


A New Mission: In to the Ring!

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: '&' means friendship right?!, Abuse of Game Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do-Over, Don't copy to another site, Everybody in Here Needs an Parent and a Therapist, F/M, Fix-It, starts off cute, then gets angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 105,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: "Why does she get to work with Sanada-senpai?" Minako heard whispered from behind her. She smiled to herself.Gekkoukan High School becomes the host for a boxing tournament, and Minako finds herself the student council liaison to the boxing club captain, Akihiko Sanada. She is excited to have an excuse to hang out with him more during the daytime, but she soon becomes more aware of the sacrifices the members of S.E.E.S. make, and what she has to do to truly be a leader.





	1. Round 1: Student Council Liaison

"Thank you all for making time in your schedule for this impromptu meeting," Mitsuru began. "Our school has decided to host a boxing tournament in to be held at the end of the semester. Competitors from local schools will come to compete, as well as athletic recruiters looking for prospective talents, so this is an important opportunity to show the area the hard work of Gekkoukan's students. I'll be relying on all of you to help make this event a success."

A small murmur arose in the student council room, and Hidetoshi Odagiri turned around and shot the room a look. "Seriously? You all should know better!"

Mitsuru ignored Hidetoshi's attempt and continued. "I'll be coordinating with the surrounding schools to register their competitors and get the paperwork in order. Arisato, I'm going to be relying on you to work with the boxing team captain to make sure we have the proper accommodations for the event. I'll also need a few members to work on advertising the event, decoration the day-of, and volunteers to work the day of the event, as well as tear down." Mitsuru procured a few clipboards and set them on the table.

_"Why does she get to work with Sanada-senpai?"_ Minako heard whispered from behind her. She smiled to herself.

_"They live in the same dorm, duh."_

Hidetoshi whipped around again and gave another look.

Mitsuru was smart to already assign the task to Minako, as that job would have been a coveted position that could have caused some discontent in the student council. Hidetoshi had other reasons to be discontented.

"Senpai, wouldn't this be a distraction from exams? Some of our students need as much time to study as they can get."

Mitsuru was undeterred. "A bit of distraction can be helpful for morale, in addition to the cognitive benefits of exercise. I'm asking for all of the student council's help to prevent overburdening a few members, but I would hope that everyone in this room as the self-awareness to know if they are in over their head. We can discuss it in private an evaluate if the student council is too much of a burden in general."

_Ouch_ , Minako thought. _Public execution._ Even Chihiro Fushimi winced at the brutality. It was hard for Minako to blame Mitsuru though - Hidetoshi had developed an unfortunate habit of attempting to co-lead the student council.

"Please look at these and sign up where fits best in your schedule. I'll be in the faculty office making copies of registration information if you have any questions or ideas. Arisato, can I ask you to collect the clipboards once everyone is finished?"

"Will do!" Minako chimed. Mitsuru smiled and left the room.

The student council members gathered around the desk and started signing up when Chihiro turned to Minako. "Are you happy to be working with Sanada-senpai? I don't think I've ever spoken to him properly, so I don't know what type of person he is."

Minako smiled as her heart fluttered. "Yes. Akihiko-senpai can be rather serious, but once you get to know him he's very kind. He'll be very excited to put his skills to the test. I can introduce you!"

Chihiro blushed, "That's- that's not necessary...actually, based on how much this might cost, it probably is. We'll need to determine what the boxing club is paying for, what the school will provide, and what we need to cover." Chihiro took a deep breath. "Right. I need to meet him."

Minako smiled. "It'll be really low-pressure, I'll warn you before I bring him to the student council room." Minako overheard someone say, "Hidetoshi, you've double-booked yourself! Do you want to work concessions or admissions in the afternoon?"

"No, I didn't!" Hidetoshi said. "That's for two different days!"

Minako rose from her seat and examined the forms. "Someone mixed up the papers, these ones are for day one and these are for day two." She went and separated them on two different tables. "Everyone double check where you signed up."

When that was complete, Minako took the forms to the faculty office. It was fairly quiet except for the hum of the copy machine. "Thanks, Arisato," Mitsuru said with a smile. "I'm afraid I was a bit brusque with Odagiri, but this event came out of thin air and has me a little stressed."

Minako shrugged. "Didn't stop him from volunteering to head the concession stand and the practice building setup. Though I did convince him to let Chihiro handle the concession stand, so maybe the chastening helped."

Mitsuru smiled. "I also must apologize for not asking your permission before assigning you to work with Akihiko. I figured he'd respond best to his leader and prevent any student council from being jealous. Perhaps I was mistaken on the latter."

Minako tried to hide her blush. "It'll pass. Well all be too busy to be concerned about anything like that soon."

"Fair enough." Mitsuru checked her watch. "Akihiko should be at practice for another thirty minutes if you want to get started now. I've already cleared it with the coach to let you attend what necessary."

"I think I'll do that then. Let me know if you need anything, Senpai." Minako left with a wave.

***

She had not mentally prepared herself for actually seeing Akihiko in action. The boxing club was fairly small, but all the members were practicing fiercely when she entered the gymnasium. Akihiko was off to the side, jumping rope at a pace Minako thought nearly impossible. The hood of his red sweatshirt was pulled over his head as if blocking out the world beyond his task. His legs barely seemed to move, yet his feet moved at pace Minako could barely follow. She could see beads of sweat purling on his forehead, yet he barely seemed to breathe hard. It took a moment of waving for her to get his attention, but once he spotted her, he started slowing his pace. By the time she had crossed the gym, he stopped and pulled his hood down. "Hey, Arisato! Sorry, was just finishing my cool down." He grabbed a towel and mopped the sweat off of his brow. "I'm pumped for the tournament! Thanks so much for helping out." He smiled at her.

She was caught off guard until she realized where she'd seen that smile before - the smile of someone high off of an intense workout. _In Tartarus, after defeating an enemy. That's his victory smile._ "Happy to help! I just realized I've never seen you box," she nearly said _humans_ , but she corrected herself, "in school before."

"Not surprising, considering how many clubs you're in. How'd you manage that so quickly?" He sat on the bench and patted the seat next to him. Her heart fluttered. She sat next to him and tried to say nonchalantly, "Oh, you know me. I'm a sucker for helping when asked." He laughed and grabbed a stack of papers next to him.

"So Coach says he wants to focus mostly on whipping our boxers in to shape, so he's leaving a lot of the logistics to me and the student council. But he gave me information on past events, tips from previous people in charge, and the like. I was thinking maybe we could take a look at the paperwork over some beef bowls? My treat. I'm starving."

"Sure that sounds like a -," she choked on the word _date_ , and spit out the word, "delicious. A delicious idea."

"I need to rinse off first. Meet you at the front entrance?"

She nodded, then stammered, "The papers! I can hold on to them. Start skimming them and wrap my head around what Mitsuru signed me up for."

He laughed and handed her the papers. "You make it sound like we're a handful. I promise to take it easy outside of the ring." She took them and he ran a hand through his hair, and it made him seem almost impish. He picked up his towel and rope and made his way to the locker room. She took a quick scan of the gym, and while the boxers continued with their training, she noticed a few stray eyes watching the proceedings. _Time to retreat._


	2. Round 2: A Demonstration

She tried to read over the notes while sitting on the front steps of the school, but she kept being distracted by thoughts of the Akihiko she just saw in the gym. She didn't want to quite describe it as the tame version of the Shadow-hunter. Instead, it was _cleaner_. It was the Akihiko who focused on strategy, on the love of the technique. It was also the one who wasn't covered in the gunk and grime of Tartarus, where it was easy to push those kinds of thoughts away.

She'd barely made a dent in the pile when Akihiko came jogging down the stairs to her. He had changed back into his normal uniform, the only notable difference was that his hair that was still half-wet.

"Any luck?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't understand half of this jargon. I need an interpreter."

He offered his hand to her. "Don't worry, by the time the tournament rolls around, you'll be fluent in the Language of the Ring."

She took his hand and couldn't help but laugh. "Please. _Please_ tell me you use that term sincerely. "

"What? I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

She laughed again. As they walked, he started by explaining the basic rules of a boxing match. She followed fairly well, only occasionally getting distracted by the look in his eye at times. He was clearly playing through some past bouts in his head as he explained certain concepts.

After they received their orders at the restaurant, Akihiko said, "You know, I'm really glad Mitsuru picked you to be the student council liaison for the tournament. Honestly, I was kind of nervous about having to explain all of this stuff to someone else. This is...a lot better."

Minako gave him a curious look. He looked to the side and continued. "I just mean...I know I'm weird. I'm an awkward guy who gets way too excited about this kind of stuff. But at least I feel like you kind of enjoy listening to me get excited, so it's not embarrassing."

Minako was flustered, struggling to string together a sentence for the first time in a long while. She blurted out, "Anyone who makes you feel bad for having passion is just jealous. That they don't have a tenth of the heart you do."

Akihiko blinked, then flushed and stared to the side. "Thanks....I...uh, hey, Shinji!" He waved at someone behind Minako.

A guy Akihiko's age, with a long maroon coat and a beanie shoved over his long hair came to their table. "You're a bit noisy, Aki." He turned to Minako. "Arisato-san."

"Nice to see you, Aragaki-senpai. Have you heard about the boxing tournament?"

He gave a small laugh. "I haven't stopped hearing about it since the announcement. You got roped into helping Aki?"

She smiled. "Something like that."

Akihiko turned to Shinjiro, "Have you thought about what I asked?"

"Yep. Still thinking. See ya later Aki, Arisato."

 

***

 

After class ended, Minako's phone buzzed. _Are you coming to practice today? I have a surprise!_

She smiled to herself, realizing it was probably just some kind of new protein powder. _Be there in 10_ , she replied.

As she entered the gym, the surprise became obvious. Shinjiro was chatting with Akihiko and a dark-haired member of the boxing team. Akihiko was already in his hooded jacket and athletic shorts, and he gave Minako a grin. "Meet our new team manager!"

"Temporary team manager," Shinjiro said gruffly. "Just until the tournament is over."

Akihiko smiled. "Our last team manager transferred a few months ago, and we've been without since. I thought in order to introduce you two to the sport, Seto and I would do a quick spar to demonstrate a few concepts." Akihiko looked over. "Ready, Seto?"

"Let's do it, captain," Seto said and jogged off towards the far end of the ring. The rest of the team slowed down their training, eager to see the captain in action. Akihiko turned, slipped his jacket and his shirt off, and threw them on the bench. As he put on his gloves and head guard, Shinjiro gave Minako a glance. She pretended to ignore it and tried to keep her face from getting too red while looking at Akihiko's muscled back. Akihiko entered the ring.

"Has he always been this much of a show-off?" Minako asked.

Shinjiro barked a laugh. "Always. Especially when he knows he's good at something."

Shinjiro wasn't wrong - Akihiko was good. Seto was a bit shorter than him, but Seto was broader and more heavily muscled. Akihiko danced around him and found opportunities to land quick, fierce blows while dodging Seto's more powerful yet slower attacks. Minako's embarrassment evaporated as she watched. Akihiko was getting to display his finesse and tactical skills against a thoughtful opponent. Most of their battles in Tartarus never tested his skills in that way, she realized. _He normally focuses on heavy strikes and lightning for his precision attacks. This must be a nice change._

Akihiko had Seto struggling to defend until Seto found an opening and landed a quick jab at Akihiko's side. That jab had enough power to turn Akihiko away for a moment, and Minako finally saw it.

A thick, red scar on his lower right side of his abdomen showed prominently against the pale of his chest. Minako felt dizzy.

"Where did he get that scar?" Minako asked hazily.

"Which?" Shinjiro asked. "He's got all kind of 'em."

"You know which one. The massive one above his hip!" Minako said fiercely.

"Dunno. Normal Akihiko activities. He's not always careful."

She clenched her fists.

Shinjiro finally seemed to register her reaction. He stepped up to the side of the ring and hollered, "Yeah, yeah, we get the picture. We're gonna be seeing plenty of it later." Seto and Akihiko separated, and Akihiko gave Shinjiro a curious look.

Shinjiro continued, "Seto, help me organize the storage closet." Seto resigned himself to help, and the two crossed the gym.

Akihiko walked to the edge of the ring and leaned over, smiling. "Sorry Shinji's a buzzkill, but what did you think? Does it have your blood pumping?"

Almost looking through him, Minako asked in a low voice. "Where did you get that scar?"

Akihiko took his headgear and gloves off and slid out of the ring to stand closer to her. Her heart was already racing, but it was because she was afraid her worst fears would be realized.

In a low voice, he said. "It's nothing. Just a normal hazard of... _you know_."

Minako shook her head, barely perceptible.

Akihiko continued, "I promise, it's not a big deal. Today's a short practice, so I was thinking we could...go tonight? I could really use the extra practice."

"Sure," Minako said, barely registering what she agreed to. "See ya then," she said, and she left the gym.


	3. Round 3: Coffee Break

_Minako's vision was spinning as she groped for her naginata, without luck. Akihiko had spared her the blow from the knight, and he had crumpled on the ground a few feet away from her, groaning._ Clutching his side _she realized but hadn't at the time. Aigis and Yukari were on the ground, barely moving._

_She heard the twisted neighing of the knight's steed, and the crackle of the knight lifting his lance._

_Then, Fuuka's voice rang in her head. "This is not good! Akihiko-senpai is in trouble, and the Shadow has his sights on him! Ai-chan and Yukari-chan can't move!"_

_Minako's magic had nearly left her entirely._ Light _she thought, but light was a risk. Instead, she reached found one of Akihiko's bladed gloves on the ground next to her. She slipped it on her fist and charged, slamming her fist in the side of the head of the steed. Steed and knight fell to the ground, stunned._

_She whipped her Evoker out and cried, "Sarasvati!" With the last dregs of her magic, she healed Akihiko._ So I thought.

_Yukari and Aigis regained their footing and filled the knight with bullets and arrows. The knight disintegrated._

_"We need an escape route!" Minako roared, helping Akihiko to his feet. "Now!"_

***

The next day, Minako spent the school day in a fog. Yukari finally snapped her out of her reverie. "Hey, Minako. Let's go to Chagall today. You weren't yourself in Tartarus last night, and you seem to still be out of it." Minako blinked and saw the concern on Yukari and Fuuka's faces. Minako looked away. "I need to help Mitsuru out. They're doing inventory today for -"

Fuuka cut in. "Mitsuru is going to be meeting us there. She asked Ai-chan to handle inventory."

Minako nodded. "Okay. I guess coffee wouldn't hurt."

Yukari and Fuuka tried to make idle conversation on the way to the mall, but Minako couldn't find the strength to contribute much.

When the arrived, they found Mitsuru already occupying a booth at the far end of the cafe, with a carafe of coffee and cups prepared. Minako gave a small smile to her coworker as she made her way to the booth. They sat, and Mitsuru poured them all coffee as Yukari said, "Okay, Minako-chan, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Have any of you gotten any scars from fighting shadows? Marks that couldn't be just healed away?"

Yukari and Fuuka looked perplexed, while Mitsuru set the carafe down sadly.

"No?" Yukari answered, confused. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm so sorry," Mitsuru said. "I forgot about Akihiko's injury. He didn't want to tell you, and in the rush of getting ready for the tournament, I completely forgot that you might see it."

"Injury?" Fuuka asked.

Minako buried her head in her hands. "From the knight. I should have had us turn back, but I just wanted to get up one more floor. We were in _no_ shape to climb that high. I was tired and I didn't see it sneaking up on us. It nearly knocked me out, but Akihiko saved me. And I repay him by screwing up one of the most _basic_ heals, and he has to live with that forever."

"Don't you remember the night we met?" Yukari said. "Akihiko was fighting shadows, and taking too many risks, and getting himself hurt long before us. Right, Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Even before he was a member of S.E.E.S., he was always putting his body at risk. And even if you weren't in charge, he'd continue to do so."

Minako took a breath. "But I still screwed up the heal."

"You didn't screw up," Fuuka said. "There was nothing wrong with your spell. I think these things just happen sometimes. Maybe based on the kind of damage the Shadows deal or the physical condition of the fighter. It's hard to tell. We're all just fortunate that everyone came out okay."

Minako looked at Mitsuru. "You've been at this longer than anyone. Any marks to show for it?"

Mitsuru stared into her cup. "I don't. However, before you and Yukari were around, I generally stuck to support and spell-casting. Akihiko was already throwing himself on the front lines; I decided he needed someone to watch his back." Mitsuru took a breath. "Are you sure that's what is bothering you?"

Minako conceded. "I have feelings for Akihiko. Have for a while, but I didn't know what to do about them, considering that I'm the leader. I didn't want to put him in a bad position. But now, I feel like such a shallow... _bitch_ , for claiming to care about him, but for not even realizing what happened. How am I any better than one of his _fangirls_?"

Fuuka reached her hand out and took Minako's. "That's just not true at all. You're one of the most caring people I know. I just think that...you're making a lot of assumptions about Akihiko-senpai's feelings."

"I agree," Mitsuru said. "He deserves to know what you're thinking and to decide what to do himself. You owe it to yourself, and to him."

"Okay," Minako conceded. "I'll talk to him. About the injury. I don't know if I'm brave enough to...confess. Yet."

Mitsuru took a drink of her coffee. "There's no need to rush."

Fuuka brightened up. "In other news, Yukari-chan owes Mitsuru-senpai and me 500 yen." Yukari scoffed and started fishing in her purse.

Minako was incredulous. "What exactly did you gamble on?"

"Your feelings for Akihiko-senpai!" Fuuka said. "Yukari-chan didn't think you liked him."

Yukari set the money on the table. "I said you only thought of him as a _friend_ , not that you didn't like him at all."

Minako crossed her arms. "And how often do you all gamble on other's happiness?"

Mitsuru chuckled. "I promise it's nothing sinister. It was just a small game Yukari and I used to play around the goings-on of the dormitory, but it evolved a bit with each new addition. Normally it was just about how many packs of protein powder Akihiko went through in a week, or Junpei's test results. Fuuka's keen observational skills have certainly made it more of a challenge. We only ever circulate 500 yen per person, per bet, so it's nothing competitive."

Minako fished out 500 yen of her own and set it on the table. "I want to place a bet. That I'm brave enough to confess before the end of the semester."

Fuuka smiled. "I'm on your side."

"Same," said Yukari. "Plus, I'm not going against Fuuka again."

"I'm afraid I'll have to go against you all," Mitsuru countered with a smile. "I'll bet that you confess before the tournament even starts."


	4. Round 4: A Part of Me

The next day after classes ended, she pulled out her phone to text Akihiko, but she couldn't find the words to type. As students filtered out of the room, she heard Junpei call out, "Akihiko-senpai, what a surprise!"

"Hey," Akihiko said politely and crossed the room to Minako's desk. "Minako, will you...come with me? I have something to show you."

Minako nodded and did her best to avoid the glances of her classmates.

As they walked, it took Akihiko a moment to find his words. "Shinji told me about your reaction...to seeing my scar. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I just...got so caught up in the tournament. I completely forgot that you would see. I should have warned you."

As they made their way to the practice building, Minako said, "It's not your fault. Besides, it's not like I'm entitled to know the status of your -" she choked on the word _body_ , but he didn't seem to notice as he led them off of the sidewalk and towards the back side of the practice building.

There they saw Shinjiro, with his pea coat folded over his arm. "Took you two long enough."

"No need for sass," said Akihiko. "Unless you want to get in trouble with the captain for being late to practice?"

"Tch," Shinjiro scoffed and unbutton the top few buttons of his white shirt. Minako watched skeptically until he pulled it to the left side, exposing his shoulder. She inhaled sharply.

The scar tissue indicated some type of nasty puncture wound. While it had clearly been healed for some time, the jagged edges still made her wince.

"Shinji got that taking a hit for me. Mitsuru and I both tried to fix it several times, thinking something must have gone wrong, but nothing did the trick. Sometimes nothing does. This is dangerous work. And I don't feel bad about him having that scar, because it's a sign that everyone's alive." Akihiko explained.

Minako listened in awed silence.

"Rude," Shinjiro chided. "But he's right. There's not an ounce of regret in me about getting that scar, because that tells me Aki would have been in some serious shit if he had taken it in the gut. You guys need to be a team willing to take those kinds of hits, whatever it takes, to keep each other safe. The Dark Hour is nothing to trifle with."

"But," she finally managed. "If I'd have been paying more attention, this would have never happened."

"Don't you get it?" Shinji said. "It happens to everyone. But you just need to have someone who has your back. So you can have their back when they make a mistake."

"It doesn't _matter_ who made the mistake!" Akihiko exclaimed.

She turned to him, taken aback by the raw emotion on his face. Fear.

"I've lost...so many people important to me. Too many. I would do just about anything to keep that from happening again. So please...believe me when I say this. When I realized there would be a mark, I didn't tell you because I couldn't even _fathom_ how that was important. Not in light of the fact that you were okay. That we all made it out."

He took a ragged breath. "It just became a part of me, a fact. Like your presence is anymore. It seems bizarre that you haven't always been living at the dorms. And even when I'm not around Shinji, I'm always a part of him."

Shinjiro scoffed as he buttoned up his shirt. "Never have been able to get rid of him."

Minako nodded, fighting back tears. "I get it now," she sniffed. "I do. Thank you."

She composed herself and looked at Shinjiro. "If you've got so many mushy feelings for the team, why don't you come back?"

Shinjiro threw his arms in the air. "You sound exactly like Aki. Let's get to practice."

Minako and Akihiko made their way while Shinjiro was putting his coat back on. He must have thought they were far enough ahead to not hear him say softly, "Maybe I will."

Minako's eyes went wide and she turned to Akihiko in excitement. He couldn't help but grin back.

***

The dorm was still buzzing with Ken-kun's arrival. Minako knew she needed to decide how to integrate him into her strategy, but was still nervous about adding someone so young to the group. She was slightly disturbed that Ikutsuki would request it. She stroked Koromaru's head thoughtfully. _If I can figure out what to do with a dog, I can figure out what to do a kid...right?_

Koromaru cocked his head to the side and stared at the dorm's entrance intently, until Akihiko and Shinjiro walked through, carrying a few boxes and duffel bags. Minako's eyes lit up.

"You're joining the team, Senpai?" Minako asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Jeez Aki, you told me no one would be around," Shinjiro said, annoyed.

"Do you think I can control her?" Akihiko said with a grin. "Mitsuru wants to make an official announcement later tonight, but yes, Shinji's back!"

Minako jumped and pumped a fist in the air. "Gimmie a box, I can help!" She knew that her strategy for Tartarus had once again been destroyed, but she couldn't help but be happy to keep him close. _If I keep them all close, nothing can hurt us._


	5. Round 5: Poison Flowers

Minako dearly missed the summer warmth as the first cold chill of October set in. As they walked to school, Akihiko teased her for burying her face in her scarf.

"I was not meant to live in these frigid temperatures! I am built for the heat, Senpai!" she said adamantly.

He smiled, "You don't have to call me that, you know. Akihiko is fine."

She pulled her scarf down a bit. "Even at school?"

"Yeah. Even at school."

She pulled her scarf back up to hide her blush. "Akihiko, then. Akihiko, I want to go back to Yakushima. The beach is calling me!"

"Maybe we can convince Mitsuru to take us back after graduation. It'll be a lot more fun, now that the team is bigger."

She nodded, trying to ignore the word _graduation_. "That sounds lovely. In the meantime...Ken-kun didn't seem himself last night. I thought having him and Shinjiro on the same team would help their communication, but I fear I made it worse."

"Yeah," Akihiko said, pensively. "I noticed that too. Shinji's not going to be at practice today, so do you want to bring Ken-kun? We could talk to him about it, see what's going on."

"Good idea. I'm sure he'd love to get a peek at the high school anyway."

***

Minako met Ken in front of the school about ten minutes after classes ended. He approached her, nearly breathless. "Thanks for asking me, Minako-senpai! I'd love to help prepare for the tournament."

"Thanks, Ken, I knew I could count on you. Let's head to the practice building, we can give you a rundown of what we need help with."

As they made their way to the practice building, Minako asked, "Have you been feeling well? You seemed a little off last night."

Ken's face went dark. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not as good as everyone else, but I promise I'm trying my hardest."

Minako shook her head. "That's not what I mean. You're a great fighter. You can't understand how much of a relief it is to know you can handle yourself in a scrap. Your energy just seemed a bit off. Is...there some sort of problem between you and Shinjiro-senpai?"

Ken hesitated outside of the gym doors. "Is he in there?"

"No, Shinjiro isn't at practice today. Just Akihiko and the rest of the boxers."

Ken followed her inside wordlessly. Akihiko was practicing his combinations with Akira Seto on the focus mitts. The scar tried to taunt her, but she took a breath and told herself _I'm a part of him, he's a part of Shinji, we're all a team._

"Can we really trust him?" Ken finally said, staring at his feet. "He dresses like a delinquent and doesn't come to class. He hangs out with shady people." He looked at her. "Do you trust Aragaki?"

She nodded. "I do. Do you see that scar on Akihiko? He got that saving me from the Shadows. Shinjiro has a similar one, from saving Akihiko. I believe in my heart everyone in S.E.E.S. would try their hardest to do that for everyone else. I know Shinjiro would try to save you, too."

Ken's eyes welled with tears.

She continued, "That's how this works. That's how we all stay _safe_."

Ken balled his hands into fists. "I don't. I can't. I QUIT!" He ran back out of the gym doors.

Minako watched in shock. Akihiko was suddenly by her side. "What happened? What did he quit?"

"S.E.E.S.," she said, deflated. "He said he couldn't trust Shinjiro."

"I was afraid of that." He grabbed his red jacket and zipped it over his bare chest. "We've got to go after him." He ran out of the gym.

She followed him, finally catching up to him by the front entrance. He had stopped, trying to see which direction Ken had gone.

"Damn it," he swore. "You head back to the dorms, I'll head to the elementary school. Call Mitsuru on the way and I'll get ahold of Shinji, we can -"

She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. " _Not_ until you tell me what's going on. I apparently said something terrible back there and I'm not making the same mistake!"

He gave her a pained look. "I...I don't know if it's my place."

She returned with a look of steel. "It's my place to know about discord in the team. Therefore it's _your_ place to make sure I do."

He bit his lip. "The reason...Shinji left the team was that he lost control of his Persona one night. It killed Ken's mom. Somehow Ken found out...I don't know how, but he clearly does."

Minako was torn between rage and despair. She clung to the rage.

"I...I'm sorry. But I didn't know what to do. It wasn't Shinji's fault, I had to protect him. The Kirijo Group has been watching out for Ken's welfare as best it can without raising suspicion. I didn't mean to lie to you-"

She pointed at him wordlessly. Through gritted teeth, she said, "I understand. I'm not happy, but we'll discuss that later. With Mitsuru too." She took a breath. "We'll follow your plan for now. Call me once you clear the school."

She ran towards the dorm, trying to craft some sort of speech in her head. Instead, she cried.

***

That evening, Minako summoned the seniors to the command room. "We have no sign of Ken, correct?"

They all nodded.

"How did this happen? How did Ikutsuki happen to find, and insist on adding a child with this kind of history? It's cruel. To everyone involved." _I could strangle him_ , she thought, but she kept that to herself.

Mitsuru stared at her hands. "We never fathomed that he would figure it out. I don't understand what happened."

"Tch," Shinjiro scoffed. "Does it really matter? It doesn't change shit."

"It doesn't," Minako agreed. "What does matter is that keeping it all a secret for so long has to lead to this moment. You and Ken need to talk before this goes any further. Shit happens. It sucks. But anyone acting rashly can make everything even worse."

"Especially since the anniversary is on the full moon," Mitsuru said glumly.

"We were trying to protect Shinji!" Akihiko growled. "It is tragic what Ken had to go through, but Shinji doesn't deserve to be punished!"

Minako snapped, "This isn't punishment! It's setting the record straight. It's giving them both closure."

She took a beat. "Ken quit. That is his decision to make. But I am going to tell him he has to resign in person. He has to physically hand his Evoker to me. At that time, we'll let Ken know the full truth. And then, let the rest of the team know the truth."

She ignored Akihiko's burning stare and focused on Shinjiro. He nodded in agreement.

She continued, "If Ken still quits, we'll still be able to protect him. If he stays, we can all move forward with no doubts. Able to trust each other with our lives."

"What about me?" Shinjiro asked scornfully. "What if the kid wants me gone? Shouldn't I already be out again?"

"That's ridiculous!" Akihiko snarled, starting at Minako.

"I agree," Minako said. "You came back to protect Ken, correct? Then whether he stays or goes, you have to keep fighting against the Dark Hour to do that. You're not leaving again."

She stood. "We need to let the others know what's going on. Not the details, only that Ken is currently absent and he intends on leaving S.E.E.S. That we need to stay vigilant to find him and make sure he's safe. Please, gather the others and have them come up here in thirty minutes."

Mitsuru and Shinjiro stood and made their way to the door. Mitsuru turned and asked, "Do you want me to call the Chairman to assist?"

Minako shook her head. "He got us into this situation, I'll get us out of it. Before the full moon." She turned and faced the console. She heard the door shut behind Mitsuru and Shinjiro, but she could still feel daggers staring into her back.

"Akihiko, can I have the room?" she asked quietly, her voice faltering.

"No," Akihiko growled. "This isn't right. You can't force Shinji to do this! You don't know what it took to get him past this. You have no right to re-open that wound!"

She balled her fists and gritted her teeth, as if somehow if she remained still, he'd forget she was there. Silent tears began to stream down her face.

In a moment, she felt him standing behind her. His voice cracked. "Look at me! You have to understand what you're doing!" His hand gently touched her shoulder, almost imperceptible, but it was enough to shatter her defenses.

She sobbed, shoulders shaking madly. With no pride left in her, she turned to Akihiko. He stared at her weeping figure, bewildered.

"I...I'm scared. I am sick to my stomach about doing th-this but... _I don't want anyone to die!_ "

"D-die?" He stammered. It cut Minako to the bone to have him look at her as if she were a stranger.

In desperation, she reached up and took his face in her hands. "Please...believe me." She took a deep breath. "One week before the full moon, a boy appears to me, with information about the trials we'll face on the full moon."

"The same boy from the Velvet Room?"

She chuckled with a crazed look in her eye. "No! No, because that would be too reasonable! This has nothing to do with the elevator attendants who help me summon demons." She sobbed, "That would be positively benign! No, this boy...he calls himself Pharos. I feel death on him. Every time. It's normally that general sense of existential dread that comes with the idea of death. The abstract threat that you feel when you stand in the shadow of Tartarus. But, this time..."

She released his face and balled her hands into fists. "It felt real. Close. I tried to convince myself I was just paranoid. _Poison flowers_ , what does that even mean? But then...this happened. Pharos has never been wrong. We've always been able to _overcome_ what he tells me about, but this...isn't something I can just _stab_ into submission. But I have to do something! I can't... I can't..." Her breathing was rapid, short gasps. Spots started to form along the side of her vision, so she closed her eyes.

_It's better this way. I can't see him, watching me fall._

At that moment, Akihiko's arms wrapped around her and hugged her into him. His hand found the back of her head and pressed her tighter into his chest. His head leaned over and touched the side of her face."I believe you," he rasped. "We're not going to let anyone die." She wanted him to hold her tighter, to block out the world in a sea of the red of his shirt.

_Not shirt_ , she thought. Her hands slid across the material until she found the zipper in the front. "Jacket," she whispered. "You're still in your gym clothes." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her hands in the back of his jacket.

"Careful," he said lightly. "The zipper kind of chafes without a shirt underneath."


	6. Round 6: Transparency

The next evening, Minako and Shinjiro waited in the command room. Minako had been trying to construct some sort of pep talk, some sort of comfort, to give him. She finally mustered up the courage to say, "I'm so sorry to do this to you, Senpai. You don't deserve this. But I think it's necessary..."

She swallowed, "Death -"

"Don't," Shinjiro said. "This is long overdue. It needs to happen. I'm not mad at you."

Minako looked away. Shinjiro continued, "Aki will get over it."

She barked a hollow laugh. "That's hardly what's important now."

They both looked to the command room door as it swung open. Ken stood stone-faced, clutching the metal case that held his Evoker. He crossed the room to the coffee table and set the case down.

Minako stood. "Ken, if you still want to resign, I'll accept it. But Shinjiro has something he wants to say first."

"You killed my mom!" Ken roared before Shinjiro could speak. "I have been searching for answers for years. And now I have the truth. So what could you possibly say that I'd give a _damn_ about?"

Shinjiro looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Minako continued, "It was an accident. That's why S.E.E.S. covered up the details. He's had to live with the weight of it for years."

Ken was undeterred. "I joined to finally get the truth and my revenge! I was going to kill you! On the night of the full moon, it'd all be over."

Minako's chest was seized with ice. Ken turned to her, "But you, Senpai! Your speech ruined my plan! It made me think about how someone else could be at risk. Because I'm not all-in. That would make me no better than him! So how? How do I move on? How do I get my revenge, leader?!"

Shinjiro, still seated, pulled off his beanie and lifted his chin. "Punch me."

Ken gave him a wild look. Minako nodded. "Punch Shinjiro. In the face. See how you feel. I'll hold his arms if it helps."

"I won't move," Shinjiro said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What kind of trick is this?" Ken asked hesitantly.

"Not a trick," Minako said firmly. "A test. There's a difference."

Ken walked up to the seated Shinjiro and made a fist. He barely stood above Shinjiro, but it was just enough to get a proper angle. With tears brimming in his eyes, Ken's fist connected with Shinjiro's face with enough force to throw Shinjiro off balance.

_He watches Akihiko well._

Ken clutched his fist with his other hand as he watched Shinjiro reel, cupping his nose with his hand.

"How do you feel?" Minako asked. "Any closer to your goal?"

"No," Ken hissed. "No, that was...empty. Awful."

Minako stuffed her panic deeper inside of her. "Him dying won't be any better. It'll be that, magnified. Do you want to do that to yourself?"

Ken tried not to cry.

Shinjiro finally regained his composure. "I came back to S.E.E.S. to protect you. And with Minako's power, I think we can finally end the Dark Hour once and for all. Whether you stay or go, I'll keep fighting to make sure you have a future. If I thought that me dying would give you that, it'd already be done. But I don't want you to be me, dragging around the weight of a life on your soul."

Ken was shaking. "But this has been what my life has been focused on for so long! And you're saying it's not even worth it?!" Minako wanted to wrap him in a hug. But she couldn't. Not yet.

Minako steeled her voice. "I'm saying it brought you here! To a group of people who can actively do something to save lives. Now that you know the truth, you can leave, and try to find your own path. Or. You can stay. To fight and prevent other people from suffering. You can be a part of this weird, depressed, flawed, mishmash family of monster hunters."

She sat. "Shinjiro, Akihiko, and I don't have parents. The parents Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, and Junpei have are...pieces of work. Aigis and Koromaru aren't even _human_. But somehow, together, with all of our broken bits, we can put them together and make a family. And you're smarter than all of us to make up for our terrible parenting skills. We can regret what we don't have, or we can take what we do have and make something of it."

Ken's stance softened. "I'm not...ready, to say I forgive you. But I can say that I don't want you to die, Shinjiro-senpai."

"I'll take that," Shinjiro said. His nose was starting to swell.

"You don't have to fight on the same team with him yet. But the full moon's coming, and I need your word you'll stand by us when it comes," Minako pressed.

"I won't run away," Ken said, nodding.

Shinjiro stuck out his hand. Ken shook it, wincing, as he used the hand that had punched Shinjiro previously.

Minako clapped her hands. "All right. The final step is we gotta tell the rest of the team what happened. They've been waiting downstairs for the past half-hour."

Ken collected his Evoker and stowed it in his room as they made their way down to the living room. The remainder of the team was gathered around the coffee table. The juniors stared at them, perplexed, while the seniors watched them grimly. Koromaru whined.

Shinjiro began, "I left S.E.E.S. the first time because I lost control of my Persona and accidentally killed Ken's mom."

Fuuka and Yukari gasped, and Junpei started to say, "Wha-"

Minako held up a hand. "Let them finish, please."

Ken continued, "I thought getting a Persona was a sign that I was meant to get revenge. I thought that revenge was my purpose in life, because otherwise...why was I even still alive? But I think...I was just clinging to anger. To keep me going. But I have a purpose now. To defeat the Dark Hour."

Minako turned to the room. "Any questions?" Junpei raised his hand timidly.

"What's wrong with Shinjiro-senpai's face?"

Shinjiro tried to glare and Junpei, but he winced. "Don't piss off Ken-kun," he finally admitted.

Despite the late hour, Mitsuru was able to order in ramen for the group. As uncomfortable as the situation made everyone, they somehow knew that it would feel worse to be alone. As everyone ate and chatted, Minako couldn't find her appetite, so in between small bites, she fed the tastier morsels to Koromaru. Minako could hear Akihiko trying to explain to Aigis the ideal way for a human to take a punch. "The nose is a pretty bad place to get hit - it's really fragile and will hurt for weeks."

"A little late on the intel, Aki!" Shinjiro complained while Mitsuru held an ice pack to his face.

Yukari and Fuuka drifted over to Minako. "Are you feeling okay?" Yukari asked.

"Just...tired. But I can't go to bed." They nodded in understanding.

Fuuka's hands fidgeted for a moment until she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She went to Minako's side and wrapped her in a hug. Broth nearly spilled out of Minako's bowl with the force of Fuuka's impact, but Fuuka didn't seem to care.

"I know this must have been painful. But you're an amazing leader and we're here for you, Mina-chan!"

Minako's eyes began to water. "Thanks."

As the last of the ramen was slurped away, the group pitched in to start cleaning. Minako went to the coffee table to help. Akihiko was still sitting, and he reached out and took her hand. The others scurried to the kitchen, Fuuka trying to shove Aigis along and explain why.

Minako turned to him. He looked exhausted but relieved. "It's been...so long that I've been trying to protect Shinji. For so long it was just me and him. Even when Miki...he was there for me. It's hard...to not just regress to that same attitude. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Minako swallowed. "I'm sorry I've been so...much, lately. First with the scar, then this. I try to keep my fear in check, to stay cool and be the leader you all need me to be. But I haven't been keeping it in check. Not around you. It's not fair to you. Not to the person I love so dearly."

His eyes went wide. "L-love?"

Minako laughed, exhausted. "Oh hell. I just ruined my apology with a confession. I can't do anything right around you anymore."

A blush rose on his face. "Seems about right to me." He tugged her hand, and she sat on his lap. Her face was a hair's breadth from his. "I love you, too."

They kissed, almost lazily, taking their time to savor every second. When their lips parted, she almost gasped for breath. He chuckled. She kissed him again, this time deeper. She twisted her fingers through his hair. When the parted a second time, his breath was ragged as well. She smiled devilishly. She rested her head against his chest and pulled her feet up on to the couch. She hollered, "Quit your rubbernecking and get out here, cowards! I have no more energy to be coy tonight."


	7. Round 7: Retreat

"Ya know, leader," Junpei said. "It's not fair for you to pick your boyfriend for big missions all of the time."

Minako laughed, "If you can take a hit like he can, and still insist on giving me a piggyback ride like he did, then sure, I'll put you front row next full moon." She hugged herself tighter to Akihiko, trying to balance out the weight of her pack and her naginata strapped to her back.

Before they left the mall, Fuuka had identified Strega's location at the station. "The Dark Hour is almost over, and the team is tired, so we're going to head straight back. It'd be difficult to track them down without more vehicles before it was over," Minako had argued to the Chairman. To speed their retreat, the team members with the heavier weapons loaded them on Mitsuru's motorcycle, and Fuuka and Mitsuru rode back to the dorms ahead of the main group. Minako kept hers because the weight made her feel comfortable.

Even in the eerie glow of the full moon, Minako couldn't help but love the sight of her team, walking in the middle of the street victoriously. Ken and Shinjiro brought up the rear of the pack, laughing and Koromaru. Koromaru was bouncing between the members and taking turns jumping on each of them with happy little "Arfs!" echoing through the street.

A crackling entered Minako's head. _What's wrong with Fuuka's connection?_ she thought.

_"Leader!....rapidly...behind...defenses..."_ Fuuka said between the static.

"What is it?" Yukari asked. "Who's coming?"

_"STREGA!"_ Fuuka roared.

The roar of a motorcycle at the end of the street echoed.

Minako slipped off of Akihiko's back and bellowed, "Aigis! Take out that motorcycle!"

"Roger!" she said and joined Ken and Shinjiro at the back of the pack.

Minako found a shard in her bag and threw the Attack Mirror at the ground. She heard the _shing!_ and watched the bubbles form around each member. "Run!"

Takaya's revolver banged and Ken's bubble shattered. Aigis opened fire. Shinjiro pushed Ken in front of him, shielding him as they ran.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

The first shattered Shinjiro's shield. The second, his leg. Shinjiro grunted and collapsed.

Minako ran to the back of the pack. "The case! Take them OUT!"

Aigis hit a switch on her arm, kneeled, and fired a heavy round with a _thoom_. The round hit Jin's grenade case strapped at the back of the motorcycle. The case exploded. Both riders were knocked away and the motorcycle crackled. Smaller explosions followed.

Yukari didn't hesitate. "Io!" she yelled, and the Persona staunched Shinjiro's bleeding. Shinjiro was still breathing heavily when Minako went to his side. She and Akihiko lifted him, and Shinjiro grunted again.

"I got him!" Junpei said. Minako surrendered her side to Junpei.

Minako grabbed Ken and shoved him in front of her. "Back to the dorms!" she cried, and they ran.

***

Once the Dark Hour ended, Mitsuru was able to summon a doctor to the dorms who worked with the Kirijo Group. From a physical perspective, Shinjiro just had some muscle damage. "But he clearly still feels like he's been shot, so he needs to be treated as such. No more missions for a while. Or ever, for any of you, you're all _children!_ "

Ken and Fuuka were deeply shaken. Ken sat on the floor and pet Koromaru, who whined and kept looking towards the room the doctor was treating Shinjiro in. Fuuka sat on the couch with her head in her hands. "I don't understand. They barely registered! The only reason I didn't assume it was Shadows was that they were moving so fast!"

Ikutsuki failed at consoling here. "There, there. Everything turned out all right in the end."

"All right?" Yukari said, incredulously. "How is Senpai getting _shot_ all right?"

Ikutsuki looked embarrassed. "Well...uh... he's not..."

"Don't," warned Junpei. "Just stop." He thought for a moment. "How did they get a motorcycle like Mitsuru's?"

"The model was not the same," Aigis said. "It used inferior parts, yet the technology behind it is very similar."

Fuuka looked to the side, forlorn. "It wouldn't be beyond Jin's technological capacity to backward engineer something like that, but how did he find something in the first place?"

_I wonder,_ Minako thought.

"Officer Kurosawa is retrieving what remains we can find, so we can analyze the technology. We should have some answers in a week or two," Ikutsuki said. "But the mission was a success, and young love is in the air!" he said, looking to Minako. "Where is your _beau_?"

Minako was not amused. "With his best friend, coping with the fact that he almost died. Trying to not be paralyzed by the fact that someone he loves could be taken from him at any time. You know, since the people he loves most in this world put their lives in danger every night."

"Ah... oh." Ikutsuki looked abashed.

Mitsuru entered the lounge. "Shinjiro has been given some medication to help him sleep. His body's still in shock, but the doctor says he'll recover in time. I've taken the liberty of emailing the school and telling them our whole dormitory has fallen ill and will not be attending classes tomorrow, so please rest."

Minako smiled at her. "You're the best, Senpai."

Mitsuru smiled softly back to Minako. "Akihiko is still in Shinji's room if you want to talk to him."

"I think I will," she said, trying to avoid the Chairman's reaction. Minako entered the small room off the side of the living room quietly. Shinjiro was already sleeping, covered in a blanket. Akihiko was just standing up, wiping tears off of his face.

"Minako," he said, taking a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Actually," he said, gaining strength. "Let's go to the roof. Get some fresh air."

There was a chill in the air when they emerged on the roof, but it didn't bother Minako. It kept her sharp, and kept her drowsiness at bay. The pale, white light fit Akihiko better than the threatening green he was bathed in before.

"Minako, I... when you told me about Pharos, about the sense of death he brings, I can't lie. It...scared me."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"No," he said. "Don't apologize. I want you to share with me. I want you to trust me, and let me share your burden. I just...I have been training my whole life to try and protect people. To keep what happened to Miki from ever happening to anyone I love again. When we heard that motorcycle headed our way, I froze. I didn't even realize you had hopped off of my back until you threw that Attack Mirror. If you hadn't been thinking, Ken and Shinji..."

"Don't," Minako warned. "Just stop."

He looked up and smiled. "No, I promise, it's okay. You were thinking. Shinji was thinking. You guys made choices. You've been able to keep pushing when everything has seemed hopeless. And I realized, I can't stop. even if... he wouldn't want that. You wouldn't want that. Miki wouldn't want that. And I...I wouldn't want that either. Not the me I want to be, anyway. And I..."

_Was I thinking? When I ordered Aigis to fire?_ She shoved the thought down.

He looked up to the moon and laughed. "I felt...unburdened. Not quite but...I felt like it was clear. For so long, I've been trying to avoid falling into a pit of despair. And I kept toying with the idea sometimes...'What if I just let myself fall?' But now I...feel different. There's a bridge over that pit. My heart feels different and I think...so is my Persona? That's bonkers, right?"

Minako held up a finger. "Blue elevator."

Another. "Hook-nosed attendant."

Another. "Younger, blonde and preppy attendant."

And another. "Death boy. I am not the person to judge what is possible or sane."

Akihiko ran his fingers through his hair. "We're real pieces of work, aren't we?"

She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her toes. "Artwork, I'd say." She kissed him, and let the rush it sent through her crush her fear.


	8. Round 8: Alternative Arrangements

When they finally returned to school the next week, Minako went to the student council office after class. As she hoped, Mitsuru was in there alone. Minako set 500 yen on the table in front of her.

"Sorry," Minako said. "It's been difficult to find a discreet time to settle up."

Mitsuru smiled. "Just know that the pleasure of these winnings isn't only from monetary gain. I'm very happy for you and Akihiko. He's been so focused on training for so long, I'm glad he's finally taking the time to explore other aspects of his life."

Minako gave Mitsuru a knowing look. "Yeah, it's a bummer when you see someone with so much going for them not taking advantage of it."

Mitsuru didn't seem to catch the hint. "Do you think you could handle posting these flyers for me? I want to talk to Shinji's teachers and get his homework, and then pick up some supplies. He won't be able to make it up the stairs to his room for a while, so I wanted to make his temporary room a bit more habitable. A mirror, a writing desk for his bed, some books, storage for his clothes..." She started to drift away in her thoughts. "Come to think of it, there's a television in one of the sitting rooms at home. It hasn't been used in a while, I'm sure Father wouldn't mind if I borrowed it..."

Minako's eyes went wide. Mitsuru finally looked at her. "Wha - what? Did I say something strange?"

Minako grinned. "You're getting Shinjiro his own TV? The rest of us share a TV. In the living room." She chuckled contently. "Fair enough, I don't have room to criticize your methods."

"Methods...oh!" Mitsuru blushed. "It's just...I don't..."

She sighed, "It's been a long time since I've been so scared. It was so nice to have Shinji return to the team, and I thought it was just because I was missing an old friend, but now...I don't know what this is. I...I just know I need to do this. Take care of him."

Minako nodded. "Okay. I won't say a word. Not a single yen will be gambled on this...yet. Just don't neglect this part of yourself. You owe it to yourself to see out what it really is." She scooped up the stack of flyers and winked. "Otherwise, why are we even trying to save the world?"

***

"Ta-da-da! Meet your new team manager!" Junpei said enthusiastically. He flexed his arm and said proudly, "Hand-picked by the captain himself!"

Minako saw a few of the boxers glance in their direction, trying to decide if they were annoyed or amused. Minako smirked, "After his first choice was wounded."

Junpei was undeterred. "It's a time of crisis! Who else but Junpei could be so reliable?"

Akihiko raised his eyebrow. "I have Ken on standby if you slack off. I didn't want him to have to run across town to make to practice every day."

Junpei deflated, hanging his head. "You're killing me, Senpai."

"He's kidding!" Minako laughed. "It's not exactly a glamorous gig, but it'll be nice to have you around to lighten the mood. Everyone here's so serious!"

"Of course we are!" Akihiko said. "There are three individual medals and one team trophy at stake, and we're going to take them all!" He took a quick look around the gym and noticed an abandoned heavy bag on the floor. "But not in this state," he sighed. "Junpei, do you need help moving that?"

"I can help him!" Minako said, going to one end of the heavy bag. "I've got to get some rental forms from the coach's office anyway. You and Seto should go spar again."

"All right!" Akihiko said enthusiastically, pulling his jacket and shirt off in one quick motion. He then gave her a curious look. "Wait, huh?"

Minako smiled wolfishly and winked. "Let's go, Junpei!"

Junpei grabbed the other end, and with a huff, they lifted the bag. They made their way to the storage room when Junpei said, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle this if you two are going to be that mushy!"

"Mushy?" she said, feigning indignation. "I thought you were my reliable Junpei! Standing by my side regardless of how saccharine I get!"

They reached the storage room door, and Minako set her end on the ground. Junpei leaned his end against the door. "I need to clean it before storing it. Where are the cleaners?"

"Coach's office, this way!" she said. They entered the empty office and Minako pointed to the cleaners on the top shelf. She started rifling through the coach's papers for the rental agreements. Minako took a deep breath and asked. "So...how's Chidori? Considering..."

"Okay as she can be," he said hollowly, still facing the shelves. "She was getting better for a while, I thought she may be able to leave the hospital, but now...if she didn't occasionally tell me to shut up, I'd have thought she was one of The Lost."

Minako swallowed. "I'm sorry. I truly never meant to cause her pain. I panicked."  _And I ordered her friends' deaths._

She watched the back of Junpei's head nod. "I know. She knows. They were all very clear that they would die young. Deep down, she knows that if Jin and Takaya would have succeeded, it would have caused me a lot of pain too, and I don't think she wanted that. It's just, now that they're gone, and next full moon, we'll be getting rid of the Dark Hour...she feels that everything that gave her purpose is going away."

"I know you'll help her find a new purpose," Minako said. "Junpei, I...I know we haven't been as accepting of Chidori as we should have. And I'm sorry about that. If you see hope in her, then I trust your judgment. You have my full support."

Junpei turned around. "Thanks, Minako. That means a lot to me." He held the spray bottle and thought for a moment. "Do you think...you'd be willing to meet her sometime? After she has time to recover. I mean, you know her, but you haven't met the side of her I know."

_And how do I do that without feeling like a monster?_

Minako grabbed the agreements off of the desk and smiled. "Any time.  When she's ready. I've got to run, the coach forgot to sign one of the forms!"


	9. Round 9: The Final Full Moon Shadow

_Full moon, tournament, Kyoto_ had become Minako's chant for the next few weeks. She tried to add _exams_ in there as well, but it just never seemed important or encouraging enough to get her through. She needed to remind herself that they would end the Dark Hour, they would defeat the Hanged Man, and everyone would be safe. _We'll cheer Aki to victory, and then we'll all take a long-needed soak in the hot spring. Maybe even a Christmas party? Christmas Eve will be just Aki though..._

She could almost taste that future when the Hanged Man's bloated carcass made its final crash to the ground. The cross it was attached to started to dissolve, and a black swirling mass formed in its core.

She readied her naginata for the final charge. She looked over to Akihiko, bathed in the glow of Dark Hour. He gave her a smirk. "One last time?" he asked playfully.

"Let's end -" she started, but halted when she caught a glimpse of someone over his shoulder. The black and white striped shirt caused her heart to skip a beat. The figure waved frantically and ran towards them.

"Wait! Wait, please!" it yelled.

"Pharos?!" she exclaimed. "Everyone, hold!"

The boy was dressed in Pharos' clothes, but he didn't look like the pale, sickly boy she has grown to care about. He was taller, clearly older, with longer hair. There was a beauty mark underneath one of his bright blue eyes.

"That's Pharos?" Akihiko asked.

"Maybe?" Minako said. "He looks different though."

When the boy arrived, he panted and held a hand out. Aigis turned to him, ready to fire.

"Please, Minako," he begged. "You can't kill it. The Fall...it'll only hasten The Fall..."

"Are you really Pharos?" she asked.

He straightened. "I was. I think I'm different now. It's hard to parse....I've sacrificed and shattered a lot of my memories to try and manifest here. But I do have this. The twelve shadows are not individuals. They are pieces of a whole. They've been reassembling with each defeat. And when they finally combined, they'll summon Nyx. It'll mean the fall of mankind!"

"He's lying!" another voice yelled from the distance. The Chairman emerged from the darkness, pointing at Pharos. "He's a Shadow! He's only trying to fool you!"

_He's supposed to be at the dorm with Shinji! What is he doing here?_

Pharos pleaded, "Minako, please...I have been with you for all of this time...years...in your heart. I was insulated, for so long."

Aigis whispered, darting her eyes from Ikutsuki so Pharos. "No...this bridge...I...I remember now." She lowered her arms in despair. "How could I have..."

Pharos continued, undeterred. "But you...you have always been so bright, some of your light always managed to shine through. And then this year..." He looked to Akihiko in desperation. "Your _passion_ burned. So _brightly_. _So intense_. It scorched me to try to look away."

He returned to Minako. "But when I faced it, I wasn't charred. I saw. I saw a human's life. I felt it _all_. And I knew, that if I didn't do something, it would all end, and that filled me with such grief... So I clawed my way out. I wasn't complete yet, but I had to take the risk. I have to save the knowledge you needed, to be able to talk to you, as a human. Not the specter who visited in the night. So I'm begging you. Seal the scraps of this Shadow away. We must keep it alive until we can find a new plan. If you kill it, Nyx will come."

"He admits to being a part of this! We can't trust him!" Ikutsuki retorted. "Don't throw away what we've been working towards for so long!"

Minako eyed Ikutksi. "Why did you leave Shinji?"

Ikutsuki was taken aback. "I confess, my curiosity got the better of me. I had to see the end for myself."

Her grip tightened on her naginata. "How did Strega find our position? How did they get the technology behind Mitsuru's bike?!"

Ikutsuki's head dropped, and his shoulders started shaking.

"Minako, it doesn't matter!" Yukari called. "My father's video! He said this is what we have to do!"

More shaking. And then, a laugh. Ikutsuki's head popped up. With a twisted grin, he hissed, "You mean the one I _doctored_?" He cackled maniacally.

Yukari froze. Her bow quivered in her hands. Her arrow fell to the ground. "You...lied?" She choked on the word.

Minako's face morphed into a snarl. She charged at Ikutsuki. His hand went behind his back, but before he could pull it forward, she bashed him in the head with the handle of her naginata. The handle _cracked_  and splinters flew as Ikutsuki fell to the ground. His gun skittered behind him. Minako pinned him to the ground. He continued to laugh, practically convulsing with each breath. His knee smashed into her gut. She raised one hand in the air, and the black mass that had been swirling in the Hanged Man formed in her hand. She took the mass and pressed it into his chest. Tendrils formed and absorbed into him, and as the last wisp left her hand, he stilled. Eyes closed, his face was still twisted in a sickening smile.

Minako fell to the ground and panted. Akihiko went to her side and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, wincing. "Considering what I just did."

Pharos came to her and knelt. "I know this was hard. I asked a lot of you. But...thank you. For trusting me."

"He was the poison flower. In my garden," Minako realized. "If you're not Pharos anymore, who are you?"

He looked up at the moon wistfully and thought for a moment. "Ryoji. Ryoji Mochizuki."

"Shinjiro!" Minako remembered. "Does anyone know if he's okay?"

Mitsuru nodded. "My powers are limited, but I could tell he is alive, still at the dorms."

Fuuka seemed to come out of a trance. "R-Right. I'll contact him immediately."

Mitsuru continued, "I'll contact my father as well. He was supposed to come to the dorms to celebrate...however I'm afraid he'll need to bring a detainment vehicle instead."


	10. Round 10: Fragments

When the entered the dorm, they heard a groaning up the stairs. Aigis, still holding the unconscious Ituksuki, was the only person who didn't charge up the stairs at the sound. They found Shinjiro, laying sprawled out in on the landing of the second floor. He looked up and groaned, "Chairman stole my fucking crutches." Akihiko helped him down to the first floor.

The rest of the team scoured the dorm to find the missing crutches while Shinjiro recounted to Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minako, Ryoji, and Aigis that Ikutsuki hadn't acted his normal, playful self when the team left. "It was kind of nice at first for him be quiet, but the way he was watching the screen in the command room was...almost perverted. He kept saying that we should head to the bridge, and I kept telling him we'd be nothing but a liability. He finally got to the point where he got pissed and bashed me in the head with one of my crutches, babbling about how he was missing his 'ascension'. When I got my bearings back, he had taken off and so had my crutches." Shinjiro cast a look to Ikutsuki's catatonic form on the floor. He then looked at Minako. "You stuffed a Shadow in him?"

"Only a fragment," Ryoji corrected.

Aigis took her eyes off of Ikutsuki long enough to glare at Ryoji. "I don't trust you," she growled. "You are dangerous."

Ryoji looked down sadly. "If that Shadow dies, you're absolutely right."

That only served to anger Aigis more. "I should just _kill_ you!"

"That's enough!" Minako snapped.

"I wish you could," Ryoji whispered. "I wish you did, ten years ago."

The doors to the dorm burst open and Junpei and Ken came in, bearing the missing crutches. "The lost has been found!" Junpei announced successfully.

Following them, Takeharu Kirijo and three armed guards entered the dormitory.

Mitsuru stood. "Father, thank you for coming." The rest of the team filtered into the room.

"Mitsuru, I'm so sorry. We are still investigating Ikutsuki's possessions, but it seems it is true. He has been manipulating our records to encourage the destruction of the Greater Shadows in order to bring The Fall. He believed he would become some sort of ruler over the ruins of the world. We also have reason to believe he was in contact with Strega and feeding them information, as well as the suppressants." He looked at her sadly. "I had so dearly hoped this would be the end of it."

He directed his attention to the guards and pointed to Ikutsuki. "Apprehend that man. Search him and bind him securely in the truck. If he begins to wake up, sedate him."

"Don't kill him," Minako warned. "We have to make sure the Shadow inside of him stays alive and contained."

Kirijo gave her a wary look. "We have no intention of harming him."

Minako clenched her fist to steel herself. "He might be willing to harm himself or provoke one of you to harm him. If he's willing to put a group of minors in harm's way, who knows what he's willing to do to adults, or himself, to achieve his goals?"

He nodded solemnly. The guards began their search as Kirijo turned his attention to Ryoji. "You're the boy that warned them?"

"I am," Ryoji said. "Though I don't know if 'boy' is an accurate term."

"He is dangerous," Aigis said again. "He is Death."

"Ten years ago, I was," Ryoji said. "I was brought forth into this world by the explosion ten years ago."

"The one that killed my father," Yukari said, forlorn.

"The one that orphaned me," Minako said, still clenching to her fist, trying to cling to her anger.

"That's not the worst part," Aigis said. Her voice wavered. "I faced him on the Moonlight Bridge. I couldn't defeat him. The was a child nearby, so the only thing I could do was...seal him away. In you. I'm...I'm so sorry, Minako, I - I...failed. I failed you then, and I failed you now."

Minako's fist loosened. "That is not true!" Minako said adamantly. "You did what you have to do. Any only because you did, Death is now on our side. We have time now, time to figure out what to do next."

"You will continue to have the Kirijo Group's full support," Kirijo said. "However, a thorough vetting of my staff will need to take priority. I must ensure the same madness has not touched anyone else in our organization."

With that, the guards lifted Ikutsuki and loaded him into the vehicle. Most of the team dispersed to their rooms. Mitsuru helped Shinjiro to his room, and Minako watched Mitsuru stand in his doorway, talking to him softly. Minako went about opening up another room on the second floor for Ryoji, and Akihiko found him some bedding and a book. "I don't know if you'll be able to sleep," he said, handing Ryoji the book.

Ryoji took it gratefully. "That's very considerate. I see why Minako - oh. Never mind. Sleep well."

Akihiko shut the door behind them. Shinjiro's door had closed for the most part, except for a tiny crack. Minako could still hear soft voices coming from the room. She smiled. Suddenly, she felt very tired. The single flight of stairs to the third floor filled her with dread. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Minako whispered.

"Then don't," he said, taking her hand. "My room's right here."

She drifted towards his room and put her hand on the doorknob. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "Wait! It's a mess. I'm sorry, there's no room to sit, and there's training equipment everywhere, it's not - "

"Does it have a bed?" Minako asked. "Does the bed sleep two?"

"It might be a bit small for that, we'd have to stay close."

"Perfect." She turned the doorknob.


	11. Round 11: The Next Morning

Minako woke when the morning sunrise started to peek through the curtain on the window. Eyes still closed, she realized she was incredibly stiff and sore. She nearly went to stretch, but then felt Akihiko's arm draped over her. Not wanting to wake him, she opened her eyes. His face was inches from hers, haloed by the morning light. He was indeed still sleeping, so Minako didn't dare to move. _This spot is really cozy anyway_ , she thought.

Akihiko insisted that she sleep under the blanket last night. "I rarely use it anyway, I guess I'm a hot sleeper." Minako hadn't even had the strength last night to make a joke. The only concessions to comfort he made were taking off his shoes and undoing his collar. Minako had taken off her shoes too, but realized she had been so tired that sleeping on the hard floor with her naginata strapped to her back would have still been restorative.

Akihiko's eyes drifted open. "Good morning," he said drowsily. He brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"Morning," she smiled, and stretched her legs.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I know it's a tight squeeze."

"I don't mind that," Minako said. "It's more about everything else last night."

"Right," he said. "Mornings never feel quite real. It's like it takes time to become a person again. Remember who you are."

Minako's face fell. "I could do with forgetting again. Am I a monster?"

His drowsiness dissipated in shock. "Wha-what? What are you talking about?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. "I ordered Jin and Takaya's deaths. I broke my naginata over a man's head and stuffed a _Shadow_ into his body. I put him in a coma. And I...I _birthed_ Death? I harbored and raised it for ten years and had no idea? What the _hell_ am I?"

He put his hand on her cheek. "He was trying to cause the _end of the world_ so he could rule it. He lied to us and twisted Yukari's father's last words. He tried to pull a gun on you. He used Strega to help that end, and two of their members tried to kill us. And who knows what other sins we'll learn about? You did what you had to do. You bought us time. And Ryoji? You're such an amazing person you convinced a Shadow to take the side of humanity."

She finally looked up at him. He smiled at her softly. Her eyes started to water. "I thought this was going to be all over."

He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. "I did too. But it doesn't matter now. We're no longer going in the wrong direction. When we get out of this bed, we're starting fresh, without Ikutsuki's lies to cloud our judgment."

The words did make her feel better. "I'm not quite ready to get up yet," she said, putting a hand on his chest.

"There's no rush," he said. "We have time now. Plus, it's Sunday."

Minako had thought. "It does give us some time. At least, a day before the school falls into pandemonium."

"Huh?"

"You know, the girls. And some of the guys. When they find out I made my way into Sanada-senpai's bed, they'll go ballistic."

"Wha- huh? _When_ they find out?" He pulled back from her and gave her a panicked look.

She gave a wolfish smile. "Wailing. Gnashing of teeth. Riots. My name will be on posters for high treason."

He laughed, "Come on, I'm sure you have admirers as well."

Minako shrugged. "Wouldn't know. It's probably not safe to talk about the girlfriend of the boxing club captain. I hear he's a safe bet to win the tournament."

***

Minako eventually snuck up to her room and changed in to an outfit that didn't show the tell-tale wrinkles of her sleeping in it. When she went down to the living room, she found Shinjiro at the dining table, pouring over a stack of textbooks.

"Aren't you a good student? Up early on a Sunday to finish your homework?" Minako teased.

"Tch, not by choice. Mitsuru wouldn't stop bugging me. She says I can't start attending classes in person again until I catch up on my work." He brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "You're eager to go back?"

"Can't go on the Kyoto trip if I don't start going regularly for a few weeks." He made a couple of marks on a worksheet.

Minako could barely contain her excitement. "You're coming with us to Kyoto? You WANT to come with us to Kyoto?!"

"Might not be terrible," he grumbled.

Minako took a seat at the table and leaned towards him. "Some might even say it'd be fun!"

He kept staring at his papers, took a deep breath, and murmured, "Not sure if that's true, or if it would just be worse to disappoint Mitsuru."

Minako grinned. "I'll help you! Let me grab some coffee first."

When she returned, Mitsuru and Ryoji had joined the table. Mitsuru was filling out paperwork, while Ryoji watched curiously.

"Good morning, Minako!" Ryoji said cheerfully. "Mitsuru is - sorry, Kirijo-senpai is enrolling me in school."

Mitsuru looked up and said, "Ryoji said he spent part of last night trying to piece together his memories but is still struggling to do so. I thought that engaging him academics might help him acclimate more quickly to human thought processes."

"I do remember observing some of your classes," Ryoji said. "I found the lectures rather enjoyable. And I must confess, your classmates are rather attractive."

Shinjiro looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at Minako. Minako gripped her cup and said, "You were seeing what I was seeing?"

"Sometimes," Ryoji said. "Moreso the last few months. But not all the time. Hmm... one might compare it to when a human is trying to wake from a deep slumber but keeps falling back asleep."

Mitsuru wasn't catching Minako's concerns. "Regardless," she said, "I think Ryoji will catch up fairly quickly. We'll need to get him a uniform, and other changes of clothes, however."

"Aw, shucks," Shinjiro said. "I've got all this homework to do, really was hoping to play dress-up today."

Mitsuru gave him a curious look until she saw the slightest smirk on his face. She smiled back and said, "Perhaps this will teach you to keep up."

"I think Junpei would be happy to help," Minako said. "Any sign of Yukari?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "I think she'll need some more time. I can't image what it's like having your father's memory tainted so. Fuuka requested to analyze the video. She might have a way to revert it to its original state."

"That would be pretty amazing. At least it'd be something true." Minako stared into her coffee.

"Aigis still hasn't left her room either," Ryoji said. "I tried to speak to her this morning, but she merely said that my presence wasn't permitted."

Shinjiro pointed his pen at Ryoji. "Guys really aren't supposed to hang out in the girl's hallway."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ryoji said, apologetically. "I just thought that since Minako stayed with Akihiko last night, it wouldn't be a problem to check in on Ai-chan - I mean Aigis-san."

Minako's looked around frantically as her face turned beet red. She spotted Koromaru trotting down the stairs, but he was the only addition to the group. She pointed at him. "Koro! You're a good boy, but no need to repeat that to Aigis."

She then pointed to Shinjiro and Mitsuru. Shinjiro was tempted to pounce on the information, but was weighing how likely Minako was to retaliate. Mitsuru was fighting her own blush. "You two! You know better than to be gossiping. One story about late-night activities very easily turns in to two."

Minako pointed to Ryoji. "You and I are gonna have a serious conversation about discretion."


	12. Round 12: Side Effects

Junpei became dismayed during their shopping trip when he realized that Ryoji still held some of Minako's style preferences. "Come on, Minako! If you throw him in a red vest, he'd look like Akihiko-senpai!"

"Akihiko has a very classic look, there's nothing wrong with that! Besides, Ryoji is new to all this, so we should start it simple!" Minako insisted.

"I think Aki - I mean Akihiko-senpai always looks good, so I like it," Ryoji said earnestly.

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "Not saying Senpai isn't...well-dressed, I just mean that you need to stand out! It'll help attract the ladies!" He pulled a bright yellow scarf with a black border off of the rack. "Like this!"

"What do you think, Mina-chan?" Ryoji asked.

"Ryoji, it does not matter what I think," she insisted. "It's your body, so you should pick what you like."

"I like it!" he said with a smile. "I like it a lot."

"Good!" Minako said. "'Cause I think it'll look great on you." She looked at the contents of their basket and asked, "Do you think this is enough for now? I mean, we can go again next week once you get a feel for what you like."

"Wow, usually it's me who runs out of steam first while shopping," Junpei teased.

Minako gave him a weary smile. "Just tired. Full moons do that to me."

"How about Chagall then?" Junpei offered. "If he wears some of this new stuff out of the store, we can see if he's getting the right kind of attention in it."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Is this you still proving you've got 'skills' even though your in a relationship, or do you legitimately want to help Ryoji make a connection?"

Junpei shrugged. "Little of column A, little of column B."

"I'd love to go to the coffee shop," Ryoji said. "You have such cute co-workers, I'd love to meet them in person."

"My man!" Junpei said, patting him on the shoulder.

When they reached the cafe, Junpei and Minako let Ryoji handle ordering them a carafe of coffee at the counter. Junpei waited until he and Minako were in a booth before asking, "So...what was with that comment about Akihiko? That was...kinda weird? Not that I'm judging his preferences or anything!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure if it's that. I think it's just...he was not his own person for so long, it's probably hard to separate what's him and what's me."

Junpei nodded absently as he watched Ryoji attempt to flirt at the counter. "It's just...so strange. That he's here? And he was you and a Shadow and you didn't know all this time."

Minako's eyes narrowed. "Do you know you have a kidney? Can you feel it hanging out in your chest?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry. No, it's just...like when I called Chidori last night, I realized half way through I was making no sense. I think she thought I was trying to lie, but this is all so bizarre there's no way I could make that kind of stuff up."

Minako nodded. "How'd she take the news? Like...I don't even know if this is good news or bad news in her opinion."

Junpei sighed. "She was almost...relieved? But disappointed at the same time. Like Takaya was the only one who was in contact with their suppressant supplier, and now that we know it was probably the Chairman, she feels almost...betrayed? That she wasn't trusted with that knowledge. And angry that he was deceiving me. What Strega was trying to do turned out to be the opposite of what they needed to do to achieve the end, and we were doing the work for them, so she just feels...like everything's been turned around."

"Wow," Minako said. "Just wow. That's a lot"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to visit her tonight, unless we have a meeting tonight?"

"Nope, go see her."

***

  
When they returned to the dorm, Minako was still tired, so she decided to take a quick shower to try and wake herself up. She grabbed her robe and shower supplies and went to her floor's bathroom. She finally saw it in the mirror when she took off her sports bra - an angry, red scar between her breasts. It looked as if something had emerged from that spot. She touched the spot hesitantly. It wasn't sore, or bleeding, but she could barely cover it with a well-placed hand. She reached another hand behind her to feel her back - no puncture wound.

_I wasn't stabbed last night! I wasn't struck here either. What the hell happened - oh._

_Ryoji._

_He ripped himself out of me last night._

She sunk to the ground.

_That...that would leave a mark._

She covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed in to it.

***

  
Ryoji integrated himself easily in to her class with a genial smile and a wink to the room during his introduction. Only Aigis wasn't impressed, and kept teetering between anger and despair at the sight of him. _Maybe it would have been easier for him to be in Fuuka's class,_ Minako thought. _No, that's really not gonna fix the problem._ She added it to her mental list and sighed. It took considerable will-power to stay awake during her afternoon lectures. When classes finally ended, she made a detour to a vending machine for a soda before heading to the gym. She didn't have a proper reason for attending practice today, but she was certain that with the tournament at the end of the week, something needed attending to. And if not, it was a decent place to hide for awhile.

She found Akihiko had already began jumping rope for his warm up. "You know those things are terrible for you, Arisato!" He hollered at her as he saw her crossing the gym.

She smirked and hollered back, "I can risk it, Sanada! I'm not fighting on Friday!"

Seto was setting up a few bags and interjected, "Be a team player, Arisato-san! Stick to protein shakes!"

She made a gagging face and said, "Iori can drink mine for me!"

"Hey, don't drag me in to this!" Junpei yelled from the storage closet.

Akihiko put his rope down when Minako met him and said, "I think we're pretty close to ready. Coach has a delivery schedule in his office for rentals that you might want a copy of, and our waivers that probably need to get to Mitsuru."

"Sounds good!" She said, taking a drink from her Mad Bull. "I'll leave you to it then, but make sure you focus on training. Let me know and I can handle whatever else comes up."

She turned to leave, but he pulled his hood down and said, "Wait, there...something else."

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "I need this caffeine, so I am not choking down any protein powder today."

He rolled his eyes. "As long as you blend it right, the texture's fine! But actually, it's Junpei - or, something he said." Akihiko's voice lowered a bit. "Junpei was trying to get some ideas for a date with Chidori, and he asked me what you and I did on our first date, and I realized...that we hadn't actually gone on a date yet."

"What? No, that can't be right," she said, thinking for a moment. "Oh...oh no we haven't!"

Akihiko's face fell. "I know we've been out to eat a few times, but I don't think we have since we officially started dating. And I've been so focused on the tournament and everything else going on - It's not an excuse. I'm so sorry. I will figure something out, I promise."

She held up a hand. "Wait. I have an idea. Kyoto."

"Huh?"

"I know we're going to be separated by class for most of the day, and like we can't actually go in to the spring together, but like we're going to have time during the evening! So, one of the nights we're there, let's just hang out together. Hold hands, get some cute souvenirs, eat together, and keep it simple. And if we chicken out, Fuuka is my roommate, so I'm sure she'll let us have the room for a few hours. Simple, easy first date."

"And you'd be okay with that?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. 'Cause now that you mentioned it, the idea and pressure of planning a first date is making me nervous."

"Thank goodness," Akihiko sighed, relieved. "That sounds perfect. And I promise, our second date is is all me."

"I'll hold you to it," she winked. "Now get back to jumping!"


	13. Round 13: Contract Negotiation

A couple of days later, as Minako left the student council room, she was surprised to run into Ryoji. "You know, unless you're in clubs, you don't have to stay this late at school."

Ryoji smiled. "I know, but I've been studying in the library. I feel the mental exercises are helping piece together my thoughts. Plus, Hasegawa-senpai's company is always welcome."

Minako laughed. "She's moving soon, so are sure you want to spend time barking up that tree?"

He shrugged. "Then I should spend what time I can, enjoying her company."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Akihiko's waiting for me at the front entrance."

When they spotted Akihiko, Ryoji waved a hand and said, "Senpai! How was practice?"

The greeting threw Akihiko off. "Uh, good. I think we're in a good place for the tournament. Studying late?"

Minako smirked. "Not just books, but Saori-senpai as well."

Ryoji was offended. "I  _enjoy_ talking to her!"

Akihiko laughed. "Hope you don't mind taking a detour back to the dorms. I need to talk to Officer Kurosawa."

"About Ikutsuki?" Minako asked as they made their way to Paulownia Mall. 

"Partially. The other part's about college. I think I want to study law enforcement, so I figured the advice of an actual police officer will make picking a college easier."

"You'd make an excellent police officer!" Ryoji said enthusiastically. 

Minako pulled her scarf up higher on her face. "Absolutely. That's a great idea. And I think I have an idea to help Ryoji with his memories, so I think we'll head to the Velvet Room while you're at it with Officer Kurosawa."

"Can he go in?" Akihiko asked. 

Minako shrugged. "I would guess so since he was technically a part of me when I signed the contract. But we'll see."

"Here's hoping," Akihiko said. "Do you want me to pick you up a new naginata while I'm at it?"

Minako blushed. "Oh. Yeah, I shattered mine. Please, and thank you."

***

"This is quite the unprecedented event," Igor said with a flourish of his hand. "The Wild Card and The Appriser as guests, at the same time."

"Indeed," Theodore said with a bow. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"As you can tell," Minako started, gesturing up and down at Ryoji, "He's not quite human, but not full...Appriser? The last Shadow didn't integrate. So coming here wreaked havoc on his memories. I was wondering if there's any way for you to...help him? At least help him organize what he has and find gaps in what he lost."

Igor gave her a serious look. "Ryoji has deviated severely from his purpose in this world. My assistance could constitute an endorsement of his behavior. I serve to help guide the Wild Card, not meddle in the affairs of deities and fates."

"But," Minako countered, "Ryoji came forth in order to help me as well. His presence here today is evidence that he too wants to guide the Wild Card, so you're both serving the same purpose if you work together."

Igor raised an eyebrow at that.

Theodore interjected, "Master, Minako signing the contract granted her access to the Velvet Room, and our assistance. Ryoji was a part of her when that happened, and I would argue that makes him also entitled to our assistance. Is his ability to enter in this room not proof of that?"

Igor studied his attendant for a moment. Theodore stared back, unblinking.

"Very well," Igor relented.

_Theo, you're brilliant! I'm taking you to the sweet shop next time, my treat._

He took a deck of cards at sat them at the edge of the desk. "Ryoji, if you would."

Ryoji approached the deck. "Thank you, Igor. I appreciate your assistance." He touched the top card of the deck. It glowed bright yellow for a moment and then dissolved. The remaining cards dissolved as well, only to reappear in the air above them in a grid. Igor swept his hand to the side, and the glowing cards rearranged. The cards kept switching and bouncing off of each other as if magnets repelling the other. Igor swept his hand again, and the cards formed a circle. The circle started to pulsate and vibrate. Igor shook his head. "This simply won't do." A book appeared in his hand. He sat in on the desk and opened it. The pages were blank. 

The cards then funneled downward towards the book and dissolved when they touched the page. Once all of the cards disappeared, glyphs and runes appeared on the pages and seemed to shimmer and shift depending on how long you stared at them. 

"Much better," Igor said and began flipping through the book.

Theodore looked at the pages and murmured in satisfaction, "Fascinating."

Ryoji looked and said, "Much better." He tapped two separate glyphs, and they smashed into each other to form a new one. "This will be extremely helpful."

Minako's eyes widened. "I'm the only one who can't read this? Cool."

Igor laughed. "Unfortunately this is one place where a purely human perspective won't be able to comprehend. Though we won't bore you with sifting through the tome now - the memories need time to settle. It'll take several sessions at different times during the day and night to parse it all, however, your attendance shouldn't be necessary. Ryoji is free to visit us as he sees fit."

"Well, if you run into any parts of me in there as well...be gentle," Minako warned.

Ryoji put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not as if the pieces of you are actually in here...it's more as if I made copies and links to the pieces of you that I didn't have pieces of me to fill. This should make it easier for me to distinguish the difference and make my own. But I will protect them all the same." He turned to Igor and Theodore. "My mind is feeling clearer already, thank you!"

"Please visit us again soon, Ryoji," Igor said. "I believe our time together will prove to be...interesting." He gestured to the door behind them. Minako and Ryoji took their leave.

When they re-entered the mall, they found Akihiko sitting by the fountain, with a long black bag at his feet. "How'd it go?" he asked, finishing off a protein bar.

"I'm starting to feel better already," Ryoji said happily. "It'll take time, but I think we'll be able to figure out a path forward soon. Was Officer Kurosawa helpful?"

"He was. I've got a few things to research, but he said he'd give me a good reference if I need help getting into a program. Also, he had this carrying case, so it looks like I'm just carrying around a shinai."

"I could buy you being interested in kendo," Minako said with a smirk. 

"Hey, I tried it out in middle school!" he said defensively. "I wasn't patient enough for it at the time, though."


	14. Round 14: Tournament, Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boxing tournament is finally here! And I'm going to fess up to two things right now: 1) I am extremely lazy when naming original characters, so have fun guessing what games/anime I'm watching now to inspire the names 2) I know LIKE NOTHING about boxing, so if you actually came to this fic for well-written boxing action you will be SORELY DISAPPOINTED. But let's be real, you're not :)

The school was buzzing on the first day of the boxing tournament. Akihiko and Minako were just signing off on the gymnasium set up when Chihiro ran up to them, flustered. "Minako-chan! The- the concession delivery! I don't know where it is! Hidetoshi signed off on its delivery, but I don't know where it got put! Oh, no, I can't believe I already messed up."

"It's okay, Fushimi-san!" Akihiko said. "The team had some bottled water delivered around the same time I believe, maybe it just got put with our supplies. I'm sure Junpei can help you find it." He turned in Junpei's direction and hollered, "Hey, Junpei!"

Across the gym, Junpei turned. "Where'd our deliveries go? Student council's looking for some stuff."

"Thank you, Sanada-senpai!" Chihiro said with a small bow. "Good luck today, I'm rooting for you!" She ran off in Junpei's direction.

"Anything else?" Akihiko asked, taking another quick scan around the gym.

"Nope! Everything's set up, and Mitsuru is getting the visiting schools settled. Spectators won't be allowed in for another half-hour."

"Alright," he said, turning to her. "I'm going to head back to the locker room and get ready." He caught Minako rubbing her chest. "Is your chest still hurting? Maybe you pulled a muscle during the last mission. I know a few stretches that might help."

Minako shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry about it now. We'll have plenty of time to do _all_ kinds of stretches once you win this tournament!" She took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Fight hard!"

A small blush rose to his cheeks. "I will!" he affirmed and then jogged towards the locker room.

Minako made her way to the faculty office, where she was surprised to find Shinjiro waiting outside of it. Leaning on his crutches, he had a small paper bag in one hand. "Looking for Mitsuru?" Minako asked.

"Not looking, already know she's straightening out the faculty advisers. She's been here since six A.M., and I'm fairly certain she hasn't had breakfast. What's with your chest?" he asked.

She stopped rubbing the sore spot self-consciously. "Pulled a muscle probably," she said nonchalantly. "Akihiko offered to stretch it out for me."

Shinjiro sighed, "Does he even realize how he sounds sometimes?"

Minako laughed, "I think it's sweet! We need innocent people in this world, to counteract the people like us who only hear the innuendo in statements like that."

He shook his head. "He has got to get a clue one of these times. It's your responsibility to teach him now, I've done all I can."

"That's fine, you've got a new one to teach anyway."

Shinjiro was about to start in on a retort when Mitsuru emerged from the faculty office. Shinjiro aborted the statement and instead shot her a dirty look instead. He then turned and handed Mitsuru the bag wordlessly.

"Thanks, Shinji," she said and fished a pastry out of the bag. "Forgive me, Minako, but can you grab the programs out of the student council room and take them to the ticket booth? I need a moment."

"Take your time!" Minako said with a wave.

Her day was mostly filled with tasks like that. She was also responsible for taking the official bracket and updating the copy near the concession stand. Every time she was able to write Akihiko's name in an advancing match up, she was filled with pride. She took breaks on and off to cheer on her school's boxers, as Shinjiro had been able to block off a small edge section of bleacher to watch from with his leg comfortably extended. Ryoji and Fuuka kept him company most of the time. Aigis and Yukari even joined them to watch Akihiko's matches, and their spirits seemed to lift as they watched his success. Towards the end of the day, even Mitsuru joined their group to watch Akihiko's last bout of the day. While the crowd cheered, Shinjiro leaned over to her and said in a low voice, "Maybe you should let Odagiri run tomorrow. Throw the kid a bone, and let you take a break."

Mitsuru thought for a moment as she clapped. "Maybe for part of the day. I think he could manage the morning."

Ken met them at Hagakure that evening, excited to get a replay of the day's events. Between bites, Ahikiho and Junpei recalled the most momentous fights of the day. Mitsuru summed it up by saying, "In the end, seven of our ten boxers from Gekkoukan advanced to the second day of the tournament. It's quite an accomplishment."

"Wow! That's incredible!" Ken exclaimed. "Thanks again Mitsuru-senpai. I know you're the reason the elementary school students get to attend tomorrow."

She smiled contently. Junpei jumped in with a, "Well, of course, you youngsters need to come! You've got to see your Senpais sweep the medals!"

"Don't get too hasty," Akihiko said, finishing the last bite in his bowl. "Yes, we're doing well, but there's some tough competition. There's a couple from Yasogami High that I've got my eye on in particular."

Minako slid her half-eaten bowl to him. He gave her a look as if he thought she was dying. "I'm _fine_ ," she insisted. "Chihiro did not stop me from gorging myself at the concession stand, so I'm stuffed."

Akihiko took that as permission and dug in.

Mitsuru took that opportunity to say, "Please, everyone rest up tonight. Depending on how tomorrow goes, I might need your assistance to help tear down the gym. The rental company is coming by six P.M. tomorrow for pick-up."


	15. Round 15: Tournament, Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's the final chapter of garbage fight writing!

The morning proceeded smoothly under Hidetoshi's leadership, and he was reluctant to return charge after lunch. Minako might have advocated to let him finish the day under different circumstances, however, three boxers from Gekkoukan and one from Yasogami High advanced to the penultimate rounds. Minako was proud to watch Akira Seto defeat his teammate Yuki Tanaka. The crowd adored when Tanaka gave Seto a quick hug afterward, showing pride for his teammate advancing to the final round.

Akihiko was ready to face Ren Ishiki from Yasogami High. Chihiro and Rio even surrendered their post at the concession stand to Hidetoshi in order to join Minako in the stands. "How's Akihiko feeling?" Rio asked. "Was he nervous this morning?"

_Nervous? Ha! He's a monster hunter! He slays shadows while you sleep. He took a lance to the gut for me and didn't think twice. He lives in the same dorm as Death and death calls him Senpai._

Minako shook her head. "No, he seemed focused. He's ready."

Ryoji returned from the concession stand and handed Minako a bottle of water. He took a seat next to Minako, scooting in close and watching Akihiko limber up intently. "Made it just in time!" Ryoji said, relieved.

Minako couldn't find it in herself to be frustrated with his interest. In this instance, she almost welcomed someone with the same nervous energy she had. Rio and Chihiro gave Ryoji a funny look, but Minako covered with, "This is Ryoji Mochizuki, he's new in our dorm."

"It's starting!" Ryoji exclaimed. A referee stood in the middle of the ring while Akihiko and Ishiki took their respective corners. Chihiro clasped Minako's hand nervously. The referee exited the ring, and the bell rang. The fight was on.

They circled each other and tested the waters with jabs. At first, it seemed almost a demonstration instead of a fight - clean punches and solid blocks by two lean, quick, and focused opponents. Their pace picked up, and the hits flew harder. The crowd cheered.

"Uh oh," Shinjiro whispered.

Minako looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Akihiko's well-rested, but even if he had a match before this, he'd be fine because he's got a ton of endurance. He knows he can get clean hits in for as long as it takes. Ishiki had a fight before this, and he's thinking about the fight after this one. He doesn't want to lose the final fight because he ran out of gas. He can't afford to put on a show. And because this is a high school tournament, they're only allowed one knockdown before the fight's over." He gave Minako a look.

Her hand tightened around Chihiro's. Ishiki had closed the gap between them and started throwing heavy punches to Akihiko's torso. Akihiko managed to defend, but the impacts left his stance unsteady. This gave Ishiki time square his stance. Ishiki's left arm reared back, exposing his abdomen. As Ishiki's fist connected with Akihiko's headgear, Akihiko's fist drilled into Ishiki's stomach. Akihiko fell to the mat. Ishiki caught himself on the ropes. The bell rang. The judge announced, "Yasogami High's Ren Ishiki advances to the final round!" The crowd roared.

The blood left Minako's face. She let go of Chihiro. "Minako, are you okay?" Chihiro asked.

_I thought I gave him enough time to train. Time to rest, plenty to eat. This was supposed to be the one thing that went right._

"That was an amazing fight," Rio said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're both amazing athletes, there's no shame in this loss."

"I'm not..." Minako said, swallowing. "I could never be ashamed of him. Shit's just been so...messed up lately I just thought he'd...the _world would let him have this one thing_."

Through teary eyes, Minako saw Ishiki help Akihiko to his feet, and shake his hand.

Mitsuru came to the stands and said, "Arisato! Fushimi! The principal has decided to put a forty-five-minute break between now and the final round to give Ishiki a chance to rest. We're moving the medal ceremony from the auditorium to the gym so the victor is awarded immediately after exiting the ring."

Minako scowled. "Why?"

Even Mitsuru couldn't restrain herself from disdain. " _Dramatic_ _effect_."

Minako rolled her eyes and groaned. It took her a moment to see that Akihiko, his coach, and Seto had huddled up outside of the ring and were talking animatedly. "Fine," Minako said. "Let's go, Chihiro."

"I'll help!" Rio said. Aigis and Yukari helped as well.

They barely finished setup before the referee was putting Seto and Ishiki in their corners. Minako's chest was throbbing by the time they were able to return to the bleachers. She sat next to Ryoji, who said, "Shinjiro-senpai said that due to the points he earned, Akihiko's guaranteed to get third place! So Gekkoukan is guaranteed to bring home two medals today, and the team trophy!"

Minako nodded and rubbed her sternum. Shinjiro shot her a smirk. "Oh, what?" Minako retorted sharply.

The bell rang and the match began.

"Who does Ishiki fight like?" Shinjiro said patiently.

"Akihiko," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And who does Seto practice against all of the time?"

The observation caught her off guard. She even managed a small laugh.

Seto had no trouble keeping up with Ishiki's rapid pace. Ishiki attempted to crowd Seto, but his stockier build helped him absorb the blows with no difficulty. Seto knew better than to use powerful punches and instead focused on blows that would knock Ishiki off balance. Ishiki struggled to find a rhythm but had kept his defenses up well. When the first round ended, they returned to their corners. Junpei gave Seto some water, while Akihiko and their coach talked to him.

The second round was more of the same, with Ishiki stepping up the amount of body blows he landed. Seto absorbed them all the same.

The third round began, and Seto wasted no time closing the gap between them and threw a flurry of quick punches. Ishiki defended but struggled to return in kind. Seto's punches became slower and heavier, but Ishiki struggled to dance out of the way. Ishiki retreated to the far edge of the ring. Seto again closed the gap. Ishiki again raised his left arm, but Seto could see through the feint. Seto planted a hit in Ishiki's exposed side, and Ishiki stumbled. He tried to catch himself on the ropes, but his knee hit the mat. The bell rang and the crowd roared.

Junpei grabbed Akihiko by the shoulders and shook him violently. Akihiko punched a fist in the air and cheered. Minako smiled. She stood up and clapped as Seto helped Ishiki to his feet. The two exited the ring and made their way to the medal podium, joined by Akihiko. The principal came to the podium and gestured to Akihiko. He stood on the third place podium as the judge announced, "Third place, Gekkoukan High, Senior, Akihiko Sadana." The principal placed the medal around his neck and smiled. His victory smile.

"Second place, Yasogami High, Senior, Ren Ishiki," the judge continued. Ishiki took the second place podium and smiled as the medal was placed around his neck.

"First place, Gekkoukan High, Junior, Akira Seto!" the judge finished, and the crowd erupted again. Seto took his place on the podium in disbelief. After the medal was put around his neck, Akihiko gave him a pat on the back and Seto smiled at him. Photographers clambered around the podium and flashed frantically before the sweat could dry on Seto or Ishiki's brow.

"They're all amazing!" Ken said in awe. He then looked at Minako and said, "I mean, I wish Senpai would have won, but they all fought really well!"

"Ishiki gave him a hell of a fight," Minako said with a smile. "He deserves the win. I think Akihiko's just happy to get to fight such excellent competition."

Chihiro and Rio returned to the concession stand while Minako helped usher the elementary school students back to the bus. "Tell Akihiko-senpai 'Congratulations' when you see him!" Ken said with a wave.

One of his classmates turned to him and said, "You know Sanada-senpai?" Ken beamed and said, "Know him? I _live_ with him!"

Minako updated the final bracket on the wall, then took it down and headed towards the coach's office. The crowd had mostly dispersed by that time, and she saw her fellow student council members tearing down the rentals. She found the coach's office empty, so she set the bracket on the desk. She decided to write a message to the coach on his whiteboard. When she turned around, Akihiko was there. She jumped.

"Oh jeez, sorry!" he said, apologetically. He clearly hadn't made it back to the locker room yet, his only concession being throwing on his red jacket and shoving the hood over his messy hair.

"Aki!" she exclaimed. She wrapped him in a hug. She could feel the medal through his jacket. "I'm so proud of you. You fought so damn hard."

He returned her hug and kissed her forehead. "Thanks. It's hard to be too bummed honestly. Halfway through the fight, I realized that it was really Seto's fight. Not that I was going to give up, but I just knew if it wasn't me, he had it. And like, I can't be disappointed, knowing that my training with him lead to his win. He's a shoo-in to be team captain next year."

She let go of him and said, "You're right. Admittedly, I had hoped that this was the one thing that was gonna go the way we planned."

"Planned?" Akihiko asked. "We planned one of the biggest tournaments this school has ever seen, and it went off without a hitch. And we had some incredible bouts. Everything that we could plan, was perfect."

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm trying to be a tad bit melancholic, dear, but your positivity is indomitable." She put a hand on the zipper of his jacket. "Can I see?"

"Oh, of course!"

She pulled the zipper down to reveal the bronze medal against the pale of his muscled chest.

_Gekkoukan High School_  
_Boxing Tournament_  
_November 10-11, 2009_  
_Third_

She touched it lightly. He said, "Coach wants to do a team dinner tonight, but I want to celebrate with you too. Can I text you when I figure out what we're doing? Or do you have plans?"

"Once I get this gym cleaned up, I'm at your beck and call," she said with a smile. "Whatever Sanada-senpai wants. You're a big deal now, so you need to act like it! The elementary school kids are jealous that Ken gets to live in the same dorm as you. Also, Ken says 'Congratulations'."

Akihiko laughed. "Well, that was nice of him. Seriously, the kids were excited to watch?"

"That's an understatement," Minako said. She leaned in and kissed him. "Everyone was excited to watch. Anyone would be clambering to get to celebrate with Sanada-senpai."

He smirked back. "Well then, I might just have to summon you to come out later tonight. If you're not too tired, that is!" he added quickly.

She barked a laugh. "I'm going to have to teach you to be bossy!" She stole another kiss.

As they parted, they heard a groan, "Come on, guys! I didn't think you'd stoop to making out in the coach's office."

Minako panicked until she saw who it was. "Phew. Just Junpei."

"Rude," Junpei scoffed. "Coach is looking for you, Akihiko. Try finding somewhere more discreet next time."

"It's not what it looks like!" Ahikiho retorted. Minako gave him a side look. "It's not that far off, either. I will see you later tonight!"

"See you!" He jogged off with Junpei.

After they got the rental trucks packed and sent back, Mitsuru, Rio, Chihiro, and Minako stood by the entrance and bundled up with their coats and scarves. Mitsuru turned to Rio and said, "Thank you so much for your help, Iwasaki. If you ever want to join the student council properly, I'd be happy to recommend you." The sky was darkening and the street lamps flickered on.

Rio smiled. "I'll think about it. Right now, I'm just happy to get the experience. Hopefully, I can get a similar tournament going for the tennis club next year. Especially since Minako's in both clubs!"

Minako's phone buzzed. "Akihiko's sending for us!" she called out. "They ran into some Yasogami boxers at the beef bowl shop and I guess it's turning in to a bit of an inter-high school after-party. Who wants to come?"

"I'm in!" Rio said. "I'm starving! And I'd love to meet Ishiki if he's there, he was amazing!"

Minako made a note of that. "Chihiro?" she asked.

Chihiro fought her urge to say 'no' valiantly. "Okay!" she agreed, a little too loudly. "I need to congratulate Seto and Sanada properly, at least."

"Mitsuru?" Minako asked.

Mitsuru shook her head. "I'm a bit tired, so I think I'll walk back. I'll make an announcement Monday formally congratulating them and giving the finalized results."

Minako spied Shinjiro waiting on one of the benches outside. Rio was about to protest, but Minako jumped in and said, "Sounds good! Let's all get going then!"

As the girls walked outside, Shinjiro stirred and got his crutches underneath himself. As they passed his bench, Mitsuru stopped and gave the rest of the girls a wave. Minako waved and kept Rio and Chihiro walking. Once they were out of earshot, Chihiro said, "What was that?"

" _What_?" Rio agreed.

Minako beamed, "Exactly what it looks like. Though I trust in your discretion, considering those are the scariest seniors in the whole school."

They both nodded. Rio asked, "What is in the water at your dorm? You guys keep pairing off like the world's ending!"

"Unlike Kenji, I guess we just realize that life is too short to be oblivious to the cute people in your life," Minako replied.

Rio sighed, "Fair enough."

Chihiro's face burned, "But how are you supposed to even do anything about it?"

Minako gave her a sideways look. "You can always ask for help..."

Her face burned even hotter. "But he's...not now..."

Minako didn't press the issue. By the time they arrived at the shop, Chihiro had calmed down. When they entered, they heard Junpei holler "Mina-chan!" from the back of the restaurant.

One of the Gekkoukan boxers threw a napkin at Junpei. Akihiko waved them over to their conglomeration of tables. Five Gekkoukan boxers sat on one side of the table, while the five Yasogami High boxers sat on the other. Junpei had taken a seat at one end of the table. Minako gave Akihiko a quick hug, then patted Akira on the shoulder, "Congrats, Seto, we're so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Arisato!" he said with a smile. "Couldn't have done it without Akihiko." He gestured across the table. "Though it could have gone either way, Ishiki is a fantastic opponent. Ishiki, this is Minako Arisato."

Ren Ishiki held a hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Arisato-san. When Sanada-san said he'd be inviting you out, I got a bit nervous to meet you."

She shook his hand and laughed, "Because you knocked my boyfriend on his ass? It happens more often then you think."

"Hey!" Akihiko exclaimed and poked her in the side. She squirmed, then decided sitting on his lap was the safest option available.

"Ishiki, this is Chihiro Fushimi, student council treasurer," she pointed to Chihiro, "And Rio Iwasaki, captain of the tennis club," and she pointed to Rio.

"Congratulations, Ishiki-san!" Rio said with a wave. Ishiki smiled and brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Thank you, Iwasaki-san. I used to play tennis in middle school, but admittedly I wasn't very good."

Rio smiled, "I find that hard to believe, you're so fast!"

Seto had stood up from his seat to stand closer to Chihiro. "Thank you for coming out to celebrate, Fushimi! We really appreciate the hard work that the student council put into the tournament."

Chihiro blushed. "We're happy to help. Wh-where's your medal, Seto-san?"

"Coach wanted us to leave them on display at the school for a week so that all the students can see. Gekkoukan took the team trophy as well, so he thought the three would be rather inspirational."

"And my coach just doesn't trust me with it until I get home," Ishiki added. He shook his head, "Misplace the van keys one time, and suddenly you're branded as irresponsible."

Rio laughed. "You lost them?"

"Misplaced!" Ishiki insisted. "They were in my hoodie pocket the whole time. I just didn't feel them because I had a big jacket on over top of the hoodie."

Minako turned her attention to Akihiko's bowl and snatched a strip of beef. "Hey!" Akihiko protested.

She grinned. "The nice girl from yesterday is long gone. You're not in training anymore so your food is fair game!"

"We can go get more!"

She sighed dramatically. "Clear over there? Fine."

They got up from the table and lined up at the counter. Seto had convinced Chihiro to take his seat, while Ishiki had abandoned his seat entirely to stand next to Rio. "What's that about?" Akihiko asked as they waited their turn.

"Just some good, old-fashioned flirting," Minako explained.

"But didn't you say Rio liked Kenji?"

"Yeah, but Kenji's being dumb and chasing a teacher. So maybe flirting with a guy who wants to flirt with her will make her realize just how dumb Kenji's being."

Akihiko thought for a moment. "Did I used to be that dumb?"

That made Minako think. "You weren't chasing anyone else to my knowledge, so not in that regard. But neither of us were very good about flirting with the other, so maybe it's a wash?"

"Really? I thought I was flirty with you a few times." They ordered their food and stood to the side to wait.

"The night of the Lovers full moon does not count," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, God," he groaned, blushing. "Does some of those pieces of 'armor' that you've tried count as flirting?"

Minako looked away coyly. "I can't honestly say that the intent behind them was purely innocent."

Still blushing, he laughed, "Well, I feel a little less guilty about the thoughts I've had around them now."

By the time they received their orders, Seto had claimed Akihiko's seat so he could talk to Chihiro more comfortably. Rio and Ishiki were still standing and talking, so Akihiko stole his seat, and Minako again claimed Akihiko's lap.


	16. Round 16: A Way Forward

When Minako approached the third-floor landing, she slowed down when she heard Yukari say softly, "I...I don't know if I can do this."

Minako saw Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru, and Yukari sitting around the table in the third-floor lounge. Yukari stared at a disc she clutched in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Yukari-chan. I should have asked you first," Fuuka said with dismay.

Yukari shook her head. "No, it's just...my perception of my father has changed so much this year. I...I was finally comfortable with accepting that he was part of a bad thing. And that I would fix it. It's just...I don't know if I can handle it again. I finally had a way forward, and that might all be ruined."

Minako approached the table, digging her fingernails into her palm. "Ikutsuki's deception does not get to interfere with your relationship with your father. He lied to you."

"But what if it's worse?" Yukari asked, with tears in her eyes. "What if my father isn't the man I need him to be?"

Mitsuru put a hand over Yukari's. "My father used me for experimentation. To see what it would take to force a person's Persona to manifest. I...I don't like to talk about it, mostly because most of you are missing parents, and it seems wrong to complain. But also because sometimes I still have nightmares about it. My father has regretted the process, but I feel that it will take several more years before we can look at each other without guilt and shame. And my mother...didn't intervene. She kept saying it was for the greater good, but now I realize she was saying it more so for herself than me." She took a breath. "It takes...a lot of work, to see your parents as humans. My parents are humans, but they make mistakes, and we disagree. Even to this day. But there is always love. There wouldn't be that uniquely painful grief if there wasn't love."

A tear rolled down Yukari's cheek.

"We are here for you, Yukari-san," Aigis said. "Fuuka spent many hours working on reverting that video to its original version to give you closure. And, it was only when Ikutsuki reveal his betrayal of your trust did Minako resort to violence during the last full moon."

Minako rubbed the back of her neck. "What she's saying is, is even if your father isn't who you hoped, we will always be there for you. We have your back, physically and emotionally. Also, Theo called and said a new section of Tartarus, called Monad, has opened up. If you watch that video, and you hate your father afterward, we can go work out those feelings on some new Shadows. If it turns out that he's the caring father we all hope he is...we can go forward in our mission to completing his work." Minako thought for a second. "Uh...maybe I'm more violent than I thought. But, let's unpack that later." The girls at the table chuckled.

Yukari stood up. "Okay. I can do this. Just watch it, and then we can beat up some Shadows." She nodded again, psyching herself up. "I need a good workout before we go to Kyoto, anyway. Thank you, Fuuka."

Fuuka smiled. "Minako, what about Ryoji and Shinjiro? Will they be coming as well?"

"Theo says he has an idea on how to most efficiently reassemble Ryoji's memories, so he'll be coming with us to go to the Velvet Room. Shinjiro said that he's almost back to normal. He can walk around most places without his crutches, but long walks still agitate his leg. I'll have him stay at the entrance to guard you. I'm having everyone else come up with me since Theo said this floor feels fairly different than the last ones. "

"How so?" Aigis asked. "Increased enemy activity?"

"Not really," Minako said. "More like it's malformed, and that there's a lot more...stuff? He was kind of vague, but I'm inclined to use an abundance of caution this time."

Minako's decision to bring more help turned out to be useful, but not for their defense. Instead, it was for collecting items - absurd amounts of items. Monad itself looked almost crystalline, but there were black sections of the floor and ceiling that made it feel incomplete. Only some of the items they found were complete as well - most of what they found Minako would consider materials, pieces, and parts. She had the team collect whatever they could find on the first floor, but when they advanced to the second, she had them collect only unique items. By the time that was complete, the team felt fairly encumbered, and collecting any more would have dampened their combat abilities. The team was fairly evenly matched with the Shadows they encountered, so Minako wasn't concerned about taking a few days off to enjoy Kyoto.

The returned to the entrance to find Ryoji and Fuuka chatting amiability, with Shinjiro laying on the stairs, relaxing. Minako dropped her backpack to the ground with a loud _thunk_.

"Oh my!" Fuuka exclaimed. "You weren't kidding about the number of items you found."

"Yeah," Junpei sighed as he threw his pack on the ground. "I forgot Mina-chan's a hoarder in video games, seems fitting she'd be one in Tartarus, too."

Ryoji approached Junpei's pack and started rifling through it. "Unrefined silver, some sort of beetle horn, lucedite, an iridescent scale...yes, yes I think this makes sense!" He turned to the group.

"Theodore realized that combing through all of my memories would be a fruitless effort. Instead, we focused on the implications of my completion, and were able to piece together that information. That information led us to finding out alternative routes and means of protection. Essentially, per my completion, the only way to keep the world from falling would be to seal Nyx away, barring them from encountering Erebus. Monad's presence is tied to that pathway, but things aren't progressing as they were foretold. Monad itself is trying to produce the right circumstances for things to proceed correctly, and materials like this are often essential for creating the correct environment and rituals."

He noticed the variety of blank and curious stares from his audience. "Ah, okay... to simplify, a river needs to flow down a mountain to flood a field. But human intervention, natural debris, and weather may impede it or change the course. But the river isn't intelligent - it can't determine the cause of its goal being thwarted. So it's trying to produce more water to reach the field."

Mitsuru nodded. "But that's not going to help, because we've diverted the river into a pond."

"In a way, yes," Ryoji confirmed. "Now, the circumstances for a seal to be formed are only in place at the coming of the apocalypse, but these kinds of materials can help us recreate that environment, and call upon a judgment. An arbiter who we can have to help us manufacture a seal."

"So...we're not actually summoning the apocalypse, are we? We're just making this...arbiter think it's happening?" Yukari asked.

"Again, in a way. The arbiter will know the truth, but there are only certain ways their powers can manifest in order to help us, so we need to create a place where they can do their work."

"And why would they help us?" Shinjiro asked, standing up. "They haven't exactly been living inside of Minako to our knowledge, so why would they want to help humanity? Or did you have a roommate we don't know about?"

Akihiko shot Shinjiro a look, but Minako couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre nature of the question. Ryoji laughed, “No, I was the only guest. However, Philemon is fair to humanity. With the appropriate elements, he will facilitate the creation of the seal.”

“We’re making an artificial river?” asked Ken. “To water...a field we made?”

Ryoji smiled. “Well, mostly Igor and Theodore. They’ll need to synthesize the materials. And I will mention... we'll eventually need to recover the piece of the final shadow. Eventually.”

Akihiko clenched his fist. Minako put a hand on his arm. “Exactly, we’ll handle that later. Right now, we’ll need a list of what we actually need to collect. Because we can't just collect everything.”

“Some more work will need to be done, but I am optimistic we can figure that out with a session or two more. We can transfer what we have now to Theodore.” Ryoji opened the door to the Velvet Room, picked up Junpei’s pack, and carried it into the room. The rest of the team stared bewildered as he seemed to disappear into thin air. Minako took her pack and threw it inside the room. The team jumped when they saw the pack disappear, then heard it promptly _clatter_.

Akihiko walked up to where she stood and tried to put his pack where she had. It didn’t disappear. “What?” he asked, bewildered. “I know I can’t enter, but seriously?”

Minako held her hand out. He sighed and surrendered the pack to her. The rest of the team went up to her and gave their packs to her to deposit. Ryoji re-emerged shortly, and Minako kneaded the sore spot in her chest.

“Ugh, I need a good soak in a hot spring,” she said with a groan. “I’m gonna suggest all of you do the same since it seems that saving the world is going to be a massive fetch quest.”

Junpei groaned. "Fetch quests are the worst!"

Yukari chuckled, "Come on, Junpei, just be happy your video game expertise will come in handy! This time, we're getting close to the end. I can feel it!"

Minako looked at Yukari curiously. She nodded.

"Everyone...Fuuka was able to fix my father's video," she began. "He did tell us to not attack the Greater Shadows, or the same thing would happen again. He died trying to give us that message. And he also left a personal message, something just for me. What I mean is...I don't want my father's sacrifice, or Ryoji's sacrifice for that matter, to be in vain. So no matter what it takes, I need to see this to the end."

"We all will," Mitsuru affirmed. "We'll finish this once and for all."


	17. Round 17: Arriving in Kyoto

Over the dull roar of the bus, Mitsuru hung up her phone and said, "I've finalized arrangements with our chef for meal deliveries for Ken and Koromaru. I'm sure it'll be a welcome surprise for them this evening."

Minako turned around in her seat and smiled. "Thanks. I feel really bad that they don't get to come, but at least they can have something nice while we're gone."

The juniors and seniors of S.E.E.S. all managed to get on the same bus on their trip to Kyoto. The girls collected towards the back of the bus, Mitsuru and Yukari sharing a seat, and Minako, Fuuka, and Aigis cramming into another. Akihiko sat with Shinjiro towards the front of the bus, talking quietly. Junpei and Ryoji sat behind them, chatting animatedly with a few girls sitting near them.

Minako had an idea. "We haven't had a proper bet in a while," she said slyly. "Anyone up for a wager?"

"A wager?" Aigis asked. "I thought gambling was prohibited."

"It's not about the money," Fuuka clarified. "We all pitch in 500 yen, but usually that's just to give the game some stakes. Winnings usually buy a treat for the girls in the dorm if anything."

Mitsuru looked at Minako with concern. "What are you proposing?"

"Just a little contest...to see who can steal Shinjiro's beanie," she smirked.

"What?" Yukari gasped. "How is that supposed to work?"

Minako sat up a bit taller in her seat. "Here are the rules. Whoever has the beanie when we get back on the bus to go home in three days is the winner. So it's not just about snatching it, it's keeping it. So, if Fuuka grabs it, it's perfectly acceptable for Aigis to take it from Fuuka's bag while she's sleeping at night."

"Wait a minute," Yukari said, eyeing Mitsuru. "That seems unfair. Mitsuru could just ask him for it and he's just gonna give it to her."

"Right!" Fuuka said. "And Minako could just get Akihiko to get it for her!"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Fine. None of the dorm boys can know about the contest. You're disqualified if you tell them."

"Is creating alliances allowed?" Aigis asked. "Or is this a contest for individuals?"

"Look at Ai-chan, already strategizing!" Minako said excitedly. "Yes, but let's remember the spirit of the contest. I don't want a four-versus-one situation. And girls outside of the dorm...can know about the contest, but let's limit active participation. Since we're not all staying in the same room, it's natural that some of the details will bleed out. But if a person you told lets the boys know, you're disqualified."

Mitsuru nodded. "This all sounds acceptable, but why Shinji's hat? Why not Ryoji's scarf or Junpei's hat?"

"Ryoji's too new to the dorm, maybe next trip we take together."

Fuuka nodded insistently. "He's felt really lost. When he finished in the Velvet Room while you guys were still exploring, he was sad because he doesn't feel like he belongs...anywhere anymore. That at least _there_ he thought would feel like at home since he's...but no."

Minako's face fell. She put a hand on Fuuka's shoulder. "We'll show him he belongs with us. It'll just take some time." She turned back to Mitsuru. "Junpei...I feel like he gets teased enough. At least I do anyway," Minako shrugged.

Yukari sighed, "I guess I do too. Okay, I'm in."

"I'm in!" Fuuka said.

"So am I," Aigis agreed.

They all looked to Mitsuru. She smirked. "Very well. Let the game begin!"

***

"What the _hell_ were they thinking?!" Yukari exclaimed, clutching her towel as tightly as she could. Yukari, Minako, Fuuka, and Aigis were still soaking wet, wrapped in their towels and hiding in the dressing room. Mitsuru had quickly grabbed a robe to commence the execution of the S.E.E.S. boys.

"They must have received the same message as Mitsuru that there was still time after our arrival to utilize this particular pool," Aigis said. "How unfortunate for them."

Minako sat on a bench, resigned. "It was nice having a boyfriend while it lasted. I was looking forward to our date tomorrow, but that'll be impossible when he's dead."

"Mina-chan, are you okay!? Did you get a burn from the hot spring?" Fuuka said, pointing to her chest. Minako had forgotten to cover herself more thoroughly, as a tendril of her stubbornly red scar peeked above her towel line.

"Shit," she swore. She sighed, "No, it's not that...it's.." Her mouth went dry. "When Ryoji emerged...it seems that left a mark. It's still sore sometimes."

Fuuka gasped. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pried. But I'm sure he didn't mean it to happen!"

Minako shook her head. "It's fine. I don't know why I'm so self-conscious about it. He doesn't know it happened. Neither does Akihiko so...please, don't say anything until I figure out how to tell them."

"Of course we won't," Yukari promised. "It's none of their business if you don't want it to be. But, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Exactly," Fuuka said. "It's a sign that Ryoji's on our side, against all odds."

Aigis remained quiet.

"You're both right," Minako affirmed. "It's a good thing. It's just a little more awkward to show off than Akihiko's impressive scar. He takes whatever chance he can get to show off."

Even Aigis gave a small chuckle at that.

Mitsuru entered the changing room. Even clad in a robe and hair bound in a towel, her presence was a force to be recognized with. "We may have to convert our dormitory to all-female. I'm not sure if they'll recover after this," she announced. She then reached in her robe and pulled out Shinjiro's hat, holding it aloft triumphantly.


	18. Round 18: A Counter Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I set out to write this fic, I was determined to stick to just Minako's point of view to keep myself under control. However, valeria1314151611 gave me an idea and I had to see it through! Besides, this is fanfiction - no rules, just write! xD

Jason Mogami thought he had hit the jackpot when his parents found him a host family who owned a traditional inn. A foreign exchange student from Chicago, his parents sent him to Kyoto for his junior year because "You need to learn that our culture is more than ramen and mecha anime!" his mother insisted. At first, he was excited to go but soon realized that the owner's wife had arthritis, and intended Jason to _help_ with the inn.

_They act like Americans are so lazy, but I finished this whole list! Even this one that looks like it's scribbled out. Take that, old man_ , Jason thought as he sat in the break room and pulled out a fresh manga. The owner had realized that Jason's reading comprehension left something to be desired, so he had begun writing long tasks list, explaining exactly why every item on the list was there. _"These students came for a relaxing time, and it is essential we keep up high standards. And Kirijo-san was incredibly well-mannered in our correspondence, so I'd like to reward the student council president. You could learn a thing or two."_

_Mop changing rooms, organize baskets, stock 'something' towels, and tell Kirijo 'something' to use Sakura pool tonight (long 'something' hair, serious face, 'something' couch). Got it all, old man._

When Jason finished cleaning, he found Kirijo sitting on the arm of the couch, talking to an animated boy in a baseball cap. _Kirijo seemed more like a delinquent than anything. Perhaps the old man is losing his ability to judge people._ He smirked to himself and folded the task list into a bookmark.

In the distance, Jason heard a shriek. _See? Japanese kids are just as rowdy as Americans_. He continued reading.

***

When Ryoji was fully dressed, he joined the others, awaiting their execution.

"What _guy_?" Akihiko roared at Shinjiro. "Who told you that it was our turn to use the spring?!"

"Some employee!" He roared back. "I thought it was weird, but I couldn't find Mitsuru to ask!"

"Because _she was in the spring!_ " Akihiko retorted.

"Don't blame just me! Junpei was with me when we were told, and he was the one who told you guys!" Shinjiro had dressed so quickly that he hadn't bothered putting his beanie back on. He clutched it nervously.

Junpei sighed. "It's going to suck to die. My only regret was that Chidori didn't come with us."

Akihiko was furious. "You _wanted_ her to be in that spring too, didn't you!?"

Junpei recoiled. "Well, it's not like I wanted you all to see her! But I still wanted to see her too, ya know, before our eyes our gouged out!"

Akihiko pointed a finger at Junpei. "Forget _anything_ you saw." He turned his gaze to Ryoji and Shinjiro. "Wipe your mind and _never_ think of it again. Never speak of this, to _anyone!_ "

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes. "That goes the same for you."

Panic shot through the group as they heard Mitsuru exit the dressing room and cross over to them by the spring. Ryoji had fancied himself immune to most sources of human fear, so he thought this would merely be an opportunity to see Mitsuru in a short robe. However, not in all of his existence had he been able to fathom being in the presence of the wrath of Mitsuru Kirijo.

The sight of Mitsuru's long legs and bare feet padding along concrete only filled Ryoji with dread. He bowed his head and awaited his sentence, shivering. Mitsuru stopped in front of the boys, crossed her arms, and stared at them wordlessly for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, she spoke.

"Iori," she began. "I thought Chidori was a sign that you put such childish behavior behind you. That was clearly a mistake, but perhaps the greater mistake was Chidori ever trusting you."

Junpei deflated.

She turned to Ryoji. "Mochizuki. I vouched for you. I assured the faculty that this trip was an essential experience for you to integrate with your class. I assumed you had learned enough from your time with Minako about decency and respect. Another mistake."

Ryoji clutched his heart.

She then went to Akihiko. "Was Minako mistaken with trusting you with her heart? Or have the years of women throwing themselves at your made you feel entitled to whatever you desire?"

Akihiko's face burned.

Finally, she faced Shinjiro. "And _you_. I have bent over backward to ensure your ability to come on this trip, and ensure your place at the school, but you show nothing but disrespect for my efforts. For _years_ we were patient with your delinquency and terrible attitude, but I believed that you would come around on your own. Another grave mistake."   
  
She closed the distance between them, their faces only a hair's breadth away. "This ends _now_ ," she whispered. She grabbed the beanie from his hands, gave him a final glare, and marched back to the dressing room.

Shinjiro sunk to the floor.


	19. Round 19: First Date in Kyoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY they get to go on a DATE!

The next day, the juniors and seniors were split in to separate groups for their tours around the local shrines. Aigis and Yukari spent a good portion of their time devising methods to retrieve Shinjiro's beanie from Mitsuru and places to store it, as their shared room would be insufficient. Junpei attempted to introduce Ryoji among the ladies of the junior class, but Ryoji kept drifting back to talking to Fuuka. Eventually, Junpei gave up on his endeavor and spent the rest of the tour with Minako, Yuko, Rio, and Daisuke.

"I can't believe Senpai is cheaping out on your first date together, Mina," Junpei teased. "How is a school trip a place to have a first date?"

"It's not about the cost," Yuko argued. "It's brave. Senpai gets all this attention from other girls in the school tries to keep his life personal, but now he's willing to put it out in front of almost the whole school!"

Daisuke thought for a moment. "That is pretty brave, huh. Not for most normal guys, but for Sanada-senpai, yeah."

Junpei sighed, "All I know is I couldn't get away with that with Chidori."

"Well, how would we know that? Nobody knows her, Junpei, so maybe start by introducing her to your friends! Have you even brought her around your dorm?" Rio teased.

Junpei's cheeks began to burn. Minako cut in, "She's had some health issues, and we've been taking turns getting sick at the dorms, so it's not been a good idea. Besides, you guys need to be getting me prepped for my date! Like, how do you be a proper date?"

Daisuke scratched his head. "I really haven't had a girlfriend since being in high school, so I dunno."

"I went with a group for ramen once! But I didn't really hit it off with anybody," Yuko lamented.

"I haven't dated either," Rio said. "I guess I message with Ishiki occasionally, but it's usually like 'How was your day?' or 'What did you do this weekend?' And that really doesn't apply to you 'cause you two already live together."

Minako slumped over dramatically. "You guys are no help!"

"That means Junpei is the dating expert among us," Daisuke groaned. "Unless you wanna ask Kenji..."

Minako gagged. "From that idiot? I'd rather spend my whole date doing homework."

Rio laughed. "You don't have to be _that_ mean to him. But your solidarity is appreciated."

***

When they returned to the dorm that evening, Minako darted back to her room to put on her yukata and fix her hair. Her hands kept shaking while she tried to put the pins in her hair.

Why am I nervous? This is stupid! I live with him! He's seen me covered in grime and Shadow guts. He's seen when I've had the shit beat out of me!

"Mina, let me help you!" Fuuka insisted. Minako sat on her bed and surrendered her brush and hairpins. Fuuka re-did her ponytail and smoothed her bangs while saying. "It's okay that you're nervous! You're just telling yourself that it's important!"

They heard a knock at the door. "Stay put!" Fuuka commanded as she answered the door. "Akihiko-senpai! I thought you were meeting downstairs?"

"Yeah, we were but-but I," he stammered from the crack in the door.

"Oh! It's beautiful! Wait here one moment," Fuuka said, closing the door and scurrying back to Minako. Fuuka opened her hands to reveal a hair comb with pink and red cherry blossoms decorating it.

"If you don't like it, it's fine! You don't have to wear it!" Minako heard through the door. Minako's heart warmed.

"It's beautiful!" Minako yelled back. Fuuka went about fastening the comb in place of her normal hairpins.

"You two are so impatient!" Fuuka chided.

"But Mom!" Minako whined.

Fuuka chuckled, "Fine, but be home by ten!"

Minako slipped away and opened the door. Akihiko was also in his yukata, the flowy fabric giving him a softer look than usual. Or maybe it's just the way he's smiling. It was a natural, easy smile, one he was probably unaware he was doing. It was the one she saw right before he notices he's being watched and starts to blush. "You look good in blue," she said. "I mean - you look good in red too, it's just it's fun to see something different sometimes!"

On cue, he blushed, but his smile didn't fade. "You look good too. And like I said, if you don't like the hair comb, it's fine. I - I just saw it at one of the gift shops and thought of you. But one of my classmates said that girls with your hair color don't like red hair things because the colors don't look good together."

"Well she was just being mean," Minako insisted. "Because look at my eyes!"

"Right!" Akihiko agreed. "That's what I said. Your eyes are already red, and you're already beautiful so -," His cheeks burned, but it didn't deter him from trying to find the right words. She took his hand instead. The made their way down to the lobby, squeezing each other's hand tightly. A few eyes drifted their direction when they entered. Minako quickly spotted Ryoji and Junpei and steered them in their direction. She noticed that Mitsuru was on one of the sofas, reviewing an itinerary, while Shinjiro leaned on the arm of that sofa, checking his phone. And nobody's staring at them?! How do they do it?

"Look at our love birds, Ryoji-kun!" Junpei teased. "Kids grow up so fast nowadays."

Ryoji laughed. "They do look good together though. Senpai looks especially charming in blue."

Junpei elbowed Ryoji, and in a low voice said, "Dude, you're doing it again! Or is that what you think?"

Ryoji made a face and stared at Minako for a moment. "Sorry, I just...sometimes the way you feel is a lot," he whispered. In a louder voice, he clarified, "Everyone looks so put together in their yukata!"

Junpei sighed but took it as an improvement. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Since the weather's so nice here, I figured we could get some snacks from the gift shop and have a little picnic outside if that sounds good?" Minako said, squeezing Akihiko's hand.

"That sounds awesome, I'm pretty hungry actually."

"But aren't you two always hungry?" Junpei asked.

Ryoji gestured to a group of girls standing near the entrance to the hot spring. "Why are those girls staring at us?"

"It's not at _all_ of us," Junpei clarified. "But let's go get their attention anyway. Akihiko, Mina, you two might want to get going."

Minako smiled. "You da man, Junpei." She tugged on Akihiko's hand and lead him to the inn's shop. Akihiko loaded up on onigiri and breads while Minako picked out some sweets. The shopkeeper smiled at them as she rang them up and asked, "Are you two looking to have a picnic?"

"Yeah," Akihiko said, "We'll be sure to take care of our trash though."

The shopkeeper's eyes crinkled as she laughed. "I'm sure you will, it's a fairly common activity here for young lovers. I was simply going to offer you a blanket to borrow if you didn't have one." She pulled out a neatly folded blue blanket with a simple gold border around the edge.

"Thank you!" Minako said as she took the blanket with both hands. They scurried out of the lobby and on to the grounds of the inn. They walked through the soft grass for a while, trying to find a private spot, until they found a place where a small river flowed lazily. The setting sun sent yellows and pinks across the water. "Here," Minako decided.

"Some others may have the same idea," Akihiko warned. "Though it is a perfect spot."

"And we found it first, so they can deal with it," Minako grinned, unfolding the blanket and smoothing it over the grass. Akihiko proceeded to unwrap and organize their feast while Minako lied down and closed her eyes contently.

"The weather is so nice here, Aki. We should just pick up our operation and move to Kyoto," Minako teased.

He laughed. "I'm sure the Shadows would appreciate the change in climate. What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me!" she said, opening her mouth while keeping her eyes closed.

"Isn't it dangerous to get my hand that near to your mouth when you're hungry?"

"Um, there's only a 20 percent chance you'll get bit, so I think the math says the risk is worth it."

He promptly dropped a bit of sweet bread in her mouth with a chuckle. "Kyoto isn't a bad idea actually. I mean, Tokyo's probably a better idea for college, but afterward...who knows?"

Minako peeled an eye open to look at Akihiko. He sat cross-legged, eating a rice ball and staring out at the river, lost in thought. "You don't know what you want to do after high school?" she asked tentatively.

"I've never thought about it too much, honestly. I've always figured college in the city, but mostly because Mitsuru would never let me not go to college. And then after that? All of it just seemed so...far away. Almost unreal. Until now that is," he said, taking another bite. "But we've got time to figure out what we want to do. Where we want to go."

Akihiko was still looking out at the river, not realizing that she was watching him. She was almost surprised he was unable to hear how quickly her heart had started beating when he said 'we' so casually, so naturally as if a future without the both of them wasn't a possibility. He pulled a piece of his rice ball off and went to put it in her mouth, without looking. She kissed his fingers instead. Startled, he looked down and saw her smiling.

"If it'll make you happy, we can even pack up and go to Sapporo. Though we'll have to budget to re-do my entire wardrobe for warmer clothes." He put the piece of rice ball in her mouth with a smile.

"Then that's a 'con' for Sapporo. I like the way you dress now."

Minako chewed her bite and replied, "'Pro' for Sapporo - I like the way you dress in the winter! Another 'pro' is that I'd wear scarves all the time, which means I can do the thing where I pull it up on my face and peek out when I'm acting shy. I know you think it's adorable."

"How do you know that?" he said, flustered.

"Because you just told me," she said with a wink.

"You have a dangerous amount of confidence," he sighed.

"You're very empowering! It's easy to be confident around you," she grinned.

He looked away shyly as he grabbed another piece of bread and prepared a bite. "You can't just say things like that! I'm not like Shinji, I can't compete with this teasing!"

She dropped the playfulness and caught his hand. His eyes darted to hers.

"I mean it. I can't do any of this without you. I...I can only do the things I have to because I know you're by my side." Her voice went to a whisper. "I know I am _terrible_ at expressing myself genuinely. I'm sorry. "

He leaned over and kissed her. His hand went to her cheek. She ran a hand through his hair, but as she moved to pull him closer, they caught a couple of their classmates walking past, trying to give the couple a wide berth. They parted, and Minako stared up at Akihiko breathlessly.

"We've still got a lot of cities to run through. Plus, I'm not convinced that Tokyo is out if the question yet," he said, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Behind him, Minako could see Aigis running in the distance, and could barely make out the maroon beanie clutches in her hand. Minako couldn't muster any outrage at that with the way Akihiko was smiling at her. "Alright," she agreed. "Let's keep going. But if we're going to make this decision based on how we dress, we're at least going to have to consider places where we can buy good clothes. Next on the list is Shibuya!"

 


	20. Round 20: The Dark Hour in Kyoto

Despite the long day, Minako still woke before midnight, in time to watch the world sink into the Dark Hour. She was surprised to see Fuuka was already gone, so she decided to investigate. _Maybe she's just acting on the beanie location intel I gave her?_ As she walked down the hallway, she was concerned with just how comfortable the green glow made her feel this time. _At least it'll just be us awake. We shouldn't get in trouble for breaking curfew._

She froze when she entered the lobby and saw a figure standing there. To her relief she found Shinjiro in his pajamas, waiting near the entrance to the hot spring.

"Breaking in for a midnight soak?" she teased.

He jumped. "Jeez, Mina, why do you have a radar for this stuff?!"

"This...stuff?" It took her a moment. "Oh! You convinced Mitsuru to go for a dip with you?"

He shook his head. "I am not the troublemaker this time around. And the only reason I'm telling you is that no one will believe you if you tell them!"

Minako was delirious with glee. "You're are absolutely right, but this is so good! Why are you not in there yet?"

He scowled. "I'm a gentleman. She asked me to wait five minutes so she could get settled in the spring first."

"Damn this is good," Minako laughed. "I'll leave you to it then. Have you seen Fuuka?"

"Fuuka? No, I had no idea she was up. If you see her, keep her away from here! I thought you'd be looking for Aki. He claimed he was going for a run, but I thought he was lying." He gave Minako a knowing look.

Minako grinned. "You should know better than that, he's a terrible liar!" She took off towards the exit while Shinjiro took a breath and stepped into the entrance of the hot springs.

She found Akihiko at the gazebo, tying his shoelaces. It was hard to tell if those shorts and shirt were actual work out gear or his pajamas, but Minako was also in sweats so at least she felt they matched.

"Going for a run? Come on, this is a hot spring! Try and be a proper teenager for once."

"Minako!" he said, standing up and hugging her. "Did you run in to -"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nearly bursting. "I can't believe it was Mitsuru's idea and not Shinji's, but if anyone deserves to rebel, it's her."

"What?" he asked, giving her a look. "I didn't run into Mitsuru and Shinji. What are they doing?"

"Whoops! Oh well. They're going for a bit of a midnight soak in the hot spring."

"Together?!" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "I guess that makes sense. Kind of?"

"Don't question it!" she said with a smile. "It's magical. Wait, who did you run in it?"

"Fuuka and _Ryoji_ are out walking around," he groaned.

"But we like Ryoji, so what's the problem?"

He found a soft patch of grass and lied down. "Yes, but I saw him talking with a bunch of girls today. _And_   I've seen him talking with girls at school. He's pretty flirtatious, so I don't want him thinking that's acceptable with anyone at the dorms. Fuuka's a sister to me."

Minako sat next to him and stroked the grass. At least it looks fairly normal in this light. "Ryoji's really confused. He told me that since he wasn't complete, he had to copy bits of me to fill in the gaps in his humanity. It's going to take him time to flesh himself out. I think Fuuka understands that, and she's got the heart to be able to help him."

"I guess," he said, thinking. "And I guess that explains his behavior around me sometimes."

"You've noticed?" she prodded. "I wasn't sure if you wrote off the way he spoke to you as him being a fanboy."

Even in the light of the moon, Minako could see his cheeks turning red. "It's not just that, it's...sometimes, I think he forgets that he's his own person now...and the way he looks at me...it's-" Akihiko looked away. "It's the way you look at me and it throws me off guard. And then he realizes what he's doing and he feels bad about it, but it's clearly not his fault."

She stroked his hand. "Well, until he is able to figure out who he really wants to give that look to, maybe just remember that I care about you so much other people have phantom longings for you. Senpai's just _that hot."_

That got his attention, so he turned his head to her and chuckled.

She continued, "Or maybe he'll figure out that he loves you in his own right, and you'll run off with him."

He laughed again, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're tired of brunettes." She stroked his arm up and down. He shivered and closed his eyes. "Because you've had enough girls who talk so loud. You look in the mirror and realize that someone more masculine, yet still with a small frame, would match you better. That my life is too messy and complicated, and that you realize the Harbinger of Destruction would be more accommodating."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he said, breathlessly. "Sounds like normal teenage stuff. But I've never been good at that." He opened his eyes, took her arm, and pulled so she was leaning over him.

"This is almost normal teenage stuff," she said quietly. "I can guarantee that before the Dark Hour hit, there were some students breaking curfew and being in rooms they don't belong."

"I'm starting to think where you belong is a lot more subjective than I used to."

Minako took liberties with her interpretation of his words and slid herself over to straddle his waist. He watched her carefully, breathing shallow.

The green glow on his face dampened her spirit a bit. "Just to be clear," Minako said, voice trembling. "I don't want to...yet. Our first...shouldn't be in the Dark Hour. I can get off of you, if this isn't...okay." _Wow, Minako, way to phrase your thoughts._

Fortunately, Akihiko understood her words without embellishing the interpretation. "Stay," he breathed, putting his hands on her waist. "This is a perfectly good way to make out, like normal teenagers. But...what if Fuuka and Ryoji walk by?"

She smiled. "Then Ryoji will try to join and Fuuka will die of embarrassment. Or maybe she'll feel frisky and join too."

The idea made his face burn, so he grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. He kissed her deeply.


	21. Round 21: The Bet & Bad at Studying

 

The rest of their time at Kyoto passed similarly. Daytime was interwoven with tours and chances to recover the hat, while the Dark Hour was for hiding the hat and stealing away with someone special. When it was nearing time to board the bus back home, Minako summoned the girls to her room. "I figured we need to make sure Mitsuru's actually the one to give Shinjiro back his hat. So, who has it?"

"It wasn't Minako and me if that isn't clear," Fuuka said with a sigh.

"I thought we achieved victory, but the hat disappeared a few hours ago," Aigis said.

Yukari crossed her arms and stared at Mitsuru. "Seriously? Not again!"

Mitsuru smirked, pulling the beanie out of her bag. "I had a similar thought as Minako, so I decided to be proactive about ensuring that I would return it." Everyone groaned and pulled out 500 yen, depositing it in the hat. She smiled. "If I may, I have a request on how to use the funds. Since Shinji was at the center of this game, is it acceptable for me to use the money to purchase him a souvenir?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Seems fair, but what are you going to tell him to explain it?"

"As little as possible. Just watch," she answered smugly.

With that, the rest of the S.E.E.S. girls quickly piled into the back of the bus while Mitsuru thanked the owners of the inn. Shinjiro and Akihiko sat towards the front of the bus again. Mitsuru was the last person to enter the bus. She gave a quick message to the driver and then turned her attention to Shinjiro. He shrunk a little under her gaze as she pulled his beanie out of her bag. She gave him a quick look up and down before she handed it back to him. Wordlessly, she went back a few seats to talk to Ms. Toriumi.

Shinjiro quickly opened the hat as if to shove it on his head, but then stared inside of it for a moment before pulling out a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. He blushed, shoved the bottle in his coat pocket quickly, and stuffed the hat on his head. Akihiko gave him a look, but Shinjiro waved him off.

"What was that bottle?" Fuuka asked. It finally dawned on Minako.

"Oh. My. God." Minako whispered under her breath. "It was a bath additive. To like, recreate the hot spring experience at home." _A reminder of their rendezvous during the Dark Hour!_ "I want to be like Mitsuru when I grow up," Minako said, leaning back with a smile.

***

Exams loomed over the dormmates in the days following their return from Kyoto. In order to break up the monotony, Minako wrote out a schedule for Tartarus exploration for the weeks before exams started to allow everyone to schedule accordingly. Regardless, Minako resorted to picking different studying companions each day to help her get into the groove. One evening, Minako received a text from Junpei when returning to the dorm, saying _"We're mixing it up and studying at the diner this evening, grab whoever is at the dorm and join us!"_

Minako grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen before making her way up to the second floor. She saw that Akihiko's door was slightly cracked, so she pushed it open gently. Hunched over his desk, he was buried in a textbook, wearing a pair of headphones. She grinned and snuck up behind him, able to faintly hear the beat coming from his headphones. She stuck the protein bar in her bra for safekeeping. She jabbed both hands and ticked his sides.

"Ah!"

He jumped, turning around in his seat. A hand reared back until he recognized his attacker was friendly. That hand instead wrapped around Minako's waist. His other arm fended off her attack as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He took his headphones off and proceeded to lean over her on the bed, arms on either side of her head.

"I surrender!" she yelled and pulled the protein bar out of her shirt. "I bear a symbol of peace!" She unwrapped the bar and held it up to his mouth.

He took a playful bite. "Chocolate chip? Then your surrender is accepted." He sat on the bed and pulled her up to a sitting position. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling up her legs on the bed and crossing them, careful of the way her skirt was laying. "Junpei texted and it sounds like there's a study group over at the diner. I'm supposed to get everyone at the dorms to go join."

"Well you won't have much luck here," he said. "There's no one else really here. I saw Aigis about an hour ago but she left shortly after that. I think everyone else was ready for a change of scenery for studying."

"Not you?" she asked, taking a bite of the protein bar.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd try again with my workout music, but it doesn't seem to be doing the trick. Kinda wish we were going to Tartarus tonight, I could have used a chance to get my heart rate up."

Minako played with the hem of her skirt and raised an eyebrow. "Going for a run isn't cutting it?"

He shook his head. "Scenery around here just isn't cutting it right now. I think Kyoto made me crave changing things up a bit."

Minako noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His forearms were slim but well-toned, and she could see the slight bulges where his veins ran through. A though made her blush.

"What's wrong? Did I say something strange?" He leaned in, the back of his hand grazing her knee. A thrill ran up her body.

"No," she insisted, staring at the hand. "I had an idea and then I got shy about it."

"Tell me, please," he prompted. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about with me.

Unable to speak, she gently took his hand and set it on her knee. She guided the hand up her leg, and when it went under the hem of her skirt, he blushed.

She looked up at him shyly.

He swallowed. "Are you sure? I wasn't trying to suggest something earlier."

"But I am," Minako managed, heart pounding. "If you're ready."

He brushed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in, kissing her gently. As their lips parted, she could feel his ragged breath on her face and it sent a rush through her body.

_Not yet. Be honest first._

She leaned back slightly and locked eyes with him. "There's something I need to explain first. Aki...I have a scar." She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, fingers trembling. Her bra only did a partial job of hiding the viscous red mark, with long tendrils emanating from the palm-sized center.

Akihiko winced. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded. _Clawed his way out of me_ was how Minako described it in her head but she didn't have the heart to put that imagery in his. "When Ryoji...arrived. It left a mark. And I was too cowardly to tell you that was the source of my chest pain a while back." She was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know why...I feel like...damaged goods?"

"What?!" He recoiled. "That...that doesn't make any sense! That's impossible!" He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear threatening to roll down it. "None of that...means anything as long as you're still here. As long as you're okay and safe. You're always beautiful and you'll always have me, here, to tell you that."

She pressed her lips against his and wrapped a hand in his hair. Her other arm went around his waist and pulled him in closer. He put an arm around her and eased her back on the bed.


	22. Round 22: Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! If you enjoyed the sexy implications of last chapter, and are *ahem* curious as to how the rest of that scene went, you should go to my works and check out the new work called Side Missions! It'll be a collection of naughty Minako/Akihiko one shots mostly related to this fic. 
> 
> Part of the first chapter is a bit repeated for context, but if you go check it out, thank you! It's my first time writing proper smut. And if that's not your interest, please enjoy this next chapter!

Junpei groaned as he entered the dorm after the first day of exams. "At this point, I'm looking forward to getting back to Tartarus."  
  
Most of the dorm had returned at this point, save Mitsuru and Aigis who were still studying at the library.  
  
Minako laughed from her seat at the dining table. "Good. I need willing pack mules, the resistant ones are a pain."  
  
Yukari looked up from her textbook from her seat on the couch. "But that's not really mentally stimulating. You need to push yourself. How about figuring out what you're going to get Chidori for Christmas?"  
  
Junpei sighed. "But that's clear at the end of the month! Can't I focus on one thing at a time?"  
  
From his seat next to Minako, Akihiko smirked at Junpei and said, "I've already got my present for Minako. And I'm almost done planning our second date."  
  
"Wha?!" Junpei recoiled. "When did you turn in to a good boyfriend?"  
  
"While you were complaining, I got to work!" Akihiko turned to Minako. "Are you busy the Sunday after exams?"  
  
Minako beamed. "Nope! I'm going to karaoke with a small group Saturday night, but I'll be back in time to get plenty of rest."  
  
Junpei looked to Shinjiro to poke at him, but the death glare Shinjiro gave him warned him off. "Geez, she's not even here, do we have to keep pretending?" Junpei muttered.

 

***

  
  
Yuko, Fuuka, Ryoji, and Minako left Mandragora a little before eleven Saturday evening. _If we get Yuko to her bus in the next 10 minutes, we'll be good. The dorm's not far from here._  
  
"Next time, you need to invite Daisuke-kun!" Ryoji insisted.  
  
"I don't think Daisuke really sings," Yuko blushed.  
  
"I don't think any of us really sing," Minako teased. "But it's fun anyway!"  
  
In the distance, they could see a lone stumbling figure illuminated by a street lamp. It hollered something indecipherable. Wordlessly, the group turned to take an alternative route to the bus stop. Eventually, they heard a "Hey! Ramen girl!" somewhere in the distance. They hurried there pace, only to find their route cut off by construction work. They doubled back, chancing to cut through an alley. It was a mistake.  
  
"You!" The stumbling figure yelled. "Saw you at the ramen joint a while back. Why don't you say hi?" His dark hair and dark suit were unkempt, and the slur in his words made Minako positive the wet spots on his shirt were alcohol. Yuko flinched.  
  
Minako yelled back, "You could literally be talking about any one of us. A lot of people like ramen, you might be mistaken."  
  
The man stumbled closer, pointing at Yuko. "Nah, 'syou! Couldn' mistake a girl that looks like you in a school uniform."    
  
Minako held her arm out in front of Yuko. "I think you've had a long night and need to get headed home. "  
  
"I jussss wanna TALK," he insisted. "Why can't you jusss leave us alone?"  
  
"She doesn't want to be alone with you!" Ryoji boomed, louder and deeper than his appearance would suggest him capable of.  
  
The man flinched, then gave Ryoji an incredulous look. "You're a weird guy." He reached over Minako's arm. "C'mon, ramen girl, I'll get you away from him."  
  
Minako grabbed his wrist and growled, "You're the weird one. You're the one that should be leaving."  
  
He jerked his arm back, trying to free himself. "What are you doing, bitch? "  
  
Minako didn't let go. "Are you going to leave?"  
  
"Jusss MOVE!" he snarled, grabbing Minako's ponytail and trying to yank her forward. Her free arm snaked around the one he had holding her ponytail and she pushed him to the ground. She wrenched on the wrist she already was holding to, until she felt a pop. He yelped.  
  
"Run!" Minako roared. Ryoji grabbed Yuko and Fuuka to snap them out of their state, and they took off. Minako followed them, when she heard Fuuka yell, "Oh no! We missed the bus!"  
  
"We'll take her to the dorms until we can get a hold of Kurosawa!" Minako said. "Just keep running!"  
  
Eventually, they heard a pained howl from behind them. "How is he still coming!?" Yuko squealed.  
  
"He won't be our problem much longer," Ryoji said despondently. "He'll be a coffin soon. Minako, we're not gonna make it." _And we can't let Yuko wake up after the Dark Hour alone_ , Ryoji implied  
  
"Guys, you're freaking me out," Yuko warned.  
  
"Over there!" Fuuka said, pointing to an intersection with a small green space and open shelter. "We can hide without pinning ourselves in."  
  
The scurried to the awning, barely making it as the world turned its signature shade of green. The howling stopped. Yuko screamed as she saw coffins appear across the street where there once were people.  
  
Minako whispered, "Oh no."  
  
"She still awake?" Ryoji asked incredulously. "Does that mean we can keep moving?"  
  
"Oh no," Fuuka whispered faintly. "The enemy is coming."  
  
"That guy?!" Yuko said, trembling.  
  
Fuuka looked sadly at Yuko. "I'm sorry Yuko-chan, but it's worse. They're like monsters." She looked at Minako. "Without my Evoker, I can't tell much, but there's a lot of them, and they know we're here. They're coming."  
  
"I don't have mine either," Minako berated herself. "Can you at least get a hold of Mitsuru? We need help, and we can't risk just running around the city all Hour."  
  
"Roger," Fuuka said, and the faintest outline of Lucia appeared around her.  
  
"What is HAPPENING?" Yuko whimpered. "What is that, and what happened to the city?!"  
  
"Long story short, a secret hour where monsters appear shows up and people with different monsters of their own fight them," Minako said, brusquely.  She changed the topic. "How did Strega do it, how do they summon without Evokers?!"  
  
"Mina! A small vanguard is approaching to the left!"  
  
A few Hands appeared, _thwapping_ along the concrete as fast as they could. Yuko stifled her scream with her hand across her mouth. Minako tried to isolate her fear and focus. Orpheus appeared to her and shot some flames at the Hands, causing them to shrivel. Her body felt weary already. "Orpheus!" she cursed. "That's not even close! This isn't going to work!" She began to despair and tried to dig deeper.  
  
Ryoji turned to Fuuka. "Is the rest of the team going to make it in time?"  
  
Fuuka went pale. "No. And there is a big one in that hoard as well. This is not good."  
  
He turned to Minako. "I may have an idea to unlock your power temporarily. But it's not safe."  
  
"We're already not safe!" Minako snapped.  
  
"It's going to hurt," he said sadly. "You have to trust me. And you can't let go."  
  
"Let's get to it," Minako said with steel in her voice.  
  
Ryoji looked at Yuko. "Cover your ears and look away. You too...Fuuka."  
  
Ryoji put a hand on the middle of Minako's back and clasped one of her hands with his other one. "Do not let go," he warned severely. "Dig in if you have to, but you must maintain connected to me. Brace yourself."


	23. Round 23: The Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH this chapter was hard, folks. But it's doing me no good sitting on it any longer. Cue the drama!

She nodded, and with that, the feeling of his hand on her back was replaced with the feeling of being run through with a sword. She gasped, only to find her lungs struggling as if they were filling with blood. She tried to scream, but it came out as a low gurgle. She put a hand to where her scar was, expecting to find the end of a blade.

In the distance, she could hear the _thwap thwap thwap_ of the hoard getting closer. She tried to breathe in air through her nose, but it was filled with the acrid stench of Shadow corpses crumbling and smoldering. With another gasp for air, she was sucked under completely, her vision going blurry. Her body screamed for release, but she could still faintly feel her grasp on Ryoji's hand. She tightened her grip and began to resurface. The _thwapping_ was growing louder. She could hear Fuuka's rapid heartbeat, smell Yuko's fear, and taste the sulfur of the incoming hoard.

"A wave of them is coming, Minako," Ryoji said calmly. "Are you ready?"

The Hands filled the street, careening towards them.

"Yes," she said softly. She exhaled.

A painted man with a long cape and flaming sword burst forth from her with a wicked cry. With a single arc of his sword, flames shot in all directions, incinerating the majority of the wave. A couple of additional slashes with the sword destroyed the remainder.

"Good," Ryoji coaxed. "Stay calm. Stay still. More are coming. Just wait."

Minako's body felt like it was vibrating with power and pain. She turned her head slowly to check on Yuko. She was shaking and sweating, stifling a scream with one hand while clutching Fuuka's hand with the other.

 _I'm gonna hurt her_ Minako thought. _If I move, if I flinch, she'll die._ That thought seized her heart and made her want to melt into the ground. Ryoji squeezed her hand. "Focus, Minako!"

She turned slowly back to the street to see the next wave, charging faster than the last. Another fiery sweep of his blade scalded the enemies again.

_This is wrong. This is too much. It'll consume me. I'd burn if I wasn't already drowned._

"The final wave, Minako! But this one has a large Shadow as well. Be careful."

The next wave of Hands approached, but Minako raised her hand to focus on the Knight in the middle of the pack. She dug her nails into Ryoji's hand when she heard a motorcycle roaring in the distance, accompanied by the sound of rapid gunfire.

 _Mitsuru! Aigis! I have to wait!_ She wanted to lower her hand but was afraid it would go off if she didn't move carefully enough.

Arrows began filling the Knight as she saw Yukari shooting her bow from the back of the motorcycle.

 _No more fire_ she thought. She clenched her fist and slowly lowered it, and Surt slashed at the wave. A few more slashes and a path through the Hands opened up. Shinjiro and Akihiko charged through the path first. Akihiko began his assault on the Knight, while Shinjiro used his ax to keep the Hands at bay. Junpei charged through to help Akihiko, and Ken and Koromaru made it to Minako's side. Ken turned over Fuuka's Evoker to her, and she was able to summon Lucia in full force. She enclosed Yuko in Lucia's barrier.

"Minako?" Ken asked warily. Minako flinched.

"She needs to focus, Ken," Ryoji warned. "You and Koromaru protect the rear from any that try to sneak up." They took their positions and Ryoji turned his attention back to Minako.

"See, Mina? They're all here. We'll be free of this soon."

 _Not if I slip, not if I hurt them, what if I blink in the wrong direction._ Her nails dug in deeper.

"You're not going to hurt them."

_I'm drowning, Ryoji. The water is full of blood and I can't tell friend from foe._

"Yes, you can. You can feel them here just like you can feel my hand. You see them, you can smell them. Even from here, Mitsuru's perfume? Yukari's hairspray. Shinjiro made curry, I bet he has some waiting for you at home. Pick it out among the Shadows, I know you can."

She was filled with the smoke and sulfur in the air, but she tried to pick out something full of hope. She found Akihiko, the smell of his sweat and body wash mingling and overwhelming her as if he stood right in front of her.

_Akihiko held the door for her as they entered the pharmacy. "So, what are we looking for?" she asked, making her way towards the recovery medicines._

_"I just need body wash," he said, pointing to the shelves to her right._

_She gave him a curious look. "Oh, I thought you were wanting to resupply for our...school-adjacent activities. You waited until I was done with the student council meeting for body wash?"_

_He rubbed his neck self-consciously. "Well...I thought I'd ask you which one you liked the smell of most."_

_Her eyes lit up and she couldn't contain her grin. "Okay!" She started examining labels, popping open the tops of the bottles that looked promising. After a few bottles, she offered him one. "This one! I don't know which 'sea minerals' they are referring to by the description, but they're good!"_

_He blushed. "This is...actually the one I already use. You like it that much?"_

_She had the courtesy of blushing back this time. "Maybe I've already built up a good connotation with it."_

"That's it," Ryoji coaxed. "Cling to that, and breath through the pain. Use that to focus your attacks."

The Knight aimed his lance at Akihiko. A fit of rage swelled in her, and she sent a column of flame spiraling down on the Knight. It disintegrated on contact. _No no no! That was reckless! You could have killed them how would you live if you killed them!_

"Nice one, Mina!" Akihiko yelled as he pulled out his Evoker and sent a storm of lightning to finish off the shadows nearest the front. Towards the rear, Mitsuru froze the surrounding Shadows, and Yukari finished them off with a gust of wind. The threat was gone.

The boys trotted to her triumphantly, but Minako screamed, "Don't come near me! It's not safe!"

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Akihiko asked cautiously. "The Shadows are all gone. We're all safe."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said in a strangled whisper. "I can't control this."

"Without an Evoker, I had to connect her to her fears in a different way, but it's like trying to drink from a fire hose," Ryoji said. "I can't risk just severing the connection until she's under control. Akihiko, I need your help."

Akihiko approached her slowly. "Mina, you did great. You did what you had to do to protect your friends."

She shivered and pointed towards a coffin at further down the street. "I broke his wrist."

Yuko finally found her voice. "You were protecting me!"

Akihiko nodded, mere feet away from her. "He threatened your friend. When this is over, we'll tell Officer Kurosawa and he'll arrest the guy."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I still hurt Chidori. "

He came even closer and reached out a hand. "To protect us. And she's not wishing for the end of the world anymore. Please, just take my hand."

"Aki, you don't _understand_. You were staring off the edge of the abyss awhile ago? I'm diving straight into it and I don't know how to stop and I don't know where it ends."

"Let me help you out." His eyes were full of concern, a crease forming between them.

It pained her to reject him. "I can't pull you down with me!" Her nails dug deeper into Ryoji's arm.

Akihiko flinched at the rebuke, but he forced himself forward. He took her free arm and clasped her hand in both of his. "You're not alone. You don't have to carry this all by yourself. We chose each other, so please, let me help you."

She shook her head fiercely.

"Mina!" he growled. His voice was harsh, but she could hear a layer of sadness he was trying to bury. His voice cracked. "Wherever you go, I go with you. I can't leave you alone. So, if you don't let me help you, we're both going to fall. But if you let me help you, we can get out of this."

She gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Minako, you have to let go of my hand," Ryoji said. "You have to make the first move."

She locked eyes with Akihiko. He nodded. She peeled her fingers off of Ryoji and grabbed Akihiko's hands as quickly as she could. The blade ripped out of her chest and her lungs finally drained. She gasped for air.

Akihiko pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her for support. It was only then that she saw her fingers were sticky with blood. She turned to see Yukari at Ryoji's side, whispering a healing spell over his bleeding hand. Once that was complete, he raised his hand and said, "Look! Good as new. Thank you Yukari-chan."

Minako turned to Yuko. "I am so sorry. We'll explain all of it when we get to the dorms. Mitsuru can get you back there quickly on her motorcycle, will you get on with her?"

Yuko nodded, and Mitsuru collected her and helped her mount the motorcycle. Only when Akihiko shifted the strap over his shoulder did Minako realized he had brought her naginata and her Evoker. She almost laughed. Instead, she sunk into his shoulder. She took a deep breath, and let his scent envelope her once again.

"She's like Natsuki, right Fuuka? She won't remember most of this?"

Fuuka nodded. "Yes. Her memory will be hazy, but I think we can explain it mostly as the shock from the incident as to why she doesn't remember the way to the dorm."

"Good. That was...rough."

"Yeah," Akihiko said, rubbing her arm. "I can carry you back if you're tired."

She shook her head. "I'm too tired to keep my balance on your back."

"Well then," he said as if it were a challenge. He secured his grip around her shoulders with one arm, put the other behind her knees, and lifted.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to act more outraged but didn't have the energy.

"Carrying you, like I said!"

Junpei scoffed. "You are not gonna make it back to the dorms like that, Senpai!"

"I will so!" he said indignantly.

"Tch," Shinjiro said. "Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"I'm a gentleman!" Akihiko insisted.

"You're a showoff!" Shinjiro retorted.

He looked at Minako, adjusting his grip on her legs. She shrugged. "It can be both," she said slyly.

"Hey, not you too!" He looked almost hurt.

She kissed his cheek and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Alright, what are we standing around for?" he hollered. "Let's get going!"


	24. Round 24: The Next Morning & A Lunch Date

Minako woke when she heard the whir of Akihiko's laptop fan kicking on.

"Sorry," Akihiko whispered as he saw her eyes flutter open. "I only get about thirty minutes on this thing before it starts acting up. I'd go to my desk, but I didn't want you to wake up and have the bed feel empty."

She rubbed her eyes. He was sitting next to her on the bed, shirtless, with more tabs open in his browser than she thought the old, bulky laptop could possibly handle. She wiggled closer to him and kissed his arm.

"That's really sweet," she murmured. "But you might want to close a few tabs before it catches on fire."

He chuckled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Just trying to come up with some new ideas. My original idea for our date today was going to be batting cages and a food festival in the city, but I'm guessing you're a bit tired, right?"

"I'm sorry, I know you worked hard on it."

"Don't be. We can save it for warmer weather. There's plenty of stuff to do here. Or we can keep it simple and have a picnic on the roof?" His grey eyes were soft, and watched her attentively. That in combination with the endearing look of his disheveled hair kept her from slipping into recalling the events of the last Dark Hour.

She found the motivation to slide up to a seated position as well and leaned her head on his shoulders. "Actually, can we still go into the city? I don't know why, but I feel like it'll help me clear my head."

"Oh yeah, here!" he said, opening the seventh tab on his browser. "I found this huge bookstore. Three floors of books and the bottom floor is a cafe where they rotate making different dishes from different books."

"That sounds amazing," she smiled. "But wait, what about Officer Kurosawa? Does he need a statement from me or something?"

"He messaged me late last night. After we told him what happened, he found the guy passed out near where we last saw him. The guy was so rattled because you guys seemingly disappeared, with nothing left but the smell of sulfur in the air. He confessed to the whole situation, and was saying he got off lucky with a sprained wrist." Akihiko grabbed his phone and read off a text. "'I made the demon girl mad when I grabbed her hair. That was a huge mistake.' Demon girl?"

She pointed to her eyes.

"What?!" He shook his head incredulously. "Maybe I should call Kurosawa and try to get him to slap on another charge for that kind of talk. Right now, he basically wants to charge him for public intoxication, because that's the best way to avoid questions around his wrist injury, as long as it sounds like Nishiwaki's okay with it. Kurosawa's positive you'd never be punished for self-defense, but it still is a bit of a process to prove that."

"Right," she nodded absently. She made a note to text Yuko later.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. "He also says he's glad you're safe and also offered to help you and your friends get in touch with a self-defense program."

"Maybe we should bring one to the school?" Minako thought out loud. "Especially since The Lost are still around, maybe it'll help students feel safer."

"That's not a bad idea. I'm sure Mitsuru would help too." He paused for a moment and she could feel him tense slightly. "I...can I teach you some boxing basics? I know there are nuances between male and female fighting tactics, but I think something is better than nothing."

"Sounds good."

"I know this may seem overprotective, but I can't deny that I'm a bit shaken after this. And I think you'd take to it pretty well. And it's good for your cardiovascular endurance."

"Yes, dear."

He switched to the twelfth tab on his browser. "And I found this article about some unique health benefits for women who take up combat sports. And it might help you with your power in tennis. And-"

She flipped the lid of the laptop closed. The fan whirring died. She looked him in the eyes. "I said 'yes', dear. You've taught me the Language of The Ring, now teach me how to put it in to practice!"

"Did I really use that term? Oh, it does not sound so good anymore," he said with a chuckle of relief.

She grinned. "It is burned in my memory forever. But, we'll focus more on that later. Right now, I need to figure out how to sneak upstairs to my room wearing nothing but your pajama shirt, and _you_ need to scour your room to find out what happened to my clothes."

***

Chidori stared wordlessly at Minako, sipping on her soda leisurely. Junpei and Akihiko became fascinated by their burgers, trying to avoid Chidori's stare. Minako waited.

"Isn't your food getting cold? Seems like a waste, considering how much food you bought." Chidori said, gesturing to her burger and fries. Chidori had only opted for a drink.

"I figured there was something you wanted to say, so it'd be rude to reply with a full mouth," Minako said, leaning back in her chair.

Chidori narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who invited me here. Why is the burden on me to start the conversation?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Your attendance proves that there is a conversation you want to have. So courtesy dictates that guests go first."

She set her drink on the table. "You kept me locked away in a hospital."

Minako pointed a french fry at her. "You kidnapped Junpei. Do you really want to spend this time rehashing the sins we've committed against each other?"

"Fair enough," she said with a slight nod. "So what is your plan? The Lost are still amassing. The rumors haven't stopped despite there being no Strega to propagate them.

Akihiko and Junpei gave Chidori a wary look, concerned about discussing the topic in public.

"We're collecting the materials necessary to create the Seal. The Lost should revert to their original state when that's complete. Do you want to help?" Minako asked, plainly as possible.

The question caught Chidori off guard. "Why would you want my help? My power is a crude version of yours at best."

Minako shrugged. "You don't have to. At the very least, we could get you an Evoker and you could see if that helps your control."

She shook her head. "Why do you care?"

"I bet you can take a guess," Minako said, taking a bite of her fry.

Chidori was almost amused. "There was quite a stir outside of Tartarus a few days ago."

Minako nodded, taking a bite of her burger.

"Numerous Shadows swarming some poor souls. But, for a moment, I couldn't decide if they would have been luckier to be devoured by the Shadows before the Pit of Despair arrived."

Junpei choked on a bite. Akihiko put a hand on Minako's lap. Minako smirked. "That's a fun name for it."

"It's the name I gave that feeling, the first time I got it so long ago. Though mine feels more like a 'pocket' in comparison."

"I was caught without my Evoker. Ryoji helped me out."

"With friends like that, huh?" she snickered devilishly. "And your experience in the Pit compelled you to be concerned about me? As if I haven't figured out how to handle it already?" she asked pointedly.

"I am worried. And nobody deserves to be alone. So if you need anything, you can come to any one of us from the dorm. I promise." She scooted her tray towards Chidori. "French fry?"

To Junpei and Akihiko's shock, Chidori took one and ate it without complaint. "I think I need to be away from fighting for a while. Though, if I may make a request...I would like to be there. At the end, on the final mission."

"Of course. Would you also want to join Akihiko and me to the mall after this? We're going to go to the antique shop."

"That sounds lovely," Chidori said with a smile.

"What?!" Junpei asked in disbelief. "What just happened? Are you two friends now?"

Chidori sighed. "Yes, dear. Please do try to keep up. I don't have the time to explain every bit of subtext to you."

Akihiko watched, mouth agape.

Chidori shook her head. "Are all the good men slow and the bad men manipulative?"

She shrugged. "It could be worse."


	25. Round 25: Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that if I would have planned this better, I could have had Christmas Eve on the 24th chapter and the 25th on Christmas, and now I'm KICKING MYSELF.
> 
> Also, forgive Bebe's dialogue! It's difficult to find a line between readable and inoffensive, yet able to get the impression of his manner of speaking.

_"Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't know, Bebe, I'm not good at this kind of stuff! Is it even pretty enough?"_

_"Minako-sama, you put your 'eart and soul into making 'zees! How could eet not be beautiful?" Bebe put the finishing touches on the glass bead he was painting, blowing on it gently. "But are you sure you want a character for 'Together' written on 'zees? It is a romantic sentiment, but there are much more poetic things I could put."_

_Minako shook her head and clutched the bundle in her hands. "This isn't about romance. It's my wish for him. I need to make sure that, wherever he is, he knows he's not alone."_

_Bebe smiled softly. "Veree well 'zen. Say your prayer over 'eet, and then we weel seal 'eet in when we tie the bead in place."_

_Minako looked at him uneasily. "You want me to say a prayer? Right here?"_

_"Een you 'ead is perfectly fine! I'll turn around as well!" Bebe faced the wall patiently._

_She chuckled to herself, then closed her eyes and folded her hands over the bundle._

Minako fiddled with her scarf after class, unable to get it lying correctly with her coat. _I should have just told him to meet me at the gate! But I can't text him now, he'll be headed this way._

She jumped as she heard the door slide open, only for a boy from class C to walk in. A girl with long hair jumped up from her desk excitedly and promptly took his arm. _Apparently, this is some sort of tradition?_

As that couple made their exit, Akihiko slipped in the open door. He looked incredibly put-together in his cream-colored winter outfit, but she could tell the several sets of eyes watching them made him nervous. She quickly scooped up her bag and grabbed his arm before he could make it halfway to her desk. She soon realized they were part of the procession of couples blissfully making their way to their Christmas Eve plans. Minako did her best to keep up with Akihiko's quick pace. When they finally found themselves outside, she jumped on his back.

"Hey!" he laughed, finding a grip on her legs. "What's this about?"

"You're walking so fast, I have to slow you down somehow!"

"Sorry. Admittedly, I'm a bit nervous, since this is a couple's holiday and I've...never celebrated as a couple before. Going to a couple's holiday event."

Minako hopped off of his back and nudge him with her shoulder. "Neither have I. But I think the appeal of them is that, if you decide that you don't like the couple's holiday-related events, you can leave the event, and you're still with really good company."

He chuckled. "Do we need to have fallback plans for all of our dates? We had ones for the first and the second ones."

"Think about it this way - we don't have a backup plan for the dorm Christmas party. How do you feel about that?"

"Oh no...Minako, tomorrow might be a disaster!"

Her eyes lit up. "I know! I'm nervous and incredibly excited at the same time."

They reached the mall, and Minako was awed by the large trees by the front door, covered bottom to top in multi-colored lights and silver bulbs. She joined a few children who were marveling at themselves in the reflection on the large bulbs. She shook her head and joined Akihiko, who stood back and was watching her curiously. She gestured for them to make their way inside.

"Sorry," she said, pulling up her scarf. "I...moved around a lot as a kid, and it never happened to be to a place that was into Christmas. I became a bit obsessed with the idea of having a big Christmas tree one day, like a giant gaudy one you see in American movies."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he chided. "We've only got the little table-top one by the front desk."

"Because it's _embarrassing_!" Minako insisted. "You think I act like a kid now? The only reason I'm not freaking out more is that we're in public. I need societal pressure to act like a mature, Japanese woman."

He smirked as he grabbed the door to the mall. "Don't behave too much. Me getting to see your reaction to a mall full of lights is a present in itself." He opened the door.

She held her breath as she walked through the door. Pawlonia Mall turned in to her personal Wonderland. Trees made of white lights were stationed around the floor, with nets of silver icicles suspended between them. The pillar in the center of the fountain was wrapped in white lights as well, with bright, glowing orbs in the bottom of the fountain. Strings of blue lights draped from storefront to storefront. Each store created a small display for their window. Minako was torn between two favorites - Chagall's, a cozy scene by the fireplace, perfect for two to share a hot chocolate and sweet nothings, and Shinshoudo, using a collection of pieces of different heights to hold small candles with red, white, and green shades to create a subtle glow. _We could live in either one of those scenes._

A part of her wanted to stretch her arms out and run around, but the part of her that didn't want to disturb the other couples kept her in check. She pulled her scarf up once again and stared instead.

Hearing Akihiko say "Wow" pulled her from her reverie.

"I know!" she said, turning to him, but found him watching her instead. "Oh...you weren't talking about the lights?"

He smiled gently. "I'm more thinking about your reaction to the lights. I'm trying to decide if I've seen you that...unironically joyful before."

She looked away shyly. "I really like the lights."

He held a hand out. "Well then, let's go look at them up close."

She let go of her scarf and took his hand. They took their time walking around the storefronts, taking in every detail. One of Minako's coworkers at Chagall slipped Minako an extra sample of hot cocoa. At the arcade, while Akihiko and Minako were trying to guess all of the video game merchandise that comprised the wreath in the window, Minako thought she spotted Chihiro entering the mall, but the crowd was becoming too thick to tell for certain, or who she could possibly be with.

"Is that Seto?" she asked Akihiko, gesturing towards the door. "I think Chihiro is here. I think she's here with Seto-kun!"

He took a quick look. "Maybe? It's hard to tell." Minako was still bobbing around, trying to get a peek when Akihiko asked, "Can't you just text her later and ask? Does it matter right now?"

Minako took a deep breath. "Sorry. You're right. Actually, can we take a seat?" she asked, clutching her bag. He smiled and lead them over to an unoccupied bench by the fountain.

They sat, and she took a moment to mentally prepare herself. Akihiko beat her to the punch. "I have a Christmas present for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped bundle that just fit in her two hands. She smiled and unwrapped it carefully.

"Aki," she breathed. "It's beautiful." The music box was made of a dark, brownish-red wood with a golden lotus on the lid. She lifted the lid to find a bright red, velvety interior.

"The clerk at the shop told me it was a jewelry box, so I intend to fill it in the years to come."

_There he goes again, making my heart beat so fast. He has to be able to hear it!_

She ran a finger along the edge of the box and looked up. He was smiling at her softly, but his eyes told her he was serious about his intention. "I can't wait," she whispered, but then doubled back. "Not necessarily for the jewelry, but for the years that the jewelry represents! But also, yes the jewelry because I'm sure whatever you pick will be beautiful." She looked at him with a _please save me_ expression. He laughed.

She finally spit out, "I have a present for you too!" She dug in her bag and grabbed her palm-sized, wrapped bundle. She closed her eyes and said another quick prayer to anyone who was listening before she pulled it out and offered it to him.

He took it with both hands and unwrapped it. "Oh!" he said, pleasantly surprised. "It looks like the rabbit doll I gave you." He lifted it by the string loop and studied it carefully. A small, tawny-colored rabbit doll with a tiny red armband hung from a golden string. The bead that Bebe painted was tied above where the rabbit connected to the string.

Minako bit her lip. "Bebe helped me a lot on the execution, but the concept was my idea. It's supposed to be like an omamori. For whenever you feel alone, even if one of us isn't physically there...just know me, or Miki, or Shinjiro...any of us really, are there for you." She braved looking up at him, to find him staring at the rabbit, clutched in his hand, almost in shock. She continued nervously. "I was thinking maybe it could go on your gym bag, or your suitcase - I know it's a bit cute for your style, so maybe even inside of it might be better."

That pulled him out of his daze and he looked at her as if she insulted him. "Minako, it's beautiful. I love it." He wrapped his arm around Minako and pulled her in closer to lean against him, still clutching the rabbit in his other hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Growing up, Christmas was kinda rough for us as well. Everyone running at the orphanage tried, but you could tell there just wasn't any money for celebrations. And it just...never felt like everyone there was a family. But Shinji and me, we tried anyway. We'd save up for some packets of hot chocolate and a slice of cake and sneak Miki into our room on Christmas morning, so she could open her present from Santa. Santa never came for me...but he always came for Miki." He said the last bit with the certainty and peace one would if they could say _I kept my promise_.

Minako blinked away a tear as she grabbed Akihiko's vest. He felt her tense and he rubbed her shoulder. "Don't you see? He finally came for me. He was just saving my gifts up for one big present this year."

Minako clutched his vest tighter, on the verge of sobbing.

"We can get out of here. Do you...want to come back to my room?" he whispered.

_How could you do that?_ Minako wanted to tease. _You simultaneously warmed and broke my heart, and then tried to get me into your room, like some sort of master playboy._

But she didn't, because he wouldn't do that. _He's genuine and honest and cares more deeply than anyone I've ever known._

She gave him her genuine answer, "Yes."


	26. Round 26: Christmas Dinner Preperation

"Yamagishi-san, baking is an exact science. In this kitchen, we weigh all ingredients to the gram," the pastry chef said patiently as she pulled out a scale and a sifter. Fuuka nodded furiously as she took notes. Aigis and Yukari peeled potatoes while Mitsuru cut strawberries. Minako chucked as she heard from the other kitchen, "Behind you, dude!"

"That's a chop, not a dice, make it smaller!"

"No dogs in the kitchen! Bad doggie, no chicken!"

The dormitory Christmas party began with the simple idea to make a Christmas cake for the team all to share. When the ladies were volunteered to handle the task, Yukari quickly countered that that meant the boys would have to make fried chicken.

Ken astutely pointed out that the kitchen likely couldn't handle both teams, which lead to Mitsuru asking if using her family's home would be preferable, considering they had the main kitchen and a pastry kitchen. The dorm exploded in cheers of "Yes!" and "Please!" from everyone. Everyone except Shinjiro, who Minako would have expected to be the most excited to use a gourmet kitchen. He visibly flinched when Mitsuru reported back that she had gotten permission to do so the kitchens as long as they were supervised by their chefs. To their credit, the chefs restrained themselves to only insisting that the group also make the rest of the side dishes as well - mashed potatoes, corn, and gravy, as a meal of just cake and chicken would have been disgraceful.

"There is another bowl this size in the other kitchen - Takeba-san, will you retrieve it?"

"On it!" she hollered, eager to spy on the boys' progress.

"Junpei, what are you doing to that chicken!?"

"Can it, Yuka-tan, I'm following the instructions!"

"The pot is boiling over, Aki, turn the flame down!"

Minako pulled the cream out of the small fridge under the counter and dumped it into the stand mixer, adding a few tablespoons of sugar before attaching the whisk and turning it on. Minako caught Mitsuru closing her phone, with a look of horror on her face. It was almost eerie to watch Mitsuru try to ball up that emotion and shove it down deep inside of her, as discreetly as possible.

"We need a new carton of strawberries, these won't do for decoration. Kirijo-san, will you go to the pantry?"

Mitsuru nodded robotically and exited the kitchen. Minako charged after her.

"Wait!" the pastry chef cried. "The whipped cream!"

"Ai-chan's got it!" Minako called behind her. "Remember, stiff peaks!"

Minako ran down the hall after Mitsuru and found her kneeling on the floor of the pantry, on the verge of tears. Minako slipped inside with her and closed the door. She knelt in front of Mitsuru.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "I saw you got a message...did something happen?"

Mitsuru nodded, staring helplessly at her hands.

Minako waited patiently as Mitsuru's mouth tried to form words, but couldn't force them out. She shook her head.

Minako tried to get her started. "When we first came up with the idea to have the party here, Shinjiro wasn't excited. Does it have something to do with that?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Do your parents not like Shinjiro?"

She shook her head. "It's not that simple...A few months ago, Father called to tell me he was making retirement plans. He hoped to pass the company on to me in the next few years since he lost confidence in himself. But, he couldn't do that until I graduated, spent some time under his tutelage...and was married. Father wanted to ask if it was acceptable for him to start looking into potential suitors, or if I wished to wait until I was graduated. I...took this call on speakerphone, when Shinji was in my room."

Minako's heart stopped. "Oh no," she whispered.

Mitsuru clenched her fists. "Shinjiro was furious, but he remained silent while I fumbled through some explanation as to how his decision saddened me and I couldn't possibly think of matrimony at this time. When I hung up the phone, Shinji was white as a sheet, but he said that he was furious that my father thinks I need a husband in order to run the company. He said, 'I know I'm not good enough for you, but I am not leaving your side until you decide you are ready to get rid of me. Your old man does not get to decide who you spend your time with.'"

Minako was rendered speechless. _That's so much! That's an avalanche rolling right towards her, and what can she do?_ But Minako knew that something was missing.

"And...the text?" she prompted, filled with guilt.

"Mother and Father are at a party in town, and they happened to run into the son of one of his associates...Father asked if he could bring the son to our dinner tonight. To gauge his interest as a potential suitor."

It was Minako's turn to clench her fists. She wanted to yell, she wanted to destroy the pantry and everything in it. Mitsuru looked defeated as if she just lied down on the mountainside and accepted the blanket of snow that was to engulf her.

_Absolutely not._

"What do you want?" Minako pressed.

Mitsuru looked up at her, confused. "Father -"

Minako slapped the floor. "Not him. You, I want to know what you, Mitsuru Kirijo want. Starting with tonight. What do you want to do at this Christmas party?"

Mitsuru looked lost. "I...I want to eat the poorly prepared meal that our dorm made. I want to thank our chefs profusely and offer to let them eat with us, only for them to refuse, pretending it to be courtesy, but mostly they want to spare themselves. I want to listen to holiday music and split a piece of cake by the fire. I...I want to take a single bite of the cake, and then decline the rest, and I want Shinji to insist that if he has to eat more of it, so do I. Like...like you and Akihiko would."

Minako nodded, approvingly. "Do you want to run the Kirijo Group?"

Mitsuru gained a bit of confidence in her voice. "Not yet. I...I want to go to college. I want to study...I think I want to study school administration. I want to work in education for a few years. Most businessmen stay in positions like my father for decades more, I...want that time."

Minako nodded again. "And do you want your parents to arrange your suitors?"

"No!" she said forcefully, slapping the floor. "I don't need a husband to run the Group. I have been learning first-hand about this company since I was a child. I...I just want more time with Shinji. I...I need him by my side."

Minako saw the spark in Mitsuru's eyes. _Perfect. Now we just need to kindle it._

"Then that's what you're doing," Minako said with finality. "Your father needs to buck up and keep at it because if he trusts you to take over his company, he'll trust that you know when it's time for him to step aside, and to decide when you are ready."

She wavered. "But...it's my father. He's given me so much, and it seems...incredibly ungrateful and privileged to reject him out of hand when so many don't have these opportunities. Or...parents for that matter."

Minako shook her head. "You father experimented on you to become a soldier in a war against Shadows that you've been fighting for years! You owe him nothing! And I'm pretty sure children don't owe their parents in general because kids never asked to be born! He owes you the courtesy of asking you what you truly want." Minako took Mitsuru's hand. "We're not saving the world just so you can be a puppet in your father's plans."

"He's not being malicious," Mitsuru said softly. "He's just following the same plan that was laid before him as a child."

"That didn't necessarily make it the right plan for him, or make it the right plan for you."

Mitsuru thought for a moment, and then squeezed Minako's hand. "How? How do I show him that? How do I even gather the courage to do that?"

"Gather?" Minako snorted. "You're Mitsuru _fucking_ Kirijo. You snuck into a hot spring with your boyfriend on a school trip, and then gave him a souvenir of your liaison on a packed bus. You are who I want to be when I grow up. Just let your father see that side of you. He's already getting a glimpse now because you and your friends are recreating Kentucky Fried Chicken in your gourmet kitchens. Multiple kitchens!"

Mitsuru was amused at Minako's assessment. "I guess I could try. How...how do I start?"

"Did you respond to your father's text?"

"No, I wasn't even sure how to start."

"Then...maybe you never saw the text."

Mitsuru's eyes went wide. "But what if Father brings Kaito-san anyway?"

Minako shrugged. "Not your problem. You invited guests to your home, and you're going to entertain them. And your father can handle his guest."

"But...Father's guest would be for me?"

"Shinjiro's here for you, and at your request. He said so himself, he's not going anywhere until you tell him."

_That did it. I can feel the heat now._

She let go of her hand and stood. "He's finally back. He's not leaving me again."


	27. Round 27: Christmas Dinner and Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Well I really just wanted to get the events of Christmas out of the way, and clearly things can't just be chill and happy SO THERE. 
> 
> Also I want to get some ideas about a potential Akihiko POV chapter worked through and that's not gonna happen until I get this holiday finally DONE.

Minako was pleasantly surprised with the results of their work. The fried chicken smelled heavenly, the mashed potatoes perfectly creamy, and the gravy glossy. The tiered Christmas cake was put on an ornate stand in the middle of the table, with perfectly piped whipped cream along each tier. The strawberries were cut into flowers, and powdered sugar was sprinkled over the top of it all. A single small branch from a fir tree was stuck in the top of the cake.

The table itself was immaculately set, with linen napkins folded into swans topping each plate. The pastry chef poured punch into each glass on the table. Minako nudged Yukari and whispered, "How much of this do you think the chefs remade?"

"At least 70% of it, easily," Yukari said with a nod. "But this is so cool, I can't possibly be upset."

Minako spied Mitsuru speaking to the pastry chef, and watched the chef profusely refuse something. Minako smiled. She went to the living room to summon the rest of their party to eat but stopped when she saw Takeharu and Hanae Kirijo chatting with the group, guest in tow.

Must be Kaito-san. In contrast to Kirijo's grizzled appearance, Kaito's features were soft, yet lean. His dark hair was perfectly in place, his smile genial, and Minako was tempted to label him as cute. Almost too cute to be in business. Minako almost felt bad for how the evening was going to proceed. _Sacrifices are necessary for the greater good, Kaito-san. You must realize that._

"Where is Mitsuru?" Hanae asked. "She didn't answer her phone earlier."

"My apologies, Mother," Mitsuru said as she entered the room. "I was up to my elbows in flour and couldn't reach it."

Minako cast an eye around the room. Most of the dorm was watching the proceedings with curiosity, but Shinjiro's face fell in resignation. Minako locked eyes with him and gave him a look that said _I did not order a retreat._

He steeled himself as he watched Mitsuru cross the room and give a short bow. "Mother, Father, the party went well, I'm sure?"

"Very," Takeharu said. "Mitsuru, this is Jun Kaito from Daitan Manufacturing. He happens to be in town today and tomorrow so I invited him to join us tonight."

Mitsuru smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kaito-san. Please join us, and forgive the...unique fair, but it was quite fun to make with my companions."

Kaito smiled back. "Forgive me for the intrusion, Kirijo-san! I'm positive it will be delicious."

Mitsuru turned to make her way to the dining room, but first went to Shinjiro and took his hand. Minako grabbed Akihiko's hand and followed suit. The rest of the party followed at a bit of a distance. Akihiko leaned over to her and asked warily, "What's going on?"

"Long story," she whispered. "But Kaito's gotta go, so we've gotta support Mitsuru and Shinji. We've got to ham it up."

He was still confused as they took their seats. In the end, Kaito only managed to sit across from Mitsuru, and Mitsuru sat between Shinjiro and Aigis. Kaito was flanked by Ken and Junpei. This might work well.

Takeharu took his seat at the head of the table and was about to say some words when Mitsuru stood first. "Mother, Father, thank you for allowing us to host this party here. It brings us all true joy to be able to spend this time together, and me, personally, able to spend time with my family, and the family I found at my dormitory. Now, please, enjoy, before the chicken gets cold!"

Minako didn't know how Mitsuru endured the look that Takeharu gave her, especially considering how intimidating his eyepatch made him look, but she endured and began by passing the mashed potatoes to Shinjiro. Shinjiro gave her a look. "Hey, you're the one who set this up, you need the first serving," and he scooped a portion on her plate before serving himself.

The chuckle she gave sounded like music. "You're so sweet," she said, gently touching his arm before grabbing the gravy and starting it passing around the table.

Minako turned to Akihiko, and with a smile asked, "So what did you work on, Aki?"

He blushed, "Uh...the gravy? It's a lot harder than it sounds, the consistency is tricky."

"I bet!" she said, gently putting a hand on his arm. "Ai-chan and I worked on the whipped cream! 'Stiff peaks' is kind of an ambiguous term."

Fuuka's eyes darted to Mitsuru, then to Minako. Minako caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow. She discreetly pointed to herself, then to Ryoji next to her. Minako gave her a slight nod. As the mashed potatoes came to her, she turned to Ryoji and asked, "Oh, they're so heavy! Ryoji, can you hold it for me?"

"Of course!" Ryoji took the bowl, and when Fuuka took her portion, she giggled. "Mashing them was quite an arm workout, hopefully cooking club will help me get stronger! You should join me sometime, Ryoji." She looked at him with large, questioning eyes.

He couldn't control his velvet-smooth response. "I won't miss it for the world."

Ken caught on quickly the ploy. "Kaito-san! If you don't mind me asking, what type of manufacturing do you work in?"

Kaito was caught off-guard but smiled kindly. "Oh, well it has to do with the conductors used in computers - "

"You build computers?!" Junpei asked. "Wow, you must be really smart!"

Yukari even showed her approval at Junpei's act. Despite his attitude towards school, Junpei was the dorms computer expert after Fuuka. It was Junpei that Akihiko turned to when his laptop broke, long before Fuuka joined S.E.E.S.

"Not quite," Kaito said, putting his hands up. "It's only one component of a computer - and I'm actually in the purchasing department, so I don't actually - "

"What type of purchasing?" Ken asked. His eyes went wide in wonder, the type of enthusiasm no kid his age should show at such a topic.

Fuuka used Kaito's distraction as a chance to point at Yukari, then to Aigis. Yukari scowled. Minako mouthed the word _Please_ to her. Yukari took a breath and leaned towards Aigis. She gave a soft chuckle, "Sorry that most of our celebrations are food-based, Ai-chan. Perhaps you should pick our next...activity?"

That caught Kaito's attention. "Is the food not to your liking, Aigis-san?"

Aigis tilted her head slightly. "I am a robot, therefore, I do not require the same nourishment humans require."

Kaito froze.

Koromaru barked, then ran to Mitsuru and whined. Mitsuru chuckled, then tore some of her chicken off of her drumstick with her fingers and offered it to Koromaru. He snapped it up greedily.

If it wouldn't have been incredibly rude, Hanae Kirijo would have fainted.

"So the computers you build, are they good for playing video games on?"

"It's messier to try and use a fork, just use your hands!"

"Would a fork or chopsticks be messier?"

"Watch the gravy!"

"Mhm, haha! You're so silly."

"No cake yet! We have to save it for afterward. Will you split a piece with me?"

"Koro-chan, sit still!"

To Kaito's credit, he made it through the main meal, excusing himself to return to his hotel before the cake was cut. Mitsuru politely asked if he would like a slice of cake to take back with him, but he refused politely. Takeharu and Hanae excused themselves to walk him to the door.

Mitsuru gave the table a devious look before leaning over and planting a kiss on Shinjiro's cheek. His face turned beet red, and Minako had to contain her yelp of excitement. Junpei pounded the table while Fuuka and Yukari high-fived. and Akihiko chuckled to himself.

They contained themselves as they heard Hanae return to the dining room. "My apologies, but Takeharu has a few items to follow up with from the party. I'm rather tired, so please, enjoy the cake at your leisure."

"Thank you, Mother," Mitsuru said.

"Thank you so much, again, Kirijo-san," Minako added. "This has been a well-welcomed reprieve from our normal duties."

Hanae nodded, then left the room. Mitsuru grabbed the cake cutter sitting by the cake stand and presented the handle to Minako.

Minako gave her a look. "This is your victory, Mitsuru."

She shook her head. "You inspired this operation, and you lead us in every operation during the Dark Hour. Our coordination and dedication is a credit to your efforts. The honor is yours."

Touched, Minako took the cake cutter and admired the three-tiered cake. It was almost a shame to cut into it. Almost. She plunged the knife into the bottom tier.

"Mina, there's whipped cream everywhere!"

"That piece is huge!"

"I got hit by a strawberry!"

"No you didn't, it just rolled off!"

"Oh, the humanity!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"It's not a Shadow, Minako! You don't have to kill it!"

"Forget this, I can't cut straight! Shinjiro, you fix it!"

"It's a straight line, what's so hard?"

"Shinjiro, please save it, it's just a baby!"

After Minako's second slice of cake and third glass of punch, she wandered down the hallway to find a restroom. She spotted a door cracked at the end of the hall that looked promising. The light was off, so she pushed it open further to find Takeharu Kirijo, in his study, finishing a glass of whiskey in the dark.

She panicked and tried to back out, but her time in Tartarus did not teach her sufficient stealth.

"Arisato-san? Is everything okay?" his gravelly voice asked, setting down the glass.

"Sorry! I just took a wrong turn," she said meekly.

He snorted and turned to pour himself another glass. In the dim light, she could tell at least a third of the bottle was missing. _Was...was it full at the beginning of the night?_

"Sir?" she asked timidly.

"You weren't this meek early tonight," he pointed out. "Did all of your bravery disappear with your victory?"

Minako was tongue-tied - she knew their behavior tonight was clearly inappropriate, but she wasn't sure if she should apologize profusely, or stick to her guns. "Desperate times call for desperate measures?" she tried in vain.

"Desperate?" he mimicked. "What is desperate about showing a guest some courtesy?"

Her temper flared. "The guest was attending a team Christmas party, without the knowledge of the team, and with ulterior motives other than celebrating the team!"

He snorted, this time in amusement. "I suppose that is true. I've just...never seen my daughter act in such a manner..."

"You mean, like a teenager?"

Kirijo shook his head. "She has never shown a desire to act so frivolously before."

Minako took a beat. "That you know of."

He nodded reluctantly but gripped his glass. "That boy..."

"Is a valued member of my team that I trust with my life," Minako finished with a tone of warning in her voice.

"He ran away once before."

"So he fully understands the ramifications of what happens when you run."

Takeharu took another drink. "Hanae and I were an arranged marriage. She came from a similar background as me, so I went into our marriage, knowing that whatever challenges would come my way, she would be able to support me. She would understand. Is it so wrong that I try and take measures to ensure my daughter has the same?"

His intoxication emboldened Minako. "Is it so wrong to let Mitsuru do that for herself? She has been the primary member of S.E.E.S. for years. She has been instrumental in recruiting our members, and she is the one who convinced me to join. She has built a team of people she trusts not only with her life but the lives of everyone. So it's not strange that she'd...choose someone from that group."

He scowled into his glass.

Minako continued, "Honestly when I first learned about how Akihiko was recruited, I assumed it was with the secondary motive of raising him to be a proper husband for Mitsuru. Made me keep a respectful distance from him when I first joined."

That made Takeharu laugh. "That wouldn't have been a terrible idea," he admitted. "He's a good man. Not the brightest, but incredibly loyal."

Minako narrowed his eyes. "He is selective of what he cares about, but once he decides, no one will ever care more."

"My apologies," he said, grabbing another glass and depositing a few ice cubes from the ice bucket with a pair of tongs. He offered her the glass. She stared at it cautiously.

"It's not a trap. But I think if we are to speak like adults, it's long past time I treat you like one and offer you a drink."

She took the glass.

"Let the ice melt a moment," he cautioned. "Normally you wouldn't drink whiskey like this with ice, but you might choke on it otherwise."

"Sir," she began, clutching the glass with both hands. "Your daughter is the smartest, most capable person I've ever met. She handles S.E.E.S., and the student council, and the faculty at the school with incredible grace and poise. You raised a strong woman. I think you would be amazed at what she'd do if you'd just let her carve her own path, and trust her judgment on 'who', 'what', and 'when'."

He nodded and took another sip. "Is wanting to raise my daughter the way I was raised so wrong?"

She stared into her glass. "No...but I think it's needlessly heavy-handed." She took a sip from her glass. The whiskey burned her the minute it touched her tongue. She coughed.

He laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were the one in love with her."

Minako chuckled to herself. "It was kind of a coin toss there for a bit, admittedly. But now...she's my family. S.E.E.S. is my family. So, I have to do something."

Takeharu sighed. "Ikutsuki's betrayal still weighs heavily on me. He generally acts erratic for his doctors, but when I come to visit...he just stares. Somehow, that makes it worse."

"You could try hitting him with a stick. Made me feel better." She tried another sip of the whiskey. She was able to handle it better as it became more watered down, but she still grimaced.

Another smile. "I hired the man, and that put your lives in danger. I entrusted him with my daughter. I entirely misjudged him. How can I trust myself to not make the same mistake again?"

Minako decided the whiskey was a safer bet. She drank again. "Arisato-san?" he asked.

The drink went down smoother this time, so she said, "Suck it up and learn from it."

He barked another laugh. "That's fair. I apologize, Arisato-san. I...I should talk to my daughter." He tried to set his glass down but nearly missed his desk. "In the morning," he amended.

Minako set her glass on the table and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, sir. Thank you for allowing me to speak candidly."

She slipped out of the study and trotted down the hallway. She quickly ran into Akihiko, and she buried herself into his chest to his surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and asked cautiously, "Are you okay? You've been gone for a while..." He took a beat. "What? Why...do you smell like alcohol?"

She kept herself buried in the safe sea of red. "Dear, this is going to sound really terrible, but hear me out. Us being orphans...isn't the worst all of the time. Also, whiskey is terrible, but in a good way?"


	28. Round 28: Back in Akihiko's Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a bit of an emotional retrospective, from Akihiko's side! It takes place before Round 9, so it's after their confessions and Shinji getting shot, in the weeks leading up to the 'last' full moon.

Akihiko made his way down to the living room and sat on the couch to slip on his shoes. He flipped the TV on to check the weather before his morning run, only to find a documentary on the current state of Japan's university system. He decided it was worth sticking around for, so he made himself comfortable.

Minako came trotting down the stairs soon afterward, her bright blue skirt bouncing with each step. It was a sight he used to try to avoid because he didn't want to think about why his heart stopped beating when she entered a room. It would stop until she acknowledged him, and when she did, it'd start again, but too fast.

One morning, about a month after she moved in, he had been doing some last-minute revision at the dining room table when Minako bounded down the stairs, ribbon undone and bag half-open. She was throwing her hair in a ponytail while she ran into the kitchen. _Considering Mitsuru left 20 minutes ago, she's late for a student council meeting,_ he thought to himself. _She's not ignoring you. She just in a rush and didn't see you._ He tried to resume his studies, but his chest kept getting tighter and tighter. She finally emerged from the kitchen, carrying a piece of toast in her mouth, and ran towards the door. _She's busy. She's busy. It's fine, she's busy._ But he couldn't _breathe_. "Minako!" he finally called out. "Have a good day!" He could tell he startled her, but she stopped and turned, taking the toast out of her mouth. She smiled. "Senpai! Thanks, you too!" She gave a small wave with the hand holding the toast before she left. He took a deep breath.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked. "Gotta be good to keep you from your run."

"Just a documentary for college," he said. "Wanna join?" He patted the couch next to her.

She walked over to join him, but instead of sitting, she said, "Stretch out." He did and scooted back into the narrow cushion as far as he could. She lay parallel in front of him, having to scoot tightly into him to get comfortable. _But that's okay now, being so close to her because she's my girlfriend,_ he reminded himself. _We love each other, so it's natural._ It was natural for him to realize how close her bottom was to his groin, and to smell her orange-scented body wash. He didn't have to rationalize it, try to explain away the feelings he had when he was near her because he finally acknowledged that he loved her.

Akihiko had been interested in girls before - he had never been at a loss for them being around him. But he soon learned their interest in him was shallow, and the more they got to know him, the more they found him strange. That made it easy to keep most of them at bay - especially when he joined S.E.E.S. He had a proper mission then, and he wasn't going to get distracted by pretty girls. He had also thought Mitsuru was pretty when she first approached him. She was also mysterious, so it left him properly intrigued. Now he could admit he had a crush on her at the time, but just because she was the first girl to accept him for who he was. After their fumbling experience of making out, it was clear that she was a dear friend and a trusted ally, and that was it. Her being pretty no longer really registered to him too often after that.

Yukari was similar - good-looking, driven, confident, and deadly with an arrow. He recognized in short order that he might develop a crush on her as well, so he took preemptive measures by getting to know her as well. Again, he found a pretty, smart girl who accepted who he was. A friend.

Rei was different. Rei showed up to boxing practice and talked to him about his matches. She was a senior, she was beautiful and confident, and even he knew she was interested in him, a dumb-ass first-year. He felt emboldened to actually try to date her - but that's not what she wanted him for. _"Most guys wouldn't have a problem with that arrangement,"_ Shinji had said. _"Most first-year guys would be pretty happy just hooking up with a third-year." "Well then, she can go after them,"_ Akihiko had said. It was one thing for a girl to think he was cute, but keep him at a distance because he was weird. It was another for them to get so close to him, and reject who he was. It was cruel.

So when he tried to break it off with her, she tried to sleep with him. He tried backing away, he tried telling her he wasn't interested, but she wouldn't let go of his belt. When he had to physically remove her hands, she called him a queer. It was almost a relief for her to be honest about not liking him, not as a person. _Maybe that'd be better,_ he thought. _I don't think I understand girls._ But the only guy he'd ever be that comfortable with was Shinji, and Shinji was Miki's.

Miki had formed a crush on him the day they first met, and while he pretended to be annoyed with her when she was overly affectionate, he cared for her as if she was his family. It still ate at him a bit today whenever Shinji tried to get close to someone. Akihiko knew it wasn't right to act like Shinji couldn't date, but he damn sure needed to know they were special enough to even consider accepting it.

So when Minako Arisato showed up at the dorm during the Dark Hour, beautiful and mysterious, he knew the drill. Just become her friend. And when she summoned a Persona on her first try and defeated her first Shadow, he was confident she'd be just like Yukari and Mitsuru.

She was kind, and she was full of energy, and she embraced S.E.E.S. It made sense that he kept thinking about her, but he was convinced it was as a senpai. Especially since he was injured, and couldn't go into Tartarus himself. When he finally got to go in with her, standing by her right side in the circle, he thought his concerns were over, until she made a jumping strike with her naginata, and saw her skirt fly up. Just the smallest bit of her panties, just in his direction, nearly made his heart stop. He tried to convince himself that it was just because he was worried Junpei had been perving on her. Well, he wouldn't let him any longer, because that was now his spot. He'd make sure of it.

She soon started wearing shorts under her skirts or trying out different pieces of armor entirely, but the _"experimental"_ pieces she'd try to _"test the effects of"_ proved extremely difficult for Akihiko. It was hard to look at her, mostly because looking at her would make him think about her, and that would make him have to process how he felt. He chalked it up to distraction that he didn't need. But also, he couldn't help but be concerned about what the others were thinking about as well. Especially Junpei. There were already rumors about those two dating and that struck him profoundly.

It became clear that he was more preoccupied with her safety than the rest of the team's. When she'd come home late in the evening, he couldn't keep himself from asking, _"Where have you been?"_ He didn't mean it to sound so accusatory, but it always came out that way. At first, she answered him honestly and a bit apologetically. She got more creative with her answers after that. He knew _"bean counting"_ meant Chagall, _"redistributing wealth"_ meant shopping of some sort, _"warming up for my debut"_ meant karaoke, and _"yelling at the gods"_ meant spending time at the shrine. Eventually, she'd just start making things up, like _"Paris", "Narnia", or "the cool side of the pillow"_. He had to force himself to not speculate if any of those were code for 'on a date'. _This is a safe city, but she is a girl wandering around on her own. She needs to be careful._ He was her senpai and she was his leader, sure, but something else was bothering him. The only other person whose protection he'd been this concerned about was...Shinji? No. Miki.

That was his answer. He saw Miki in her, so of course, he was concerned about her. Easy. That meant he could hang out with her, train her, take her out to eat, worry about her whereabouts, or put his hand on her back to steady her. He could get angry about rumors, and it made sense because she was on the same level as Miki. The rabbit doll confirmed it.

The night of the Lovers full moon threw a wrench in that. It tormented him. _Why did they pick the two of us to tempt each other? Was it random? Was anything I thought in there real? If it was intended to seduce Minako...is there a basis on why it was me, and not Junpei? Do they know something about her feelings...towards me?_

It did him no good to keep seeing her wearing that robe in his mind. To recall the time before he came to his senses, wanting her to be in that shower with him. Never wanting to leave that hotel room. It did not fit in the explanation he gave himself of his concern for Minako. So he did what he did best - write it off as a distraction and move on. Actually talking to Minako about it was out of the question, and he used to believe that if it meant something, she would have said something, but he knew better. He wouldn't have given her a real chance to talk about it. He did what he did best with distractions - ball them up and throw them in some corner of his mind he never visited.

One thing he couldn't do that with was Miki. She had been on his mind more often, and he trusted his thoughts to Minako. She was kind, and patient when he couldn't find the right words, and she understood. He also hoped that it would cement the connection in his mind between the two. He never intended to get into his pain around Miki as deeply as he did.

They had been alone, at the shrine, and she watched him so sincerely it made him feel safe. He didn't mean to break down. He didn't mean to say,  _"Isn't there some saying...like about how being alive is a kind of sin?"_ He wasn't watching her face when he said that, but he heard her whisper,  _"Senpai..."_ and felt her grab his hand, squeezing it tightly. He used it to put himself back together. When he thought on it later that night, he had almost wished she had yelled at him. He would have expected her to yell, to be offended at the idea that his existence was wrong. _It would have been easier for her to be mad at me for implying that I should have died,_ he realized. But for her to be gentle, for her voice to express so much concern and compassion in one word, and for him to still feel her hand on his hours later was...a lot to suppress.

Suppressing it worked for a while, so when Mitsuru asked if Minako would be an acceptable student council liaison, he said _"Yes,"_ emphatically. She didn't think he was weird, and she would work hard to make the boxing tournament a success. And he needed a good excuse to spend more time with her so he couldn't have been happier.

Akihiko was confused when Shinji stopped the demonstration and saw the look on Minako's face. He couldn't read it, because there was nothing - Minako had shrunk inside of herself, leaving a shell standing in front of him. The tone of her voice when she asked, _"Where did you get that scar?"_ still haunted him. He hadn't told her about it, he just assumed it didn't matter, but it did to her. He wanted to pull her in close and tell her not to worry, but he wouldn't have been holding her - just her husk. Maybe it would have brought her back to the surface, but he felt it would have just been her anger. _How could you lie to me?_ was not something he could hear from her. _She'll see it's nothing once we go to Tartarus,_ he convinced himself, but when she agreed to go and left the gym, it shook him. She left without a smile, without a laugh, without a glimmer in her eye and a bob in her ponytail. It cut him to know that he did that to her. However, a part of him, a part that he tried to silence, wanted to know if she would have been that shaken if it was anyone else who had shown her a scar like that, or if it was because it was him. _Was her thinking she got him hurt a unique pain for her? Like the one I have right now?_

She fought just as hard as she always did, but she wasn't present - not the way she normally was. Once the battles ended, her responses were on a delay, her expression a ghost of her normal self. She cut the exploration short, but Akihiko couldn't bring himself to pull her aside and talk to her. _She needs to sleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow after school._

He grilled Shinji for everything she had said. He made him agree to talk to her with him, and show her his scar. _"This is a bit much, isn't it?" "We can't afford to have a leader who is shaken so much." "Tch, right. But warn me if you are going to start confessing so I can leave."_

It stung that he hurt her in such a way, but he'd fix it. That's why it felt like he had a hole in his chest. He bolted to her classroom after school, to intercept her before she went to one of her several clubs, but by the time he got there, she was already gone. He walked by the club rooms that he knew she attended, but he still couldn't find her. One of his teammates saw him and teased him for not being early to practice, so he went. _Exercise will clear my head. I'll find her this evening._

But he didn't. _"She's in her room,"_ Yukari had told him, unprompted. He couldn't bring himself to go up to the third floor. He couldn't let himself be somewhere so private with her. Especially when he didn't know what all he could say, what he really felt, and how he needed to know if he was special in her mind. If he got one step into her room, that'd mean he's special, right? And if he didn't, he wasn't? He couldn't bring himself to find out.

He decided to not leave the next day up to chance. _"Don't let Minako leave the classroom until I find her,"_ he texted Junpei in desperation. It gave him confidence that she looked better - more alert, for certain, and with more color in her face. When they were walking away from Shinji, overhearing him contemplating coming back to S.E.E.S., the light in her eyes was back as she smiled at him. _That's all I needed. She just needed to feel like herself again._

That's why when Minako grabbed his arm in front of the school and pulled rank on him to tell her the truth about Ken and Shinji, it hurt even more. He'd felt that unique pain before, and it was in the same spot, deeper and more pervasive. She felt lied to, again. To see her look at him with such anger made him hate himself. He knew it would only take a profound betrayal to get her this upset. He hurt her, again. And then, the jealous part of him crept up once again, asking, _Would it have hurt her this much if it were Junpei? Or Yukari?_ Did he really want to be special in the way that he hurt her?

That's why he was so upset that night when she yelled at the seniors and decided Shinji and Ken would have it out, face to face. Akihiko had been taking care of Shinji for years. He knew more about the situation than she did, and she just wouldn't listen to him. Was this her telling him that he wasn't special? He wasn't going to give up, he was going to make her realize that she needed to listen to him. Even if she wouldn't listen to Mitsuru or Shinji, she would have to listen to him, because he was different. He was going to make himself special, at least in this regard.

When she turned around to face him, he realized that he misjudged her. It wasn't that he wasn't special, it was that she was _terrified_. Because a boy who stank of Death called her friend and gave her prophecies of tragedy. It was hard enough to wrap his head around the invisible elevator that helped her summon new Personas, but this was a new level. He didn't understand the first thing about it, and no ground to assure her that everything was okay. The only thing he had was that she was scared, and that fear kept her clinging on to do an impossibly hard thing because not doing it would be so much worse. So even if Akihiko couldn't agree, he understood.

He couldn't agree because agreeing would mean that he had done a disservice to his oldest friend. That he would choose her judgment of his, Mitsuru's, and Shinji's felt like a betrayal, even if she was a kind, dedicated, wonderful, and scared girl he met a few months ago.

He talked to Shinji, told him he didn't have to go through with it if he didn't want to. Hurting himself wouldn't bring Ken's mom back. _"It's time,"_ Shinji had said. _"So stay out of it. We need to cut the bullshit, once and for all. Cut her some slack." "Her? I'm worried about you!" "Well, stop. This'll be over tomorrow. But the way you're getting on Arisato's ass is going to stick with her for a long time if you don't fix it now." "I know she's scared, but what am I supposed to do?" "Realize she's doing the thing that one of us should have done a long time ago. Act like an adult, despite being scared."_

As he waited in the living room the next evening, he couldn't stop pacing. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that, when this ended, he could only go after one of them and offer his support. Shinji, his best friend, Ken, the child forced to carry an extremely heavy burden, and Minako, the girl who makes his heart stop, and who was scared to death.

When they came down the stairs, as a group, not three people retreating, he was confused. Ken and Shinji explained themselves. Akihiko couldn't pay too much mind to Shinji's swelling nose because it finally dawned on him that they had come to an understanding. Nobody was leaving. Nobody was quitting. Everyone knew the truth, and his strange little family was still intact. Happiness wouldn't describe how he felt. Relief. Years of stress dissipated as Shinji admitted that Ken clocked him. Part of him was proud that Ken threw that kind of a punch without hurting his own hand. Mostly, he was grateful to her - for being brave enough to confront this head-on, and for giving him the greatest sense of comfort he'd had in a long time. He wanted to go to her, hold her, and tell her sorry, tell her thank you, tell her how lucky he was to have her, but she looked so tired. She was drained, and he realized it was because she had been terrified, and scrambling to make those two come to an understanding, and finally it was over. She could stop and let go of the fear. Death wasn't coming for them anymore.

He wouldn't burden her with his feelings, not like this. She needed to rest and eat, so he left her undisturbed, sitting in her chair, feeding Koromaru. When a good portion of the meal went to the dog, he realized it was proving difficult for her to let go. So that's why he grabbed her hand when she tried to clean up - he just wanted her to stop. He wanted to tell her that she could let go and that it was truly over. She could rest. Anything else that needed to be done, he could do. That he'd do what she asked without question. He was so very sorry for how he treated her. That's all he wanted to say, but she spoke first.

When she said she was sorry for the way she was treating him, different from the rest of the team, his heart leaped because that meant he was special. She trusted him with the vulnerable pieces of herself. It was too hard to _not_ confide in him. He got to see the pieces of herself that she wanted to hide, and _he was special_. She answered the question he had been asking for so long, unprompted.

That's why it felt particularly unfair when she told him she loved him. _No! It should be me that has to handle that hurdle! It's my turn to handle some of the burden! I should have confessed first!_ But it wasn't a burden to her. The burden was keeping it quiet. The burden was the silence, and the careful wording, and holding back. The burden was potential regrets. Smashing down one more wall wasn't a problem when she had just decimated the one between Ken and Shinji.

She was honest with him, she trusted him, and she put words to feelings that he had been to cowardly to identify. Had been.

He finally said the thing that had scared him for so long. He held her and kissed her the way that he had been terrified to even think about. Because for so long, he thought that love was pain, and he couldn't let himself be crippled in agony. But avoiding love was also pain, not just to yourself, but from the person you hold out on. It cut in a uniquely painful way. He was terrified of losing her, but to see the betrayal on her face for him not being honest...it was worse. He could risk getting hurt if he lost her, but he knew it would hurt her if he kept it up and that was unthinkable.

Now, he got to kiss her. Now, he got to touch her. Now, he got to think about her without playing mind games with himself to make it acceptable. The Lovers full moon didn't fill his mind with static, instead, it gave him hope. _We could be that close again._ Another burden on his mind, gone, because she could do the thing he hadn't been able to. Be honest.

The night Shinji had been shot, he was afraid he would relapse. He would go back to being afraid of making decisions. _"Snap out of it, dumb-ass!"_ Shinji had yelled at him while the doctor worked away at his wound. _"I'm gonna be fine."_ And he was going to be fine because Minako didn't hesitate. Shinji wasn't going to let him stall out because he got scared. Miki wouldn't want him to stop. He had to keep going because he'd regret it if he didn't.

Even though the final full moon and the boxing tournament were coming up, he couldn't motivate himself off of the couch, even when the show ended. _We should go for a run. Or maybe some weight training...she could come into my room for that, especially if we leave the door open._ But, he didn't really want to.

He wanted to lay pressed against her, with his hand on her hip and his face in her hair. He knew he was in dangerous territory because she wouldn't stay still, and joggers provided very little protection. He also knew she wasn't naive. He knew that if he did end up a bit excited, she would laugh, and he would blush, and she would blush as well. And maybe it was a bit early in their relationship to even think about matters like that, but they were a bit late in actually getting into a relationship, so he had confidence they'd figure it out. He wasn't worried about _that_ , he just wanted to be close to her, after all of this time. It made him happy that she wanted to be close to him - and just sitting on the couch next to each other wasn't enough. She kept getting closer to him, and she kept liking the person she'd see. So Akihiko felt no rush, but he also didn't feel the need to hesitate.

He still didn't quite understand the Lovers full moon. Had there been a reason behind their pairing? He may never know, but he wasn't sure it mattered. What mattered was the feeling he had that night, and that he knew it was a prophecy. They'd reach that in their own time. _And not in some filthy love hotel, that's for damn sure._

She shifted a bit to look at him. "I'm kinda hungry, wanna go to Chagall? I'd kill for a coffee and a pastry. We could run there a part way of the way to make it a bit of a workout?"

He smiled. "Sounds good."

"Okay! I'll need to go get some workout clothes on though." She bit her lip before she managed to ask. "Do you...need a minute? Before I get up?"

He blushed a bit, but couldn't help but be amused. _She's not naive, not in the least._ "No, I'm okay."

She sat up and started her way towards her room, but he stopped her after a few steps to say, "So I...uh...you have running tights, right?"

She turned and gave him a curious look.

He sat up and rubbed his face, forcing himself to spit it out. "It's just, those black shorts you've tended to wear don't seem to fit well anymore. Maybe you've lost some weight, and if so I can help get you on a diet to bulk up, 'cause you clearly don't need to lose any. And, and think it's impacting your stride, so maybe tights would help until we can get you some good workout clothes."

Her eyes went wide as he talked. Her mouth opened slowly until he finally stopped. "You've been...checking out my ass! For months!" she exclaimed. She pointed a finger at him. "I knew it! You could have left me in the dust on our runs to try and push me, but no, you hung back with me! It made it extremely difficult for me to check out _your_ ass!"

His nervousness dissolved in laughter. It was all she needed to continue. " _My stride_ , more like my ass!"

"I had no idea you were trying so hard to look at my ass," he chuckled.

"No idea?" she replied, feigning shock. "Have you seen your ass? It's worth looking at! I highly recommend it when you have a chance." She turned and trotted up the stairs.

He finally regained his composure when her footsteps disappeared. A part of him lamented the fact that they could have been doing this for months beforehand. But it was too late to be upset about it now because they were _finally doing it_. And it was such a relief. _And maybe she'll let me take her to the sporting goods store to buy her a new pair of shorts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, I know, but I have a lot of FEELINGS about him! 
> 
> I wrote a couple of posts awhile back about some of the ideas expressed in here, so if your curious about where some of this Akihiko's characterization comes from, check it out!
> 
> Akihiko's attitude towards sex  
> http://candidcallalily.tumblr.com/post/180261869096/ah-akihiko-my-sweet-dumb-protein-boy-a-bit
> 
> Persona 3's attitude towards love causing pain  
> http://candidcallalily.tumblr.com/post/180223628146/persona-3-is-generally-seen-as-a-dark-game-mostly


	29. Round 29: Happy New Year!

Minako awoke to a small knock on her door. She rolled out of bed, still groggy, and threw her bed head in a ponytail before answering it. She was surprised to see Ryoji standing before her, bundled in a coat and hat, his bright yellow scarf hiding part of his face.

“I’m sorry, Minako. I know I shouldn’t be here, but I...I can’t sleep,” he whispered.

“Don’t worry about it, come in,” she said, rubbing her eyes. She took a seat on her bed, and Ryoji sat at the chair by her desk.

“What’s on your mind?” Minako prompted, but Ryoji leaned over and peeked out of her window.

“It’s almost midnight,” Ryoji said wistfully. “Almost the Dark Hour. Almost...a new year.”

“Did you want to take a walk? You’re pretty bundled up.”

He sat back down. “I guess I look pretty silly.” He unbundled and continued, “I was going to go to Tartarus. But I got halfway there and...didn’t really know why. I guess I could have seen Theo, but I...I didn’t want to work on my memories. So I thought about going to the arcade and that felt pointless.” He ran his scarf through his hands. “I don’t know where I belong. I don’t feel...like I belong anywhere. Based on what I’ve pieced together, I know I’m not supposed to have seen this year. I wasn’t supposed to have...this.” He tightened his grip on his scarf. “So I thought it would be better for me to be in Tartarus. Among...things that were once so familiar to me. But it all fills me with dread.”

He looked up at Minako, with the most serious expression she’d ever seen on his jovial face. “So I came to the last place I felt really at home. With you.” He blushed. “Part of me wished I’d discovered Akihiko was here as well. And that I could just...dissolve away again. Go back to the way things were before.” He buried his head in his hands. “Now that I say it out loud, that’s really strange....I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Minako said, patting the bed beside her. He looked up at her, a flash of confusion showing before he gave in and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her side. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

“You keep talking about what was supposed to happen. But I don’t think that’s relevant anymore. So, I want to know...what do you want? Do you want to be The Appriser again? Or do you want to stay here, and be Ryoji?”

He chuckled. “Would you really accept it if I wanted to go back?“

Minako shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter what I’d accept -“

“Yes it does,” he cut in quietly.

“- but I’d argue that you already made your decision.” Minako finished. “You gave up a lot to help us. Just to pass me a message. You chose to be a part of this world.”

“I don’t regret that. I promise. I want to be here. I just...feel so out of place.”

It was Minako’s turn to chuckle. “That’s incredibly human. That feeling creeps up on all of us from time to time. Being a part of this world is about never having all of the answers, but still believing that it’s worth it anyway.”

“But I’m _not human_ ,” he insisted.

“What about Aigis? What about Koro?”

He took a deep breath. “So what do you do?”

“Grab someone worth believing in, and fight like hell.”

The green glow crept over her room. Ryoji closed his eyes. “This is when I’d get to see you properly. Face to face. As much as it’d bring you close to your doom, I’d look forward to visiting you as Pharos. That made me feel something I’d never felt before...guilt. And with each full moon, it became more unbearable. I just...wanted to be able to see you without it meaning you were edging closer to The Fall.”

She squeezed him tighter. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I can’t say that enough. I’m incredibly lucky to have you in my life. So please, keep that in your heart the next time you're having doubts.”

Ryoji finally wrapped his arms around Minako and hugged her back. “I will.”

***

“Come on, come on, Minako!” Yukari said, knocking on Minako’s door. Minako yawned as she straightened the neck of her dark green yukata.

Minako grabbed her makeup bag and opened the door. “Please tell me you have coffee?” Minako pleaded.

Yukari laughed, radiant in her bright red yukata. “Yes! Your mug is getting cold, hurry up!”

They went to Mitsuru’s room. Fuuka, who had skillfully picked a bright blue that complimented her hair, was already working on Aigis’s hair. _Pink? Wow!_ Mitsuru was pristine as ever in charcoal, but she worked on warming her look with soft pink lipstick. Minako grabbed a cup of coffee off of Mitsuru’s desk. Yukari sat her in a chair and started brushing her hair. “What do you want done with it?”

Minako fished out the flower comb from her makeup bag that Akihiko gave her. “I always put it up, so maybe something low? Whatever you do, put this in it.”

Minako closed her eyes and sipped, as she felt Yukari’s fingers running through her hair. Ryoji had stayed with her until the Dark Hour was over, asking her questions about New Year's traditions, Valentine’s Day gifts, and White Day gifts.

_“It’s so silly to wait to give a gift back,” he laughed._

_“I mean, most traditions come from a silly place, but that’s just kind of how all of this works. We're all pretty damn silly.”_

Somehow, sitting up talking to Ryoji exhausted her more than the average trip to Tartarus. _There's something in his words that I'm missing. Something that is still gnawing at me._

"Are the boys coming with us?" Fuuka asked as she secured the last pin in Aigis's hair.

"I highly doubt they'll be awake as early as we are, but I left a note for Shinji as to where we will be," Mitsuru said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And that we'll be in yukata?" Yukari asked slyly.

Mitsuru smirked. "Appropriate incentive is often necessary for successful group activities."

Fuuka handed a few hair clips to Aigis. Aigis looked at them skeptically. "I am not...experienced in decorating hair. Perhaps someone else would be more proficient?"

Fuuka laughed. "They're just clips! Just put on one each side."

Aigis and Fuuka switched positions, and the robot girl took the utmost care in placing the clips level. She then batted the strands of hair around to ensure the clips wouldn't fall out when jostled.

"Mitsuru?" Aigis asked, as timidly as Minako had ever heard her voice. "Is my placement correct?"

Mitsuru looked over at Fuuka, and then smiled at Aigis. _"Tres bien."_ She passed a hand mirror to Fuuka to examine herself.

"Perfect!" Fuuka said. Fuuka then handed Aigis a tube of pale pink lip gloss and a pink shimmer eye shadow. "Put a little gloss here," she said, pointing to her lips. "And the lightest coat of the shadow on my upper eyelids. If you like how it looks, we can put some on you too! I picked up some samples so we can figure out your colors."

Fuuka closed her eyes. Aigis took a deep breath and examined the lip gloss tube, confused. Minako made a small twisting gesture with her hands. Aigis twisted open the tube, and with laser focus, she gently swiped the gloss on Fuuka's lips.

_"Fuuka's incredibly sweet," Ryoji had said, unprompted. "She even befriended her bully. And somehow...she sees the good in me."_

_"Maybe you should start thinking about giving her a White Day gift?"_

_"Isn't that with the presupposition that she gave me a gift first? That doesn't seem right."_

_"I'm positive she'll give you a gift. Even if it's just a single truffle saying, 'Thanks for being my friend!'"_

Minako sipped her coffee. _Maybe he doesn't want to wait? No, it can't be that simple._

Yukari made quick work of Minako's makeup and then handed her a small mirror. "Like it?"

Yukari had gathered Minako's hair in a low ponytail over her right shoulder and secured the hair comb over the base of it. She used some artfully placed browns on her eyelids in a way that made Minako look like a grown woman, not the child in a teenager body she usually was.

"Perfect," Minako affirmed. They switched seats and Minako started brushing out Yukari's hair. Yukari chuckled. "I know we're dressing up because we want to, but having the secondary effect of knocking the boys on their assess makes this all the more fun!"

Minako high-fived her in solidarity.

***

"Happy New Year!" Minako hollered as she saw the S.E.E.S. boys approaching the shrine. Koromaru led the charge, barking happily to see the shrine bustling and decorated in lanterns. Booths dotted the area as well, full of food and charms for the coming year.

As the groups met, Junpei started by saying, "You guys look amazing! Yukata really suit -" He stopped and blushed as he saw something over Minako's shoulder.

She turned to see Chidori approaching in a bright white yukata, the crisp fabric decorated with green branches. She looked at Minako. "Happy New Year, Minako."

"Happy New Year, Chidori! Your yukata is beautiful!" she replied.

Chidori smiled softly. "As is yours." She cast an eye to the group and said, "Let's all do our best this year. Junpei?" She held her hand out.

Junpei took her hand and they wandered towards the omamori stand.

Shinjiro scoffed and shook his head. "I've officially seen everything."

Mitsuru chuckled. "Truly? That's sad, it's only the beginning of the year, and I had such high hopes."

His face turned as red as Mitsuru's hair. He snatched up her hand and they walked away quickly.

Ken smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "That color looks lovely on you, Yukari-senpai. I mean- you all look very lovely! But...aren't you cold?"

"A little, but I love this time of year!" Yukari said.

Ken's blush deepened. "Junpei said...ladies don't wear anything under their yukata?"

Yukari scowled. "Did he now? Walk with me, Ken. Aigis and I will set things straight."

Minako was confused for a moment, until she realized that Ryoji and Fuuka had already drifted away towards the playground, leaving just her and Akihiko.

Minako had always been taken aback when Akihiko wore his cream-colored pants and jacket, but the hope in the air of a new year, and the smile in his eyes melted her heart. _He didn't even have to put on a yukata to knock me on my ass. So unfair._

"Are...are you cold?" he blurted out, moving to unbutton his coat. She quickly put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'm just fine!" she said with a smile. She didn't mean to reach out to him, but the red scarf was a target, taunting her. "Just stay close to me."

He smiled softly and took her hand. "Okay. You look beautiful in your yukata, but I'd much prefer you to be warm. His eyes darted to the side, finding a friendly patch of ground to stare at. "It's actually...kind of hard to look at you right now. I feel like I'm staring."

She squeezed his hand. "I did not get up at six a.m. to get dressed to have my boyfriend not look at me! That's your exclusive privilege, so you better take advantage of it."

He chuckled and looked up. "Alright then." They made their way to the takoyaki stand. Akihiko ordered for them while she watched Ryoji climbing the jungle gym cautiously, with Fuuka standing below him, giggling.

Akihiko handed her some takoyaki, and she said, "Ryoji visited me last night. He seemed...really preoccupied. He still doesn't feel like he belongs."

He furrowed his brow. "That's not good...I never would have guessed."

She sighed. "I was hoping maybe he talked to you about something, something he doesn't want to tell me."

"What about Theodore?" Akihiko asked. "Maybe he sees a side of Ryoji that he doesn't like to show us?"

A wave of relief flowed over her. "Yes! Thank goodness, I didn't have a good next step in mind."

Akihiko smiled and took a victorious bite. Koromaru whined at his feet, so Akihiko broke off a piece and offered it to him.

Shinjiro and Mitsuru stood in front of the shrine and gestured for everyone else to join them. Even Chidori came, clutching Junpei's hand almost nervously. Shinjiro eyed Akihiko and Minako. "Isn't it early for you two to be stuffing your faces?"

They shrugged and continued eating.

"Have you all made a wish?" Mitsuru asked.

"Shouldn't we all wish for the same thing, so we have a better chance of it coming true?" Ken asked.

"I thought you were supposed to keep it a secret, or it wasn't going to come true," Junpei countered.

"I'm wishing for these two to get some manners," Shinjiro said, pointing a thumb.

"I'm wishing for you to get some politeness!" Akihiko retorted.

"I'm wishing for more takoyaki," Minako added.

"Arf!"

A derisive snort cut their banter short, followed by a string of contented chuckles. Everyone turned their attention to Chidori, who held a hand at her waist and the other over her mouth. Even Junpei was stunned. She composed herself enough to say, "I think I understand the appeal of...this a bit better," gesturing to their group.

Mitsuru said, "Might I make a suggestion? I am confident that we will emerge victorious against the Dark Hour, so I advise not spending your wish on that." She turned to face the shrine and bowed her head.

They all bowed their heads, some folding their hands while others keeping them at their sides. Minako saw Akihiko set his takoyaki on the ground to pull something out of his pocket, and before he folded it in his hands, she recognized the rabbit that she had made him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and used her free hand to grab his arm. _Just let me keep them._


	30. Round 30: Something Sweet

"This is a sweets shop, correct?" Theodore asked, peeking in the window. "It seems to be occupied by a lot of couples. Is it appropriate for us to enter?"

"It's not exclusively for couples, sometimes friends go as well! Plus, Akihiko's not really a fan of sweets, so whenever someone else is willing to go with me, he appreciates it." Minako said with a smile. "The first time we went, he really tried hard to like it. It was hilarious to watch his face as he stomached a half of a slice of cake!" She opened the door and lead him inside.

She ordered a couple of small parfaits and some flavored macarons. They found a small booth towards the back of the shop. "The fun part about going with a friend is that you get to try little bits of what each other got!" She broke a macaron in half and set the other half on his plate. "This one is green tea flavored! And that parfait has a small bit of green tea ice cream on the bottom so you can see how the same flavor can taste different based on what it's added to." She savored a bite of the macaron.

"I see!" Theodore said, doing the same. "The purpose here is less for nourishment, and more for the pleasure of the experience? Humans seem to be driven towards finding pleasure wherever they can."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Can you blame us? Sometimes it feels like the world is out to get us."

Theodore took a scoop of the green tea ice cream and contemplated the flavor. "I can't blame you in that regard." He looked around and took in the mostly pink decor, and listened to the giggles around him. A few girls at a table towards the other wall were spying on him. "What have I done?" he asked Minako. "I thought I was blending in well?"

Minako shook her head. "You're a cute, well-dressed boy in a sweet shop, and that's a table full of girls so I can speculate that one of them is single and thinks you're cute."

"Oh," he said, still perplexed. "They don't assume we are romantically linked?"

"You haven't held my hand or try to feed me anything, so they have a bit of hope. Plus, I carried the desserts back to the table."

Theodore sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why are human courtship rituals so complex? These behaviors seem so arbitrary, and so dependent on the sex of the person performing the act!"

Minako split another cookie and gave half to Theodore. "I agree, the rules don't make a whole lot of sense, but you gotta learn them. Kinda like fusions. Oh, and the sex dependency is lessening nowadays because the way those two girls just shared that cookie is not in friendship."

"I admit, I'm still curious, but it seems very overwhelming to engage in certain circumstances with a romantic partner. I'm glad to have you to guide me, Minako." He tasted the next macaron. "What is this exotic flavor?"

"The cookie itself is vanilla, but the filling is grapefruit!"

"Wonderful!" Theodore exclaimed.

She let him finish the half before broaching the heart of the matter. "Theo, I need your help," Minako said. "I'm worried about Ryoji-kun."

"How so? I thought he was adapting well to school, and we've made tremendous strides in preparing his memories. His identity is becoming more defined every day!" He didn't look at her while he said this, instead trying a bite of mint ice cream.

"He is," she conceded, "But I'm afraid that's at risk. You see...I think he's keeping something from me. And I think you know what it is."

Theodore coughed. "There is a lot of Ryoji's memories that aren't relevant to the task at hand, or are items he'd prefer to keep quiet."

"Nothing wrong with privacy," she again agreed. "As long as everyone's safe."

As Theodore reached for a macaron, Minako took his hand. She ensured the prying eyes had abandoned their efforts before she said, "I'm not convinced that the answer to all of our problems was just a collection mission. From my understanding, the materials were only to make it possible to create the seal, but not to actually power the creation."

Theodore's palm grew clammy. "We are performing...complex processes to fuse the materials. I'm afraid it wouldn't be possible to explain the innate power of the process..." he trailed off as he stared at their joined hands.

"This is something that prevents the apocalypse, Theo. It's going to require a lot. And I think Ryoji is excluding a major component of the process to spare me somehow."

Theodore flinched, but he didn't pull away. "I assure you...when the time comes, the world will be safe. You and your team will be safe."

_Fuck, he's stubborn._

Her thumb grazed gently across the back of his hand. "Are you counting my whole team? Did you count Igor and yourself? Did you count Ryoji?"

His hand quivered. "I don't think it's my place..."

She squeezed his hand. "You're more like Aki than I thought. Alright. I'm the leader of this team. I need to know what's going on. I have to ensure truth and transparency, otherwise, people get hurt. I know you care about Ryoji."

Finally, a blush rose to his cheeks. She continued, "He abandoned major pieces of his identity, and broke himself apart to deliver me a message. Just abandoned himself to give his strength to humanity. He did that without asking, for me. And if you didn't stick your neck out for us to Igor, that sacrifice would have been in vain. He's been working so hard to reassemble and redefine himself. I don't want him to lose that." She let go of his hand. "If there's a chance we can keep that from happening, then we have to try."

Theodore clenched the hand that she had been holding. "Forgive me," he whispered.


	31. Round 31: "Fuuka, cut the feed!"

Minako finished pouring the bronze coins into her pack that their last enemy dropped when Mitsuru turned to her and asked, "May we wrap up shortly this evening, Minako?"

Minako zipped her pack. "Tired already?"

She sheathed her rapier. "I simply have a late night planned for tomorrow as well. I need to do some preparation for it tonight."

Akihiko snorted. "That's pretty vague," he poked, rolling his wrists. The blades on his new knuckles were considerably longer than his last and they had a wicked red tint to the dark metal. Her normally curious nature stopped short of the techniques employed by the owner of Shinshodo Antiques. _I do not need to know what she did with that Persona. As long as those knuckles are working for him, I guess that's all that matters._

Monad was eerily quiet tonight. Minako had to purposefully start walking loudly, doubling back, and banging the end of her naginata against the walls to try and draw enemies. Minako needed the coins they were dropping tonight. _"At least ten enemies worth, I'd estimate. Formation-wise, Monad is fairly stable tonight, so you'll find the Shadows feel fairly complacent," Theo explained._

There were fewer dark voids in the floor and walls than usual, and the crystalline structure seemed to shine more brilliantly than she had ever seen it. _"Is it a good thing or a bad thing that it's more stable?" Minako asked._

_"It is neither, it is what it is," Igor said. "All it indicates is that we approach an opportunity, and it is your decision if we pursue it now, or wait a few months."_

_"Opportunity...to form the seal?"_

_Ryoji smiled proudly at her. "Indeed. the next most optimum opportunity will be on the 31st. After that, we won't have another opportunity until March 1st. Our collection mission is nearly at an end. It entirely depends on how quickly you want us to complete the forging process."_

_Minako's mind went to Yuko. "I'm generally not a fan of rushing, but the longer we wait, the more risks we take. Can you complete it by the 31st, safely and correctly?"_

_Theo nodded solemnly. "It will be done."_

_Ryoji looked down sadly. "It will."_

"Three more enemies," she said.

They entered a large room, devoid of anything but a gold chest submerged halfway through the floor. Akihiko and Shinjiro pried it up the rest of the way and opened it, revealing a large, bronze lump in the bottom. Shinjiro lifted up and sighed. "Remember when these would give us real items?"

Akihiko nodded. "I do miss getting cool weapons for free."

Minako asked out loud, "Fuuka? Is Ryoji around?"

_"I am!"_ Ryoji replied, his voice resonating in all of their minds. _"Junpei and I are playing cards."_

"Well hold your bets for a moment," Minako said. "We found a lump made of the same metal as the coins, about the size of a cantaloupe. Do you think that'll suffice?"

_"Hmm,"_ Ryoji pondered. _"For two. I'd still recommend one more enemy before your return."_

"Sounds good!"

Shinjiro stuffed the lump in his pack. "Almost done," he said, looking to Mitsuru. "So you can take care of your _urgent_ mystery business," he teased.

Mitsuru grabbed her arm and looked to the side, ashamed. "Actually, it's _our_ business."

Shinjiro froze. Minako's eyes went wide while Akihiko stared in confusion.

The team waited for her response, but she gripped her arm tighter.

"Fuuka, cut the feed!" Minako ordered.

_"But, but what about the enemy?"_ she asked, concerned.

"They're docile tonight! Freaking push-overs. If we run into trouble, Mitsuru will reach out, just please," Minako pleaded.

_"Be careful!"_ Fuuka warned. Her connection cut out.

Minako took a breath. "Mitsuru, please start talking before I instantly assume that you're pregnant."

"No!" she gasped in horror. "Nothing like that! I just wanted to talk to Shinji about having dinner with my parents."

Minako sighed dramatically. Shinjiro gained a small amount of relief. Akihiko went to Minako's side and whispered, "Should...we give them some privacy?"

"I don't know how much more we can give them before it's not safe. We already cut our primary means of locating enemies," she whispered back. They starting edging away towards the entrance of the room while Mitsuru continued.

"My father approached me after he spoke with Minako about our situation. He realized -"

Shinjiro whipped around and stared daggers at Minako. She froze in her tracks.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" he roared.

She held her hands up defensively. "I stumbled into the wrong room and he started talking! What was I supposed to do?"

"Stay out of it! And when the hell was this? Christmas?!"

"Y-yeah."

"Shinji, calm down! He was drunk, to the point he had her drink too!" Akihiko argued.

Shinjiro's face turned in to a snarl. "You knew? What, were you there too?"

"I...I just ran into her after it happened! She smelled like alcohol, I just had to make sure she was okay!"

_Thanks, traitor,_ Minako said to Akihiko with a look. He shrunk.

"It wasn't...specifically about you and Mitsuru," Minako said with a measured tone. "It was more about trusting her decisions. You just happen to be one of them."

"So shouldn't you leave that to me to talk about?" he said, gripping his ax tighter. "For once in your life, can't you just stay out other people's business?"

"Watch it!" Akihiko growled.

"Shinji, that's enough!" Mitsuru snapped, putting a hand on Shinjiro's arm.

His gripped loosened and he looked at Mitsuru. "Your father already thinks I'm a flighty, lazy bastard. I cannot leave it in someone else's hands to convince him otherwise. It's too important."

"I understand," Mitsuru said patiently. "That's why I arranged this meeting. Mother and Father are finally opening up to letting me have more control over my future, and this is an important step. I want you all to start with a clean slate, and get to know each other."

Shinjiro bit his lip.

"It's not a meeting to discuss the past," Mitsuru pressed. "It's just to open a dialogue between the people I care about most in this world."

"Fine, right...okay," he said, swallowing. "But I think I'm going to need to get a haircut tomorrow."

Mitsuru reached to him and stroked a lock of his hair peeking out from under his beanie. "Not too short, I hope? I like the length."

Minako and Akihiko gave each other a look. Minako mimed vomiting.

"Guys? Are we done with this? Can we go kill stuff now?" Akihiko asked.

Shinjiro put his hand on Mitsuru's, but looked over to Akihiko. "You two do this lovey-dovey stuff in front of us all the time. Back off!"


	32. Round 32: Career Aptitude Test Results

"Minako, why do you seem so down this morning?" Ken asked as she ate her breakfast.

She sighed. "I'm getting my career aptitude test results this morning, so I'm not exactly excited to hear the results."

"Why not?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "You've got really good grades, and work really hard at everything you do!"

"That doesn't mean I enjoy a lot of these things enough to make a career out of them. Like, the only thing I'm confident I know how to do is taking you knuckleheads through a haunted tower. And that's coming to an end." She looked at the mug in Ken's hand. "Why are you drinking coffee? You are way too young to be drinking coffee!"

Ken laughed. "Admittedly, I mixed it half instant coffee, half hot chocolate. But I don't think that's true at all. You give us all really good advice. You like taking care of your friends, and you wouldn't do it if you didn't."

She smirked. "You really like me 'momming' you all the time?"

Ken looked into his mug. "I do. Minako...I never actually said thank you. For talking me out of...making a huge mistake. I was ready to give up on everything. Once I got my revenge, I thought I would just..." He shook his head. "I can actually see a future now. One worth fighting for, with no regrets. You helped me get there." He looked up at her and smiled. "So I think you're results are going to tell you to be a counselor or a therapist! Maybe even a teacher!"

She smiled. "All right, you're on. But if you're wrong, you owe me one of those coffee-hot chocolate drinks!"

***

Minako had been struggling with her composition homework when it was her turn to discuss her results with Ms. Toriumi. When she arrived in the faculty office, Ms. Toriumi smiled at her. "Take a seat. Before I begin, I'd like to know what you have been thinking about as a career path? I want you to realize that these results are merely a tool, to help you understand your strengths, and your improvement areas, and we can use them to help achieve your goals."

Minako looked to the side. "Honestly...I don't know? I mean, I enjoy a lot of the things I do at school, but it's hard for me to see how that's really relevant. It's...difficult to see past the next couple of months lately."

Ms. Toriumi nodded. "That's understandable at this age. But before we go over these results, I just want to remind you that you are very involved in the school and that you do say you enjoy that." She opened the file.

"Your skills assessments are all high, so let me tell you that it's a relief to be able to say you'll be successful in whichever path you choose. I don't get to deliver that type of news that often. And as for your preferences, you ranked highly in areas that involve teamwork and mentoring, in particular for areas of counseling and psychotherapy." She closed the folder and looked at her. "If I might be so bold to suggest something myself...you'd made an excellent school guidance counselor."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I'd call myself that good of a role model."

Ms. Toriumi shook her head. "First, I believe you're being harsh on yourself. And second, that's not what this type of job requires. Trust me when I say that not every teacher is a shining example of good behavior. No, this type of job requires empathy, the willingness to connect with students, and the drive to advocate for and enable them. You will need to see the potential in each person and nurture it. And you'll need to help them through some dark times. I think you're capable of that. I won't pretend to know all of your social interactions, but I do know Chihiro Fushimi can finally speak to men without dissolving into incoherent stammering. And Sanada-san's instructor told me he was impressed with Sanada's ability to handle his loss in the boxing tournament. It sounds like that's not something he would have taken very well in the past, but he's seeing life beyond the next fight now."

Minako stared at her hands, her heart sinking. Ms. Toriumi sighed, "Right, he's graduating this year. I'm sure that doesn't make you want to help him with that."

She nodded. "He's tried to talk about college before, and I just...freak out. Internally, but still. And thinking about what I want to do in college means that he's long moved away."

Ms. Toriumi put the folder on the table crossed her arms. "You two will be fine. It takes two hours at most by train to get to the major universities. When I was in high school, me and a couple of friends would take the train into the city to visit one of their boyfriend's in college. That's plenty of time to study on the ride. You'll get a good feel about what university life is about, and it might actually make you excited to go." She chuckled to herself. "Plus, you're more level-headed than she was, and Sanada-san's...Sanada's not him."

She shook her head. "I'm sure it doesn't help that you two live in the same dorm. The teacher in me knows that's why we avoid co-ed dormitories as much as possible. But, the former student in me says...good job, however you managed that one."

Minako gave a surprised chuckle.

Ms. Toriumi continued, "Even if you two end up going to the same university, chances are slim that you'll get in the same situation. So it's not a bad idea to get used to the idea of living apart. Just make sure you two get into a pattern of scheduling time to talk to each other, and maybe a piece of jewelry from him wouldn't hurt."

Minako's eyes went wide.  _Let her finish, don't rush to conclusions. Is she saying -_

Ms. Toriumi realized how Minako interpreted that, so she shook her hands and snapped, "I didn't mean an engagement ring! Jeez, the teacher nor the former student in me is telling you to rush that. A necklace, a bracelet, some sort of token that looks like it's obviously from a boy, for you to wear. When you become a senior, your status is only going to go up, and that's going to get you a lot of unwanted attention if you don't take preemptive measures."

Minako's thoughts went back to the music box he gave her. It calmed her, so she nodded and said. "I might steal one of his ties to use for my ponytail, for now."

Ms. Toriumi nodded. "Not bad. I think that'll do the trick."

"You're not mad at me?" Minako asked. "I thought this would make me sounds...pretty childish."

Ms. Toriumi rolled her eyes. "Technically, I should tell you that, at your age, it would be inappropriate to make your life plans around another person. But realistically, this kind of stuff happens all of the time. I would prefer you figure out how to handle that, and in the event you do break up, you didn't just throw all your eggs in one basket."

Minako smiled. "Thanks. But, how would I actually know if I can...do the school counselor thing? Like, make sure I'm giving good advice? I just...I don't know if my help with a lot of my friends really...is that selfless." _And isn't just an attempt for me to try and get them not to leave me._

"Analyze your existing relationships. Are you teaching them to fish? Or are you just giving them fish so they don't starve? There's not actually a problem with the first kind of relationship, it's just not the kind of relationship that is you advocating for and empowering them."

Ms. Toriumi handed Minako a summary of her results. "Can you send Iori in next?" she asked, with a bit of reluctance. Minako laughed, "Will do! He's a good guy, just not...academically motivated."

Ms. Toriumi rolled her eyes again. "You can say that again."

***

Ken entered Chagall cafe later that day with a curious look on his face. He spotted Minako behind the counter and waved. She motioned him to sit at the bar.

"How'd it go, Senpai?" he asked cheerfully.

She made a face. "We never actually agreed on what you'd get if you won the bet so...pick a drink. Any drink, it's on me."

He punched a fist in the air, only to looked around the mostly empty cafe, embarrassed. "A black coffee is just fine," he said shyly.

She made him a frozen mocha with whipped cream. When she presented him his drink, she leaned over on the counter and sighed. "This doesn't make any sense. How am I supposed to help shape young minds when I don't even know that's what I'm supposedly supposed to be good at?"

Ken stirred the whipped cream into his blended drink. "Maybe that's why I trust you so much? I don't tend to trust people who think they understand kids."

She raised an eyebrow.

He continued, "I just mean...I've had several guidance counselors and child psychologists talk to me after Mom died. And they all just treated me like a child, so I never really felt heard. You didn't really do that. You just...talked to me like a human."

She scowled. "Don't say things like that. I'm going to buy you a magical girl manga that you're gonna fall in love with and be super embarrassed about loving."

He chuckled. "Come on, the same happened to you, right? You know how bad they get."

She nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess I tried to block out those memories. The trick is to switch orphanages a couple of times and act ridiculously happy when you first get there. They lose interest pretty quick."

"So that means you already know that trick." He took a satisfied sip of his drink.

She stared at the ceiling and groaned. "Stop it, Ken! I made your drink with decaf espresso."

He rolled his eyes, but stared at his drink and asked, "On a different topic...would it be weird to plan on giving someone a White Day present if you're pretty sure you're not getting a Valentine's Day chocolate from them?"

_Yukari? You might be barking up the wrong tree if that's the case._

"Are you going to tell me anything about the age or gender of the person in question?" Minako asked.

He shook his head shyly.

She shrugged. "Alright. Well if you're positive you're not even going to get friend chocolate...does the gift really need to be associated with a holiday?"

That caught his attention. He looked up curiously.

"Since you're not going to give me details, I'm running on the assumption that this is a girl, and she's fairly older than you - not in elementary school, that's for sure. So depending on the kind of gift, you might just wait until after Valentine's Day, just to be sure you don't actually get some chocolate on the day. And if you don't? Just give it like a few weeks after Valentine's Day. There's nothing wrong with just giving someone a gift because you appreciate them."

He nodded seriously.

"I mean, I could help you come with what to say if that happens, but if you're not gonna tell me who then, you're on your own," she prodded.

"No, I need to do this on my own," he said with finality.


	33. Round 33: A Needlessly Complicated Collage

Despite the door being cracked, Minako rapped on it a few times before letting herself into Akihiko's room. He had asked her to come, but that didn't mean he hadn't gotten distracted in the meantime.

She found him in the middle of his floor, with several letters scattered over the floor, and his laptop open on his desk chair. She noticed the quality of the paper, the seals at the top, and the one closest to her said "Congratulations!" at the top. _Oh no. University acceptance letters._

She was ashamed of her first thought. _It's not hard to distract a boy in his room. If I get him up to his bed, it's over. I can say I just couldn't help myself when I saw him in that red, v-neck t-shirt._

Ms. Toriumi would be ashamed. Well, the part of her acting as a teacher. The other part of her would understand. Her chest still tight, she steeled herself. _He needs to fish. I have to help him._

He finally looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, sorry about the mess."

She swallowed. "I don't know if it's really a mess if it's all good news! Maybe more of a collage?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Maybe I was a bit under-confident when I was applying this fall. I...I kinda just applied anywhere with a criminal justice degree. And maybe...I was trying to distract myself." He shook his head and stood, and she realized he was barefoot. "Doesn't matter what I was thinking. I...I just need your help. Please." He watched her carefully, and she could sense his guilt in the request.

"I know that this freaks you out. I'm sorry."

Minako couldn't meet his stare. "This is a good thing! And I'm good at this kind of stuff. Pro/con lists don't know what hit them when I get started!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Mina. You're normally a great liar. But this one, you're terrible at. Even before we started dating, you flinched whenever I mentioned graduation."

She blanched. "You noticed? Even then?"

"Of course I did. I..." His voice softened. "I'm not proud of it. But it made me happy when you did. It meant you didn't want me to leave you. It's all I thought I needed."

She was burning, and to feel so exposed in front of him made her want to hide in his closet. But, he just offered her something he was ashamed of, so she needed to return in kind. "Can you blame me?" she finally managed. "It's so messed up that this scares me more than the Dark Hour. I hate that it does. It's so _fucking_ unfair to you."

"It scares me too! Part of me wished I bombed the entrance exam so I'd have an excuse to stay put and wait a year."

She scowled at him. "Absolutely not."

He pointed at her. "That's the face. That's the face I saw in my head when I thought that." He grabbed a stack of letters off of his desk and offered them to her. "I've already weeded out some of them."

She took them and flipped through. She realized a couple of them were from Kyoto. "Why not these?"

"Too far away," he said simply. "Nothing over two hours away by train, that's not negotiable. No specialty schools either - pretty sure you're not going into criminal justice also, so that'd be a bad idea."

Part of her was in disbelief, while the other part of her wanted to cry. _Is he trying to pick based on what's best for both of us?_

He panicked for a moment when she was quiet. "Not that you have to go to the same place as me! It's just, that way they'd probably be closer."

She doubled over, laughing in relief. "Oh jeez. Okay, at least our priorities are the same kind of messed up. Mitsuru would kill us."

He chuckled as well. "Actually, I think they're struggling too. Since Shinji can't graduate this year, he and Mitsuru are having similar conversations...mostly she's mad at herself for wanting to pick a school that she's sure Shinji can get in to as well."

"What?!"

"Right? Not that she ever considered going far so she can stay close to the Kirijo Group, but still, that's really telling."

"That actually...makes me feel a whole lot better," Minako said, taking another look at the letters in her hand. "Then I'm going to be straight with you - I don't really have a proper idea about what I want to study, but all signs point to some sort of counseling or psychology. So let's just pick one that has that and criminal justice, and I'll get in, whatever it takes."

He smiled and held his hand out to her. She took it to steady herself as she tip-toed through the letters. "Unfortunately, that doesn't narrow it down a lot. Plus, some of these offer scholarships and some of those are tied to participating in sports." He took the stack of letters from her and threw them in the trash can.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to keep up with a sport in college? Like, there's nothing wrong with being in a club, but at that level?"

"You think I'm not up to the challenge?" he quipped as he picked up a few letters. "One of these wants me to be part of the track team, not even their boxing team."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't mean that. But honestly? Boxing's a release for you. It's a thing you challenge yourself at. And we're not going to have Tartarus anymore. I feel like if you muddle your academics with boxing, you could lose sight of why you like it in the first place. Join a gym or an amateur league, and let school be the place you focus on your career. Plus, gyms and leagues will have all kinds of different opponents, not just people your age or from your background."

"Fair enough," he smiled. "I'll put these ones to the side for now." He put those letters on his desk and went to rearrange the remaining letters on the floor. He patted the floor next to himself and she sat. "The ones on the left have scholarship offers, and the ones on the right don't."

She nodded. "So let's scour the websites of the ones with scholarship offers first and see what we think." She reached out and grabbed a letter. "Might as well start here."

He blushed as he said, "Thanks. For making irresponsible decisions with me."

She smiled. "I'm glad that I get to do it. Slightly related...do you have any spare ties?"

"Huh? I do, you need one?"

"Yeah, but not until the beginning of next school year. I...I was advised that wearing something of yours around school might make things...easier for me. So I'm going to need to steal one."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, but when he did, he nodded solemnly. "It may be too late for me to fail the entrance exams, but I can still fail high school."

She gave him a playful shove. "Don't even. I'm not staying with a guy who _fails high school on purpose_. I have a reputation to protect!"

"You realize you're primed to take over 'Mitsuru' status, right? You get plenty of attention already, it's not going to slow down." He bit his lip.

She put a hand on his back. "Hey. It's okay. There's a reason I didn't really date before I met you. Anytime I'd try to get close to someone, they wouldn't take me seriously. They thought I was just a hyper goofball, it always shocked them when I expressed interested in dating. So if the tie doesn't deter them, my personality is sure to get them." She gave him a goofy grin.

He couldn't quite laugh, but he did manage a small smile.

"You know, I've had to deal with your fan club since the first day I met you! And I am just thick-headed enough to not let it deter me," she said proudly.

"But you did think me and Mitsuru were together," he countered.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were being primed to be her husband, that's totally different. Going against Mitsuru is definitely a reason to be deterred."

"So once you figured that wasn't the case, the fan club wasn't a big deal?"

"Oh, no, they were still super annoying, but then I just didn't care what they thought. Plus it'd always make me feel special when you'd ignore them to get to me, even if it was just because we were friends, or for S.E.E.S. You choose what you care about carefully, and it was just enough to know I was one of those things." She shrugged. About ten minutes ago, she would have been more embarrassed admitting that.

He leaned into her. "It's kind of nice to know I wasn't the only one making things needlessly complicated. I mean, I still take the cake."

She couldn't deny that but said, "Don't really matter now. Consider it practice for us navigating other big things."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. Probably should get back to the task at hand." He grabbed his laptop and started a search.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Let me get some coffee going. We can't make big decisions under-caffeinated, I know that much."


	34. Round 34: The Penultimate Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, I feel bad for writing this chapter. Like I need to write ten chapters worth of pure fluff just to make up for the contents of this one for the pure, genuine guilt I'm feeling. 
> 
> Probably the angstiest thing I've ever written. WHY, WHY DO I DO THESE THINGS?

_"On the penultimate floor of Monad, you'll find a guardian protecting a treasure. That treasure is the final component we'll need - a flask." Igor said with a sweep of his hand._

_"A flask?" Minako asked._

_"For containment of the last piece of the Hanged Man," he said, almost admonishing her slowness. "You'll need to contain the fragment after...extraction."_

_"Oh," Minako said, deflated. "Right."_

_"The enemy is strong, but I am confident in your abilities, Minako," Theodore encouraged. "Take fighters who can sustain a hit, and you'll emerge victoriously."_

_"We're not concerned about the flask breaking? Do we need to keep it away from Ryoji once it's...in there?" Minako asked._

_"It will take more than a simple accident to open the bottle once it's sealed," Ryoji reassured her. "I regret you won't have my assistance to extract it, but the process is very similar to the original insertion."_

_She nodded._ If an angry idiot can do it once, she can do it again, _she thought._

Monad proved to be more active than it had in previous days. Koromaru, Aigis, and Akihiko were showing signs of fatigue as they approached the treasure, and Minako was started to feel it as well. A floor before they reached the guardian, Minako decided to head back to the entrance for a break. Fuuka facilitated their return.

"Welcome back!" Fuuka said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Minako strolled over to the stairs and sat down. "Just a bit tired," she said, fishing a few bottles out of her bag. "Nothing a few restoratives won't fix." She cracked one open and gestured to Aigis. "Ai-chan, can you swap with Junpei? And Koro, swap with Shinjiro." She took a deep drink from the bottle. "Akihiko, you can swap with -"

"I'm not swapping out," he growled.

The room went silent. Ryoji, Ken, and Yukari set down their playing cards. Minako lowered her bottle, watching Akihiko carefully. His grip on his bladed fists hadn't loosened, and his stare burrowed into her, despite his heavy breathing.

With a measured tone, Minako said, "Fuuka's already confirmed this guardian is something we should be able to handle easily. It's not even a good final boss for this area. It'll take fifteen minutes tops. You're already tired, so let someone else finish up." She drained the bottle and braced herself on her knees. She cracked open another one.

His eyes narrowed. "You're more tired than me, maybe you should stay."

"Akihiko," Mitsuru warned. "We need the power of the wild card in case of an emergency."

He ignored her and kept staring at Minako.

"We got this, Minako!" Junpei chimed, trying to cut the tension. "Me and Shinjiro have plenty of energy to cover for the both of you. I bet you'll barely get a hit in!"

Minako shot a critical eye to Junpei. He seemed to believe himself. She looked at Shinjiro. He gave her a small nod. She grabbed another bottle out of her bag, and without looking up, chucked it in Akihiko's direction, trying to surprise him. He snapped it out of the air without hesitation.

"Ten minutes," she declared. "When this kicks in, we're headed back."

***

The technicolor beetle lowered its horn and flailed at her in desperation. Minako was already bracing for impact when it connected. She flew a bit before hitting the floor and rolling, but she was able to protect her head. She heard Akihiko roar, "Caesar!" and she could feel lightening in the air as she rolled. By the time she was able to get to her elbows, Akihiko, Junpei, and Shinjiro were wailing on the beetle, its legs flailing in the air.

She smirked to herself at the sight. _It's done._ She closed her eyes and took a few breaths.

"Uh, Akihiko? It's dead," she heard Junpei say.

She could still hear his fists bashing into the Shadow.

"Aki, it's over," Shinjiro said.

_Shit._

She pushed herself to her feet when she heard Akihiko growl, "Get off of me!"

Akihiko was struggling against Junpei and Shinjiro, who were grabbing his arms and trying to pull him back from the smoking corpse of the Shadow. Junpei lost his grip, and that was all he needed to pry free and start punching the corpse again. Shinjiro grabbed for him again, getting an arm over his shoulder and across the front of his chest. "What the hell are you doing?!" he roared as he yanked Akihiko backward.

"The only thing I can do!" Akihiko shouted, his voice cracking. He stopped flailing as he seemed to run out of steam. He sunk into Shinjiro as his head turned to Minako. His eyes darkened as he continued, "I can't carry a bag of materials into that damn room. I can't change my Persona so you can take a _fucking_ break. I can't fix that mark Ryoji gave you. And I can't face Ikutsuki for you, even though I'd rather break his arm before he was in the same room as you again."

Her body went cold.

His anger found its footing again. "I am doing the only thing I can do to help you, and that's beat the hell out of any Shadow I find. I made myself that way, didn't I? I focused on training so I could be the perfect weapon, and nothing else." He spat the words out as if they were poison.

That poison had already taken its toll. His legs gave out, and he sunk to the floor. He stared into empty space, tears brimming in his eyes. "For so long...I wanted to ask you to stop fighting. Because I couldn't follow you everywhere you needed to go. Because I am a bad protector, and I can't fulfill my job. I couldn't be who you needed me to be. I failed you and now you have to -"

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked. She stormed over towards him, yelling, "That's BULLSHIT!"

All three boys froze as she made her way to Akihiko and knelt in front of him. "Don't you ever say anything like that again!" She grabbed his face and made him stare at her. "The only reason I can do the things I need to do is knowing that you have my back. The only thing giving me courage when I have to do something dangerous by myself is that you're waiting for me. You are the reason I can get back. Giving in to fear is not an option when I know you're waiting for me."

A tear escaped his eye as he watched her, paralyzed.

"So I'm going to be selfish, and tell you that you can't run away. You can't leave me. You can't give in to doubt. Because you are always who I need, no matter what. If I know you're by my side, if I know you're waiting for me, I can do what I have to do, and then I can come home. _To you._ "

When the second tear followed, he dropped his bladed fists and buried his head into her chest. His breathing was ragged as he fought the sobs rising in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry I have to ask you to come with me through this. It hurts me so much to do this to you," she whispered. "But I'm scared too, and if I could get through this without you, I would. I would spare you in a heartbeat. But I can't." Her final word came out more like a squeak. "I'm sorry I'm selfish. I hate it."

His fingers dug into her back. "That's bullshit too," his voice creaked. "I wouldn't let you do this alone. Never. You can't get rid of me."

Minako noticed that Shinjiro and Junpei managed to pry up the golden chest that was stuck in the floor. They opened it to reveal a bottle, no longer than Shinjiro's hand, and skinny. It was made of dark, shiny metal, and the stopper in it looked more like steel than cork. He held it up for her to see. She nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Let's go home."

***

Akihiko was marginally lucid on their walk to the dorm, enough that Minako was certain he wouldn't collapse. She still kept an arm around him. Ryoji approached her, and in a low voice, said, "I...I'm sorry. We shouldn't have listened, but we couldn't help it and..." He looked at her with sad eyes. "What mark? Did I hurt you?"

Minako almost wanted to laugh, as if that old scar was even relevant anymore. _I get it now, Aki. For real._ "Your separation left a bit of a scar. It's in a...delicate spot. That I would have assumed you would have seen in Kyoto, actually?" The thought almost ticked her. _Did he get executed for nothing?_

"Oh, I ... no, no I really - no." He decided to stop floundering and finished with. "I'll make up for it. I promise."

Minako sighed. She was almost too tired to give him a pep talk. "Don't even, Ryoji. The help you've given us is infinitely more valuable. Plus, I still look really good in a swimsuit. You'll see that this summer."

He laughed sadly.

"That's right, Ryoji-kun didn't get to go to Yakushima," Fuuka remembered. "It's so strange, I could have sworn he's always been with us at this point."

"That's right," Akihiko croaked. "I was going to talk to Mitsuru..." Mitsuru turned to him, watching him intently.

"I was going to ask if you there was a chance...we could go back," he coughed. "As a whole team. To Yakushima."

Minako squeezed Akihiko's shoulder thankfully. _He's still paying attention. He's still here, helping me._

Mitsuru looked relieved. "Absolutely," she said. "I'll begin arranging it as soon as possible."

"Wow, that's was easy," Yukari said with a low laugh. She nudged Ryoji. "Better start thinking about swimsuits. You'll probably need a couple of options since we've got a whole private beach to ourselves there."

He nodded absently.

***

Minako and Akihiko had given up pretenses and had ended up leaving a pair of pajamas in each other's rooms, so she was able to take him up to her room without having to stop at his. His walk would almost be considered a shamble at that point. She sat him on her bed and pulled his vest and button-up off first, wanting to rid him of the stench of Tartarus as soon as possible. She wet a rag and offered it to him to wipe his face while she pulled his clothes out of her drawer. As she approached him with his shirt, one of his hands found her waist, and the other, the buttons of her shirt. He made quick work of the buttons and squeezed her thigh as he parted the shirt, going in to kiss her chest.

When he realized he was headed to kiss her scar, he hesitated, and sighed, leaning his forehead on her chest instead. His hand left her thigh. _He just wants to feel better. He just wants to feel close._

"I just can't help but feel...that all of this keeps chopping off different pieces of you. It's too much," he rasped.

She couldn't disagree. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I promise, I'm getting so much more than I'm giving. It's worth it."

"But it's not over," he moaned.

She curled her fingers in his grey locks. "Even then. It will be. I know it."

His arms wrapped around her torso. "I'm sorry. You don't need all of this doubt."

"It's good to get it out now," she said softly. "In the morning, we'll have clear heads so we can focus on what needs to be done."

"Tomorrow," he whispered mournfully. He buried his head further into her chest.


	35. Round 35: Extraction

Before Shinjiro could make it to the front of the dorm, Minako popped out from the alley and grabbed his sleeve. If he was startled, he forgot it when he saw the worry in her eyes. It wasn't the one full motherly concern or the one brimming with righteous fury, but the one drowning in desperate fear. The one that shook him the most.

She pulled him further in the alley for privacy, then stood stiff as a board. She clenched a fist, digging her nails into her palm. "I know he's my responsibility now, but I need you to tag in tonight. Again."

He nodded solemnly. "He's still shaken from last night, isn't he?"

She choked out, "I wish I could give him time. But we don't have it. And he won't sit this one out. I can't even ask him to."

Her knuckles were turning white. "Stop that shit!" He grabbed her fist and straightened her fingers. She hadn't managed to puncture the skin, but the half moons were viciously red on her palm.

"What am I doing to him?" she asked helplessly, staring at their hands.

"You're not doing anything. He chose this life himself, and if he's too stupid to get out of it -" Her hand broke free of his and grabbed him by the collar, her passion taking control.

"If one more person calls him stupid again, I'm gonna - !" She stopped when she saw the smirk plastered on Shinjiro's face. Her anger dissipated, but her grip didn't loosen.

"There you are," he said approvingly. "No one will ever fight for him more than you do. And there are only two times in his life he's ever been a well-rounded human, with you and with Miki. Don't go doubting yourself now."

She let go of his collar.

"I'll keep an eye on him, I promise. I won't let him do something he'll regret."

Wordlessly, she wrapped him in a hug. He sighed. _It must be exhausting being this girl._

"I almost preferred the choking," he quipped.

She punched him in the side, but with a laugh, said, "I'll be sure to let Mitsuru know."

***

Minako took a deep breath and stepped into the room. It was white and sterile, except for a single cot in the middle of the floor, and the occupant. Shuji Ituksuki's hair had grown long and lanky, facial hair scraggly, and clothes wrinkled. He eyed her with maniacal glee. He smiled.

"Despite the sparse accommodations, being moved to this room was the most exciting day I've had in quite some time," he said in a low voice. "I knew it meant something special. Something momentous. I'm happy to be proven correct. I'd offer you a seat, but..." He gestured around the barren room. "Unless you don't mind close quarters," he raised an eyebrow suggestively and patted the bed in front of him.

She stared at him wordlessly. He had even forgone cleaning his glasses, as she could see the smears and smudges on them from where she stood.

"You're here for it, aren't you?" Ikutsuki asked. "You want to retrieve the scrap of Shadow you stuffed inside me." He thumped his chest. "Or...have you finally decided to kill me? It's hard to believe Kirijo would allow that, considering how long he's held me captive, but I'm certain you have your ways to convince people to of what you want them to believe."

She remained silent.

"You've always been charismatic. There with a ready smile and a cute quip. It's impressive how you can just step into a group of people and become their best friends. But some of us aren't born with those assets. So we rely on humor, or simply convince people that we're not a threat. That makes you even more impressive, that despite your combat skills, your little puppies still follow along faithfully at your heels."

She let a smirk play at her lips. "If I'm really that manipulative, then I should be able to easily see through that kind of manipulation. You really want to die, don't you?"

"It's what we both want," he said, holding a finger in the air. "You want to take a stance for your friends, and save face for not doing something sooner. I want to usher in a new era for the world. We can achieve your short term goals, and my long term goals. I may not be around to enjoy the new world, but I have compromised my ambitions and have settled to at least know that I made it possible."

“But what if I don’t?” Minako goaded. “What if I prefer to crush your dreams? To let you live?”

He cocked his head to the side. “I know that you’re not here alone. You’re never alone. Your pack is waiting just outside that door. Watching on the video feed. One of them is going to get mad. One of them is going to break. Are you still fucking that meathead? He’s generally fairly measured, but someone who’s so obsessed with fighting has to have a temper.”

Her eye twitched. “And why would you point that out to him? He’s not going to kill you now.” She took a step forward.

“Maybe he will. He’s not all that smart. Probably dumb enough for you go get away with fucking your way through the whole dorm. Who did you move on to first, the cripple? Or did you steal the goth-girl’s boy toy?” She could start to see a green glow emanating faintly from the whites of his eyes.

She clenched a fist and took another step forward. A solid thud came from the other side of the door. Ikutsuki sat up straighter, pleased with himself.

“Why don’t you start speculating about the girls, too?” Minako pried. “It was only after you destroyed Yukari’s hope that I bashed your head in.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you, but I’d speculate you’d not fully commit to the role.” He shook his head. “But we’re getting off-topic. The Shadow. Perhaps you want me dead, but don’t want it at your own hands. Unwilling to ask someone to do the work for you, so you want to provoke them into defending you. It’s a good way to build the facade of a leader, but not actually have to do any of the work. That’s why you collect people. So they can prove their devotion to you.”

She clenched her other fist. More banging at the door. Akihiko yelled something indecipherable. She flinched.

Ikutsuki shook his head almost dismissively. “I’m not buying your devotion yet!” he hollered. “If you’re trying to prove your worth to her, you might actually do something!” He gave Minako a penetrating look as he continued. "At least the robot had the courtesy to murder when ordered!"

He lowered his voice. "I was rather impressed with how quickly you dispatched of Jin and Takaya. Barely with a thought. But you lost a few points by not doing it yourself. Fairly cowardly." He chuckled to himself. “Children. You lack commitment. You lack dedication.” His eyes turned the sickly shade of the Dark Hour, and she saw tendrils of black creep their way up his neck.

“I’m fairly dedicated to getting you to shut up!” she snarled. “You don’t understand the first thing about me! About us!”

He finally got off of the cot and started strolling her way. “But I do. You’re all the same. You all fit into your assigned roles, fingers of a glove. You all pair off in such complimentary ways so you can perpetuate the cycle. But what you don’t realize that this cycle is going in the same direction that my path is - it’s just that my way is quicker.”

He lunged across the room and grabbed her hair. She shrieked and brought one hand up to try and fend him off, but she left the other fist clenched. He pulled her face up toward his.

“I’ve been thinking about this moment for a long time. I’ve pictured every moment. Ran every scenario, but the piece I’m still curious about is who will break down that door?” His other hand reached up her skirt. She unclenched her fist.

Aigis burst through the door.

***

_Takeharu Kirijo stood in front of them with a grave look on his face. “Arisato, I have a team that is willing and able to protect you.”_

_Minako shook her head. “I’m sorry, Kirijo-san, but I don’t know your team. I know my team, and I know we can do this. We have handled countless missions together, and I won’t have it any different.”_

_He sighed. “Very well. But if he exits the observation room, my team will protect this facility.”_

_“That’s fair,” Minako said. She turned to her team._

_“Fuuka, monitor the situation. If anything abnormal happens, we abort immediately. Ryoji, remain here with Fuuka. We can’t afford Ikutsuki trying to forcibly complete you. Yukari and Koromaru, you’re in charge of defending them. If he gets through the door, try to aim for limbs.”_

_Yukari nodded. “I won’t miss.” Koromaru barked in agreement._

_She looked at Mitsuru. “Sedative prepped?”_

_“At your signal,” Mitsuru confirmed, tucking the syringe in a pouch around her waist._

_“Okay,” Minako said, adjusting her own pouch around her waist. “He is going to say anything to provoke us. Do anything to get a reaction. We must stick to the plan, no matter what.”_

_The group nodded._

_She took a step toward Akihiko. His face was a mask looking through, not at her. In a low voice, she said, “He will do anything he can think of_ to me _to get himself killed. He’s been waiting for this moment.”_

_Akihiko gritted his teeth. With a single finger, she tipped his chin to make him look her in the eye. When his eyes finally locked with hers, she studied him carefully. He was trying his damnedest to ready himself, to go from a tightly wound spring to a readied fighter. His eyes betrayed the storm in his mind._

_She continued, “But it’s a moment. And we’re doing this for every moment after this. Are you with me?”_

_He clenched a fist and nodded._

***

Minako grabbed Ikutsuki's collar. Aigis launched herself in the air and flipped, landing directly behind him. Minako let go of his collar in time for Aigis to wrap an arm around his neck, and the other around his torso. Shinjiro and Akihiko descended on him, each of them taking an arm. As Akihiko wrenched Ikutsuki's arm back, Ikutsuki grabbed on to her skirt. She felt a seam give way.

The three were able to wrench him back on to the cot, Aigis pinning him down. Junpei and Ken ran into the room and pinned Ikutsuki's legs as he thrashed. "Which ONE?" he raved. "Which one is she fucking?!" He craned his neck to scan the boys' faces, straining against Aigis' arm. Mitsuru ran in to help Ken's effort.

"The Shadow has spread higher!" Aigis called above the chaos.

Minako approached his head. The tendrils played at the bottom of his jaw.

Ikutsuki yelled in delight. "The perfect dog! What does she have you do for her, robot? Besides killing?" A tendril shot up his chin and writhed on the skin of his cheek. Aigis didn't blink.

"How boring, I thought you would figure out a personality by now," Ikutsuki moaned, rolling his eyes so far back the pupils nearly disappeared.

He turned his head to Akihiko. "You're nearly as bland, but I think you'll suffice." He chuckled to himself. "Until she collects someone else. Someone who can prove themselves worthy." Another tendril made it's way up his face, disappearing underneath his eyelid. Akihiko shook with rage.

He turned to Shinjiro. "Why haven't you just died yet?" He whipped his head to Minako. "Is he even good for anything? Some competition between childhood friends may be entertaining!"

Akihiko wrenched his arm back further. Something popped. Ikutsuki's shriek turned in to a laugh. A third tendril entered his mouth.

Minako pulled the flask from the pouch on her waist. She peered over Ituksuki's writing form. She put her hand on his chest, and it began to glow a soft white light. The tendrils began to recede, and Ikutsuki laughter turned in to screaming.

"No, no, no, no NO NO NO NO NONONONONO! NO, IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE! YOU WHORE! NO!"

The tendrils lifted from his skin and drifted into the flask. As the last wisp drifted in, the green glow left his eyes. His thrashing became even more violent, and Junpei took a knee to his gut.

"Now!" Minako yelled as she capped the flask. Mitsuru withdrew the syringe from her pouch and went to the arm Shinjiro was holding. Shinjiro wrenched the arm back as far as it would go, and Mitsuru drove the needle in his arm.

"NO!" he screamed one last time as the drugs kicked in and his arm went limp. The rest of him soon followed. Minako strapped the flask back into her pouch and took a step back. He didn't move. Even though his eyes were closed, the twisted snarl on his face made her hesitant. They released his limbs one by one, and only when Minako nodded did Aigis remove her hold. He didn't move.

Minako exited the room first, clutching the torn seam of her skirt in her hand. Akihiko kept a hand on her back until Aigis closed the door behind all of them.

"It's done," Minako said. She looked at Takeharu Kirijo. "What are you going to do with him?"

"He will be transported to a secure psychiatric facility within the hour. The head of the facility has had experience with the Dark Hour personally, so he is intimately aware of how serious Ikutsuki's machinations are. He has no immediate family on record to notify so he will go into the government's custody."

She nodded, then sheepishly asked, "Any chance there's some...scrubs or something here I can borrow?"

That threw Kirijo off-guard. "Yes, my apologies. Mitsuru, please show her to the dressing room."

Wordlessly, Akihiko accompanied Minako down the hallway to the dressing room. Mitsuru opened a linen closet next to the room and pulled out a pair of dark blue scrubs and handed them to Minako. Mitsuru took a breath and said, "I - I can have my seamstress fix your skirt. Or, you may need a replacement based on the extent of the damage. My stylist can help."

Minako had planned on just throwing it away, but she recognized Mitsuru's impulse. She just wants to help.

Minako smiled. "That's a lovely offer. Thanks. " She unstrapped the pouch containing the flask and handed it to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru nodded and took the pouch. "Take your time. We'll be in the lobby." She returned down the hallway.

Letting go of the seam, she grabbed Akihiko's arm and pulled him inside the dressing room. Once the door was closed, Akihiko wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, shaking with rage. She pressed him into her and listened to his shallow, ragged breathing. After a few minutes, he growled, "I still want to kill him."

She put a hand on the back of his head and pulled it into her shoulder. "You can't. Death and destruction are parts of his path. Not ours. You can't leave me to go with him."

His breathing slowed a bit. He gave her another squeeze, and then let go. "I guess I can't then." He managed a weak smile.

She could feel that her ponytail was disheveled, so she pulled it out and her bobby pins. She slipped the remains of her skirt off and cinched the pants around her waist as tight as they'd go. She proceeded to slip on the scrub top and then checked out her reflection in the floor-length mirror. She made a face. "I think I'm too vain to go into the medical field," she sighed. "I just don't think I could wear these every day."

She saw a look of disbelief on Akihiko's face reflected in the mirror. "I like skirts! I look good in skirts!" Minako continued adamantly.

He shook his head. "I'll add it to the list of requirements for your future career."

She then proceeded to slick her hair back and put it in a ponytail. Akihiko grabbed her bobby pins, and with gentle fingers, slid them into her signature pattern. "I watch you fix these all the time," he said, "But I never asked, why this pattern?"

She blushed. "I guess it all makes sense, now that I think about it...but after my parents died, I got really interested in tarot. I didn't know why, but somehow it brought me comfort, to play with the cards, and try to do readings. I didn't want to talk, I just wanted some way to find answers. From something that might actually know something. And then, I found comfort in the thought of the Fool's journey...and the Fool's the first card as well as the last card in the deck so...I dunno. The idea gave me some sort of hope. That I wasn't done yet. But being the girl with the tarot cards didn't make other ten-year-olds keen to be your friend, so I found a more subtle way to express it. And after a while, it just became a habit. Twenty-two is a lot easier to pin in your hair than zero."

As he slid the last bobby pin in her hair, he almost chuckled. "That's...wow. But I guess it's far from the strangest thing to happen."

The night was still young, so when they returned to the group, Minako requested that they make a stop before heading back to the dorms. She also asked Junpei to see if Chidori would join them.

Minako never considered herself a pious person, but she didn't doubt the shrine was an important place. She'd taken so many walks here, where she'd met the sweetest little girl and the saddest boy full of hope. This is where they found Koromaru. This is where Shinjiro asked her to take care of Akihiko. This is where Akihiko broke her heart for the first time, questioning his right to live in this world. And this is where she swore her vow to make sure to remove his doubt, and to make it a world he was happy to be in.

Mitsuru and Yukari found a perch on top of the jungle gym, chatting and swinging their legs. Shinjiro and Ken weren't too far away, Ken punching the air as if reenacting a movie he had just seen. Fuuka and Ryoji were climbing through it - Ryoji helping Fuuka though a particularly tight spot. Junpei was teaching Aigis the finer points of using a slide, namely that standing on it was particularly dangerous for most humans. Minako and Akihiko found a comfortable spot on the ground to sit and play with Koromaru. Eventually, Akihiko asked, "So, humor me, but...is Ryoji our kid?"

"Huh?" she asked. "I think I'm getting what you are after, but I'm only like halfway there. Enlighten me."

"I mean, he was is own being when he was sealed inside of you, but like, he like, grew a human side too. And..." He blushed. "The night he arrived, he basically said that...well...your feelings for me are what drove him to...show up here so it almost feels like...we're responsible for him." Akihiko stared at Koromaru and pet his a little too aggressively. Koromaru whined. "Sorry, buddy."

That she understood. "I do feel responsible for him. I mean, we didn't really have proper guardians, but like, he didn't even have a proper grounding in being a person before he came here. Though I really can't use the word 'kid' without freaking out. I mean...maybe he's on the same level as Ken?"

He nodded. "That seems about right." They caught Ryoji trying to unwind his scarf from one of the poles on the jungle gym.

Minako chuckled. "I don't even know how he managed that. That's impressive."

Akihiko sighed. "I guess you can't expect everyone to be as mature as Ken."

They heard footsteps approaching, so everyone turned to the entrance of the shrine. Chidori almost looked like a fragile doll in the moonlight. She froze for a moment before calling. "Are you okay, Minako?"

Minako stood. "My skirt's seen better days, but that's about it."

Chidori looked her up and down. "Those scrubs fit terribly on you. But the color's nice."

"Thank you! That's the best I could hope for, really," Minako said.

From above, Yukari hollered. "Chidori-chan! Come up here, we're deciding on what we're going to eat when we finally end the Dark Hour. Mitsuru's trying to convince me of something French, while I'm a bit more inclined to say sushi."

The offer stunned Chidori, but her eyes betrayed that it made her happy. "It depends on what type of French cuisine. Crepes are an entirely different situation than snails." She made her way to the jungle gym and started climbing.

"Hey!" Akihiko hollered. "Why aren't you including the whole group in the discussion?"

"Because they don't want it covered in protein powder!" Shinjiro retorted.

"Have we considered a dessert bar?" Minako chimed in. "There are options for everyone then."

"Everyone?" Akihiko asked skeptically.

"What about a western-style breakfast?" Ken asked. "Pancakes and eggs are just as good in the morning as they are in the evening!"

"That's more like it!" Akihiko said, giving Ken a thumbs-up.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Koromaru added.

"Koromaru would like hamburger steak with a sunny-side up egg," Aigis said from the top of the slide.

Chidori's eyes went wide from her seat on the jungle gym. "The robot speaks dog?" she asked Yukari.

Yukari nodded. "The robot speaks dog."

"JUNPEI!" Chidori roared. "You didn't tell me that the robot speaks dog!"

 


	36. Round 36: The Great Seal

The top floor of Monad was barren - a vast expanse of a room with a glass roof mirroring the crystalline appearance of the floors and walls. This allowed full view of the sinister, green moon looming over them. It sent a shiver through Minako, so she turned to her team instead. This is the last time they'll ever be bathed in that light. I'll make sure of it.

Most of the team was apprehensive, but Chidori couldn't help but be awash in curiosity. Did Strega ever venture far into Tartarus? Minako wondered.

Shinjiro and Akihiko had carried the fruits of their collection mission from the ground floor - an altar, as tall as her waist, made of dark blue metal. It was simple except for the handles on the double door on the front of it. She recognized the shape as the cup from the tarot cards Igor used. They approached the middle of the room and sat the altar down, and looked at Ryoji. "Is this...right?" Akihiko asked tentatively.

Ryoji nodded. "It's perfect." He reached into his pack and pulled out the flask that contained the last scrap of the Hanged Man. He opened the doors and locked the flask in. A white haze formed behind the altar.

_"An entrance will form, allowing you and Ryoji to enter a space normally reserved for beings beyond the human world," Igor explained._

_"Why just us?" Minako asked._

_"In the same way that Ryoji was granted an exception to join us here, you will be granted one within his realm," he said simply._

Yukari turned to Minako. "Be careful." She wrapped her in a hug.

"Keep these hooligans in line while I'm gone," Minako replied.

Minako went to each of them in turn.

"Come back quickly, Senpai," Ken said.

"Take good notes of what you see. I want a full report when you return," Mitsuru said.

"Arf! Arf Arf!"

"Koromaru says 'be safe'," Aigis translated. "I agree wholeheartedly."

"Hurry up, Mina-chan! We have sushi waiting for us!" Junpei said, squeezing her tightly.

"Return quickly, he's insufferable when he's hungry," Chidori said.

"I am not taking care of Aki anymore, so you need to be careful," Shinjiro said gruffly.

Akihiko took her hand, squeezing it almost too tightly. "You're coming back." There was no question. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. "Bring him back with you," he whispered.

"I will," she said to the sea of red. She stole a kiss before she turned to find Ryoji.

Fuuka was just releasing him from an embrace. Minako adjusted the strap on her pack and held her hand out to him. He took it.

They walked into the haze, but instead of through it as one would a fog, the haze filled her vision and became her reality. The darkness of Monad became the distortion in the room until they finally emerged.

The room was still a giant expanse but was made of pale stone instead. The glass roof was gone, leaving them exposed to the fullness of the glow of the moon. Somehow, the altar came with them, still in the middle of the room.

From above, a delicate, blue butterfly fluttered in the room. It circled the altar and then commenced to flit around the room lazily.

Ryoji released her hand. "I have to apologize. I should have come here alone."

He turned to her, tears welling in his eyes. "It was such a gift spend time with you all. Every one of you is filled with so much...of everything. It makes my heart want to burst." He laughed to himself. "It's so strange. Not so long ago, I would have laughed at the idea of having a heart. And now I'm being selfish, wanting to see you before I go."

Her heart sunk. She knew this was coming, but somehow she had hoped he'd have changed his mind on his own. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Please, don't. We can't lose you."

He smiled sadly. "Even if I could just sacrifice the part of myself that makes me divine. If I could stay, and be a human, the sacrifice wouldn't be enough. It's not enough power."

"You can't leave," she insisted. She reached in her bag and offered him the contents. It was a bundle of letters. "From the team. To you. I asked them each to write a note to you. I told them you were going to try and be a big damn hero, and they have something to say about it. Aigis transcribed for Koromaru. Read them."

"How...how did you...?" He thought for a moment. "Theo, why?" he whispered to himself.

"Because he cares about you," she pressed. "Because it's worth finding another way. And because I am obnoxiously stubborn." She held the letters out further.

He took the bundle and opened the one on the top. He smiled.

"Junpei says we're not done exploring the town yet. He wants to take me to the manga cafe."

He opened the next one and laughed. "Yukari's trying to bribe me by saying she'll make me chocolate for Valentine's Day."

With the next one, his voice caught. "Ken says...if he can forgive and find a home with S.E.E.S., then so can I."

He opened the next letter. He looked up and a tear ran down his cheek. All he could whisper was, "Fuuka..."

"I was going to write one too," Minako said. "But...honestly, I'm better at talking. You gave up your true purpose, you gave up part of your divinity, to help humanity. You chose to emerge before you were complete to give us a chance at a future. And you continue to grow and change as a person. You belong here, with us. You've already made a massive sacrifice for us, so, please. Let me help."

"You're not dying for this!" Ryoji growled, a second tear rolling down. "You're the reason I have this humanity in the first place. I wasn't even supposed to see this year."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not talking about dying. Nobody's dying. If you split yourself off, seal away your divinity, then Nyx will never be able to merge with it. And I can provide the rest of the power," she said, pulling out her Evoker.

She approached the altar and set it on the left half. "By sacrificing this."

The butterfly's flight slowed and hovered over the altar.

"I was given amazing power. A power that's beyond the whole team. I am the Wild Card. That's why I was chosen as leader." She swallowed. "It's why I was given the chance to be a part of this incredible found family. It's why I made such amazing friends. Those bonds gave me incredible strength. "

She looked up at the butterfly, as it flitted attentively. "It's those bonds that give me the courage to give it up. I have been so scared to lose them. I thought that if I was strong enough, I could keep them all safe." She laughed to herself for stealing Akihiko's words. "But that's pretty arrogant. To assume I could save everyone from everything. And to act like they're not strong enough to save themselves. To not empower them to save themselves. So I'm giving it up. Take my special power. I'm the Fool no longer."

Her voice found strength. "Take it all! I know now they won't leave me, even when I lose it. They love me for who I am, not what I can do for them. I am frightened to my core of not being able to save them. But I can't let that control me. And I can't let that be the reason I lose Ryoji."

The butterfly descended on to the altar and perched on her Evoker. It waited patiently.

"You know...I wanted to come here and yell. I think it's really messed up that you otherworldly folk can claim to be just fulfilling the will of humans, but when we come here and tell you what we want, that's not good enough! So we're the ones who have to give and give and give to make it happen. But...Ryoji came for us. He heard. And he did something about it."

The butterfly beat its wings.

"You could at least say something!" she snarled in frustration. She shook her head. "But I guess you could have just ignored us. So, please. Nobody needs to die. Use both of us."

The butterfly flitted over to the empty half of the altar.

Ryoji clutched the letters so tightly they were crumpling. "I told myself...becoming the seal would be like going back home." He turned to Minako, shaking. "I...how do I ask you to do this? To give up so much?"

"That's not what this is!" she growled. "You need to understand that losing you would be so much worse. For everyone. In comparison to that loss, this is nothing! Your home isn't some seal, it's a tiny, dusty dorm room in Iwatodai! With us! And, you're not asking, I'm insisting!"

He stared at her for a moment, digging his nails into his pack in one hand, knuckles turning white. With a final nod, he fished out the last items from the bottom of his pack. It was the striped shirt and pants he wore as Pharos. He looked at the butterfly. "I thought I'd change into these before departing...but I don't think I need them anymore." He put them on the altar. The butterfly crawled on to the clothes and beat its wings again.

The altar began to glow bright white. "I think that's a good sign?" Minako asked Ryoji.

He nodded, and took a seat on the floor, still clinging to the letters in his hand. "You might want to get comfortable. This...may hurt."

She sat next to him and crossed her legs. He turned to her and asked. "I've...never taken a hit before. How do you...handle it when you know you're going to get hurt?"

She smiled softly. "Don't hold your breath. Tensing up is only going to make it worse, so focus on your breathing. Acknowledge it's going to smart for a minute and visualize what you're going to do next. How you're going to pick yourself up and point yourself at the thing you need to do next."

She took his empty hand and squeezed it as the light of the altar grew brighter. Ryoji turned back to the intensifying light, clutching her hand tighter. Minako squinted, barely able to make out her Evoker, until the light formed an orb around the altar, vibrating her to her bones. She felt the air pressure drop as if a storm was brewing. "Keep breathing!" she yelled, right before the orb expanded, and they were hit with pure force, flinging them in the air.

The world went dark.

***

"Where are we?!" Yukari's panicked voice roused Minako from her sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she found Akihiko cradling her in his arms. "You're back," he said, filled with relief. He stroked her hair.

"Sorry to make you wait," she apologized. "Ryoji..." She turned to see Junpei and Shinjiro helping Ryoji to his feet. Koromaru bounded over to her and licked her hand.

"It worked," she sighed with relief. Akihiko helped Minako stand.

"Welcome all, to the Velvet Room." Igor boomed. Ken, Fuuka, and Chidori jumped, and the team turned to find the small, hook-nosed man. "I apologize for the sudden relocation, but as Theodore pointed out to me, it would be rather perilous to leave you all in Tartarus as it collapsed."

"Collapsed?" Mitsuru asked. "Does that mean...is it over? Tartarus is gone?"

Igor nodded. "The Great Seal has been formed, separating Nyx from Erebus, and barring Death from descending upon the world. With that, the Dark Hour has vanished as well."

"You mean...we've won?" Junpei asked hopefully.

Theodore nodded. "Indeed, as...bittersweet as the victory may be. Minako and Ryoji have made incredible sacrifices."

Ryoji said, "I've given up my knowledge of the world beyond, and any of my power over it. I'm...human. What's left of me, if that's what I can call it."

"And Minako..." Theodore said, forlornly.

"I've lost my power of Persona," she said.

"But you're okay," Akihiko pointed out. "You're alive. Both of you made it back." _What else could possibly matter?_ was his implication.

She looked at him. "We did. But it means I can't come back here again." She crossed the room to Igor's table and held out a hand.

"Thank you, Igor. I'll never forget your wisdom and guidance."

He looked at her with a soft smile and shook her hand. "It was my pleasure to have you as a guest. This was truly an interesting journey." He pulled a card out of thin air and offered it to her. "A token of our time together." The card was the same blue as the room around them, with a single wand in the middle. She took it.

She turned to Theodore. He held his hand out and looked to the side, saying, "It was my pleasure as well." She could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "I will miss your company," he finally managed.

She ignored his hand and wrapped him in a tight hug. It startled him at first, but he quickly crushed her in the hug as well. "Thank you, Theo. For everything. Sneak out and visit from time to time," she whispered. "What else are you gonna do without me around?"

He gave her a small chuckle. "I will try my hardest." They parted.

It was Ryoji's turn to face Igor. "I am incredibly grateful for your assistance. Even as it crossed the lines of your station...and I'm positive pulling everyone else in here does just that."

Igor chuckled. "Consider it a hazard of being surrounded by youth. It becomes tempting to bend the rules."

Ryoji turned to Theodore. Theodore's face fell. "I am incredibly sorry for breaking your trust. I know this -"

Ryoji laughed. "You had my best interests at heart. I am incredibly grateful for that."

Theodore blushed. "I'm very glad."

The elevator slowed, the flashing lights of the back wall slowing down until it came to a halt. Igor gestured to his side, and a door appeared. "Your future awaits."

They emerged standing in front of the gates of the school. The moon was bright overhead, bright and white and cloudless.

"It's...gone," Chidori whispered. "It's really over."

They looked around for a moment, trying to verify just how very normal everything was. For the most part. Ken ran up to the gates of the school and pointed at a charred spot in front of it. "What the - " he reached out, but quickly yelped. "Ow! That's hot!"

Minako squinted. "Is that...my Evoker?" She found the metal was charred, the trigger guard nearly melted into the trigger itself. A scrap of blackened fabric lay next to it. She picked it up and brushed the ash off. She could barely make out the white stripes. "Ryoji! We have souvenirs!"

Ryoji took the scrap of fabric, stunned. "Perhaps you made Philemon feel bad."

Chidori eyed the fabric. "Not much, but we could clean it up and make a charm or a bookmark out of it."

Aigis approached and picked up Minako's Evoker. "The metal is currently 125.6 degrees Fahrenheit, but the damage indicates that it reached considerably higher temperatures. It is no longer functional."

Minako shrugged. "Not like I can use it anyway." She sagged against Akihiko.

Junpei sighed. "We have to walk back to the dorms? Kind of a lame victory celebration if you ask me."

Yukari scoffed. "Getting lazy already, Junpei?"

"And he didn't even carry the altar," Chidori added.

Junpei looked at her, hurt. "Not you too! Introducing you two was a big mistake."

"Come on, Junpei. Consider it our last march back to the dorms. Father will be meeting us there, with sushi!" Mitsuru coaxed. "Though I don't consider it our proper celebration. Not yet. I'm sure Minako and Ryoji's appetites will take time to return.

Minako nodded lazily. As her adrenaline wore off, even the idea of chewing made her tired.

As if to prove his girlfriend wrong, Junpei wrapped an arm around Ryoji to help him steady himself. Akihiko scooped Minako up in a fireman's carry once again. Chidori raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"She's tired!" Akihiko retorted. "You guys are all just mad that you can't pull this off."

"You can't possibly carry her the whole way," Chidori continued.

Shinjiro sighed. "He has before. And it's incredibly annoying."

"It's incredibly comfy," Minako murmured, sinking into Akihiko. "They're all just jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, ending the Dark Hour doesn't mean this fic is actually over! There's plenty of ways to toy my faves without it! *hysterical laughter turns to crying*


	37. Round 37: Afterward

Minako didn't get to enjoy seeing The Lost recover and return to their lives in the week following. She and Ryoji were put on bed rest and scolded by the same doctor that treated Shinjiro's gunshot wound. Minako had to promise over and over again that it was indeed over, and she'd never see them in such a sorry state again. It did seem to give the doctor some comfort. The first day they were left alone, Ryoji and Minako stumbled out of their beds and into the kitchen, starving, and hoping by some miracle there was something in the refrigerator. To their astonishment, there were several containers of ramen, each labeled with either Ryoji or Minako's names.

Minako took a picture of them eating it and sent it to Shinjiro, texting, _"Thanks for the food!"_

He responded with, _"You better like it, I had to put up with two terrible sous chefs,"_ and a picture of Fuuka and Akihiko in the kitchen, letting a pot boil over on the stove.

Minako and Ryoji did their best to try and keep up with their homework, but Chidori would end up coming to the dorms after classes, and somehow she managed to antagonize a different dormmate in such a way that made it impossible not to watch. And laugh.

***

When Minako became the leader of S.E.E.S., she had created a group text thread to keep her team organized. That was simple when it was just herself, Yukari, and Junpei, but became more cumbersome the bigger the group became. She wouldn't just add someone to the thread, though - she'd create an entirely new one, partially to make sure no one felt left out, but also as a historical record. It made her smile to flip through and see how things had changed. She had been tempted to ask Mitsuru if the Kirijo Group would foot the bill for one of those new smartphones she'd seen advertised. The problem was, Mitsuru probably would have agreed to it, and even recognized that the whole team needed them. Asking Mitsuru to start shelling out cash was a slippery slope, so Minako did her best to manage what messages went through text, and which in person. When Junpei sent a message during composition class to the original thread of just the three of them, it sent a surge of nostalgia through her.

_"So what's with these physicals Mitsuru wants us to take after school? And we have to do them every six months from now on?"_

_"Yeah, that almost seems excessive,"_ Yukari replied. _"I mean personally, I feel fine."_

Minako sighed internally. _"It'd be rude to single out the couple of us who had been taking dangerous, untested suppressants, or made cosmic deals with butterflies."_

Minako heard a quiet exclamation of "Shit!" come from Junpei.

_"You're right, sorry Mina-chan,"_ Yukari replied quickly. _"Besides, we're losing a major source of exercise, it's a good idea to have this to keep us accountable."_

_"I'm so sorry Minako! I completely forgot!"_  
_"I mean, because that stuff doesn't really matter anymore, so I didn't think!"_  
_"Bring on the docs and the tests and the scans!"_  
_"Please don't tell Chidori I asked."_

She chuckled quietly. She didn't mean to come off as cross, but the tests were making her nervous. Mitsuru ran the idea by her before telling the whole team, but the fact that her father sounded fascinated to see the changes in her brain made Minako feel exposed. The rational part of her knew these weren't tests that she could really fail, but what result is a 'good' result? Did she still have some potential left? Would that mean the deal was a bust? Or did Philemon attempt to spare her after she guilt-tripped it? If she was just an average person now, what did that mean? Was she useless now?

_"Just make sure Chidori shows up and all is forgiven :D"_

When classes ended, she was pleasantly surprised to find Shinjiro waiting for her outside of the classroom. "'Sup, guinea pig?"

She shrugged. "Oh, ya know, just jazzed to get poked and prodded. Normally I require dinner first, but I guess I'll make an exception for Mitsuru."

"Tch, I guess I did, can't blame you. Hey, what's your blood type? I'm positive they're gonna find I need a liver transplant, might as well carve off of some of yours."

"Type B!"

"Dammit, I'm A. Don't know if those mix."

"Aki's A too, and he's in really good shape. Why wouldn't you sign up for a piece of him?"

"And risk getting his food preferences? Pass."

Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis listened in horror.

"Wh-where's Ryoji-kun?" Junpei finally managed.

Shinjiro gestured to class 2-E. "He bolted to Fuuka's classroom. Our baby boy's a little nervous."

Junpei's phone buzzed. As he read the text, his face grew white. "Chidori is asking my blood type...she wants to dibs one of my kidneys?!"

Akihiko found their group, and with a grin, said. "Let's do this! I hope there's a cardio endurance test, I haven't tested that in quite a while."

Minako and Shinjiro rolled their eyes.

"That was terrifying, you two were in sync!" Yukari said, flinching.

Minako sighed. "See, you have a good chance of getting organs from him popped in. Problem for me is that I'm pretty damn sure you can't bottle that attitude and inject it in my brain. I need it distilled and mixed in with my morning coffee."

"There is going to be a fair amount of his blood drawn today," Shinjiro said. "We can just get Mitsuru's people to not dispose of the leftovers and start tinkering with it."

Akihiko shrugged. "I'm game."

Minako put a hand on her heart and extended the other towards him. "You see? My beacon in the darkness, look how bright he shines!"

"Huh-uh Minako! You're not leaving me to go to the optimistic side!" Shinjiro argued. "Mitsuru's already talking about getting me a nutritionist. Those two are too bright, I can't stand it!"

"Don't worry, when we meet Chidori there, we'll have proper reinforcement on Team Gallows Humor."

"But can we count on Ryoji? I mean, he's got Fuuka on his side."

She held a finger up. "Let's not forget his origin. I believe if he digs deep, he'll make all the difference."

Shinjiro's phone buzzed. "Mitsuru's waiting for us by the front gate. Let's head out." Junpei detoured to Fuuka's classroom to collect her and Ryoji. Minako couldn't bring herself to lead the charge out of the school, instead falling back to Akihiko's side. She took his hand and squeezed it. If she didn't anchor herself, she might slip away and skip the whole thing. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

***

_"I already know I'm broken," Minako said before school that morning as she was doing her makeup in her bedroom mirror. "I don't need someone to quantify it."_

_"You took a major hit. It makes perfect sense to do a checkup afterward, to make sure we know exactly what we're dealing with." Akihiko argued from her desk._

_"Yeah, but who's supposed to do the checkup that I need after I have a bunch of Kirijo scientists pawing away at my brain scans. Or what about chest x-rays, we never fully dug into how the hell Ryoji was stowed away! Because somehow even that left a mark!" It came out snippier than she intended. She put down her mascara wand and sighed. "I feel like the remnants of some sort of accident, that they want to pick apart and analyze the remains."_

_Akihiko crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're not going to be like that. Mitsuru wouldn't let them treat you like that. And even if you decide halfway through a test that you're done, you're a hell of a long stronger than some lab rats. You can get out of it."_

_She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. He continued, "You wouldn't tolerate anyone else thinking like that, so you can't treat yourself like you are lesser than you were before. All we're trying to do is get down to the truth. We're all about transparency and honesty, right?"_

_"How dare you use my policies against me!" she moaned into his sweater. "Fine. But whatever we find out, you don't get to start planning a diet and exercise routine to fix it for a whole month."_

_"A month? How about a week?"_

_"Two weeks, final offer."_

***

To her shock, her results were...positively benign. Several tests did have to be processed and read by other doctors, but initial results showed that she was...fine. As fine as could be, considering. "Your body is presenting like you're a professional athlete who has taken zero time for recovery. You're worn out. You need to rest," the doctor said. "I mean, don't become a couch potato, but - do you play a sport?"

"Tennis," she said.

"Take it easy at tennis practice. Don't run after any balls you don't have to."

Scans revealed she exhibited no signs of having the potential, either. It all seemed to have disappeared. Everyone else, sans Ryoji, still had it, which prompted the researchers to ask to schedule a demonstration session later on to see how their powers had changed, if at all.

Ryoji's results were fairly unremarkable as well - all tests showed him to be a normal, teenage boy with memory problems. Gaps in his recollection and retention were flagged, but nothing that exercising his mind shouldn't fix with time.

As expected, Shinjiro and Chidori were flagged to return in a week for more testing and setting up treatment plans. Long term use of the suppressants had impaired some organ function and cognitive processes, but the doctors were confident the right medications could make the damage manageable.

Chidori, Shinjiro, Ryoji, and Minako were pulled away to speak to a psychiatrist, who gave them each a prescription to fill as soon as they left. "Anti-anxiety medication?" Minako said, raising an eyebrow.

He narrowed his gaze, not appreciating her skepticism. "You've all been through a major life change, as well as physical and emotional trauma far beyond that of your teammates from the Dark Hour. You may feel under control now, but your results show high warning signs of crashing once the shock of the change wears off. You'll feel listless and aimless, which you all four show signs of translating to anger and anxiety. We're getting ahead of this, before these signs progress to unsafe levels."

Chidori wasn't impressed. "And what if we don't take these pills?"

"Then the ones you love will pay for it," he said simply. "Small things will escalate, and you'll lash out beyond what's appropriate, and resentments will grow."

Minako flinched. Her temper had been creeping up on her more than she'd liked lately. "Aren't you supposed to be making us feel better?"

His eyes narrowed. "Nothing about my assessments made me believe any of you would respond to the 'sensitive' approach. Am I wrong?"

He continued when there was no rebuttal. "I'm giving these to you in a group so that you all keep each other accountable. You're all responsible for your own health, but having someone who is in the same boat as you can make a world of difference."

Ryoji's brow furrowed. "But...I barely know who I am. I don't want to take medicine to change whatever I have."

"That's not what they do. They even you out. They keep you from dipping or escalating too high. If you feel different than what you normally are, then that means your dose is wrong, and I'll correct it."

"Well, Miss Leader?" the psychiatrist said, eyeing Minako. "Any arguments?"

Minako sighed. "The pharmacy should still be open if we get out of here in the next thirty minutes."

The psychiatrist nodded. "Also, keep an eye out for Sanada. He just barely avoided getting roped into this group as well. Any of you see any warning signs, and you send him straight to me."

Minako's stomach dropped. Shinjiro put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Do you understand?" the psychiatrist said pointedly. "If you don't take care of yourself first, you can't possibly help him."

She put her hand on Shinjiro's and nodded. As the left to join the rest of their team, Ryoji said, "It was an honor being on Team Gallows with you all. It's a shame it's ending so soon."

Chidori sighed. "I hope your boy appreciates we're tearing it down for him."

"It's the only way to make sure he never gets close to it," she said with finality.

As they entered the lobby, they saw the rest of the team, happily chatting away. Akihiko was on the floor, giving Koromaru a belly rub. He looked up at her and smiled. "Good timing! I was starting to get hungry. Let's go eat!" A pang ran through her. _If I'm not careful, I could lose this._

"First, we've got to stop at the mall. Then, as much ramen as you can eat."

He smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

She chuckled. "It's a promise."


	38. Round 38: Valentine's Day, Part 1

Minako's bag was fully packed when she charged down the stairs that morning. She was almost giddy at the idea of spending her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. It seemed foolish, considering what they had been through, but she couldn't chastise herself too much. _Things like this are what we fought for, so why shouldn't I enjoy it?_

Akihiko had moved the boxing club meeting to early that morning, seemingly to accommodate the holiday. _Normally, he'd scoff at the idea, but I think he feels the same as I do._ She begged him last night to figure out what Seto's plans were. Chihiro had been uncharacteristically coy about the situation, but the more Chihiro resisted, the prouder Minako was of her.

She grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen before making her way to the living room. Shinjiro was watching TV when he hollered, "Arisato! Hold up a minute."

"Waiting for Mitsuru?" she asked as she approached the couch. "Very sweet. Proud of you for properly embracing the holiday."

He mashed his beanie further on his head. "Yeah, but...ugh." He shook his head. "This is gonna sound...weird. But, if you've got a gift for me, like some friend chocolate or something, you should give it to me now."

Minako was trying to decide if she had ever personally made him blush. _Certainly, with conjuring images of his girlfriend, but me, personally? I don't think so._ "Chocolate is a terrible breakfast," she prodded. "Plus, it'll ruin your appetite for Mitsuru's."

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Listen...shit's been going around at school. A rumor about you and me dating. So you can't be seen giving me a Valentine's Day present. Or, for that matter, probably any other guy besides Aki."

Minako's face burned. _First, rumors about Junpei, now this?_ "What the hell?" she growled. "How would anyone believe that?"

"Aki and Mitsuru are both graduating, you and I aren't. High school rumors don't need much more than that."

"Dammit," she swore. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Does Aki know?"

Shinjiro nodded. "Of course he does. He hears about all of that kind of stuff, usually before me."

"Dammit. Mitsuru?"

"Not yet. I wanted to handle it first, then tell her once it's under control. Lucky for me," he scoffed. "And people wonder why I keep quitting high school."

She dug in her bag and yanked out the small box labeled "Shinjiro". "Here," she said, shoving it in his face. "I guess you just earned yourself twice as much friendship chocolate, but you'll have to deal with this until I can make more."

He took it with a sardonic laugh. "I think I'll deal. Or maybe I just won't get you a White Day gift? Will that make it even?"

"Oh, hell no!" she retorted as she pulled the other small boxes out of her bag and lined them up at the front desk. "I have done a lot for you too, _Shinji-kun_." She turned the boxes so the names faced outward: "Junpei", "Ryoji", and "Ken".

"Damn. Well, I tried. Have fun."

"Will do!" she called, rolling her eyes, heading for the door. She slammed it on her way out.

 

* * *

 

 

She had kept a close watch on Akihiko's shoe locker through the morning. She was confident that anyone who had a lead on the source of the rumor would show up there, all she had to do was bide her time. By the time lunch rolled around, she was proven correct. A first-year, with a heart-shaped box, looked around surreptitiously before opening the door. _Shame_ , she thought. _The girl's even wearing pigtails._

Minako snuck behind the girl, clutching her own box of chocolates. She cleared her throat.

The first-year jumped and spun around. "Hi!" Minako greeted her cheerfully, long enough to peek at the tag on the box. "Fumi-chan, that's your name? Nice to meet you. I'm Minako Arisato, but something tells me from the look on your face you probably already guessed that."

She nodded in horror.

Minako grinned. "I'm afraid I don't know you, Fumi-chan. How do you happen to know my Aki-kun?" She nearly gagged at the term of endearment, but she knew she had to lay it on thick. _The girl somehow knew of me, and still thought this was a good idea?_

Her lip quivered. "He...he helps me study in the library from time to time. He...he's always really nice."

She smiled softly. "He really is. Very sweet. It'd make you wonder why anyone would want to break up with him, wouldn't it? Even if he was going to college?"

She nodded once more.

"Therefore, any rumors of him being newly single should be treated fairly suspiciously, shouldn't they?"

A final nod.

Minako slid her chocolates into Akihiko's locker. "Go ahead," Minako said, holding the door open. "I won't ruin your gesture if you tell me who told you the rumor."

"M-Mariko-chan. She's in my year, but a different class."

"You can introduce me, right?" Minako's voice was dripping with poisoned honey.

She slid the box of chocolates in his locker and gestured for Minako to follow her down the hallway.

Halfway there, Minako heard, "Arisato! A moment," called from behind her.

She turned to see Ms. Toriumi pursuing her, walking with more determination than she thought the teacher possible. She turned to Fumi-chan. "Which class are you in again?"

"1-C! M-M-Mariko's in 1-B."

"We'll chat later, Fumi-chan."

Minako followed Ms. Toriumi to the faculty office, trying to prepare a feasible explanation that ideally wouldn't get her kicked off of the student council. Once the door was closed, Ms. Toriumi gripped her own arm and said, "It's about your dorm mate, Ken Amada. He...had a confrontation at school today. It seems he's being bullied, and it turned physical today, so a few of his classmates finally told a teacher."

Minako's heart sank.

"He is okay, only a few minor scrapes. But since Ken has no proper guardian, the logical choices are either you or Kirijo-san. I thought...this might be a good opportunity for you to test what we'd discussed previously. I'll be happy to arrange for you to leave school early today so you can talk with Amada and his teachers."

"Yes," she said, without hesitation. "I'll do it. But...can I ask for one more favor? Can you get the same exception for Akihiko?"

She furrowed her brow. "You think Sanada-san would be helpful?"

"I do. He...he was bullied as a child as well. And Ken really respects him, so I know it'll help."

Ms. Toriumi nodded. "Very well. Consider it done."


	39. Round 39: Valentine's Day, Part 2

"Let me say it one more time; just because you are a minor doesn't mean that you can beat up elementary school kids without repercussions!" Akihiko said emphatically.

"But he's...he's our Ken!" she hollered, waving her arms in the air. "How can I let anyone get away with that?"

"Ken chose to not fight back," he clarified. "He could have defended himself just fine, but he decided it wasn't worth it. You've got to let him explain himself and trust his instincts."

He pointed to the elementary school as it came in to view. "We need to talk to Ken's homeroom teacher first. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Ms. Iida didn't have much detail to add to the account Ms. Toriumi told them. Ken had been approached by one of the girls in his class a few months ago. When Ken politely explained that he didn't feel the same, a couple of the boys in class started teasing him. Over time, the teasing escalated, until three boys cornered him at recess that morning. Ken mostly tried to escape the attacks and came out of it with only a few scrapes. "Most of the kids are in their clubs right now, but I've asked him to wait on the playground until someone from the dorm came to pick him up. The school nurse has already cleared him."

They found Ken sitting on a swing outside, absently grinding the toe of his shoe in the dirt. When he heard Akihiko and Minako approach, he looked up, to reveal a bruise forming on his forehead, and a cut swelling on his lower lip. I've smashed my naginata into Shadows for less. And now, I can't even heal him. A pit formed in her stomach.

"That looks like it smarts," Akihiko said. "You might want to return that Valentine's Day gift to the giver. They did a bad job."

Ken gave a small chuckle. "I'll let them know." His tone grew somber. "I'm...I'm sorry you two had to come. You shouldn't need to waste your time on childish stuff like this."

Minako's composure cracked. "Ken, you were literally injured! That's not a childish thing, this is serious!"

"Mina," Akihiko said evenly. "Kids get in fights, and sometimes it leaves a mark. But Ken, she's right about the fact that it's not childish. Why didn't you fight back?"

Ken stared at his feet.

Akihiko sat on the swing next to him. "You made a conscious decision to not fight back. I'm not saying that's right or wrong. Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. I had to make a lot of those decisions growing up. We just want to understand."

Ken took a deep breath. Minako sat on the ground in front of him.

"They wanted me to give them my Valentine's Day chocolate. I told them I've only gotten a few truffles from my senpais at the dorm, and they didn't believe me. So, they started hassling me and...they got angry."

Minako curled her fingers in the grass and tried to look around at the playground to control her emotions. A young girl with a long, chestnut braid darted behind the corner of one of the buildings. _She's spying._

"The guys in class just don't like my attitude. All the talk about is manga, or sports, or girls, and I just can't relate. I mean...I like some of that stuff, too, but...after the Dark Hour? After the fact that we saved the world? It just...feels so shallow. They make fun of me for not liking any of the girls in my class. They even tried to call me gay but they got even angrier when I refused to take it as an insult. It's...Yukari. Whenever they talk about girls they way they do, I think about her. She's not like that at all. And when I make comments like that...explaining the difference, they just started teasing me. They say things like -"

His face turned red as he peeked at Minako. "No, I can't say that in front of a girl!" He buried his face in his hands.

Minako stood. "It's okay. Talk with Aki for a while, I'm going to go stretch my legs."

Akihiko flashed her an appreciative smile as she left. She quickly crossed to the corner when she had seen the girl hiding, and scraped her feet along the ground so as to not startle her. The girl was leaning against the wall, eyes slammed shut, clutching a small, red box to her chest.

"Ken's going to be okay. Just a few scrapes," Minako said softly.

The girl opened her eyes. "Really?" A wave of relief washed over her face. "Thank goodness."

"What's your name?" Minako asked.

"Rin Honda." She bit her lip. "You're his senpai? From the dorm?"

"Yep, I'm Minako Arisato. The guy with him right now is Akihiko Sanada. You got to go to the boxing tournament, right? He took third place."

She nodded in recognition. "He's really strong. How do you get strong like that?"

Minako furrowed her brow. "Ken-kun is strong. He didn't want to fight, but he wouldn't have let himself get seriously injured."

"Not for him! For me. Ken got beat up because of me, but if I was strong, I could have beat the bullies up first!" With fire in her eyes, she clutched the box tighter.

"What do you mean?"

Blushing, Rin stared at the ground. "I like Ken-kun. But Sho-chan likes me. So it makes Sho angry that I waste my affection on Ken, when Ken doesn't like me back. But Sho can be mean! He's a bad student, and he's a bully! But Ken's not. He's nice and sweet, and he works really hard. And even when I confessed my love to him, he rejected me so politely it made me love him even more!"

Rin took a deep breath. "After that, Sho and his friends kept picking on him. They said they'll show me Ken isn't any better than them. But Ken never stoops to their level! So I wanted to give him chocolate today. When Sho found out, he...he..." Her voice caught. "I hadn't even gotten a chance to give it to Ken yet! And they still beat him up!"

She finally managed to look at Minako. "I'm a curse on Ken. I should just ignore him from now on. I should throw this chocolate in the river!"

"Sounds like Sho and his buddies need to be thrown in the river first," Minako countered. "They're making you feel bad for caring about someone! They're the curse, not you."

Rin flushed violently red.

"Does Ken-kun know? That you're getting bullied?"

She shook her head.

"You need to tell him," Minako said in earnest. "Ken has been reluctant to engage because he doesn't think it's worth it. That their pettiness isn't worth justifying. But if he knew that he was being used as a tool to bully you...he wouldn't stand for it."

Rin's eyes began to water. "But what if he gets hurt worse? I couldn't take it if he was hurt because of me, again!"

Minako smirked. "You think Sanada would let one of his dorm mates be defenseless? Ken can handle it." She reached in her bag to grab a scrap of paper and scribbled her name and cell number on it. "But if you're ever afraid he can't, or if things get out of control, you tell your teacher, and then you call me." She handed the slip of paper to the girl. "And if you still want to learn to defend yourself, I can help you find a class. Ken doesn't have to fight your battles for you, but it'll take time before you're ready to handle it yourself."

She took it and stuffed it in her backpack, nodding.

"I'm not saying that it'll make Ken return your feelings, but I think you should still give him the chocolate. Just to make Sho realize that neither of you will give in."

She pursed her lips together and nodded seriously. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to do it. Okay! I -" She looked up to Minako. Minako nodded. Rin turned and charged forward towards the swing set. The boys watched her approach curiously.

She held the box out and stared at her feet. "I'm sorry, Ken-kun!" she practically yelled. "Sho and his friends keep picking on you because Sho likes me, but I like you. He thinks he can make me like him instead of you if he makes you seem weak! They found out I was still going to give you chocolates, and that's why you got beat up!"

Ken's eyes went wide.

"I know you don't feel the same about me, but that's okay! I just want to show you that you don't have to be like them! Please, don't change because of them!"

Akihiko nudged the frozen Ken.

"They're...using me to bully you?" Ken's expression thawed and then became resolved. "They're not going to get away with this anymore." He stood and took the offered box of chocolates. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Rin-chan."

Rin finally looked at him. Ken smiled, his busted lip seeming a little less painful. She smiled back.

Akihiko nudged Ken again. Coming to his senses, Ken asked, "Oh! Rin-chan, do you want to walk home with us?"

She blushed furiously. "I'm sorry! I really need to go to soccer practice. I...I'm just glad you'll be okay!" She ran back to the building.

"Alright, Casanova, let's get you back to the dorm. You need ice on that lip as soon as possible," Akihiko teased, rising from the swing. Ken grabbed his backpack.

On their walk home, Akihiko asked, "So, how are the chocolates? Worth a bloody lip?"

"I don't know!" Ken exclaimed, flustered. "Wouldn't it be wrong to eat them if I didn't reciprocate her feelings?"

Minako scoffed. "Wouldn't it be more like you didn't respect the effort and care she put into making them?"

"Ah!" he yelped, and dug into his bag. He tore open the wrapping paper and plucked a truffle out of the box. He took a bite. "It's...it's really good! Wow, I didn't know she was such a good cook!"

"That's always a plus," Akihiko said, fishing in his backpack. "Sometimes...it's really flattering, to see what someone makes for you." He pulled out the box Minako prepared for him and pulled out a marble-sized truffle. He popped it into his mouth. "Chocolate and mint. Just like an after-dinner treat. And the perfect amount."

Minako beamed. "Well, obviously you didn't need a giant box. And considering your overall haul is less than previous years, I figured something just perfect for you was called for."

"That's right. I'm sure you used to get tons of gifts, senpai!"

Akihiko made a face. "You make me sound like I was some kind of player! I'm sure most of them were in friendship." He pulled out the heart-shaped box. "Like this one from Fumiko! She's a friend I met in the library."

Minako snorted. "It is literally a heart-shaped box. Brimming with fudge squares! She has a crush on you, especially in light of the rumors."

Akihiko sighed. "Damn it. I completely forgot. Wha-what, have you met her?"

"Eh...yes, and I wasn't very nice to her. I need to apologize." She shook her head. "Anyway! We were talking about Ken."

"I don't have a crush on her!" Ken said, exasperated. "She's nice, but she's childish!"

"Well, that's not even true," Akihiko said dismissively. "Sure, she's loud, and a bit excitable. But it took a lot of guts for her to tell you the truth. And to get turned down, and still be brave enough to stick to her feelings? And not be angry with you?"

Minako nodded in agreement. "Especially at your age? That's really mature of her. I know I was not that grown up back then."

"I...I never thought of that." Ken took a pensive bite of the truffle.

* * *

Minako entered the library and went to a table towards the back where Akihiko and Fumiko sat. When Fumiko saw her approach, she cowered a bit in her seat. Minako sighed internally.

She sat at the table and said, "Thanks for agreeing to this, Fumiko. I know I didn't make a very good impression last time."

Fumiko tried to respond, but the words stuck in her mouth.

Minako shook her head. "I wasn't very nice. When I heard the rumor that I was dating someone else now...it really hurt. Aki's going off to college soon, and it's hard enough to think about him not being around anymore. I lost my temper, and I'm sorry."

Fumiko nodded. "It's okay...I don't think I was thinking properly either. Whether or not to take the rumor seriously, or what that meant. I didn't even think about it until now, but the library's not going to be the same next school year."

Akihiko tried to say something, but the look in his eye made it clear he was flustered. _Can't handle that many people being nice to you to your face? That's adorable._

"It wasn't right of me to be mean to you for having a crush on him. Pretty hypocritical, based on how badly I had it for him at the beginning of the school year."

That was all it took to make Akihiko blush.

Fumiko stared at him, wide-eyed, fighting a laugh.

That was all the encouragement Minako needed to continue. "I mean, still do, but that doesn't have all the lovely angst and pining that make a truly heart-wrenching story. Now, it's just domestic fluff."

His face grew even more violently red. "Minako!" he scolded in a low tone.

Fumiko snorted.

Minako stood. "Well, I'll let you two get back to studying, student council calls. But, Fumiko-chan? If you need help with English, you should get a hold of me instead of Akihiko. I'm just a tad bit better than him." She flashed a devilish grin.

"They have three different ways to spell the word 'their', with three different meanings! It's nonsense!" he countered.

Minako chuckled and left with a wave.


	40. Round 40: The Heart is a Muscle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I've been floating around for awhile now, so I finally decided to finish it! It's a Yukari POV, that takes place before the events of this fic. Call me a sucker for angst I guess, I couldn't help myself :)

Yukari could feel the wind off of the Shadow's blow as it sent Minako flying in the air. Minako landed with a solid _thud_ , and an unbidden groan escaped her.

_"It's weak to Zio skills!"_ Mitsuru's voice resonated through their heads.

Minako still wasn't moving, but they could hear her moan. Akihiko spared her a look, his knuckles turning white against his Evoker.

_What are you waiting for, senpai? You're next! Get it down, and I'll heal her afterward!_

As if he'd heard her, Akihiko summoned Polydeuses and sent electricity coursing through the air. Yukari had witnessed this countless times, but for the first time, she could _feel_ the electricity in the air. Even her fingers tingled. My hair's going to be a disaster.

Yukari spared a quick healing spell in Minako's direction before helping take out the downed enemy. She felt a little guilty at the satisfaction she got from watching the downed enemy poof into nonexistence. When she joined S.E.E.S, she claimed it was to help people and discover the truth (Mitsuru's argument, naturally), but that wasn't all of it. She wanted to test herself, push herself further than she'd ever had before, and Akihiko promised S.E.E.S would help her do that.

In the beginning, Akihiko was the one who put in most of the extra training time with her. Despite her gender, Akihiko pushed her all the same. He even taught her how to throw a punch. _"You may be an archer, but if you're ever weaponless and face to face with an enemy, a good punch will help you escape."_ There was a hidden implication that it may come in to use during the daytime as well, but it actually comforted her. _He does care. But he's not going to be overprotective._

Junpei liked to paint himself as a protector, but it was annoying to be shielded by someone who wasn't even as skilled as Akihiko. Heck, even though Junpei had size on her, she still was confident she could put up a good fight against him. _"Small just means there's less of you to hit. Make it hard for them to do it,"_ Akihiko had said.

Akihiko made it to Minako's side first. She had only managed to roll over to her back. When she saw him come in to view, she cracked a small smile.

It was then Yukari saw it - the storm in Akihiko's eyes. Grey eyes don't lend themselves to warmth, but there always seemed to be more of a bluish hue to them when he felt something deeply. As he gave her a once-over to check for any serious injuries, Yukari realized what it was. _Worry_.

The only other person she'd seen take a hit like that was Akihiko himself. _I guess he'd know best. But he recovered just fine after it._

"There's a set of stairs over here!" Junpei called, pointing to a room catty-corner to them. "It'll be safer to rest there."

Akihiko helped Minako to her feet, wrapping an arm around her torso to help support her weight. Yukari scowled as he helped Minako walk.

_Did Akihiko's injury make him go soft?_ The thing Yukari liked about Akihiko the most was that he didn't coddle others. Care? Yes. Infantilize? Absolutely not. Worry was for those who didn't train sufficiently. _"If you have time to worry, you have time to train."_ was his attitude.

Yukari was afraid that's what he was doing with Minako. Extra training, she expected, but he seemed to try and find excuses to talk to her, or stuff her full of ramen. When he came back to the team to fight, after the first few battles he insisted on standing by her side instead of Junpei. He claimed the leader needed someone by her side who can heal, and deal up-close damage in case of emergency. It wasn't a bad argument, but she also wondered if it had to do with the fact her skirt flew up a bit high with some of her stronger blows. _Is he afraid Junpei's creeping on her?_

Despite how much Yukari teased him about being a pervert, Junpei never once looked at Minako inappropriately when they were in Tartarus. _That info would shut up those rumors at school pretty quick._ Junpei and Minako were more like comrades in goofy-arms. And while Junpei may be the newest member of the team, he wasn't weak. She'd never say that out loud, though. She could already hear him say, _"Aw, Yuka-tan! I never knew you thought so highly of me! I always knew in my heart that you knew I was da man!"_

Clearly, Akihiko wasn't a pervert. She didn't know exactly what he was in _that_ regard, but he had been living alone with Mitsuru in a dormitory for years, and there had been no incidents or animosity between them. His request to stand my Minako clearly wasn't nefarious.

A couple steps away from the stairs, Akihiko released his hold on her, jerking his hand back as if he touched a live wire.

_Get it together, senpai,_ she sighed internally. She gave Junpei a look that said  _"Can you believe this?"_

Junpei entirely misread the message, as he jumped and fished a bottle out of his pocket. "Here, Minako! I found this earlier, I think it'll help you get a pep in your step!"

Akihiko sighed as Minako sat on the stairs. "You're supposed to give everything you find to Arisato. It's her job to manage if and when we use an item."

Minako took the bottle, a viscous blue liquid sloshing around in it. "Well, consider him doing that now," she said wearily. "Thanks, Junpei."

"Should we make our way back?" Akihiko asked. "You're pretty worn out, Leader."

Minako nodded. "Yes, but the teleporters seem to be about every five floors, and we're already three floors away from one. Might as well keep pressing." She took a small sip from the bottle.

"Your assessment is correct. I sense a strong presence two floors above you, and that accompanies a means of escape right before you encounter it," Mitsuru confirmed.

Yukari administered healing spells to everyone, but there were something things that only rest and a Snuff Soul could help with, so they took a break. Yukari tried to ignore the gossip Junpei started talking about, but unfortunately, Minako was all about discussing it in detail.

"I can't believe Kenji! It's such a bad idea, and illegal, I think, to get involved with a teacher. I want to tell him it's gross!" Minako said, polishing off the bottle.

"Same!"

"But at the same time, I don't want him to hate me because if something does go wrong, I want to be able to help him."

"Dude, good, cause I feel the same way and I don't know what to do about it."

She sighed. "What do you do? The heart wants what the heart wants."

To Yukari's surprise, Akihiko cut in with a scoff. "The heart is a muscle."

"And the brain is made of fat and water," Minako smiled as she pointed to the Evoker strapped on her hip. "But it still packs a punch."

He furrowed his brow at that.

"Regardless," Yukari chimed in, trying to distract her senpai. "Doesn't Rio have a bit of a thing for him? I've always kind of sensed that."

"Not you too, Yukari. Gossiping?" Akihiko groaned.

Minako waved him off. "Pretty sure, but I don't think she wants to admit it. I think she wants him to be a good friend, but I don't know if you can really _will_ that stuff away."

Akihiko shook his head. "Even if the heart is more than a muscle, you can still train it. If you work hard, it gets stronger."

Yukari chalked it up to Minako's newness to the team, but Minako definitely didn't realize she was genuinely getting on Akihiko's nerves. Yukari knew he could handle some light teasing, but the way his jaw was set was telling Yukari he was uncomfortable. _But this topic isn't even about him! What's the problem?_

Minako had a mischievous glint in her eye. "But you can't control how it grows! I can do squats all day, but my ass won't grow infinitely perkier. I can work out my arms to be long and lean, but if I'm prone to bulk up, I'm going to bulk up. So if Rio spends all day thinking 'Kenji is my friend', there's a chance it'll become true. Or she'll just spend all day thinking about the guy she loves and fall even harder."

Akihiko opened his mouth to respond, but the words stuck in his mouth. He frowned instead.

Minako stood, rolling her shoulders. "Sorry about the gossip, senpai. But it was an excellent distraction from the twinge in my back." She grabbed her pack and slid it on. "Let's go!"

Junpei followed Minako's ascent, and Yukari followed until she saw Akihiko hesitating. He wasn't looking at any of them, just staring past them at a wall. The storm in his eyes hadn't died out. She thought about calling out to him. She thought about telling him to focus and toughen up. Instead, she let her feet fall heavy on each step. The clatter was enough to break his reverie, and he joined the climb.


	41. Round 41: A Rude Awakening, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY. Another chapter that takes place before the events of the fic. But, it's a Mitsuru POV! It's a day late for her birthday, but I'd rather celebrate it late than celebrate it with something bad xD 
> 
> Buckle up, because we're going waaaay back, to the beginning of the game!

Mitsuru could have sworn at Akihiko for leading the Shadow to the dorm. _At least he realized he needed reinforcements. That's progress._ She scanned the street in front of the dorm to find which way it would be coming from, gripping her Evoker.

"Follow me," Akihiko said, clutching his forearm with a hand and leading her down a side street. A giant mass of black ooze towered over them, a blue mask smashed into the pulsing form.

He smirked when he saw it. "Your turn, Mitsuru!"

Penthesilea sent a burst of ice at the Shadow, and the shards penetrated the pulsing mass. The wounds started to smoke, and the Shadow shrieked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw blood seeping through Akihiko's fingers. She spared a quick healing spell to staunch it.

Polydeuces bashed the Shadow, and finally, it collapsed into nonexistence. Mitsuru found Akihiko bent over, grunting between breaths. "Thanks," he said with a huff. "I had the other one under control until this one decided to join the party."

_"Takeba? Do you read me?"_ Mitsuru called using her Persona.

_"Yes!"_ Takeba responded.

_"Be careful! There's more than one enemy. The one we fought isn't the one Akihiko saw!"_

She went to him to examine his wounds. The sleeve on his forearm was torn and stained with blood, an angry red mark peeking through. His shirt was torn on the side as well - scrape marks visible through the holes. He grunted as her fingers brushed his ribs.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"We'll see what a doctor says after this is over," she said firmly. "Takeba needs our help."

They kept their Evokers out while they entered the dormitory. While Mitsuru sensed the Shadow was on the roof, she wasn't confident its presence didn't hide smaller Shadows along the way. They did a quick scan of each floor as they made their way up.

The Chairman was in the command room when they arrived, a live feed of the roof visible on the screen. This Shadow was even more wicked than the last - all arms and swords, slashing and flailing wildly. Takeba was breathing deeply, holding her Evoker to her head, when the Shadow struck her, sending her and her Evoker skittering to the ground in opposite directions.

Akihiko turned to head to the roof, when the Chairman called, "Wait!"

The Evoker stopped in front of Minako Arisato. If she was scared, she hid it well. She absorbed the situation, and seeing Takeba on the ground, she made her decision. She pressed the barrel of the Evoker to her temple.

"Alright," Akihiko said with a small nod. "She's a fast learner."

Closing her eyes and putting a hand over her heart, she whispered, "Per...so...na," and pulled the trigger.

A gust of wind and the sound of glass shattering accompanied the appearance of the humanoid Persona with long hair emerging, armed with a giant lyre.

Mitsuru caught Akihiko smirking in satisfaction.

They didn't have long to celebrate the summoning though, as Arisato fell to her knees and screamed. The Persona morphed, taller, with a menacing mask, surrounded by a ring of plates shaped like coffins. It gave a sinister roar and charged at the Shadow. With incredible speed, it tore the shadow to shreds, ripping arms off and sinking its teeth in to whatever it could reach in a sea of carnage.

The ferocity sent a chill down Mitsuru's spine, and she turned to Akihiko. He ran his hand through his hair, wide-eyed and stunned at the display. No, stunned wasn't right. Amazed? _Impressed_.

It was incredibly impressive because somehow, she had changed her Persona. _With zero prior knowledge of the situation, she stood her ground, summoned her Persona, and changed it in order to handle a major threat that not even Akihiko could handle on his own._

As the pieces of Shadow dissolved, the Persona gave a final roar and transformed back to the lyre-player in a flash of light. Arisato braced herself on her knees, panting.

Takeba was still making her way to he feet when one of the larger masses of the Shadow began clawing its way towards her. Before Mitsuru could reach out to either of them, Arisato reacted.

"Orpheus!" she cried, standing up straight once again. The Persona struck the mass with its lyre. The Shadow turned it's attention and started creeping towards her.

It gave Takeba enough time to steady herself and send an arrow straight into the center of the blob. It screeched. Arisato grabbed her naginata and struck it, and finally, the remnants evaporated.

Shaking, Takeba called to Arisato. "Thanks!"

Arisato smiled, giving Takeba a thumbs-up and saying, "Any time!"

And then Arisato collapsed.

* * *

It had been five days since the Shadows attacked the dorms and Arisato was still hospitalized. The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with her, but she simply wouldn't wake up. Mitsuru had no reason to doubt she would recover, as awakenings can be incredibly draining, but not life-threatening.

It was Akihiko she was more concerned with at the time. His arm would recover fairly quickly, but the bruised ribs would keep him on the sidelines for longer than she imagined him capable. _At some point, he's going to do something foolish. I wish Shinjiro was still with us. He might have been able to talk some sense into Akihiko._

However, Mitsuru was aware that Shinjiro was taking suppressants to control his Persona, and those could prove to be even more detrimental to the body than a bit of sparring. _Akihiko wouldn't take such hypocritical advice, even if it was from his best friend._

Mitsuru wasn't surprised to find Akihiko in Arisato's hospital room. The staff had kept her informed on any visitors she had, and Akihiko had come to visit her every day. He'd greet her, tell her how the weather was that day, and then sit in the chair near her bed for a while, reading a book. After about an hour, he'd tell her she needed to wake up soon, and leave.

Today, he was in the chair once again, resting his elbows on his knees, forehead on his gloved hands.

Mitsuru knew the answer, but she asked regardless, "Any change?"

Akihiko looked up and shook his head. "Not yet. Still sleeping." He gave Mitsuru a wry smile. "Did you know she was lazy when you recruited her?"

Mitsuru smirked back. "She hasn't been officially recruited yet. But once she is, she's not going to be getting much rest. Perhaps she's gathering her strength."

Akihiko leaned back and shook his head. "I haven't even properly met her yet. But somehow she can bolt out of bed, wipe out a major Shadow, and then just pass out without even greeting her senpai? It's rude."

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked, furrowing her brow. _He's not that petty. What's this about?_

He sighed and cast an eye on Arisato. She laid perfectly still, a blanket pulled just below her neck. Her hair was unbound and pulled to one side of her neck. She looked as if a single touch would break her peaceful slumber. "I know. I just...feel guilty. That night, all I could think about was her power, and how excited I was that she'd likely join our team. But now...if I'd have taken care of the Shadows before it got to the dorms, she wouldn't be laid up in a hospital bed for this long."

"Summoning Personas takes considerable energy," Mitsuru reminded him. "It took Takeba four days to recover after she cast her first healing spell. And you were on bed rest for longer than this after you awakened your power."

"I know," he nodded. "But she didn't. She didn't know about any of this. Yukari knew what was coming when she did it, I made sure of it. But...I never trained her on how to stand your ground when defending someone else. I didn't prepare her for that kind of pressure."

That stung Mitsuru as well. Akihiko had handled most of Takeba's training, mostly because Takeba and herself still couldn't find common ground. It wasn't that they were unfriendly, but they lacked the proper rapport that a successful senpai-kohai relationship needed to build trust. Until Mitsuru figured out how to rectify that, Akihiko was Yukari's primary teacher. _That deficit falls upon me as well._

"Fortunately, our ranks are growing as we speak. How is Iori?"

"He's finally past the 'shaken' stage, and on to 'delusions of grandeur'. He's ready to be a hero," Akihiko said with a chuckle. "But he doesn't think it'll be a problem convincing his father to let him move into the dorm. I think...I think there's something off about Iori's home life," he finished somberly.

"Once the paperwork's done, we'll move him in immediately," Mitsuru affirmed.

Akihiko nodded. "We'll have Iori, Takeba, and Arisato. Hmph...almost like old times?" he offered with a sly look.

She smiled. "The bickering will be incessant. But the dorm has been quiet for too long."

"I'm confident they'll protect each other the best they can," Akihiko said. "I guess...it's good, they won't have a choice but to rely on each other, for a time."

"They will be safe," Mitsuru assured. It made her uncomfortable to use absolutes, but seeing him despondent made her feel even worse. "I think once you meet her properly, you'll feel more confident in the situation. She...she has the social skills that our dorm has been lacking for quite some time."

That drew a proper laugh out of him. "Alright then." He stood and made his way towards Mitsuru, hesitating when he reached the foot of Arisato's bed. Glancing back at her still form one last time, he smoothed a wrinkle out of the blanket near the edge of the bed.

"I need to go and talk to Officer Kurosawa and let him know our team is growing," he said. "See you later."

Once sure he was gone, Mitsuru sunk into the chair. "I don't think I got through to him, Arisato-san," she said in a low voice. "Part way, but not completely. That...that was always Shinjiro's specialty." She pulled out her phone and stared at it. _Maybe I should call him, and get his advice on Akihiko._ She knew that those two still stayed in touch, but ever since Shinjiro left S.E.E.S., their relationship had been strained. Whenever Akihiko wanted to talk with him about problems related to that, Shinjiro would just default to telling Akihiko to stop complaining, or just quit already, which would launch them into another bickering match.

Mitsuru sighed and put her phone away. "Maybe you'll get through to Akihiko, Arisato. I'm not clear as to why I keep falling short. You seemed to get through to Takeba already, so maybe when you wake up, you'll be able to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Arisato remained perfectly still. Serene.

"I'm sorry, I'm already trying to burden you, and you barely know a thing about the situation. Sleep well."


	42. Round 42: A Rude Awakening, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the Mitsuru POV! Thanks for bearing with my self-indulgent "lore" chapters, but honestly most of the plot is wrapped up in this fic, and is mostly going to be related stuff I wanted to explore now that we don't have to worry about, ya know, THE END OF THE WORLD.

Mitsuru wasn't sure why she found it cruel that Arisato woke in the presence of Yukari instead of Akihiko, five days later.

She delivered the news as gingerly as she could, which prompted Akihiko to give her a curious look. "It's good that Arisato's awake. Plus, it was her quick thinking that protected Yukari." He shook his head. "We need to get Evokers ready for her and Iori. And training plans - Iori's probably best suited to a two-handed sword to make use of his size and strength. Arisato...I was thinking a one-handed sword, like you, but since she's already tried a naginata successfully, maybe she'll want to stick with it."

_Very well._

The next evening, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and the Chairman were already seated in the command room when Takeba and Arisato entered.

"Ah! There you are!" Ikutsuki greeted with a smile. "I'm glad that you're okay, Arisato-san. Please, have a seat."

Takeba and Arisato took seats on the couch. The Chairman gestured to Akihiko. "Oh, before that. I believe I mention him earlier, but this is Akihiko Sanada."

Akihiko gave Arisato a polite nod. "How're ya doing?"

Arisato smiled, but before she could respond, the Chairman continued. "Okay, let me start off by asking you this...would you believe me if I sad that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

Mitsuru made a mental note to chastise Akihiko after this meeting _. A nod, and an informal 'Hello'? Is he trying to play coy for some reason?_

As the Chairman and herself explained the Dark Hour, she and Akihiko watched Arisato carefully. She seemed in good health, and focused on the explanation. _Adaptability will be essential for her if she's going to lead the expedition._ Her and Akihiko had discussed whether or not it was wise to trust a newcomer with that type of responsibility, but it became irrefutable that the ability to switch Personas could prove to be vital for success. If Arisato handled herself well, they would proceed as planned.

"Normal people don't realize it since they're sleeping inside their coffins," Akihiko added. "But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so _interesting_."

_What is that tone, Akihiko!?_ On any other topic, it would sound indecent. _Is this another test? To make sure she won't be deterred?_

"You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them....sounds exciting, huh?"

_If he had used that tone with Takeba, she'd have run away._

"Akihiko! What are you always like that?" Mitsuru retorted. "You just got hurt the other day!"

"Now, now," the Chairman soothed. "He does his work well."

Arisato nodded and sent a small grin towards Akihiko.

When they finished explaining the threat of the Shadows to her, Mitsuru opened the case on the table to reveal an Evoker. "We want you to join us. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"Alright!" Arisato said with a nod.

Takeba sighed in relief. "I was afraid you'd say no. Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you," the Chairman said. "Oh, and about your room assignment. I don't know what the hold up is, but you might as well just stay here, now that you're a member of the team."

Arisato gave Takeba a small look that said,  _He doesn't think I believe that right? This was clearly a set-up_.

Takeba returned with a small nod.

_Observant. Good._

They heard a banging at the command room door. Akihiko chuckled. "I think he's having a bit of trouble."

Akihiko opened the doors to let Junpei Iori in, carrying several duffel bags. "These are freaking heavy," he panted. "Whazzup?" he said, flashing a smile in Takeba and Arisato's direction. Arisato seemed amused, while Takeba scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" Takeba asked.

"I bumped into him the other night during the Dark Hour," Akihiko explained. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential? You're staying here! For real!?" Takeba recoiled.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins," Iori said, setting a bag down. "I don't remember much, but...man, that's embarrassing!"

Arisato pointed a thumb to herself and said, "At least you didn't pass out for over a week like some people did!"

Iori grinned. "I'm just glad to find out I'm not the only one. And won't it be nice to have a guy on the team, fighting by your side?"

Akihiko winced nearly imperceptibly at the last remark. "Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready." He gestured to the bags Iori carried in. "Officer Kurosawa provided with an assortment of weapons and armor for us to figure out what works best for you all. Mitsuru can haul some of this on her motorcycle, but some of it we'll need to carry."

As they went through the bags, Arisato looked to Akihiko and asked, "By chance, is that naginata I used the other day in here somewhere?"

"Yeah," he gestured to a long black case. "You liked it?"

"Well," she started, almost shyly. "I probably looked like a barbarian using it, but I liked the way it felt. And I did defeat a Shadow with it, so...it's probably worth trying again, right?"

He smiled and handed her the case. "Let me know if you need help adjusting the strap."

* * *

Mitsuru was tuning the receiver on her motorcycle when the rest of the team arrived at the gates of the school.

"What are we doing here?" Iori asked.

"Just wait a few minutes," Akihiko said. "It's almost _midnight_."

_That tone_ , Mitsuru sighed internally, but she did understand the sentiment. Showing new members the transformation of the school was a treat. Mitsuru got to watch a middle school Akihiko be humbled momentarily, before demanding to go charging in. Takeba was positively frightened until she was assured no Shadows would spring forth in the process, and then her fear turned in to fascination. This will be Takeba's first time watching new members react as well. _I hope she enjoys it._

As the moon turned green, Mitsuru watched Iori and Arisato carefully. The ground rumbled, and the walls of the school warped, changing color and growing. New pieces formed at unnatural angles, but the walls kept rising higher and higher, stacking and turning and curving.

Iori was shaking, a fist clenched as he watched the scene in horror.

Arisato was captivated. Her only concession to fear was a hand on her Evoker, strapped to her hip. Her eyes were wide as she absorbed the scene, and she even peeled her gaze away for a moment to look at the change in the moon and the grounds around Tartarus. Satisfied there were no enemies emerging, she turned back to the tower.

Takeba was generally still uneasy about Tartarus, but watching Iori tickled her.

Akihiko eyes were trained on Arisato, again watching for any signs she wasn't up to the task. Mitsuru was sure he didn't find any, as he watched her with approval.

"This is the 'nest' you were talking about?" Iori asked. "But why does our school turn in to this?!"

"Maybe now we'll find out," Akihiko said. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be the first time exploring it. There has to be some kind of clue about the Dark Hour in there."

"The entrance has generally been safe in the past," Mitsuru explained. "We've found no evidence that Shadows lurk in that area, so Akihiko and I will be stationed there. I'll use my Persona's abilities to keep in contact with you three while you explore the first floor."

"Like you did with Yukari that night in the dorm?" Arisato asked.

"Exactly," Mitsuru said with an approving nod.

The team entered Tartarus. Iori looked around the tall ceiling and columns surrounding the entrance. "Whoa...it's just as cool on the inside..."

"But pretty creepy," Takeba admitted.

"The labyrinth begins at the top of those stairs," Mitsuru explained, pointing to the ornate, clock-work door at the top of them. "Tonight, we'll have you three explore the first floor and get a feel for it."

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any important decisions along the way," Akihiko said with a quick look to Mitsuru that said, _I haven't changed my mind if you haven't_. She gave him a small nod.

"Oh! Me me me, pick me!" Iori said, pointing to himself.

Akihiko spared him an apologetic glance and then turned to Arisato. "Will you be our leader?"

She flashed a smile at him. "You betcha!"

"But, she's a girl!" Iori stammered.

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes at him and challenged him with a low, "And?"

"You didn't see her the night she awakened to her power," Akihiko said pointedly. "She didn't have any difficulty summoning her Persona. She switched her Persona in the middle of the battle and defeated a massive Shadow with Takeba's assistance. Of the members able to join the expedition, she is the most capable."

Iori looked at Arisato in amazement. "Wow...really?"

Takeba nodded. "She was really brave that day."

"If there are no further objections," Akihiko said, holding up one of the duffel bags. "Let's get you three prepared."

They took a few minutes to put on some lightweight armor and get comfortable with their weapons.

"Welp," Minako finally said. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be to climb a haunted tower. Yukari, Junpei?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Yukari said.

"I'm ready to go!" Junpei said, punching a fist in the air.

Minako led them towards the stars, and Mitsuru called out, "Remember - tonight is just to get the feel of this place. There's no need to take any unnecessary risks."

A few steps up, Minako turned around and said. "I promise, we'll be careful. Tonight will be absolutely boring." She gave Akihiko a playful smile. "I will do my best to make sure no one has fun on these expeditions until Sanada-senpai can join us."

Akihiko furrowed his brow for a moment, and Mitsuru couldn't help but chuckle. Minako gave them a parting wave before trotting up the stairs, her fellow juniors following. When they passed through the door, Mitsuru turned to Akihiko to give him some sort of solace, but she found he didn't need it. He was grinning ear to ear, still watching the door.

* * *

After they returned to the dorm, Mitsuru was in the supply closet, rearranging the new gear when she overhead Akihiko and Arisato talking in the living room. _I shouldn't spy...but...._ Shinjiro had told her countless times,  _"Akihiko's going to die trying to save everyone."_

_Perhaps...perhaps the more he gets to know her, the less guilt he will feel. Hopefully, he will trust in her abilities enough that he will not feel obliged to save her._

"Aren't you tired, Arisato-san?" Mitsuru heard him ask.

"Yes, but also no? Sorry, Senpai, that doesn't make any sense." Her voice had less energy than before.

"Your body's tired, but your mind's still running a million miles a minute?"

"Yeah, that's about right," she admitted

"I felt about the same way after my first few times exploring the Dark Hour. It takes time to learn how to process it all. Do you want to chat with me for a bit about it?"

"Please," she said.

_It's plenty tidy in here. I should leave. I could escape without them ever being alerted to my presence._

"It's really hard shutting your mind off after being in a place like that. The smell is invasive, even the air tastes different in Tartarus."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "That's it. I thought there was something wrong with me when I was in there. Everything just felt so _off_."

"Well, according to the Kirijo Group, it's nothing toxic, so that should be some comfort."

_Akihiko! That is an extremely poor way to introduce that topic._

Arisato laughed, "Oh. Oh geez, I didn't even think of being worried about something like that! But, at least now I know."

"Sorry," Akihiko apologized. "I...sometimes forget just how much all of this is."

"It's okay, Senpai. I really appreciate your help."

"Don't be afraid to rely on me. Or any of us, for that matter. You...you seem to be taking this all in stride. But it's okay if you're nervous or scared."

She didn't respond, so Akihiko prompted her again.

"You didn't even seem that shaken from watching the school change."

Minako gave the slightest scoff. "I promise, I'm not like absurdly brave or stupid. I just...process stuff like that weird."

"I didn't mean -"

"No, I'm sorry, Senpai. That came out wrong. I...lost my parents in an accident ten years ago that nearly killed me too. No, oh _geez_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to pity me. I promise I don't remember much at all about it. All I really remember was thinking that death was coming for me too, and then this insane thought that being petrified wasn't going to do me any good. Like, everything would hurt so much worse if I was scared witless. I could be scared, sure, but I wasn't going to let it control me. I wouldn't give death the satisfaction."

She paused. "Ugh. That also came out wrong. I'm not trying to emotionally unload on you! I just want you to understand, I'm not an idiot. Or a hero. I'm more...spiteful towards things that try to scare me."

"It's okay. I think I understand. And I don't think it's a bad attitude to have, honestly."

Another pause.

"So...I was going to ask. Orpheus was your first Persona, right? And you had one called Angel tonight too...but who was that one the night the dorm was attacked? That really powerful one?"

Mitsuru could barely hear her say, "I don't know. With the other two, when their presence was known to me, I knew their name, just like that. But that one? The only thought in my head was _'it dies now'_ and suddenly, it was there. And it was _savage_."

"Shit," she swore. "I'm sorry. That's not what you need to hear from the person you trusted your team with. I promise, you can have it back once you're healed, I'm just -"

"It's okay! We're all learning more about the Dark Hour and our Personas every day. You're doing great. And we can talk about stuff like that when the time comes."

_On the positive side, she's more thoughtful than I anticipated. On the negative, I'll be spending the night in this closet._

"Slight change of topic," Arisato said. "But, after going into Tartarus, do you feel...grimy? Like you got coated in some sort of film or dirt?"

Akihiko chuckled. "That's not just Tartarus, that's fighting Shadows in general. It seems to get worse the more you fight in a night."

"Gross! Ew, ew ew!"

His chuckle turned in to a proper laugh. "Yeah, I'd recommend getting in the habit of showering after returning from the Dark Hour. Also, like when you're showering, just go through a list of what you did. How many Shadows you beat, what items you found, how many floors you progressed, otherwise it's going to feel like an infinite grind."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Senpai. I'm going to do that now...get the Shadow guts off of me. Ugh, ew!"

"Sounds good."

She started to make her way to the stairs when her steps stopped. She added, "Thanks again, Senpai. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Arisato-san."

Akihiko hadn't followed her, so Mitsuru spent her time in the closet thinking of the best way to ask Akihiko for advice on being an effective senpai.

_Akihiko, I've noticed you excel at connecting with our underclassman. Would you mind teaching me how to be a good mentor?_

_Akihiko, you seem to have a good rapport with Takeba. No, I'm not insinuating a romantic component! I simply mean -_

_Akihiko, I overhead you talking to Arisato after the first exploration of Tartarus. You were extremely good at connecting with her, can you explain to me how you did that? Oh, where was I? I was just hiding in the closet. Why was I hiding? Well..._

A few minutes later, she heard his footsteps leading away.

_Thank goodness. Finally free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to pull some of Akihiko's lines directly from the game for the command room scene, because Liam O'Brian's delivery made me FEEL THINGS the first time I played the game, and still does to this day xD


	43. Round 43: An Innocent Enough Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present! Or since time is a relative construct, this is after Valentine's Day.

"Ishiki-kun visited you? On Valentine's Day?!" Minako exclaimed as she folded her legs up on the couch. Phone pressed to her ear, she grabbed Akihiko's arm to rouse his attention from his book to listen in.

"Yes!" Rio said emphatically. "It was a last minute trip into the city and he had a few free hours. And I didn't make him chocolate, because I wasn't supposed to see him! I was just going to like email him this picture of this really fancy chocolate with some text about how special he was to me, so I panicked and printed it out and gave it to him when we met at the sweet shop!"

Minako shook Akihiko's arm. "That is _adorable_!"

"It was because he was blushing like a madman! And we had so much fun! And now he's texting me a novel about how he hasn't stopped smiling since he's seen me, and I'm literally watching the sweetest texts roll in and I am panicking! 'Cause now I realize that I really like him, might even love him and I don't know what to do! He's not here, and my heart is gonna explode out of my chest!"

Akihiko watched her, amused as Minako got on her knees and started bouncing on the cushion. "Well have you thought about calling and telling him?!"

"But the texts are so sweet! But on the other hand, if I read them anymore I'm going to melt into a pile of goo. And just how do you just _tell_ someone something like _that_!?"

She shook Akihiko so vigorously that his head started bobbling. He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "End this call, call Ishiki-kun, open your mouth, and say 'I love you!' He's already laying his soul bare to you so nothing would make him more relieved than to know you feel the same!"

"Oh geez! That's right. He's probably freaking out too. Bye Minako!" Rio ended the call.

"Good news it seems?" Akihiko grinned.

Minako beamed. "Love is in the air!"

Mitsuru entered the room, closing her cellphone and looking to them. "Minako, Akihiko, do you have a moment?"

"What's up?" Minako asked, ending her bouncing.

"It's about Freshman Orientation," she began. Mitsuru ended up selecting at the same university as Akihiko. Freshman Orientation for their university took place a few months before the start of a new term and would allow them to pick their classes, take a tour of the buildings, and meet upperclassmen and professors in their departments. Shinjiro and Minako would be going as well, as each student was allowed to bring a small number of friends and family along.

"My mother and father originally intended to make the trip a bit of a celebration. They booked a hotel and a restaurant reservation for the night beforehand, but they are no longer able to join us. I know you and Akihiko originally intended to simply make it a day trip, but would you like to go as well? Shinji and I are taking the train at 3 pm tomorrow."

"Oooh!" Minako said with another bounce. "That sounds _swanky_ , let's do it!" She turned to Akihiko, who seemed torn.

"A...hotel?" he swallowed. He gave Minako an analytical look. "Yeah...okay? Okay, That'll be...fun." She saw him retreating inside of himself. "Your parents are very generous. Yeah, yeah let's go." He stood, nodding one too many times to be convincing. "I...I should go pack then." He strode out of the room briskly.

Minako furrowed her brow, while Mitsuru's face fell. "I...I didn't mean to offend him. Is something wrong? Did you two have plans for tomorrow?"

"No," Minako said, shaking her head. "That was weird. Why...was he fixated on the hotel? I'd have thought if anything he'd be concerned with accepting something so generous."

Mitsuru put a finger to her mouth. "I...don't recall the last time he's been in a hotel. Perhaps something happened to put him ill-at-ease?"

Minako's felt a thrill run through her, and then her mouth went dry while her stomach tied itself in knots. "Oh! Oh. Ooooh." She took a breath. "It's nothing! Everything's fine, I'll just...I just go talk to him about it."

She got off of the couch to follow him, but Mitsuru stood in front of her. "No! I mean..." she took a deep breath. "Please, if I did something wrong, I'd like to know. I want to help."

"It's nothing you did, really!"

Mitsuru almost looked hurt. _She's trying._ "Okay, just...follow me!" Minako said, taking Mitsuru's hand and leading her out of the dorm. They walked half a block away in silence and then darted into an alley. Minako gave another quick look around before she turned to Mitsuru.

"What is this about, Minako? Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I just...need to make sure no one's eavesdropping." Minako took a deep breath. "July. The last time we were in a hotel was in July, remember?"

Mitsuru nodded. "The night of the Hierophant and Lovers full moon. At that love hotel. But you're aware my parents would _never_ lodge us in a place like that."

Minako put her hands up. "No, no, it's nothing like that. It's...you remember Akihiko and I got separated for a time, right?"

"The enemy was trying to put us at a disadvantage by dispersing part of our party."

Minako clenched her fist. "Yeah...but it wasn't just that. It...put us in a room, together."

Mitsuru looked at her curiously. "Did...you have an argument? You were good friends at the time, I didn't imagine -"

"No," Minako said, cutting her off. "That would have been a whole lot simpler." Minako's heart was pounding. "This is silly! We're both grown women in committed relationships!" She took another deep breath. "The Shadows...clouded our minds. Charmed us or something. We...couldn't remember what we were supposed to be doing. But it wasn't just that, the Shadows created a... _scene_ , with a certain _implication_..."

Mitsuru's face went red. "Oh..."

"Yeah. And at that time, I'm pretty sure Akihiko was trying to think of me like a sister at the time, and like we've never actually talked about it and I think it's just a lot of messy thoughts from the past. And like, now I'm freaking out because did I take advantage of the Shadow's scenario to like push him into thinking about me romantically, and what the hell does that say about me -"

It was Mitsuru's turn to cut Minako off. "As long as I have known Akihiko, he's always struggled to properly quantify his feelings. But I also know, ever since you met, you've been special to him. I...I think that no matter what happened, he would have found his way to falling for you."

Minako's heart lightened. "I...thank you. Thanks. And please, don't tell anyone else about this. Not even Shinjiro."

Mitsuru smiled. "I will keep your secret safe. And I could imagine how Shinji would harass Akihiko over that kind of a scenario, so I'll spare him the abuse."

Minako took a breath of relief. "Thanks. And...now, I'll go talk to Akihiko. This'll all be straightened out before we get on that train, I promise." They left the alley and saw Fuuka and Yukari down the street, headed their way.

"I'll stall them," Mitsuru said. "Go ahead."

She did.


	44. Round 44: Implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to TataBanchou on this one! Our chat helped clarify some points in my mind, so the dialog is a whole lot smoother now!

She entered Akihiko's room to find him fiddling with an empty suitcase.

"I'm sorry!" Minako said to his back. "I didn't remember it in that moment, I don't know why it didn't dawn on me sooner -"

Akihiko turned around, holding his hands up for her to slow down. "No! I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want to make you nervous, or overthink it...I dunno. I...I almost hoped you'd forgotten, to spare you - "

"Forgot?" She said, closing the door behind her. "No, no, there's no way I could have forgotten." Her heart started racing, thinking about him leaving the bathroom.

_And the towel was - It's ridiculous! We've done stuff so much more racy than that. That's nothing in comparison._ "Are you okay?"

Akihiko bit his lip. "We just...I mean, we're going to be properly alone for the first time...like ever. It's ridiculous to be nervous, but still. God, my heart still races when I think about visiting you at Chagall, or the student council room, and those were my idea! So, of course, I'm a mess thinking about a hotel."

He wouldn't meet her gaze.

_Those were team efforts,_ but that wasn't what was bothering her. "Aki...that's a lie," she challenged. "Or it's not the whole truth."

He wrung his hands. "My thoughts on that are...so messed up. I've tried over and over again to make it make sense, but I keep coming back to the fact that they wanted to use me against you. They wanted me to descend on you like a piece of meat. And I _wanted_ to. A part of me that I didn't...want to acknowledge just came out of me, amplified. It still feels so wrong to even think about it."

"I wanted you too," she said in earnest. "I already had feelings for you. And it...struck something deep in me to think that you felt the same."

He squeezed his hands together, staring at his feet. "But did they actually know that? Or did they just pick at random? It could have been anyone else in that room with you. I don't know what I would have done, what I would have felt if it was Junpei or Yukari, or anyone else, in there with you, knowing what the Shadows were trying to do."

He took a breath. "And feeling... _that_ , about you...shook my world up. All of the mind games I was playing with myself were just in ruins. It took that to plant the idea in my head that you couldn't possibly just be a friend, that you were so much more to me. I could have been an idiot forever. What does it say about me that it took _Shadows_ to make that clear?"

"Ryoji was a Shadow," she argued. "Ryoji was one of them. Was one of the biggest of them, the bringer of the world's demise. And he saved us."

Akihiko looked up, still uneasy.

"What I mean is, we can't just...discount what happened because of or in spite of them. They're the reason I know you at all." She took a deep breath. "But, I understand. I thought the Shadows somehow knew how I felt about you, so they picked you to tempt me. And that, putting that kind of image in your head wrongly pushed you to try and reciprocate my feelings. That I caused your feelings to get distorted and you couldn't decipher the truth."

He crossed the room to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you. Nothing's truer than that. It just...kills me that I could have fucked this up so badly. So much of this was in _their_ control."

She dug her fingers into his back. "I don't know if I believe that. We're both incredibly stubborn. If that night didn't do it, I'm almost positive one of us would have gotten us to something just as full of _implications_."

He chuckled. "I do take my shirt off a lot, don't I?"

In to his chest, she said, "I very easily could have had a battle armor malfunction."

"So...tomorrow night. We're going to be staying in a hotel room. Together."

"A _swanky_ hotel room," she corrected. "One fit for the Kirijos. No Shadows, no paper-thin walls, en suite bathroom..."

"That...does sound nice," he admitted, a smile playing at his lips. "Right. Okay, for real this time, we need to pack."

* * *

The train was humid and quiet, but it seemed to suit their party well. Mitsuru and Shinjiro spent most of the time reading, him a novel, and her a course catalog. Every so often, she'd point to a part of the page and Shinjiro would give some sort of one-word feedback, on the scale of "Tch" to "Not terrible". Akihiko would occasionally flip through his catalog, but most of the time leaned against Minako, sharing her headphones. She enjoyed playing DJ for both of them, skipping around to different songs as the mood struck her.

To say the hotel was unlike the one from July was an understatement. Minako realized that one of the couches in the front lobby likely cost more than the contents of her whole room. She could imagine just how out of place the orphans looked in the eyes of the staff, but Minako almost hoped one of them would approach and ask her if she was lost. _Mitsuru would teach them a thing or two, and she looks like she could run the place. Probably could if she wanted to._

Their rooms were on opposites end of the same floor. When Akihiko unlocked their door, Minako ran in and immediately jumped on the bed, sending several white, dense pillows flying. She grabbed the comforter and showed it to Akihiko. "This is the definition of the color white. I think all whites are dingy in comparison. It's blinding!" He chuckled as he brought their bags in.

She sunk into the bed and let the softness consume her. She took a deep breath. "What's that smell?" she wondered out loud. "Clean linen, for sure...but also something spring-y...verbena? Like a hint of it?" _Why hasn't that fool joined me in bed yet?_

She sat up and saw Akihiko looking around the room, biting his bottom lip. His clothes were a bit rumpled from the train ride. "Do you need to take a shower?" she asked, and as she did she felt her stomach jump to her throat.

"I'm fine!" he said a bit too quickly.

_That's how it was before. Him in the shower and me on the bed._ "No, this is silly!" she said adamantly. "The train ride was hot and you got sweaty, I could literally feel it. You can't go to dinner like that. So screw the Shadows, they're all dead anyway!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I...I bet the water pressure here is amazing," he conceded.

She nodded. "I'll get us unpacked. You're wearing the dark button-up tonight, right?"

"And the red tie," he said, unfastening his collar. "Thanks." He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

She pulled out her dress and his clothes for dinner tonight and went to the closet to hang them up. To her delight, she found two impossibly fluffy, white robes hanging in there. She hung up their clothes and promptly stripped to her underwear, swaddling herself in the robe's softness. Giggling to herself, she started rummaging around the room, trying to uncover it's other secrets. A large bureau hid a flat-screen TV, and her curiosity got the best of her. She flipped the TV on and threw herself back on the bed again. Finding something appropriately frivolous to watch, she stacked the pillows to cradle her and slipped under the comforter.

The bathroom door opened cautiously, and Akihiko emerged, hair still damp, a towel wrapped around his waist. Part of her wanted to get up and trace every scar on his chest, but the other part was extremely comfortable. _Plus, I've done that before. I haven't buried myself in this many pillows before._

Any nervousness about recreating the past dissipated when he saw her fluffy tomb. "Wha...you look cozy."

"Incredibly," she said with a gleam in her eye. She pointed to the closet. "Grab the other one!"

Following her instruction, he faced the closet and slipped on the robe. With a cheeky glance over his shoulder, he dropped his towel.

She smirked. "You have to come watch this show. There's a couple of Americans trying to rent an apartment in Tokyo and they just don't get it."

Purposefully not tying the robe, he came to the bed and checked out the show. "That place looks nice. Plenty of space for two people." He frowned when the couple started arguing against it to their realtor. "Why would they need three bedrooms? You're not going to find that in Tokyo for that budget."

"I think I figured it out. She's going to announce she's pregnant after the next commercial break."

He scoffed and went to the bathroom vanity. "So what?" he said dismissively. "A baby needs one room, and the parents get the other."

"They said in America, he had his own room for an office, and she had her own room to do yoga in."

He sighed as he smoothed lotion on his face. "That is so unnecessary! You just need to organize it right. If we're lucky to be able to grab a two bedroom apartment, I know just how to arrange my training equipment and still have room for a bookshelf and a desk. Otherwise, a one-bedroom will be fine, you just have to re-purpose part of the living room. Though the extra bedroom would be good so we could keep a yoga mat out."

She felt a surge course through her, and suddenly she couldn't focus on the TV anymore. She watched him shake out his hair and start applying texturizing cream as he continued. "I've actually been doing some research, and there's a yoga practice that'll be really good for your recovery. I've got a mat somewhere in the back of my closet we can set up in your room. Or, maybe your room needs to become the sleeping room and mine should be dedicated for training for now."

She hopped out of bed and slipped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Is - is that a 'keep talking about the future' type kiss, or an 'I'm trying to distract you' type kiss?" he asked, his voice hitching.

"The former," she murmured. She kissed him again.

"W-well," he said with a stammer. "I don't want to-to be presumptive, but if you go to the same college, and none of our scholarships require us to stay on campus, m-maybe after your first year - " Her hands started venturing around his chest and he had to catch his breath. His voice dropped. "I never used to think about the future. Now, it's all I ever want to do."

One hand found the scar on his hip. _My scar, she thought. Better than a hickey, right? More permanent._ Startled, he said, "We - we have to leave for our reservation in twenty minutes!"

She sighed into his neck and gave him some space. She looked at him again, noticing the blush on his face matching the scar over his eye. It made sense that he covered it with a bandage regularly - the scrape was an angry red even years after the initial injury. "That's why Shinji and I don't ride bikes together anymore."

"How would you feel about me covering that with concealer, just for tonight?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Might as well try it."

She went to her suitcase and returned with her makeup bag. She hopped up on the massive bathroom counter and crossed her legs. She started with a transparent primer, smoothing it over the rough patch of his brow. "Primer. This'll help the makeup cling to the skin. You've got to let each liquid product dry a bit before you add the next one."

She turned to apply the primer to her own face in the meantime.

"How do you learn this stuff?" he asked, incredulous. "I would have just assumed all makeup is supposed to stay on your face."

"Years of trial and error. And like yes, but like this just makes it do that better." She applied some concealer to a sponge. "This will do the main bulk of the work. And after it dries a bit, I'll put some powder over it to help it set." She dabbed the sponge on the mark, holding his chin steady with her other hand. His eyes drifted shut.

"This...feels kinda nice."

Watching his expression soften compelled her to run her fingers through his bangs. He shivered. Waiting for the concealer to dry, she continued running her fingers through his hair here and there, placing locks in just the right places when she was done.

"If this is what comes with doing makeup, maybe it wouldn't be so bad more often," he chuckled.

"It's only of the artist really likes the client," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE WATCHING HOUSE HUNTERS INTERNATIONAL! I know it's silly and scripted, but it's one of my guilty pleasures, especially when I'm traveling and am in a hotel. 
> 
> This is MY self-indulgent Persona-verse, and that means House Hunters exists! xD
> 
> And you may have noticed my wording about Akihiko's towel on the night of the full moon was a big ambiguous...mainly, that's a reference to TataBanchou's fantastic (and slightly NSFW) twist on the scene! https://www.deviantart.com/tatabanchou/art/Charmed-758920904


	45. Round 45: Dinner & Freshman Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter, so I apologize. I'm just too stoked for the chapter after this one :)

"Wait, this dinner's to celebrate Shinjiro getting a job? Not for Mitsuru going to college?" Minako said, gesturing a bit too wildly with her fork for the setting.

Shinjiro sighed. Minako had planned on spending the evening harassing his sharp appearance. _Did Mitsuru have her stylist cut your hair? Does the shirt come with diamond cuff links?_ He did look rather put together - the sapphire shirt with a bright white tie complimented Mitsuru's maroon hair. Mitsuru's bateau neckline on her black dress gave her a classically beautiful look, and Shinjiro had clearly done his best to look good next to her. The only outlier was his hair, still long per Mitsuru's preferences, but looked touchably soft and put together. _Great, he looks like some sort of composer from a music textbook, but he had to ruin my plan to tease him about it. I have to harass him now for not telling us he got a job!_

"It's a work-study," he said, rolling his eyes. "My classes to finish high school will only take part of the day. So in the afternoons I'm gonna do grunt work in a restaurant. Peel vegetables for rich people to eat."

"That's awesome!" Akihiko said with a smile.

"How is it _awesome_? Mitsuru's dad got me the job. It's not like I even had to apply for it. He just wants me to figure out that it's not a job for someone dating the future head of the Kirijo Group."

"That's not true," Mitsuru growled. "He simply wants to make sure you're confident in your career path. I've spent most of my middle school and high school experience assisting the faculty and staff, and learning from my father about the organization, so my decision makes sense. He's truly trying to help, to give you real-world experience to apply your studies too."

"And what's wrong with him helping you find the position?" Akihiko asked.

"I didn't earn it. Nobody's gonna respect the person who just was given the job."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "You're not going to act like a spoiled brat when you have the job. You'll show them you'd have earned the spot regardless."

"And if they still don't respect you, screw them," Minako snarled. The three of them looked at her, surprised at the sheer quantity of venom in her voice.

Barely a whisper, she continued. "We've all busted our asses this past year." She pointed at Shinjiro. "Or don't you remember yourself _actually_ getting busted up? Shot? Punched in the face? Bashed in the head with your own crutch? So is it so damn bad that somebody wants to give you something nice?"

Shinjiro flinched. Chagrined, he looked down to his plate and said, "Eat your damn asparagus, Miss Leader."

She mouthed a quick _"Sorry"_ to Mitsuru as the waiter refilled their waters. Mitsuru flashed her an appreciative smile.

* * *

Freshman Orientation proved to be more comforting than Minako had anticipated. Walking along the corridors, meeting professors, and getting Akihiko registered helped her picture the place that would be her boyfriend's new home. _And I can picture myself here too._ One of the members of the criminal justice department even snagged a professor from psychology to talk to Minako for awhile, who sent her home with a bunch of literature on the program and career path options. "My email's on the back of this pamphlet. Please, send me any questions you have and I'd be happy to answer them."

The four of them opted for room service that evening in Shinjiro and Mitsuru's room. It felt nearly barbaric in comparison to their meal the night before, but it was considerably more forgiving when Shinjiro picked his obligatory fights with Akihiko.

"Dude, you wore makeup last night," Shinjiro teased.

"Hey! It looked good!" Akihiko defended, blushing slightly. He clearly was doing his best to change his ideas about masculinity, but something told Minako it was more the method of application that caused his nervousness.

Mitsuru pushed Shinjiro on to the bed with a single hand and straddled him. Minako and Akihiko exchanged a look that said _"Should we leave?"_ until they saw her reveal an eyeliner pencil in her other hand.

"I wear makeup every day," she said, velvet-smooth. "Would you argue that I'm not powerful?"

Shinjiro swallowed. "No. You're plenty powerful."

She lowered the pencil and dismounted. "It's a ritual. It's war paint, only letting the enemy see what you want them to."

"It felt kinda nice too," Akihiko said. "I mean having it applied. Or maybe Minako's just really gentle." He swallowed. Minako's hand found his back and started scratching it.

Shinjiro sighed, tipping his head up slightly and closing his eyes. "Fine."

After Mitsuru was done, the steel in Shinjiro's eyes never flashed so brightly.


	46. Round 46: A Deep and Mature Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, 99 times out of 100, I'm going to rebel against Akihiko being characterized shallowly as a big, dumb, protein boy. But, that 1 time, I'm gonna play along, and I'm going to make a joke about lemons!

_Is this what my life has come to? All of my training, all of my studying, all of that time forming bonds, and I still stand here, being tested far beyond what I think I can handle._

"Told you he couldn't do it," Shinjiro said to Junpei with a smirk. "Too much of a coward."

"Am not! I bet you couldn't do it!" Akihiko said haughtily.

"Of course I have," Shinjiro retorted. "Junpei saw me do it, right?"

"Absolutely! It was impressive, I was way to chicken to try," Junpei agreed as earnestly as he could. Ken smiled, impressed, while Ryoji gave him a questioning look. Koromaru whined.

Minako leaned on the dining room table, running her fingers through her hair. What at first started as an innocent discussion about the most challenging foods they've ever eaten somehow mutated into Shinjiro convincing Akihiko to eat a whole lemon.

_"You can take out the seeds, but the rest, straight down the hatch," he said with a smirk._

Minako was torn. She desperately wanted to see someone try to eat a whole lemon, and she wasn't above it being at her boyfriend's expense. She could picture his reaction perfectly, the puckered face being mastered by sheer determination, even up to the glee in his eyes when he completed the most asinine of trials. She wanted that so badly, but she did love him dearly, and she knew she couldn't let him. The acid would burn a hole in his stomach. He'd ache for days. _Why are you testing me, gods!? I'm still in high school, I should still be allowed to have fun! Didn't I already sacrifice enough?_

"Aki, dear, please, you know they're lying, right?" she asked desperately. "It is important for me to know that you know they are absolutely lying. You think Shinjiro would risk his palate eating a whole lemon?"

"Does it matter if he is?" Akihiko asked, the bright skin of the fruit calling to him like a beacon. "If he is, then me doing it would mean I win. If he told the truth, then I need to catch up!"

Shinjiro looked at her with maniacal glee.

"Ah!" she squeaked, a blade of ice piercing her heart. _He has the highest test scores of any guy in the senior class, but he has a fatal flaw that might actually kill him._

Ken looked at her with concern. "Are you okay? Can you hear me, Minako?"

Ryoji put a hand on her back and looked at Akihiko in earnest. "There are a lot of battles to be fought in this world, so that means we all have to pick them carefully. Is this really one worth fighting?"

"But this battle selected me!" he insisted, clenching his empty fist. Junpei's eyes went wide.

"Yes, but only because you used that battle's flour container for protein powder!" Minako cried.

Akihiko shrugged. "I didn't think those brownies were that bad." Shinjiro's eye twitched, but he realized if he just kept quiet, he'd soon get his way.

She slumped off of her chair on to the floor. "I'm too young to be a widow," she sighed to the carpet.

That caught Akihiko's attention. "W-widow?" He knelt in front of her, stunned. "What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him, pleading. "You are tearing me apart right now. Part of me wants to see you eat a whole lemon, and revel in all the squirming it takes for you to finish it. But the other part of me doesn't want you to kill yourself doing it and spend the evening writhing in agony. And I really don't want Shinji to gloat at me about it either. I don't want to his smug face while you're in pain. It'd be cruel and unusual punishment!"

"But... you said widow?" he asked tentatively. He set the lemon on the floor.

She grabbed his vest. "Of course I did! The part of me that wants you to do it is a childish fool. I don't want you to hurt yourself, and that's a sign of a deep and mature love beyond some sort of high school courtship. And the fact that Shinjiro harasses me as well shows that the battles we fight are ones we fight _together_. Even if you're the one eating the whole lemon, I am involved!"

His eyes softened. "I understand now. It's not just about me anymore." He grabbed the lemon and tossed it to Shinjiro. "Not today," he declined, helping Minako to her feet.

She hugged him, and while still holding him tightly, she pointed at Shinjiro and yelled, "Ha! Not today!"

"Dammit," he swore, staring at the lemon. Koromaru whined at his feet. "Not for you, buddy. I've got some leftovers you can have in a bit."

Ken looked up at Ryoji. "Wouldn't this have been avoided if Akihiko just bought Shinjiro a new flour container to say he's sorry?"

Ryoji nodded sagely. "Yes, but then they wouldn't have learned a powerful lesson about love."

Ken furrowed his brow. "Really? Does puberty mess with your brains that badly?"

Ryoji shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't actually have to go through it."

They looked at Junpei.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, offended. He sighed. "It's not great, Ken. I mean, it is, but also..." He gestured to Akihiko and Minako. "Depends on how you feel about _that_."


	47. Round 47: "You're. Killing. Me."

The team of kids that Yuko coached couldn't afford new uniforms, but Bebe offered to repair the used ones. "If you 'ave a few extra sets of 'ands, they'll be good as new!" he chimed when Minako explained the situation to him. They were able to enlist Rio, Yukari, and Aigis to assist as well. Bebe went to the task of assessing each article of clothing and assigning the simpler sewing repairs, as well as ironing on new decals for the team's name. Bebe himself handled the larger repairs.

"Ugh, kids are exhausting," Rio moaned as she straightened out a pair of shorts. "I mean, I don't even deal with any, but this is a ton of work for things that are just going to get ripped and dirty again."

Yuko shook her head. "Team unity is important! You just need to see their faces when they see the uniforms, it'll totally be worth it!"

"I agree," Bebe smiled. "Even at a young age, zey weel 'ave pride en zhere appearance, and zherefore, zheir team! Keeds are fascinating!"

"Ow!" Yukari exclaimed as she poked herself with a needle. "Kids are alright I guess. Then again, Ken-kun makes it easy. And we've got a dorm full of people to substitute parent when needed. I mean, I didn't even hear about the issue with Ken getting bullied until Minako and Akihiko had already handled it."

Minako nodded absently. "it's not like Akihiko really even needed my help. He's already really good with Ken."

Yuko raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? You've already assessed Sanada's parenting skills? You two haven't even been dating for a year..."

Minako didn't know why she was stumbling over herself. "I mean, it's a thing you think about when you lose your parents at a young age. And he's never really had them to begin with, so it's admirable." She could feel her face burning.

"Are you feeling okay, Minako?" Aigis asked. "You look like you have a fever."

Yukari gasped as Yuko flashed Bebe a knowing smirk.

"She eez just fine, Aigis-san. Et eez just a stage in a young lover's life when zey realize zey want to have cheeldren with zheir partner."

Minako froze. Her head started spinning. _Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"Minako wants babies?!" Rio exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Minako hissed. "That's not it at all! It's just...it's just...." Her stomach had leaped to her throat. She needed to lay down.

"It's the idea that if something were to happen, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Yuko explained with a smirk. "While most of us would probably have to _do something_ about it, Minako on the other hand...likely would let nature take its course."

The idea chilled her to the bone. There was a dynamic that young women were raised with, and that was the idea that getting pregnant is the _worst_ thing you could do to yourself until you found that one correct person to be with you through it. Even once you were with them, babies aren't something you can think about. Not seriously, otherwise you're suddenly baby crazy. She was a junior. It wasn't a possibility for her to consider a thing like that, or she was pegged to become a college dropout if she was lucky, and didn't get pregnant before that.

The fact that it didn't terrify her was what was most frightening. Her hard-line stance that children of her own were an unacceptable thing to think about had softened. And the idea that she might, in the distant future, be able to give Akihiko a blood relative stirred something dangerous in her.

_Aren't I supposed to be the main advocate for found family? Why do I care about maybe, one day...?_

Minako pulled out a chair out and stood on it. She pointed at them and growled, "Listen up, and listen good! If I'm not convinced you all are taking my words to heart, I'll start taking blood oaths." The most serious expression she got from them was Aigis's look of concern, but she went with it anyway.

"I don't get out of bed without taking my birth control. I'm gonna graduate top of our class, and at this rate, head of the student council. I am graduating from college. Do not mistake me for someone with baby rabies." She took a moment to swallow. "But, if someday, in the distant future, and distant means maybe not even in this decade....I'd consider myself really lucky to raise a child with Akihiko."

Tears were brimming in Bebe's eyes. Rio and Yuko looked blown away, while Aigis and Yukari seemed positively touched by the sentiment.

Through gritted teeth, Minako warned, "This doesn't leave this room! You tell no one what I've said!" She stared down Aigis and Yukari. "Not. Even. Akihiko." She stepped off the chair.

Yukari snorted. "Especially not Akihiko."

"This will remain a secret," Aigis said with a nod.

"Why not senpai, though?" Rio asked. "You think he'd freak out?"

"Oh, he'd spontaneously combust," Yukari said. "He'd be scared at first...but then I think he'd be really happy."

Bebe was audibly crying. "Love eez beautiful!" he wailed.

Yukari was torn between fear and amusement when Minako gave her a crazed look.

"You're. Killing. Me."

* * *

Somehow, they finished the jerseys and Minako, Aigis, and Yukari made their way home. Minako had thought about stopping somewhere for coffee on the way back, but she was already shaking too much for that to be a wise idea. During their relatively quiet stroll back, Aigis said, "I think I understand now." She looked at Minako. "Feeling comfortable enough to raise a child with someone is a major sign of trust. And to do it well is challenging. If any two people can handle the challenge together, it is you and Akihiko."

"Thanks, Ai-chan." Minako didn't know if her heart could take much more sentimentality. It would be crazy. It would be impossibly difficult. But if you couldn't do it with someone you saved the world with, who else could it be?

"Plus, it's not like you two will be alone in it. Aunt Yuka and Aunt Ai will be there to babysit when you need us," Yukari smiled. "Right, Aigis?"

"Enemies detected," she alerted, pointing to the entrance of the dorms. Akihiko, Ryoji, and Junpei were hefting heavy boxes inside under the instruction of an indignant Chidori. She spared a quick wave in their direction before saying something out of the side of her mouth to Junpei.

"Oh, geez. I forgot Chidori was moving in today." Minako sighed in relief.

"I thought Chidori was starting school with us next term?" Yukari asked.

"The teachers are setting up kind of a cram school for her to make sure she's ready for senior year." Minako could finally breathe properly. "A good, solid distraction." She palmed her face. "Sorry, Chidori, but you'll never know how much you saved my life today."


	48. Round 48: Last Day of Boxing Practice

Minako took a seat under the persimmon tree and took a deep breath. Today was Akihiko's last day of boxing practice, and the team put together a party to commemorate it. Despite not wanting to impose herself on the event, Minako knew that a cake and some reminiscing wouldn't be a sufficient send-off. It had been an important part of his life, and to lose something that he's known for even longer than the S.E.E.S. would be a major change. _It needed to be properly marked._ Fortunately for her, Junpei had never relinquished his position as team manager, so he was essential in her quest to collect every picture or school newspaper clipping from Akihiko's tenure on the boxing team. _They should be presenting the scrapbook to him right now. He can celebrate the end of an era, pass on the torch to Akira Seto, and I'll be right here to comfort him afterward._ She had put it together herself, however, Bebe's voice was in her head the entire time. _It'd have been more polished if I had his help, but I'm positive Bebe would approve._

She jumped when she saw Seto exiting the practice building. He pointed and hollered, "What are you doing out here?" He crossed the walkway to her. "Iori already presented the scrapbook before he realized you weren't actually in the gym!"

She furrowed her brow. "I wasn't supposed to be there! The plan was for it to be a lovely going away present from the team. For team bonding and whatnot!"

Seto sighed. "That doesn't seem to be the impression Iori got."

She rolled her eyes.

"Regardless," he continued. "We need you in there. You were vital for the success of the tournament, so you're a part of the team. Even Aragaki-san is in there, and his tenure on the team was shorter than yours. Also, Sanada refuses to eat cake, and no one else will eat any until the celebrant does."

She groaned, "I was trying to be romantic! And respectful of the team's bond! But I guess if the fate of the cake's involved..." She flashed him a smirk and made her way to the practice building.

The team was huddled around Akihiko, laughing and pointing at the pictures in the book. "How the hell'd you find a picture of me helping out? I was with you idiots for five minutes!" Shinjiro moaned.

"What took ya so long, Mina?" Junpei asked.

"You ruined the plan! I was trying to be romantic and shit!" she hollered, then her eyes darted to the coach. "Stuff. Sorry!"

The coach shook his head. "I'm already letting you kids horse around and eat in the gym. Just don't let anyone else hear you!"

Hair still wet from his shower, Akihiko grinned at her. "There's stuff in here clear from middle school. How'd you track all this down?"

She winked. "I'll tell you if you eat some cake."

He chuckled. "I really don't need the sugar after a workout."

"Oh really?" she asked absently as she drifted over to the cake table and grabbed a slice. "What do you want to eat after a workout? Carbs are carbs, right?"

"What? Absolutely not, for a proper post-workout recovery, you need -"

It took two long strides and a well-placed, outstretched arm to jab a loaded fork in his mouth. Stunned, and with a smear of icing on his lip, he stared at her wordlessly. The team dissolved into laughter, tears brimming at Shinjiro's eyes. Akihiko started to chortle as well as he swallowed the bite.

"Everybody, eat cake!" she yelled, thrusting the fork in the air. Hungry boys descended on the cake table.

"So, you're still going on runs with us during the break, right senpai?" one of his teammates asked Akihiko. "You can't go getting soft over the before college."

"I'll be there! Just not for the first few sessions," he said, wiping the frosting off of his lips. "We'll be out of town."

"We?" Seto asked, grabbing his own slice of cake.

"Our dorm is going to Yakushima after graduation."

Junpei chuckled. "Yeah, hebegged Mitsuru-senpai to let us go back. Somebody didn't take advantage of the _scenery_ last time."

Akihiko flushed. "It's not like that! It's -"

With a devious grin, Shinjiro quipped, "So you're saying you were gawking back then?"

"But - uh...."

Mouth full of cake, Minako shrugged, "I dunno which is preferable - I mean, it's a pretty cute swimsuit!"

He nodded, trying to control his blush. "Pink is a good color on you."

"I'll keep that in mind!" she chimed. "The girls are going shopping tomorrow, and I was going to pick out a backup suit. Oh, Junpei? What's your favorite style? Chidori is going with us."

"Wha?" he balked, ears turning red. "I - uh...well you see...she's...she's always looked good with like lace and frills!"

"What are you doing helping him out for?" Shinjiro scoffed.

Minako smirked. "You know if I tell her that, she'll pick something the complete opposite, right?"

Junpei sighed in dismay. He startled hassling Shinjiro about not getting to see Mitsuru in a swimsuit at the last trip to Yakushima. Minako tried to decide if there was any way for Shinjiro to explain to Junpei he didn't _need_ to see her in a swimsuit after the hot springs without getting instantly executed, but her train of thought was disrupted by Akihiko grabbing her hand.

"You made this?" he asked, holding out the scrapbook, bemused. "And you thought you didn't need to be here when it was given to me?"

"One, _you_ did all the things in that book. I just slapped them together in one place. And two, I was waiting outside! Ready to give you a big speech about moving on, but some things in life being constant, like the lessons you've learned and the friendships you made. It was going to be _so sweet_."

"Gather up!" the coach hollered, waving a Polaroid camera over his head. "Sanada, in the middle!"

The team lined up for a photo, Shinjiro and Junpei standing at either end. Minako made her way to stand by Junpei, but Akihiko wouldn't let go of her hand. He tugged her to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. _My face is going to be as red as his vest,_ she thought as she flashed her biggest smile. The coach took the picture and handed it to Akihiko.

Akihiko turned to her and asked, "Anyway this can be on the cover?"

"Of course," she assured as they watched the photo develop. _Yep. Red as can be. At least he likes that color._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give everyone a heads-up, the regular updates of this fic are going to be slowing down after a few more chapters. I'll be sure to provide more details when that time comes, but the main story's just pretty wrapped up now. Which, in retrospect, is kind of ridiculous considering that this thing blew up in to a 70K+ word fic!
> 
> There's a lot I want to explore in this story, some more flashbacks, and some future stuff as well, but it's not going to be as fleshed out in a proper narrative, more like scenes in the vein of like the Akihiko and Mitsuru chapters. I mean, come on, I teased the idea of Minako wanting kids with Aki someday, I'd be remiss if I didn't dedicate a chapter or two to seeing that :) And I certainly didn't give Ryoji enough attention.
> 
> But, that time's still a handful of chapters away, and even when that time comes, I'll still do other AkiHam fics, just not necessarily in the same vein as this one.


	49. Round 49: Graduation

The auditorium was packed, so Minako was happy she had told her friends to arrive as early as possible. Yukari and Chihiro sat on either side of her, with her other school and S.E.E.S. companions scattered around her. Even Ken made it and chattered nervously with Shinjiro and Ryoji as the seats continued to fill. Minako's leg started bouncing, and Chihiro took her hand and squeezed it tightly, not breaking her conversation with Yukari on finding a part-time summer job.

To the side of the stage sat the graduating seniors. It took Minako longer than usual to spy Akihiko in the crowd, as for the first time to her knowledge, he didn't modify his school uniform. He had even eschewed his typical bandage in favor of her covering his scar with makeup once again. She had been happy to do it for him, as it helped curb both of their nerves at the time. He still seemed calm as he spoke to Mitsuru in the row in front of him, which was her only solace as hers jitters rose again.

At ten on the dot, the music began, and the crowd quieted as the faculty and staff took their seats on the stage. The principal began a speech that Minako couldn't follow. When he turned the podium over to Mitsuru, Chihiro squeezed Minako's hand. Minako took a deep breath.

A contented smile drifted on to Mitsuru's face as she began. "It is tempting to view graduation as a time of mourning. To leave the place and people that shaped you for years is a sobering thought. Giving yourself to the bittersweet pains of nostalgia seems a fitting tribute, but I urge you all to reconsider. To dwell on the past alone is against the spirit of a school. The exercise is meaningless unless you take lessons from it to apply to your future. I encourage you all to think instead about your impact going forward: Who are you leaving your legacy too? Did you give them a good foundation to start from? How did you push your club, your class, your family, to strive for their goals?

"I am honored to stand and speak for my class, as well as the student body, in my final address as not only a student, but student council president. While I will always be proud of the work we've done together, my hope derives from the knowledge that I am leaving this place in capable hands. Our faculty and staff continue to guide students to adulthood."

Somehow, Mitsuru's eyes found Minako. "And our student council will work hand-in-hand in that goal. I am privileged to leave the title of student council president to Minako Arisato." Mitsuru gestured her hand upward, and Chihiro let go of her hand. Minako stood with a serene smile. Mituru continued, "And the title of student council vice president to Chihiro Fushimi." Chihiro rose next to her.

Polite applause followed, but a few pockets of the auditorium erupted in cheers - Minako could identify some boxers, the tennis club, Akihiko and a few seniors near him, and the group that sat around Minako and Chihiro, all hollering and stomping their feet. Mitsuru gave a good-natured chuckle. "One of the many signs that these two will thrive in the guidance of the student body. I am proud to know that our work together helped them mature into the people they are today." Mitsuru's gaze went back to the crowd, and Minako and Chihiro sat. The static finally left Minako's mind, and she realized both her and Chihiro were shaking.

"I almost expected her to skip it, they've never announced it at graduation before!" Chihiro whispered, half-giddy.

"It - it ties in with her theme!" Minako whispered back.

_"Minako...I need you to tell me if this is overstepping, but I feel...I feel it's the right thing to do."_

_Minako furrowed her brow. "I don't think that, it's just...why? It's for seniors."_

_Mitsuru sighed. "No one will ever know the sacrifices we've made. The sacrifices you've personally made. I...I want to make things clear. There has been doubts and whispers about what the school could possibly ever achieve without Kirijo involved and it makes me so frustrated. Most of the things I've achieved were things we were able to make public. They looked good. But you...you lead S.E.E.S. to victory against The Fall. And no one else will ever know. You are strong, and you are capable, and I just want to try and instill the same confidence that I have in you, in them."_

A dull ache began in Minako's chest, which made the rest of Mitsuru's speech difficult to follow. Polite applause followed, and the principal returned to begin handing out diplomas. As each student's name was called, they bowed to the principal before receiving their diploma, and the crowd cheered. Minako was proud that her section once again proved to be the rowdiest when Mitsuru and Akihiko received their diplomas, and that they received them with enough grace to counteract the group's hollering.

When the last diploma was handed out and the principal finished his speech, the graduating class was lead out of the auditorium by their homeroom teacher, giving the auditorium one last chance to congratulate them. The crowd dispersed after that, and as Minako tried to work her way through to find Akihiko, the throb turned in to a stabbing in her sternum, taking her breath away. _I'm just tired._

Akihiko had gone to bed early the night before, and she tried to join him but found herself too restless. She spent most of the evening on the roof of the dorm, trying to page over Mitsuru's old note from student council. She had thought having a plan, knowing what to do next, would still her mind and help her sleep, but in reality, only made her realize just how much there could and should be done, but not how to pick what next.

The pain in her chest had started to make her feel light-headed. Chihiro and Yukari had already disappeared. The only member of her group she could spy was Shinjiro, but he was just as surrounded by people as Akihiko was. She stopped to take a few deep breaths. _I just need fresh air._

Retreating back to the auditorium proved easy, and found her way to the stairs from there. When she finally emerged on the rooftop, she took a deep breath. The dizziness began to abate. It was quiet, and the way the windmills spun lazily in the pink and yellow sky helped put her at ease. She found a bench to lay on, and let herself bask in the sunshine for a time as her piercing in her chest receded into a dull throb. _But, the sun feels nice. I'll just close my eyes, just for a minute._

She hung on the edge of sleep until she heard an unmistakable, "Arf! Arf! Arf arf!" and felt two paws plunging into her stomach.

She jumped and yelled, "Koro-chan!" The Shiba licked her face and wagged his tail expectantly. "Wha...how are you hear? I'm not dreaming, right?"

He shook his head and nosed her hand.

"I'm just sleepy, buddy," she said, sitting up and rubbing her chest.

The rooftop door burst open, and Akihiko panted at in the entrance. "There you are! You had me worried." He crossed to her and wrapped her in a hug, almost a bit too tightly. It didn't help the throbbing, but she'd rather stay wrapped in his arms.

"Just getting some fresh air!" she scolded as she dug her fingers into his back. "You need to get back down there!"

Koromoru yapped happily at their feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a chuckle. He turned his attention back to Minako. "And what are they gonna do if I don't? Un-graduate me?"

They parted when they heard the rooftop door open again. "Found 'em!" Junpei hollered down the stairs, and through the door, the rest of them poured out on the roof: Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Shinjiro, Mitsuru, Chidori, Aigis, and Ryoji.

"The hell are you guys doing? Do any of you understand that you're supposed to be celebrating right now?" Minako growled.

"Language, madam president!" Junpei scolded. Mitsuru chuckled.

"You're our leader!" Fuuka chimed. "We follow you, remember?" Yukari and Aigis nodded in solidarity.

Chidori crossed her arms. "Actually, I was just getting tired of all of the people. I don't count you all as _people_ , so it's acceptable up here."

Shinjiro shrugged. "I was checking on Koromaru."

"Same," Ken said shyly, scratching his neck.

"You two are the ones who snuck a dog into the school?" Minako asked, bewildered.

Sheepishly, Ryoji added, "I helped."

Minako sighed, trying to play her role as a proper president, but she smiled when Shinjiro pulled treats out of his pocket and started feeding Koromaru.

"Fine!" she laughed. "I didn't sleep a wink last night, and my chest hurts, so I don't care!" She rubbed her sore spot.

"We'll all take ten and hang out here. We're not missing anything down there." Akihiko said, taking a seat on a bench. "Besides, pretty sure me and Mitsuru needed to check out this view one more time."

"Absolutely," Mitsuru agreed and approached the fence to get a better view.

Minako took her seat next to him and leaned on him, nestling into the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, Chidori, what, eh...what type of swimsuit did you end up getting?" Junpei asked.

"A white one," she said simply, turning to watch the skyline herself.

"Aw, come on! Even I know they are more complicated than that!"

"Do you want to discuss your knowledge of other women's swimsuits, or do you want to have a good surprise in Yakushima?"

"So Fuuka," Yukari asked, "Is the cooking club still going to be around next year?"

"Um, I haven't thought about it!" Fuuka blushed. "Minako was the only other member, but I'm sure she'll be really busy. Not, not to be rude!" she appended, waving her hands. "But if it's just us, we can cook at the dorm!"

Mitsuru had protected the dorm from being shut down - it took minimal effort on her part to convince her father that the mental stress its closure would put on the current residents would be grave. Minako had been mentally preparing her own speeches to take to Kirijo and the school, but it wasn't necessary - by the time Minako's final mental edits were done, the dorm's safety was secured. I _thought we were supposed to give you the going away present, Mitsuru. Not the other way around._

"Actually, I was wondering if me and some of the Archery team could join?" she asked. "We'll all be seniors next year, we want to learn to cook something healthy for when we're in college. Does that sound okay?"

"Oh, yes!" Fuuka clapped her hands. "That's an excellent idea! I feel okay about my baking skills now, but healthier items are tricky."

"Shinjiro should instruct the club," Aigis said. "His skills are unmatched in our dorm."

Shinjiro balked as Fuuka cried, "Oh, would you please? Please, senpai!"

"Wha -what the hell? You want me to join a club full of girls?" He shook his head. "Nah, no way am I putting myself through that."

"How is gender relevant to the endeavor for better nutrition?" Mitsuru purred. Shinjiro flinched.

"And, and!" Minako chimed in. "As student council president, I have to say that participation in clubs is an indicator of academic success! And considering you've already been held back once..."

He sighed and stared at the sky. "Fine!"

"I'll join as well," Ryoji said, giving Shinjiro a thumbs up. "I think I need to learn to use more than just a microwave."

Shinjiro groaned. "Great. I get rid of Aki and take on all of you hooligans. And Minako, I can already tell, you're going to be insufferable, lording your new title over us."

"Absolutely," she confirmed. "Chihiro's going to to have to depose me at some point for the sake of the school."

"Does that mean we're going to have to flee the country?" Akihiko asked. "I've always wanted to go to Singapore. Or somewhere in South America?"

"If they're fleeing the country, I dibs senpai's punching bag!" Ken hollered. "Next time you two see me, I'll be bigger than him, and we can fight for real!"

"Better keep chugging your milk, Amada. You've got a ways to go." Akihiko teased.

She found Akihiko's other hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "How many times do I have to say this - Sanada, don't fight with children! And Amada, stop picking fights with the one senior that _would_ fight a child!" The pain in her chest was still there, but it didn't matter when she was like this. _Chidori's right. These aren't people I'm with, they are home. My noisy, rowdy, home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy PQ2 everybody! I got my copy and didn't stop playing until I got FeMC in the party, and went ahead and named her "Minako Sanada"! Ya'll, my priorities are solid xD


	50. Round 50: Count To Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're flashing back again, to before the beginning of this fiction!
> 
> Once again, thank you TataBanchou for helping iron out the ending!

_The street was bathed in blood and sinister green light. Minako took a step forward, and the sound of the blood gushing under her sole sent her stomach rolling. A few steps forward and her shoes started to feel damp._

_A scream shattered her trance and her chest tightened in an instance._ Rio...

_She tried to lift her head up to see where she was but a weight pressed her further down. She struggled, and it took all of her might to take one more step. There she found the source of the blood - twisted metal, and a warped car door open. The effort it to lift her head nearly made her pass out. A pale hand hung, limp and lifeless. She tried to scream, but no sound came out._

She woke up, mouth open to scream, but she had no breath to do so. She tried to breathe, but she was too constricted, her lungs were bound, her throat closed off. The green glow crushed her from every angle, and soon she'd be nothing.

_I'm going to die._

She ripped at the bow on her throat, gasping for any bit of air she could. Her fingers went numb; there was no end to the ribbon and every way she pulled made it tighten further.

"Arisato?" a distant voice asked. All she could do was sputter.

A chair scraped across the floor, and in an instant, Akihiko was kneeling front of her. "You're safe, Minako," he said evenly, making quick work of the bow around her throat. He popped open the button at her neck and then tipped her chin up to look at him.

"You're awake. You are safe. There's plenty of air, we just need to get it in you."

_I don't want this._ At least, the Minako in the daytime didn't want him to see her like this. She had worked so hard to keep her feelings for him in check. She had agonized over how to get him to confide in her, how to finally convince him to share his burden. With her, he didn't need to provide the strength to go on; she could do that for him. And she finally did it, she broke through to him, and he confided in her about Miki. Nothing much, just that she once was here, now she was gone, and he was left behind. But they both knew what that meant - she had seen the very surface of his pain, and from there, how deep it ran. And he hadn't run away from her. The last thing Daytime Minako wanted was to throw her own burden on top of his.

But not this Minako, the one who lived in the Dark Hour. Bathed in the eerie light, Akihiko wasn't just the person who made her heart beat faster. He was safety. He was her assurance that no matter what happened, she'd be okay. Even when he wasn't on the expedition team, she had every confidence he'd storm Tartarus by himself to get to them. It was foolhardy confidence that she couldn't reward in public, but that she secretly treasured. He was safe. He would always be by her side. She'd hate herself for this when the moon returned to normal.

She gave whatever nod that she could muster.

"Good. Just listen to the sound of my voice. We're going to breathe in to the count of four, and then out to the count of four."

"Can't," she shuttered. Her body didn't work like that anymore. There was no room for anything but the wisps of breath that kept the white spots from consuming her vision.

"Yes you can," he said simply. "I'll help you remember how." Somehow, the light of the moon didn't taint the crisp grey of his eyes, so she focused on that. She nodded one more time.

He began to breathe. "One, two, three, four."

Her inhales were quick staccatos on each count.

He exhaled. "One, two, three, four."

She puffed out one breath of air and waited for him to finish.

"Again," he said. "One, two, three, four."

She took a shallow breath until three.

"One, two, three, four."

She managed to slow her exhale.

They continued the exercise until she could make it to four. He took his hand off of his face and rested it on his abdomen. "Put your hand on your stomach, and make sure you feel the breaths. Make your hand move up and down."

She did, not realizing up to that point, she had been shaking. He sat next to her on the couch, and she continued breathing, trying to remember what was real. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge. She had a long practice at tennis today. Akihiko had been studying at the table. And he wasn't wearing his gloves.

_He wasn't wearing his gloves._ That was why his hand had felt so warm and soft on her face. Her stomach could barely lurch, but it was enough for her to know she had returned to normal. She finally managed to look at him.

"Thanks," she breathed. "Sorry."

"It used to happen to me too. A lot." That threw her off guard, so she swallowed and waited for him to continue.

"After Miki passed, Shinji became an expert at having to calm me down. And after I joined S.E.E.S., they came back. Tartarus and the Dark Hour have a way to...make us revisit those things that haunt us."

His eyes darted back down to his hands, but he forced himself to look back up at her. It reassured her. "It doesn't even make sense." she started. "It was just blood, and then Rio screamed, but that didn't make sense in context. That scream was just from today when she found a cockroach in the locker room!" She took another deep breath and bit her lip. "But then...it was one of the few fragments that I remembered from the wreck. My mom's hand."

He nodded solemnly. "Mine is always shaking. Whatever it is, leads me to feel like I'm shaking. But then, I stop, and I'm being shaken." His fingers tightened to fists. His voice came out strangled. "You see, when we...got back, the orphanage was on fire. Shinji had to hold me back so I didn't run in. First, I fought him, and then it dissolved into me just shaking and trying to push myself out of his grasp. Finally, I just...stopped. I was still shaking, but that's because Shinji was sobbing. I was just...gone."

Her heart hollowed. She grabbed one of his balled-up hands with one of her clammy ones and squeezed. She heard him inhale sharply, but she refused to let it deter her. _When we're together, we're safe._ She would make that perfectly clear.

They sat like that for a time, neither talking, just waiting for the Dark Hour to end. When it finally receded, she retracted her hand. He grabbed her bow off of the couch and offered it back to her, flushed. "Sorry, but please...if you need help again, don't be afraid to come to me."

She reached to retrieve it but pulled her hand back at the last second. "You have nothing to apologize for. And...only if you promise to do the same."

"I will," he said, his voice cracking a bit. She took her ribbon back.

Her eyes darted to the dining table, and she could see a textbook and notes abandoned. "You were still studying down here?"

"I was gonna make sure you made it up to your room before I called it a night," he said, eyes darting away.

Her heart fluttered. _Don't get carried away. He's not there yet._ She stood on somewhat shaky legs. "I... appreciate that, Akihiko." Her mouth went dry as she said his name. "I'll head that way now. Sleep well."

She stumbled a few times on her way to the stairs, and before she knew it, Akihiko was right by her side, clutching his homework in one arm, the other hovering behind her. "Don't push yourself," he chided. She bit back a laugh. _At least I know how to read you, Akihiko. Even if you don't believe it yet, I haven't misunderstood a thing._

He kept pace with her, and they stopped on the second-floor landing. As if he were looking at her forehead, he started, "I - I really am sorry. I wasn't trying -"

Despite anticipating this, she gave him an appropriately incredulous look. "You were helping me," she said flatly and put her hands on her hips. "I'd have covered up again if I had a problem."

He nodded cautiously.

"The last thing I want you to worry about is me thinking you're being gross. You should know better by now." A flash of irritation came through her last comment, unbidden. She didn't mean too, but it was almost as if he implied he didn't trust her to tell him the truth, and that stung her.

He clenched his teeth. "That hotel wasn't either of our ideas - "

She cut him off. "The armor I wear is my idea. The swimsuit is too. Unless you think you need a say in those decisions?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

He flinched, and then his ears burned. "You're...you're teasing me. Clearly, you're feeling like yourself again." He sighed.

She flashed a devilish smile. "Would you believe I was 'me' again if I didn't?"

He chuckled softly. "I guess not. Good night, Minako."

"Good night, Akihiko," she returned and climbed the last flight of stairs to her room.


	51. Round 51: Yakushima, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! Age of adulthood in Japan is 20. I think the plan is to lower it to 18 in 2022, but the game takes place in 2009 so we're just using what the law is now :)

It had been considerably warmer when the team last went to Yakushima, but it didn't stop them all from changing into their swimsuits as soon as possible and storming the beach. She soon realized just how fortunate they were that they had access to a private beach. Her team looked fairly _rough_ , or at least in comparison to the idyllic scene she had pictured in her head. Somehow, she had forgotten how much damage they'd accumulated: she had the scar on her chest, Akihiko had his collection, and Shinjiro the one on his shoulder. To her surprise, Ryoji had a matching one to Minako's on his back, as if a blade had been rammed through his back and emerged through her. _Is that a price he paid to become human?_ Chidori wasn't without her marks as well. As she took off her swim cover, she tentatively revealed them - in stark contrast to her high-necked, one-piece, white bathing suit, her skin was covered in cuts. Her eyes darted around nervously as she did so.

Minako waved a hand around in the air wildly and hollered, "Mitsuru! Mitsuru, what are the odds of us getting some watermelons to crack open?"

Under the shade of the umbrella, Mitsuru was smoothing on her sunscreen. "Watermelons? This isn't quite the season for that activity...but let me see what I can do." She grabbed her cellphone.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her sides. "Have you put on sunscreen?"

She squirmed and chuckled. "Not done yet! I need some help."

Chidori made a face in their direction. "Not from him, you're not! That swimsuit is illegal! You're naked!"

Akihiko flung back, "It's good for performance!"

"Your exhibitionist performance?" she snarked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"But Chiiidoorrii!" Minako whined, holding his arms around her in place. "He's so pretty! Let me look at the pretty, naked boy!"

She sighed. "Can he at least put a shirt on?"

Minako chuckled. "Honestly, it's weirder when he does."

Akihiko ticked her, and then lifted her straight up and started carrying her to the umbrella. "Sunscreen! Now!"

Ken and Koromaru were already racing across the beach, nearly missing Fuuka, Aigis, and Yukari's attempts to build a sand castle.

Junpei and Ryoji had already made their way into the water, trying to coax the sand castle team to join them, and that the water wasn't really _that_ cold.

Shinjiro had been recruited to finishing applying sunscreen on Mitsuru's back while she placed a request for lunch to be provided on the beach for them as well. He looked like a radically different person. Actually seeing his hair in the sunlight, and finding out just how slender and _angular_  he was in comparison to how bulky his coat made him look was surprising. _It must have been the suppressants._ _But he's filling out, so the treatment has to be working._

Akihiko had told her as much as he could about Shinji's condition, but she refrained from pressing for too much information. Despite how much he had opened up in the last few months, Shinjiro still had his pride, and she wanted to preserve that as much as possible. _He's out here, and he's not trying to cover up. His trunks are even the slim cut ones! I'm sure the sun feels nice on his skin for once._

That's how they spent the rest of the day. Even when going too deep in the water proved cold, or gusts of wind sent a chill over the team, they were all reluctant to leave. Instead, they clamber back on the beach and huddle together, wrapped in towels until they were warm enough to venture out again. Lunch was the epitome of fresh and nutritious, and Minako wondered if Mitsuru was just as observant of the those who were clearly still in recovery - and she wondered if Mitsuru considered her one of them.

At Takeharu Kirijo's request, they returned inside for dinner that evening. The spread was a showcase in French cuisine, which Mitsuru took the liberty of explaining each dish with only a few comments by her father. As the meal wound down, Mitsuru took a deep breath and began. "I have something to ask you all, so please, take your time in providing a response. Father and I have been in intensive discussions about the end of the Dark Hour. Despite our victory over the Fall, neither of us feels confident that the threat of the Shadows is definitively over."

Minako nodded in solidarity. _They existed before the presence of Tartarus, so it would make sense they could persist as a threat. Just because the time they appeared in is gone doesn't mean they are._

She looked over to Ryoji, and he had appeared to have drawn the same conclusion. _The pact we made with Philemon was to seal away Nyx, not stop human psyches from manifesting their suppressed fears._

"We have no reason to suspect danger now," Takeharu Kirijo continued. "However, it would be negligent to discard the idea that threats may arise in the future. With Mitsuru as second in command, I intend to form a group over the next few years known as the Shadow Operatives. The exact composition of the group and their activities have yet to be determined, but we would be remiss to not at the very least form a team to call upon in emergencies. A reserve unit, if you will."

_Ding, ding, ding! Just what I figured, new name, same soldiers._

"Full-fledged Shadow Operatives will not be permitted under they reach the age of adulthood. For most of us, reaching age twenty will coincide with the timing of the Shadow Operatives organization being fully operational."

Ken made a face and was ready to reply, but Minako jumped in first. "Ken, you can't join the super secret organization because it'd break Rin-chan's heart if you were gone from school so much!"

His cheeks burned and eyes lit up around the table, asking the clear question, _Who's Rin-chan?!_

Minako cleared her throat. "My apologies. Please continue."

Mitsuru nodded. "I'm afraid this requirement cannot also be enforced for our reserve unit, strictly because there is no one else qualified. Simply, I must ask the question: Are you willing to be a reserve member of the Shadow Operatives? Please, I ask you to take all the time you need to consider."

"Done," Akihiko chimed in. "Not much to think about really. I'm in."

Minako leaned back in her chair _. Obviously, the first through the gate. Who's next...Junpei?_

"I'm in!" Junpei hollered. "I've got your back, Akihiko."

Under the table, Minako pointed to Shinjiro. "You're both hopeless," Shinjiro scoffed. "Better add me too, or they'll get themselves in all kinds of trouble."

Minako flipped a coin in her head. _Aigis or Fuuka?_

"I will assist as well. It is my primary function, after all," Aigis said.

"Me too!" Fuuka chimed in. "I'll be happy to support the team."

_Ken will join right after Yukari does. Koro won't be left behind. Chidori will reluctantly chime in last._

"I'll join too. I won't let the hard work we did get mucked up," Yukari nodded.

"If this is the only thing I can do, then I'm gonna do it!" Ken said.

Koromaru barked from his supper dish near Ken's seat. "Koromaru requests a position on the team as well," Aigis translated.

"Junpei's already a handful. I might be able to provide some assistance," Chidori admitted.

_Full marks, Arisato._

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow at her. "And you? It's concerning to have not heard from our leader."

Minako snorted. "Of what? I have lost the singular qualification that made me jump from 'Random kid staying at the dorm' to 'Leader of S.E.E.S.'. Ryoji makes more sense than me - at least he can still go talk to Theo and Igor."

"I had forgotten about that," Mitsuru said and looked to Ryoji.

"I'd be happy to lend my assistance," Ryoji nodded, and a flash of irritation went through Minako. Ryoji continued, "My memories may only be a fragment of what they once were, but we have those at our disposal as well."

"Thank you, Ryoji," Mitsuru said, and her eyes returned to Minako. "You have insights and knowledge that none of us could possibly know. I'm positive that if you were stationed with Fuuka, your combat strategy would prove vital to success."

Fuuka nodded. "I'd be happy to have you by my side! I can collect the data and sense enemies, but you would be able to turn that information into strategy."

Minako clenched her teeth. _How do they not get it?_ "So I'm supposed to stomach barking orders from the sidelines?" she spat.

Fuuka flinched, which sent a pang of guilt through Minako, but she needed to understand what they were suggesting.

"Strategy is important," Akihiko offered. "Our team is bigger than ever, so having someone focused on using us to our full potential will be really helpful. We'll only get even stronger that way!"

"This isn't about _strength_ ," she sneered. "I went on every expedition to Tartarus. Every. Single. Damn. One. That meant that if I made a bad call, I could fix it."

"You did!" Ken said. "I remember a time with Shinjiro, Aigis and myself were in a really bad spot, surrounded by enemies! I'd never seen you summon that Persona before, but it stunned them all in an instant! It gave us time to get on our feet and heal."

"That move has a high crit rate, but a terrible cost on your health," she explained. "And that's it right there, _I_ took that risk because _I_ mistook which enemy we were facing, and initially hit it with an attack it reflected back on us. It left us wide open. _I_ fucked up, so _I_ fixed it. I can't do that anymore! If I make a bad call, it's all on your heads." She balled her hands into fists.

"We're a team!" Yukari insisted. "It doesn't matter who makes the mistake, someone else is always there to fix it."

"Think you'd remember that by now," Shinjiro jeered.

"That's different, Shinjiro! I have been _gutted_. This was the thing that kept me from being one bad call away from being a monster."

"You're referring to Ituksuki?" Aigis asked. "His intentions were to die, what he said couldn't be trusted."

"Anything I've ever ordered, I was willing to do myself," Minako said, staring Aigis down. "Willing and able. If I ever asked someone else to do it, it was because it was the more efficient, safer route. That's what kept me from being a manipulative bastard."

Chidori snorted, "I knew a real bastard, and he did plenty for himself. Didn't make him any less of a bastard. Doing or not doing has little bearing on the mantle."

"Are you done making excuses yet?" Ryoji growled. "Why haven't you come with me to visit Theo yet?"

That punched her in the gut. The eyes around the table looked at her in confusion, sans Ryoji. His were full of accusation. He wanted her to confess, the truth, not the myriad of scheduling conflicts that she had given him before.

Unable to meet Ryoji's gaze, Minako managed, "I didn't want him to pity me."

"I think the only person he pities is himself," Ryoji said, crossing his arms. "That he can't come and go as he pleases. He can't live in this world and try to be friends with all of the people that gave us strength. No, he spends his days with the ever-cryptic Igor and the sisters who tease him relentlessly."

Properly chagrined, Minako stared at the table. Eyes all around her, she felt almost naked. _Wouldn't I reprimand anyone else the same way? If they insinuated they didn't belong anymore?_

Akihiko's hand found hers under the table. She uncurled her fists, and he interlaced her fingers with hers and squeezed.

"I'm...sorry," she squeaked. "Fuuka...I'm going to apologize in advance for you having to deal with me on support."

Fuuka clapped her hands together and smiled. "I'll be happy to have more company!"

"It is incredibly challenging to be on the sidelines," Takeharu Kirijo said. "Especially when the ones dearest to you are the ones putting themselves at risk." He gave a fond look to his daughter. "But there are ways to overcome that fear and to hone those skills that will give them the most support as possible. Reaffirm your confidence in your team, and train your successor in the field well."

_Successor?_ It made sense though, even if she could impart what knowledge she had, someone needed to be in charge in the field. _That's a tough pick._

Junpei's hand bolted in the air.

"I need to think on it, Junpei!" she chided.

"Wha? Oh yeah, I definitely want to be in consideration, but that's not what I wanna talk about now. I'm more curious about who this 'Rin-chan' is!"

"Same!" Yukari chimed in. "We can talk about fighting later. Does Ken-kun have a girlfriend?"

Excited eyes found Ken, whose face had turned beet red. He might have slithered under the table to hide if there had been any chance at escape. "She's just a friend!" he hollered.

"A friend that gave him chocolates on Valentine's Day," Akihiko added.

A chorus of "Oooohh!" rang around the table.

Ken shrank even further and groaned.


	52. Round 52: Yakushima, Part 2

_Ryoji's voice called to her in the distance, but the words were indecipherable over the THWAP THWAP THWAP THWAP of the enemies' approach._

_She nodded, and with that, the feeling of his hand on her back was replaced with the feeling of being run through with a sword. She gasped, only to find her lungs struggling as if they were filling with blood. She tried to scream, but it came out as a low gurgle. She put a hand to where her scar was, expecting to find the end of a blade._

_She tried to breathe in air through her nose, but it was filled with the acrid stench of Shadow corpses crumbling and smoldering. With another gasp for air, she was sucked under completely, her vision going blurry. Her body screamed for release, but she could still faintly feel her grasp on Ryoji's hand. She tightened her grip, but she was only pulled down more, him descending with her._

_"Are you ready?"_

_The hand she held grew a glove, stained with blood. Her scream was stifled by the blood spurting up from her lungs._

She woke with a start, drenched in sweat and shivering. She tried to breathe in, but there was no room for air because her lungs were still filled with blood. In the dimness of the living room, she searched manically until she saw Ryoji, sitting across from Akihiko and Fuuka. She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't find her voice. _Where is it?! What happened?! Did we form the Seal wrong!?!_

She staggered up from the couch, only for her vision fill with white spots, She fell to her knees. "Ryoo -" she called in a strangled whisper, and before she knew it, she was being surrounded and set upright on the floor.

"We need to breathe," Akihiko coaxed. "We're going to count to four - "

Before he could start, she grabbed Ryoji, his terror palpable. "Didn't - work - " she huffed, and slammed a fist into her chest. "What's...coming?!"

"I - I don't understand," Ryoji staggered, and she shook him with all the strength she could, the side of her vision filling with black.

"SEAL!" she gasped. "BROKE!" _Can't they hear the sloshing in my lungs?_

"The Seal didn't break," Fuuka said in her most reassuring voice. "Ryoji is still human. We're all safe."

"We're safe," Akihiko repeated. "You and Ryoji did well. Now, we have to breathe. Come back to us."

Her eyes darted back to Ryoji, and she finally realized the horror on his face wasn't of a world-ending nature, but of not knowing how to help someone deathly afraid. Her lungs were punctured and drained to limp balloons. She looked back to Akihiko and nodded.

"One, two, three, four," he counted, slowly and deliberately. She managed a shallow breath.

"One, two, three, four," he exhaled. Hers came out more like a sigh.

They repeated the sequence a few times, and then she found her fingers enough to put a hand on her stomach and guide her own breaths. _We're at the Kirijo's vacation house. In the living room. I fell asleep on the couch. Ryoji's human._

"She's drenched in sweat," Ryoji said, getting to his feet, shakily. "I - towel. A towel," he murmured and left the room.

"That was...a panic attack?" Fuuka asked Akihiko.

"She has them sometimes. Sporadically. But that's how you bring her back down. It's rare for people to faint from it, but get her sitting down and just have her focus on breathing. Or, if Shinji's around, he can help."

Ryoji returned and started dabbing her forehead. She shivered. "You...you told Shinji?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to," Akihiko said with authority, but there was a bit of softness in his eyes that told her she could argue with him. _He could be persuaded._

"Okay," she relented. "Okay." She swallowed. "It wasn't...it wasn't Mom this time. Her hand. It was yours."

He held both of his hands up, the supple leather worn to fit his hands snugly. "In perfect condition." He scooted to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her to let her snuggle into his side.

"Fuuka, Ryoji, I'm sorry," she croaked. "First, I was mean to you, and then I scared you."

"It's okay," Fuuka soothed. "You were scared too. But, everyone's okay, and that's all that matters."

"I thought I was done scaring you," Ryoji said, handing her the towel with a sad smile. "Once I turned human. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She shook her head. "I scared myself." She wiped her face and neck down and shivered. "I'm really glad you are with us."

Akihiko kissed the top of her head."I'm instituting a new rule. You're not allowed to sleep on couches. Strictly beds."

"But it's so far awaaayy," Minako moaned. "And you're not going to be here to carry me!"

Fuuka and Ryoji chuckled. "Don't look at either of us," Ryoji joked.

"Maybe there's a way to convince Shinjiro-senpai," Fuuka suggested.

"Good luck with that one," Akihiko laughed. "I'll eat my glove if you can get him to do that."


	53. Round 53: A Letter to Someone, Part 1

I don't know who I'm writing this to. I don't know who has the right to see it - because, really, a lot of this isn't mine. But, I've lost so much of what I was, I feel like I need to write it down. And that I'm entitled to at least what I have. Am I? Is the flea who hitches a ride on the dog's back entitled to enjoy the run the dog goes on?

For the longest time, after I first met Minako, everything was quiet. I don't know if I am forgetting something from that time, but to what I recall, it was peaceful. Kind of a quiet melancholy, but I found peace there. Time had slowed, and I wasn't so much as I used to be. It felt like simplicity. Perhaps it would be comparable to moving to a small town in a country where you don't speak the language. I not only had to learn the lay of the land but how everyone talked in that land. I remember someone calling her "Miko-chan", and in an instant, she was happy, and in the next, she was sad. She was so, so, sad. I didn't understand why at the time, the change seemed nonsense - why would the same word illicit two different responses? Words weren't something I was used to using at the time, but I couldn't for the life of me explain how I collected and imparted knowledge beforehand. Just another thing I gave up.

For a long time, I was insulated from the world, processing what was going on through several filters of Minako and her emotions towards it. It was as if I was hearing an echo, and only the loudest of shouts would permeate through. I was fine with that - it seemed like a logical pace for me to learn. And it was learning at its core because I couldn't feel the emotions she was feeling. She was touching me through several layers of thick blankets, but I had no way to interpret what the touch meant. I know that was fine for me at the time because it meant I was doing my job. And I was observing. Now, it feels callous. I know the word now: empathy. I lacked empathy.

For the most part, I let the information just trickle to me - I never sought it, because she was a constant font of stimulation. She was always doing something or talking to someone. She was always laughing, or crying, or playing, or scheming. She was always happy, or sad, or planning, or hoping, or despairing. There was always _something_ , so if nothing had been strong enough to capture my attention, I could reach out. Just a little bit, and touch something.

I never actively came to the surface until Minako reached Iwatodai Station. I could feel it in the core of my being that we had returned, so I decided to see for myself. I noticed she was a bit nervous - not enough to stop her, but enough to make her fidgety, and play the music on her headphone a little too loudly. When the Dark Hour fell, she was almost shaking. I don't think I was supposed to, but I decided to help her along. She knew she needed to get to the dormitory, so it seemed harmless to help her through the coffins and blood at the time. It didn't help that, at the time, I didn't know who could possibly tell me that I "should" or "shouldn't" do something. It seemed logical at that - she was going to help bring together the arcana once more, so why shouldn't I help her get accustomed to the time she would do it in?

Minako, am I writing this to you? I don't know. It's mostly you, so it would seem only fair. There was a time where I would have insisted it only belonged to you. But now...I don't know. I want there to be a difference between us. I feel entitled to this. I think you'd let me keep it as mine. I think you'd want me to share it if I wanted to share it. But I don't know if that's right.

Regardless, it was nice to see Minako once we reached the dormitory. I knew what she looked like ten years ago, but actually physically knowing what she looked like now never dawned on me. Perhaps that's why I appeared as a young boy - perhaps it was me trying to make my presence something that wouldn't startle her. I never had thought much about how she had grown. She was a beautiful, young woman, and I was almost compelled to ask her questions. About different times she'd felt different things, and what it all meant. About who had called her "Miko-chan". But, I could see wariness in her eyes that told me she didn't recognize me. So I continued on with the contract, as I needed to.

You see, she had to pick her fate of her own free will. It's laughable when you think about it now - what free will did she really have? She never chose to harbor me, nor could she have gotten rid of me. The cruelty of that never struck me until much later, but at the time, I just knew it's what she'd have to do to get the help she needed.

I helped her with the first Shadow. In a way, it was deceptive, because I needed that Magician to die, and despite her bravado, she didn't have the power to handle it on her own. Orpheus was going to try it's best, but I knew I needed to intervene for their safety. I'm sorry I put you in the hospital, Minako. I don't think I ever properly apologized for that.

Sometime after she woke, her heart was beating fast, so I decided I should check and see what was going on. A boy with grey hair and grey eyes was giving her an inscrutable look and a smirk of a smile, and I could feel her doing her damnedest to return it through the fluttering of her heart. His arm was hugged close to his chest as if he was injured, so he didn't seem to pose a threat. Regardless, why did she persist if it made her nervous?

Akihiko...I don't know if I'm writing this to you. Maybe it would help me explain myself better. But, I don't know if Minako wants you to know about how she felt early on. I don't know if I want you to know how I felt. Or how I thought I felt.

Regardless, her heart kept fluttering, and I kept coming to the surface, just for a peek, to try and understand what was happening. Why she would intentionally seek out that feeling, and why the boy who I'd come to know as Akihiko tended to be the cause? I'd peek at other times as well, to try and figure things out, but the fluttering didn't happen around other people. Not around Junpei, or Yukari, or Hidetoshi, or any of the others.

After some time, the peeking became less scientific and more curious. Occasionally, she'd think _this lecture is boring me to death_ , and I'd decide to see what she was being subjected to. She was normally right; some of her teachers were dreadfully boring presenters. I always surfaced for a lesson by Edogawa, though. I found them entertaining, mostly because he wasn't too far off on a lot of things, but also lacked a certain depth. I couldn't tell you what that was now.

I continued in that way, as it seemed innocuous enough at the time. Until there was a time - and I couldn't tell you where we were - where Minako was trying to wade through a sea of girls to see Akihiko. It annoyed me - not Minako, mind you. She wasn't perturbed; it was just part of what she expected to have to do to see him. It annoyed me, as I thought, _Who are they to stand in the way of us seeing Akihiko?_

It was the first time that I could remember feeling something of my own, not influenced by her. I don't recall if it was I who wanted to see him, or if I wanted her to see him, but all I knew is that _these people are causing a problem._ I was happy to see that it annoyed Akihiko as well, and that confused me. Why would someone be happy that a person was disgruntled? But, we left the group quickly and went along with our day, so I didn't let myself ponder it too much.

I remember crying when Akihiko asked if being alive was a sin. She cried, and I cried, but I cried because I was sad. It seemed just so wrong, for a human, who already a had short lifespan to begin with, would lament his own existence. She cried also because she was so mad at herself for crying about him not returning her feelings, which felt infinitely petty in comparison to his own sorrows. She took that anger and used it to light a fire inside of her. I had felt her be sad and be angry at the same time, but something about this was different. She knew she could turn that anger into action. She could do something to prove to him that it wasn't wrong for him to live. She vowed to restore a world for him to live in. She would defeat the Shadows, defeat the Dark Hour, and show him how all of the struggles he had gone through were for _something_. She got fired up, and I got even sadder.

_I should tell her._

_I should tell her, shouldn't I?_ She has the right to know. Who I am. What was truly going on. They needed a new plan. She would figure it out, as long as she had all of the information.

But would she even trust him? Once she found out the truth, wouldn't it make her suspicious?

I don't know to explain it, but when I emerged near the full moon as Pharos, I was different. I had a job and a purpose, and the concerns I had inside of her were further away when I was standing in front of her. I had messages to pass along to her, I needed to make sure she survived. Even if I had wanted to tell her the full truth, I could only grasp at the words, I couldn't form them into something I could tell her. But, I'll admit, a lot of the time - I just wanted to see her. Spend time with her. Look around her room. Chat like I'd seen countless others do with her. And I wanted to ask if we could go see him. _Can I talk to Akihiko?_

I never knew if I would actually be visible to him, or if I could even leave her room. _He could come in here,_ I had thought flippantly, but I now know how much the request would have rattled him. It still makes me laugh to think about it. He's funny when he's shy and flustered. He's sweet.

It always broke my heart that I when I couldn't comfort her. Sometimes, she'd remember snippets from the Moonlight Bridge accident. Other times, she'd grieve a friend's pain. She'd cry when she had to remind herself that even if Akihiko had feelings for her, he was unlikely to act on them. That she'd have to put her feelings on ice and wait, and hope, for any change. She was so hollow when she saw Akihiko's scar from the knight, a scar she blamed herself for. None of those times could I reach out and hold her. I wanted the full moons to come faster, but that desire made me feel guilty.

I wanted to see her, but every time I visited, I knew I drew Death even closer to her. I told her about the poisonous flowers that were ready to bloom, as some sort of sign of goodwill. I had to work very hard to remember that message when I appeared - I wanted to give her names and dates, but only the symbolism remained as I stood in front of her. I was so angry with myself that I couldn't give the full message, especially seeing how it tortured her within the next few months. How she mulled it over in the corners of her mind, a shadow that cast itself over her generally contented nature.

It was such a relief that she had been able to act on that information. I was so happy she was smarter than me. When she was filled with anger and fear when confronting Akihiko about Ken and Shinjiro, I wanted to jump out of her skin. As much as it hurt to lash out at Akihiko, she was _right_ and she _couldn't waver_. If I knew I could retain my thoughts, I would have. I'd have run back with her to the dorms so she wouldn't cry alone. The sentiment didn't make sense, because I was always with her, but she didn't know that. She couldn't feel me. And it made me sad.

Akihiko, if you're reading this, just stop. Or skip the next paragraph. She wouldn't want you to know.

She was shattered when she confronted the seniors. She was duct taping the pieces of herself together as she crafted a plan, and Akihiko's stare cut her deeply. It was all she could do to patch together the holes as quickly as you'd rip into her, Akihiko. But, she felt she deserved it. She wanted you to punish her. I disagreed - I wanted to slap your beautiful face, Akihiko. I wanted to appear and explain why she was so scared. I wanted to strike fear into you. I wanted you to see me.

Shinjiro will never know how sorry she was, and Ken will never know how scared. How she threw all of her hopes in the air and hoped they landed correctly. I was relieved when they did, and when she finally kissed Akihiko. It was joy and comfort and relief. It was a home we'd been denied for so long. We'd defied him, but in the long run, she'd done the right thing, and he was happy, too.

Shinjiro had been shot, but he'd recover, so it was some consolation. She was on high alert after that, trying to piece together clues and behavior. I wanted to help her, more than I had ever wanted anything. I hadn't ever wanted before, even when I was disassembled. It didn't bother me to be in pieces, I just knew at some point I'd be whole again. But now, I wanted. I _craved_. And I dreaded never being able to actually speak to her and to be honest.

And maybe, Akihiko would talk to me, too.

When I decided I didn't care about what I was "supposed" to do anymore, I took action. I took action because it hurt my heart to stay on the sidelines.

I don't even know if Minako herself remembers all the time she spent preparing for what would come next. Even in her downtime, her mind would often drift to the next battle. She'd think of potentials battles upon battles until the last - when the final of the Greater Shadows would appear and they'd end the Dark Hour. Even when she'd burn her tongue on a cup of coffee, her mind would jump to the best way to defend her party against fire damage. _Is there something I could get crafted at Shinshoudo? Or maybe a mission Theo could send me on?_ She'd write scatters of notes in her notebooks during class, of the new Personas she'd acquired, and what combinations would work best with different parties. She'd make shopping lists of weapons next to her vocabulary word lists, and wonder when Kurosawa would start requesting that she stop giving him her homework and instead give her a clean copy. She'd go to the pharmacy to get nail polish and end up getting medicine for Tartarus, entirely forgetting her main goal of the trip and letting her polish remained chipped for weeks on end. Her preparations were endless.

And all I had done to this point was _watch_. Useless.

Separation...hurt. I remember, but I don't need to write down that pain. That's one piece I'll let slip away. It hurt, a lot. But I had to choose between two pains, and I could no longer suffer the way my heart hurt. So, I tore myself apart. That's all anyone needs to know on the matter.

And, Minako, Akihiko? Something else no one needs to know about, the full moon in July. I...I promise you, I didn't fully understand the implication of what the Shadow was doing. What that really meant, in human terms, not yet. But, I knew that the feeling Minako had at that time was not something that should be _induced_ for nefarious means. I fought it with every ounce of myself that I could, and please, believe me, nothing happened. NOTHING. I will _make myself forget_ the thoughts you had, Mina. Those belong to you, and you alone. If I knew then what I know now, please, _I would have fought even harder_.

 

->


	54. Round 54: A Letter to Someone, Part 2

Humans don't appreciate how beautiful everything is. Every person is just _so much_ to look at that I never realized it would be a problem if I did. That I'd be labeled as flirtatious. It seemed innocuous enough at the time - if that's what I'd have to be called to get to talk to people, so be it. I got to talk to Saori about her favorite books in the library, and Rio about famous tennis players, and Keisuke about his favorite compositions, and Mitsuko about this history of the town, and even President Tanaka about investments that, I'm positive he was wrong about, but it was beautiful all the same.

Except for _him_. He was ugly. He was deception and he was nihilism and _he got to live in this world and chose to throw it away_. I don't know if it was my own rage or Minako's, but it felt _good_ to see Ituksuki sprawled on the concrete, unconscious. Mostly, I was just happy that she trusted me.

I expected Aigis to be angry and not trust me. I welcomed it. I deserved it. But her distrust came with a despair and a sadness I didn't anticipate that turned her anger more against herself than it did me, and that stung as well. She was depriving me of the punishment I deserved and using it for herself because Minako wouldn't punish her. Minako was never upset with Aigis - as a matter of fact, it only made Minako's guilt towards Aigis worse. Even before Minako was aware of it, she felt was forcing Aigis to take hard actions, actions that treated Aigis more like an instrument of destruction than the person she was. Regardless, none of us were happy, in ways that made little sense.

I don't know why it surprised me that Mina found me my own room to sleep in - maybe I had just assumed I'd sleep in her room. That's where I belonged, didn't I? Then again, I even _looked_ different than when I had visited her room as Pharos, so for the life of me, I'm not sure how she knew who I was. I think I changed so I'd be closer to what she'd expect - someone her age. A cute boy. But, the way she kept drifting next to Akihiko made me sad. I didn't belong there anymore, did I? Would I have if I returned as Pharos? I expected to just sit in that room all night - I never slept before, so I didn't expect the wave for fatigue that crashed over me when they closed the door. I hadn't even thought to draw the curtain on the window before lying in bed, pondering my own existence. In the next moment I knew, I was blinded by morning sunlight.

I was excited when Mitsuru wanted to enroll me in school. It felt like it'd make everything right - all of the memories, all of the fondness that I had for Minako's friends I could earn properly. Shopping for clothes was _so fun_. Maybe that's just the best way to get used to having a body - being able to touch, and smell, and feel everything. It was so good to laugh; I laughed when I was with Minako, too, but feeling your body heave with uncontrolled joy, and to feel that sense of tickled through yourself, that was....precious. Junpei treated me like a proper friend, even though I was really just some hitchhiker who had the courtesy to finally eject himself from his actual friend. Minako treated me like my own person - even though I could still feel whispers of what she was. She was so confused and so tired, but she still found it in herself to feel a sense of awe about my existence. I thought about telling her exactly how we were still connected, but I...didn't want to spoil the moment. And the connections were fading as we spoke, anyway. I couldn't actively reach out to check on her like I used to, and that made me sad. So, I kept my mouth shut, just so I could have this a little longer.

My memories were in tatters, but I was considerably more concerned with ingratiating myself as soon as possible to everyone I could. Perhaps it was just a way to make my new reality align with what it was in when I was with Minako. Maybe I just wanted to be able to smile at the same people that I used to get to. I achieved most of that by the time the tournament rolled around. Perhaps I should have spent more time with Minako helping with preparations, but I was practically drunk off of the energy in the stands. Maybe I could have done something to lessen the blow his loss dealt. I wanted to find them after the tournament, but Fuuka found me first. She was so full of smiles and energy that I couldn't say no when she offered to walk home with me. I'd never seen anything cuter than her balling her hands into fists and punching the air. "It was absolutely fantastic! You all did such good work putting on the tournament."

"You all?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Well, uh..." she flushed as she tried to explain. "I - I don't claim to understand how it worked, but uh...you've been with her all this time until now, right? I'm sure you were doing your best to help out, however you could. Because you did that by coming here."

I could have cried. She was so full of hope and certainty about me in a way I hadn't felt about myself. At that moment, I felt full. Even though Minako and Akihiko were standing so close to each other at the time, it didn't consume me. It felt like a far off thing, because then I was walking with Fuuka, and the world was in front of me.

"I tried. I tried really hard to help," I finally admitted. My voice hitched.

I was happy to join the team on their expeditions to Tartarus. It was a concentrated dose of spending quality time with some of my favorite people. First, I'd go to Theo, sweet Theo who stuck his neck out just to help me. Of all the people in the world who could help me make sense of my shattered mind, I'm glad I was in his care. His genial smile every time I entered the Velvet Room set the chaos in my mind at ease.

However...I'm sorry Theo, but I was never properly...comforted during our time together. Mostly because, as time went on, I realized I wanted to belong out in the world. I wanted to be human, not this strange hybrid I'd become. When we determined that a sacrifice would have to be made for the Seal to be formed, I'm glad you were there. I'm glad Igor wasn't. The way a tear fell from your eye when I swore you to secrecy made me feel loved. I didn't realize at the time that that kind of love would lead you to reveal that secret. Or maybe I did, and maybe I hoped for a miracle. That somehow, I'd be saved.

Fuuka made me feel human. When I'd return from the Velvet Room, she'd chat amiability about the visit. Not really asking the actual work of the visit, but questions like "How is Theodore?" "How is Igor?" "Are you feeling well?" "Do you recall if you have a birthday? I'd like to know so we can celebrate!" The others who didn't join the expedition team took longer to start joining in the conversations. I didn't blame them - it was during this time that my differences were so much more prominent. It was easier to forget what I was during the daytime. It was during the night, in the hours before the Dark, that I felt most out of place. I didn't feel like I was home anywhere.

The ghosts of Minako's feelings still haunted me in Kyoto, but they were easy to push aside when there was so much beauty around me. Touring a new city, full of history that once seemed so inconsequential made me feel almost small. I didn't know how to handle that feeling until I saw the wonder on Fuuka's face. She wasn't afraid of being small. She was just happy to be there, and I fed off her joy. I followed her example, and I processed my surroundings in the way I thought Fuuka did. It made me feel even guiltier for getting a peek at her exposed shoulders the night before (and the other S.E.E.S. girls, for that matter), but that didn't seem to cross her mind. How could something as inconsequential as uncovered skin be more important than what they were doing now? I don't know if that's what she was thinking, but it kept me from wallowing in guilt. I knew better than to revel in the peek - I had learned that something like that was a gift, given only when trust was earned, and not even necessarily then.

Fuuka and I went for walks around the inn in the Dark Hour, and it took too long for me to realize that it might not be safe, despite being so far away from Tartarus.

Fuuka laughed when I pointed that out. "We're perfectly safe. The only danger is accidentally stumbling on to Akihiko and Minako, or Shinjiro and Mitsuru."

My heart sank. "I don't even know if I'm safe to be around."

I may have broken her heat with that statement. At least, bruised it. "Ryoji...before I joined S.E.E.S., I got trapped in Tartarus. So, no Evoker, never having summoned my Persona before. I spent the equivalent of half a day in Tartarus, and I was able to avoid any Shadow coming my way. I can sense danger, Ryoji, and you are absolutely not dangerous."

That time I did cry and Fuuka held me while I did.

I still don't know if I've properly explained my connection to Minako yet. Before, I copied her feelings until I developed my own. I developed the ability to sympathize, empathize, and differ from her. I wasn't done becoming human yet, so I copied what I could of her, because I needed something, and I knew I would continue to grow once I was out. It was a matter of time to wait and see what was truly me and what was a reflex from my time with her. The way I looked at Akihiko, the way I stared at him and my mind drifted towards him was as much reflex as it was longing at one point. I think this was the moment that the feelings shifted towards the former on this point. Being held by Fuuka felt like home, the same way Akihiko holding Minako did. But this was just me. It was private. I understood that the feeling of being held by someone who trusted you when you didn't even trust yourself was singular.

Looking back, I think I wanted to chase those types of singular feelings after that. I actively avoided those times where Minako's feelings tried to seep over to me. I'd distract myself with whatever I could find that was loud and noisy and full of life. I'd harass Fuuka and tell her I wasn't feeling myself, and she'd entertain me with her latest attempts in the kitchen, or go for a walk with me and Koromaru. Junpei also proved incredibly helpful in that regard. During a group study session at the diner, an _aching_ and an _overwhelming realization that we were alone for once_ kept attempting to pull me away. Junpei saw me drifting and leaped into a dramatic reading of his history textbook that nearly got us kicked out of the diner. I could have kissed him for that. When Fuuka joined in, I _wanted_ to kiss her.

And then, I wanted to _touch_ her, and I wanted to _feel her_ , and I wanted her to _run her hands through my hair_ and - but that wasn't me. That was the echos of something, somewhere else that didn't belong to me. I was eating french fries in the diner where two of my closest friends were making asses of themselves for my benefit.

It felt desperately unfair for them to go to such lengths, but I knew I'd make it up to them when it was time to form the Seal. Becoming more human, more myself, would make me all the better sacrifice. Plus, I could at least fully enjoy the time I had now, as me.

The night we got caught outside in the Dark Hour with Yuko...I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a better way to help. I could have tried to access my true form...but I couldn't guarantee it would work. Or, that I'd keep my senses. I could when I was with Minako, because she was a Persona-user. There was a method to Evoke that I could copy, and I was tethered to her reality. I thought using as close of a method to that as possible would be best...even if I had to prove Fuuka wrong. Even if it would show her just how dangerous I was. Minako's nails digging into my skin felt right because she was tethered to me and fighting to stay that way. Now that I was on the outside, I could help her, I thought. Was that really the kind of help she needed?

Sometimes, when I clench my fist hard enough, the crescent marks are still there. Yukari was sorry that she couldn't fix the wounds entirely, but I'm kind of grateful that they stayed.

The cocoa I shared with Theo on Christmas Eve was fairly peaceful in comparison to the boisterous Christmas Day the team spent together at the Kirijo home. I had braided Fuuka a friendship bracelet at the instruction of Bebe. The boy was entirely befuddled by my sudden appearance at the Home Economics room a few weeks before Christmas, but once I explained that Minako was a friend of mine, he embraced my presence. "Jeweleree is a good geeft at Christmas time, howeveer, based on what you say, seemple materials will do nicely. Peek the colors of embroidery floss you like, and I'll geeve you a pattern to braid." I think I picked colors from a sunset I saw in Kyoto.

I haven't seen her take the bracelet off of her wrist since I gave it to her.

I don't know what my goal was in going to Minako's room on New Year's Eve. I think I just wanted to spend some more time with her, while I still had the chance. To hear the person whose opinion I trust over all tell me that I belonged, and to remind myself why I couldn't stay. The shrine visit the next day only reinforced it - everything and everyone was so beautiful, I couldn't let it slip away.

After that, whenever I'd visit Theo, I would catch him giving me a look that I couldn't decipher. Theo, if I'm writing this to you...I'm sorry. I thought it was a look of resignation, that I couldn't return the way you felt about me. I'm not stupid now; I realize you felt guilty. I shouldn't have put you in that position to begin with. You were just trying to save me.

It was an ordeal to stay out of the room when Ikutsuki was taunting her. Not because of the fragment of the Shadow - yes, my body wanted it. It wanted to feel complete, but the idea left a bitter taste in my mouth. I'd rather wither away than complete myself. No, the hard part was to not go in there and _beat him senseless_. The way he attacked her, the way he berated my friends, the way he _pissed away every chance he was given to enjoy this life and wanted to ruin it for everyone else_ was unforgivable. That he would get all of this and yet still get to _live_ , while I would soon be robbed of it all soon made me shake. It distracted Fuuka, and Yukari and Koromaru focused on trying to keep me calm. I don't think I was properly calm until we reached the shrine.

Shrines are powerful places, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. They make connections and strengthen spirits in ways that I've forgotten. Chidori joined us there, and finally, everyone was where they needed to be. They all discussed how best to celebrate the end of the Dark Hour, and I was okay that I wouldn't be there. I was making it possible, and it felt right. The shards of my spirit that still remained collected and resolved, one hundred percent.

They were resolved until we were leaving the shrine that evening. I was ready to die until Fuuka pulled me behind a secluded corner and kissed me. "I - I just felt like if there was any time in the world to be honest, it was now," she said breathlessly. I've given that look before when I was with Minako. It was a look that fought to pierce all the harmful ideas that you had about yourself and prove that someone loves and cares for you. That you're wrong to doubt yourself and that you were precious. I finally understood how Akihiko felt when we gave it to him. I kissed her back then, telling myself it was only right since I'd be gone soon. I could have this, a not-so-chaste moment with her. I could cup her cheek to hold her close to me. But, truly, she docked my resolve down to ninety-nine percent. It may not seem like much, but that's all it takes. Just any shred of doubt to spread.

When it was time to form the Seal, I truly did only want to see Minako one last time. I thought it would help me stay strong, to have a physical reminder of why I was doing this. The letters battered my resolve, but it was Fuuka's that shattered me. I won't recount what it all said, because that's private. Even if this letter is to you, Fuuka, I won't risk that falling into anyone else's hands. But I will say that "I want to kiss you again," shattered me. It meant you either wrote the letter preemptively, with the intention of kissing me, or you wrote it after you did. Either way, you had no regret. And I was full of it. Full of things left undone and unsaid. I had never wanted before I was trapped inside of a human, and now that I was out, I wanted everything.

I had thought I'd known what she had been preparing for this whole time. That I didn't need to check in to the tiny strands that still connected us, because I thought I knew she was preparing. Strategizing. I thought she intended to fight a god by herself, to prove to them that humanity was worthy of striking a bargain. Of proving her strength, and giving her one last chance to shelter those she loved from the incoming storm. Isn't that what she deserved, after all of the work she'd put into this? The right to prove just how strong her bonds were? The right to fight, and prove that compassion wasn't a mistake?

I didn't want to ask for Minako's help. I had already taken enough of it, but I think I can console myself with the fact that, if I'd have gone through with it, I was asking her to grieve me. To carry the weight of my soul on hers. She's the only reason I had one to begin with; I couldn't ask her to carry it again.

I couldn't help but smile when she yelled at Philemon. She yelled at a god, but why wouldn't she? She already tamed one. She was in the process of shedding all of her supernatural power, but even that couldn't stop her from letting Philemon know how she felt. It's easy, when you're divine, to consider emotions an irrational distraction. But I realize now just how powerful they are, and how it can fuel you to do terrifying things, because the alternative is worse. She didn't get a final boss fight. She didn't get to extend her powers to their limits, to battle it out with righteous indignation against all odds. She didn't have a chance to leave a beautiful corpse. She humbled herself for this world. I thought I did, too, but I guess I tried to cop out towards the end. Of course, she set me right in the end. We'd hobble out of this, battered and broken, but together.

I used to feel empty. I realize that's just the nature of being a hybrid - a mind vast enough for the beyond, but a vessel unable to process the information, so pieces are missing and blurry. Nowadays...I still feel like I'm forgetting things, but for the most part, I feel whole. I actually understand the shape of the gaps, and I understand the outline of pieces that will never fit me again. I don't miss it. I like who I'm becoming now. Now, Theo and Igor are the only ones who know about who I was, properly. I couldn't have better people to trust that to.

I think Theo would become human if he could; if he didn't feel like there was still work to be done. I think he sees his job as a way to continue watching out for everything we've fought for. He misses you, Minako. I think he understands why you didn't want to visit, but he's refused to go get takoyaki until you're able to join us. We are going as soon as we get back from Yakushima. I will drag you there myself if I have to, but I think you get it now.

I think -

* * *

A knock at the door made Ryoji jump. "Come in!" he called as he closed the cover on his notebook, leaning heavily on it.

"Ryoji?" Fuuka asked as she walked cautiously in. "Are you feeling okay? Junpei said you had't come down for breakfast yet." The curtain on the guest bedroom that Ryoji and Junpei shared were still drawn, threatening to let in the morning light.

"I...didn't sleep well last night," he admitted. "I was trying to...just write out how I felt. I thought it would help."

Fuuka nodded. "Minako did give us all a bit of a scare. But I think...I think it might help to come out of the house. Get some fresh air."

"Isn't it a bit chilly today?" he said. "The sky seemed kind of grey for a beach day."

"The staff has windbreakers for us to borrow, so I thought maybe we'd go for a hike! Just the two of us," she added. Her cheeks began to flush, but she refused to break eye contact. It made his stomach leap to his throat.

"That - that sounds lovely," he said, trying to swallow past the lump. He'd felt this feeling before, this inescapable pull to just _be_ with someone. However, whenever he had felt it with Akihiko, it came with guilt. Guilt that he had somehow piggybacked on something that should belong to only them. Guilt that he would give Akihiko these looks that, in retrospect, must have been the same as how Minako looked at him. The confusion of that time seemed like a distant memory because he could so very clearly see Fuuka, right in front of him, and she could see him. She was asking for him, and that'd be enough to keep them warm on the hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Ryoji's angst took a lot more words than I expected.


	55. Round 55: Operation Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're flashing back to the first trip to Yakushima, from Junpei's perspective! Why? Because:
> 
>   1. this is a fic that never ends, it just goes on and on, my friend 
>   2. TataBanchou and I were talking and this idea was just too cute to pass up
>   3. sticking to a timeline means nothing to me, clearly
> 


"Psst, Akihiko-senpai. Level with me...Which one's your type?" Junpei asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"I guess...Arisato," he admitted in a low whisper.

"Huh?! Really?!" Junpei yelped

"Keep your voice down!" he scolded. "I just mean, like, body type! She's more athletic and curvy then the other girls, that just tends to be what I go for - "

Junpei snickered to himself. It all made perfect sense in retrospect - Akihiko had a crush on Minako! But why wouldn't he admit it?

To his knowledge, Akihiko hadn't had a proper girlfriend since entering high school. He had a plethora of women chasing after him, and Junpei highly doubted that none of them had matched the description he'd given of Minako. _He's had to have athletic girls chasing after him before. But, had he ever had a proper conversation with any of them? He's not the type of guy to just start talking to a girl. And the only girls he really does talk to are on the team. He does seem to give special attention to Minako._ Junpei had just thought it was a senpai looking after the girl who was thrust into a leadership position. _And maybe Akihiko thinks that as well. Maybe, he doesn't even realize he has feelings for her!_ It would make perfect sense as to why his senpai hadn't tried to take her on a date before.

Junpei resolved himself to make it happen; Akihiko Sanada would ask her out on a date if it was the last thing Junpei did! He felt like he owed this to his senpai because even if he was too obtuse to understand his feelings for Minako, he still deserved love.

Akihiko had shown him that a real man can be kind _and_ brave. The night he was trapped by the Shadows in the Dark Hour for the first time, Junpei was terrified, and he could hear his dad in the back of his head calling him a pussy. It only made things worse. Akihiko burst into the convenience store, perfectly in control, and he eradicated the Shadows in an instant. Junpei expected to be yelled at for his cowardice, but Akihiko just checked him for wounds and explained the situation, cool as a cucumber. _Gently_. He finished with, "Fear keeps you alive until you figure out what you're up against. Once you know, you can fight back." After that, Junpei was begging Akihiko to let him join S.E.E.S.

_If he's too stupid to snatch her up, you should just take her for yourself. Teach him a lesson,_ his father's voice bubbled up in the back of his mind.

_That's fucked up. Go to hell, old man!_ Junpei retorted. He steeled himself. _You helped me, senpai, so let me help you! Operation Cupid has commenced!_

Normally, Junpei appreciated having a limited amount of guys in S.E.E.S., but this was one instance he could have used some backup. _Normally Mina-chan's my backup for operations like this. Oh well, sometimes you gotta go it alone! Like, James Bond!_ Junpei needed to craft a plan, something simple, and not too complicated like he'd seen on countless movies. The first thing that came to mind was an ocean rescue - if Minako struggled in the water, Akihiko could scoop her up in his arms and save her. _Pretty sure I saw that in a Bond movie before. Or was it some beach movie?_ Disregarding how ethically unsound it was to try and drown his friend, it likely would be ineffective. _We save each other all the time in Tartarus. I can't even count the number of times Akihiko has helped Minako back up on her feet, and vice versa. If he hasn't gotten the picture from all of that, then clearly it won't work here._

_What about sunscreen? Minako has to need some help getting the middle of her back! And Akihiko wouldn't let her get a burn. Maybe if he just is forced to think about her body as more than a weapon, he'd change his perspective._ By the time Junpei was going to make the suggestion to his senpai, Fuuka was already at the task in question, and Akihiko had jumped in the water and started swimming laps. Junpei sighed. _This is going to be harder than I expected._

He also had to consider whether it was okay for him to try and pair up Minako. Junpei had no idea if she actually liked him or just got along with him as a friend. _They certainly got along fairly well, but she gets along well with everyone. She keeps any crushes she has fairly close to the vest. And I don't know if she'd tell a guy something like that - Yuka-tan certainly wouldn't._ In the end, he decided that he would try, because, at the very least, Minako wouldn't turn him down. He was sure she saw the same bizarre shyness towards women that Junpei did, and that she understood the importance of him getting some practice in. _And maybe, if he puts himself out there, she could fall for him, too._

Junpei spent most of the morning trying to contrive reasons for the two of them to engage in activities together. The problem was, others would join in as well. Sand-castle building turned into guys versus girls. A free-for-all water gun fight turned way too serious when Minako used her skills developed in Tartarus to surprise everyone with stealth attacks. He even went to the lengths of having the girls bury him and Akihiko in the sand while Mitsuru spoke to the staff about lunch arrangements. He convinced Yukari and Fuuka to focus on him, leaving Minako to bury Akihiko.

"Strike a pose!" she said, and he positioned himself in a typical muscle-guy, showoff-y way. She had buried most of his torso when Mitsuru returned.

"Akihiko, isn't that a bit ostentatious?" she teased.

"It makes an interesting shape!" he argued.

Mitsuru joined in burying him and said, "That's an interesting use of the word 'interesting'. Minako, would you like to hear about the very 'interesting' time in middle school when Akihiko shaved his legs?"

Minako's eyes lit up. "More than I've wanted anything else in the world!"

Mitsuru smirked. "'Wind resistance', he claimed when he exited the restroom, but the way he kept touching his legs afterward told me he had discovered what women had figured out decades ago - "

Minako doubled over with laughter, Yukari and Fuuka joining in. Akihiko turned red. Junpei felt horror rising inside himself. Partially, it was sympathy humiliation, but it was also that his operation now had a new obstacle. _How was Akihiko supposed to find courage after this? And could Minako ever look at him like a proper man now?_  Now, they were trapped, unable to escape an animated retelling of the story, with plenty of audience questions.

Junpei's last, best chance was with the cracking of the watermelon. If he did it right, the watermelon would come out in big pieces, pieces that they would have to _share_. Yukari and Mitsuru could share one, him and Fuuka, and the largest piece would go to the two that had the largest appetites - Minako and Akihiko. _And I know a thing or two about swinging a baseball bat!_ He couldn't crack it right in the middle as it would result in the pieces being too even - he just needed to get the right angle on it. So, with everyone surrounding him, he geared up and swung and - _splat!_

Minako was covered head-to-toe in watermelon. The juice was running down her arms, seeds dotting her all over, and bits of the flesh perched on her head. She started shaking.

"Stupei!" Yukari yelled.

Mitsuru sighed. "Let's go find another one," she said, and the three girls left.

Junpei was frozen stiff, unable to read Minako's expression. _Maybe she'll laugh? Maybe, maybe she'll find a way to think this is really, really funny?_

A seed slid down her hair and slipped into her ear. She shrieked and ran into the ocean.

"Has...Mitsuru-senpai taught her how to perform executions yet?" Junpei asked, his soul floating away from his body. _I'm a dead man. This is the end of Bond, Junpei Bond._

Akihiko went pale. "I - I don't know! Regardless, Mitsuru would be more than willing to give on-the-spot lessons. Listen, I'll go talk to Minako. I've stayed a few executions before, I think I can convince her." In an instant, Akihiko was running into the water after her.

Junpei sat down and evaluated the remains of the watermelon before him. _If I'm going to die, watermelon wouldn't be terrible for a last meal._ He nibbled some bits as he saw Akihiko reach Minako, right when she was popping up from under the water. He couldn't distinguish her words from this distance, but she seemed not quite angry, but flustered. Akihiko held his hands up and spoke as quickly as he could, and she frowned. He held a tentative hand out and brushed a stubborn seed off of her shoulder. She tried to pull a bobby pin out of her hair, but struggled, and ended up pulling her hair. With a cautious look on her face, she let Akihiko try to free them, and he made short work of the task. Then, he went behind her and started to undo her ponytail, and that's when Junpei saw it - a blush. _Minako's blushing!_

He was positive it wasn't the hallucination of a dead man walking because the rest of her skin wasn't that red. She started to chew on her bottom lip, and the blush deepened. Akihiko was still clearly trying to talk her down, but at that moment, Junpei wished his senpai would just _look_ at the girl. Junpei was so relieved. _Minako already likes him! But, she's the leader, so it might be awkward for her to make the first move. Plus, senpai's clueless, and she's got to know that, so that's why she hasn't asked him out!_

His death wouldn't be in vain, he decided. At the very least, he could say, "Akihiko and Minako like each other!" as his last words, and hope they'd figure it out after that. And, if Akihiko succeeded, Junpei would get another opportunity to play wing-man. _Maybe Operation Cupid was coming on a bit strong. Senpai needs more practice so he doesn't screw things up with Minako. Maybe something lower stakes would be better to start with...Operation Babe Hunt? Something like that should do nicely!_


	56. Round 56: White Day

Minako came down the stairs in the morning and posted a sign-up sheet near the restrooms, stifling a yawn. She turned to find Aigis and Yukari standing over the dining table, chattering animatedly over a tray of cookies. Yukari held up one when she saw Minako and said, "Happy White Day! What's that?"

"You too! It's a sign-up sheet for anyone who wants to become the field leader in my place." She raised an eyebrow. "Either of you thinking about it?"

Yukari shook her head. "Not really my area of expertise."

Aigis nodded thoughtfully. "I am contemplating the matter."

Deciding that was the best she could expect at the moment, she turned her attention to the giant platter. "Where did that come from?"

"The boys all pitched in for a cookie platter! And they got Aigis a cute cellphone strap!" Yukari explained. Aigis held out her cellphone to show the white strap with a daisy charm dangling from it. She beamed.

"Impressive," Minako said as she took in the massive tray, covered in cookies of all shapes, sizes, and flavors, and all frosted or powdered in white and silver however possible.

"Fortunately we took our trip to the beach _before_ White Day, so I am all over this," Yukari said as she took a bite.

"Same," Minako agreed. "Let me make some coffee first. You want a cup?"

"Please!" Yukari said through a mouthful. "Plus Aigis said she overhead the boys on the boat back. What they say, Ai-chan?"

As Minako started heating the water, Aigis explained, "First, Junpei inquired as to what Ken was going to give Rin-chan for White Day. That prompted Ken to vehemently deny romantic interest in her, but I sensed deceit in his voice. The conversation turned to asking what an appropriate gift from him would be, and it turns out that Shinjiro had been the only male with experience giving a return gift at that age."

"I'm surprised Akihiko hadn't...Minako, he got gifts as a kid, right?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, but oh man, that's a story in itself!" Minako hollered back.

"He took Shinjiro's advice of a small assortment of white flowers. He and Rin will be meeting at the strip mall later this afternoon."

Minako carried two piping hot mugs to the table. "Thank goodness, Rin's really sweet."

Yukari took her mug and said, "I'm happy for Ken. But you told me there was something else you heard, what is it?"

"The topic was concerning the boys discussing what they would get their girlfriends. Something about how the gifts needed to be at least three times the price of the original gift; is that correct?"

"Depends how traditional you want to be about it," Yukari said, sipping her coffee.

"The - the topic then drifted to whether or not certain types of ... um...clothing were permissible as gifts. There was a spirited debate." Aigis fidgeted with her strap.

Yukari's eyes went wide with glee. "You mean lingerie?" She gave Minako a teasing glance. "I wonder what side of the debate Akihiko was on?" she egged.

_Pro_ , she thought and knew that the Akihiko that she got to see in private would have been tempted by the idea. However, confessing to it in public? Going to a store and acting on the idea?

Minako's stomach dropped. "R-regardless, Akihiko got us a reservation for today, so that doesn't really matter! You had to sign up weeks in advance to get this special dessert at the sweet shop, so my gift is really just watching him try to stomach it all." She laughed nervously.

"Is something wrong, Minako?" Aigis said, tilted her head slightly.

"Ah...well...after he signed up, he noticed that his ex might have signed up as well. He didn't really get a good look at the sheet, and her name is really common, but..." Minako stared into her mug.

"I didn't know Akihiko had an ex!" Yukari said, taking another cookie. "I mean, I guess I figured they existed, just never had it confirmed."

Aigis's seemed puzzled. "But Akihiko is devoted to you."

"It's just...things ended poorly, so it might be awkward if they run into each other." Minako felt bad for lying. In reality, she wasn't that concerned with meeting Rei, as she had already decided late last night while working on the requirements for field leader that if Rei proved to cause an issue, she'd punch her. _Right in her bitch face._ But, it was way too early in the morning to be completely honest. She grabbed a cookie and munched it.

"Well, worse comes to worst, call us in for backup," Yukari said with a nod.

Minako chuckled. "Anything else?" she asked Aigis. "I'm really curious about Ryoji in particular, just this him and Fuuka situation is all," Minako gestured wildly in the air.

"They just need to make it official already!" Yukari groaned.

"In Ryoji's defense, he thought he would be gone from this world by now," Aigis said. "But, I agree, considering everything they have been through..."

Minako let her mind wander and Aigis and Yukari chatted about the perils of the expectations that holidays put on couples. Minako stifled her urge to roll her eyes at their minor hypocrisies, but she let them be as she sipped her coffee.

 

* * *

 

"Mina, are you feeling okay?" Akihiko asked as they approached the shop. "We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. And like I said, I might have totally misread the sheet."

"You didn't misread the words 'white chocolate lava cake', and that's what's important," she smiled as she took his hand, trying to ignore his backpack hanging on his other arm.

The shop was packed, but they were seated promptly in a booth. Through the sea of people, it was hard to pick out anyone in particular, nor any girl who matched Akihiko's description of Rei. Even though he wore his signature red v-neck, Minako doubted if Rei could have picked him out of the crowd either. Their waiter filled their waters and promptly retreated to the kitchen. Akihiko took a deep breath and said. "This monstrosity will likely kill me, so you might as well open your gift now." He opened his bag as he chuckled to himself.

Minako's face burned. _In public?_ "That's okay!" she said, waving her hands. "I thought this was my present! This is way above and beyond what I gave you for Valentine's Day, for sure."

He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" He looked around the cafe, and then back to her. "Please," he urged and pulled a small white box out of his bag. "I'm trying to make good on my promise."

Her stomach flipped, but reason told her that even the most creative origami couldn't fold a bra up that small. She opened the box and found a necklace with a tear-shaped stone hanging from it, a beautiful opalescent pendant. It took longer than it should have for her to figure out the promise he was referring to was the one from Christmas - that he would fill her music box full of jewelry.

A wave of relief crashed over her and she smiled, pulling the necklace out. "It's...it's beautiful, Aki. Thank you so much." She shakily fumbled with the clasp until she couldn't contain her laughter, and had to put the necklace down to bury her face in her hands.

"Mina..." he asked cautiously. "Wha-what's so funny? Is there something wrong with the necklace?"

She took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's perfect. I just...got myself worried over some silly gossip this morning. Apparently, you guys had an interesting discussion about appropriate gifts on the way back from Yakushima?"

He flushed red and growled, "Junpei - "

The thought got cut off as the waiter arrived with a small, chocolate cake, white chocolate attempted to ooze out of the crater in the top. Berries lined the plate as well, perfect for dipping in the pool of chocolate. "Enjoy!" the waiter said and skittered away to the next table.

Akihiko watched her for a moment, and then contemplated the dessert. "Would it...have been wrong? If I wanted to get you that?"

"It would have been more than okay," she said in almost a whisper. She composed herself enough to successfully fasten the necklace around her neck. "I just...it reminded me that I need to explain myself. And why...I wouldn't have been able to put it to good use." She sighed and stared at her spoon. "My medication...I called the doctor the morning after I freaked out in Yakushima that something needed to change." She bit her lip. "I think it's why I haven't, haven't felt like..." She couldn't bring herself to say _having sex_ in public.

In a low voice, he said, "Headache, nausea, insomnia, dry mouth, fatigue, weight gain, decreased libido, menstrual disruptions, runny nose or other flu-like symptoms - "

Her eyes darted up and stared at him in bewilderment. "Yes, I read up on your medication," he continued, giving her a _why wouldn't I have?_ look. "It seems like you're getting the side effects without most of the benefits."

She nodded, relief starting to pour over her. "I'm starting something different tomorrow, so hopefully, in a few weeks, I'll be okay. Before you move out, at the very least- "

"Mina," he warned and dipped a berry in the chocolate. "I have spent the majority of my life without _it_. I could spend the rest of it without it too, as long as it meant that you were okay. Just don't be so hard on yourself." He took a bite and winced as pure sugar assaulted his taste buds. Minako chuckled as he set the rest of it down in disgust.

He found a different berry, untainted by chocolate, to nibble on while he watched her with soft eyes. She selected a strawberry for herself. "Once I get my act together though, you might just regret being so sweet to me. I'm going to get you good." She bit the tip of it.

He chuckled, "Well, as long as that wasn't an exact demonstration of what you meant, I'll be looking forward to it. Whenever you're ready. " His tone lightened as he continued, "Oh when I got back from my run this morning, I saw you posted a sign-up form for new field leaders. My name's first on the list."

"Dear," she said patiently. "We've already talked about this. You had the chance before and you turned it down. You're gonna have a hard time selling yourself."

"Yeah, but you already know why, and you're making the final decision, right?" he teased.

Minako couldn't find her humor. "I am, but everyone's going to be watching the process. Your answers have to sell that basically, the only reason you weren't in charge was that you weren't a wild card, even over Mitsuru. Not saying it's impossible, but it's not easy. Also, that argument kinda overstates the necessity of the wild card - that its power was so vital, it was worth giving command to the stranger who just got out of the hospital. You and Mitsuru didn't know anything about me."

His tone grew pensive. "I didn't need to know anything else. You used your incredible power to save the life of a girl who pulled a gun on you when you walked into your new dorm." His eyes were distant. "That hospital room was awful. Or maybe it was just bad lighting, but you always looked so small in there. And somehow I'm the reckless one? Same encounter, same Shadows. I'm injured, you're out like a light, but I'm still the impulsive one?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"A fair argument," she replied as he cheeks burned, trying to unravel the path that led him through his thoughts. _What happened while I was unconscious?_

"I don't even really want it to be me, but I still need whoever's gonna be in charge to prove themselves, like you did to me. And there's no Shadows available, so there's just gonna have to face me," he said with a smirk.

She scooped a bite of the cake up and watched the chocolate ooze out. "I'll keep that in mind," she smiled.


	57. Round 57: Field Leadership Exam

Mitsuru had leveraged her Kirijo Group resources well when Minako requested a space to conduct the field leadership exam. Racks of practice weapons and guards lined the padded floors. The padding ran up the length of one of the far walls, opposite of the chairs lining the other side of the wall. Doors were present on each of the walls.

The four contenders stood in the middle of the room: Akihiko, Junpei, Aigis, and Shinjiro, the boys decked out in workout gear. Minako had opted similarly, but only covering her top with a sports bra that exposed the very bottom of her scar. She was slightly embarrassed by it considering Takeharu Kirijo had opted to join the rest of the team in observing, but she shook the thought from her head quickly.

Minako took a deep breath and began. "Thank you all for coming today. Just to reiterate - these tests will influence, but not dictate who I chose to be the replacement field leader for the Shadow Operatives. The decision is mine and mine alone. Kirijo-san's presence shouldn't dictate your behavior. To that end, audience participation and questions are encouraged." She looked to the four. "Assuming your team will communicate appropriately and obey you blindly is a fallacy I fully intend on dispelling." Junpei and Shinjiro's eyes darted away. "I have some physical tests as well as oral questions, all will take place here."

Chidori's hand shot up.

"Chidori?"

Trying to bury a smirk, she asked, "Can I go ahead and make the joke asking when the swimsuit competition will be?" Mitsuru flinched, and Yukari, Fuuka, and Ryoji stifled a chuckle. To his credit, Kirijo kept a stony expression.

Minako smiled. "The pageantry might seem a bit excessive, but a lot has changed, and a lot will continue to change. At the very least, everyone's going to be on the same page about _this._ " She gestured to Mitsuru. "Mitsuru is not participating because I have already determined that she will be the reserve leader. When an incident occurs, Mitsuru will likely know about it before any of us, so she will triage the situation until the field leader arrives. She will already be heavily involved with the Shadow Operatives, so adding this responsibility on top of that is reckless in my opinion. I'll tip my hand a bit and say that one of my criteria for leadership is proving that you understand the concept of balance." She directed this last bit to the four, and they nodded.

She went to the racks and found a bamboo naginata, sparing a moment to strap on shin and arm guards before going to the center of the room once again and explaining. "First test is combat, of course. Your goal is to knock me on my ass." She started to twirl the naginata at her side. " _I'll_ try to knock you over as well, but you can get up as many times as you want." She switched the hand she was twirling her weapon in, trying to nimble up her wrists and fingers. "Pick whatever weapons you like, and once you're geared up, you can start whenever. But, _I_ might get restless and attack you first if you take too long." She stopped spinning and used her weapon to point to the racks. "Choose well!"

The four went to the racks, and Mitsuru went to Minako and gave her a black headband with the word "SHADOW" written prominently on it. Minako tied it over her forehead and began twirling again as she watched them gear up. Aigis evaluated her options and eschewed the rubber ammunition that was available for her. _She'll stick to hand-to-hand seems like._

Akihiko threw a head guard and gloves on while he eyed Minako. He had coerced Minako into telling him if there was a combat component and summarily scolded her. He offered to conduct it for her. He begged her and he growled at her, but she stood firm. " _I'm sorry. I know I'll need to make it up to you, but just give me this last chance,"_ she pleaded to him. His resigned expression still made her heart ache.

Junpei found a two-handed sword, and as he strapped a head guard and chest guard on, he turned to Minako and hollered, "So, is this a group test, or a free-for-all?"

She pointed to her headband. "Don't really want the enemy deciding that for you, do you?"

Minako took the naginata in both hands over her head, using it to stretch out her shoulders. Nothing quite like an axe existed in the arsenal, but Minako was almost positive if it was necessary, Mitsuru would have ensured it was available for him. Instead, he grabbed a naginata. He strapped on shin and arm guards as well. She almost laughed. _What are you playing at, Shinjiro?_

From the stands, Chidori nudged Ken. "Who do you think will do it? I mean, obligatorily I must say 'Go, Junpei!', but really." Minako caught Junpei furrowing his brow at the comment.

Ken thought for a moment as he stroked Koromaru. "Well...realistically, it'd be easier to knock her down with hand-to-hand combat, if you can get past her weapon. Speed would be important there, so I'd almost bet on Akihiko-senpai...but I don't know if he has the guts to hit her." The comment barely registered on Akihiko's face as he adjusted the straps on his wrists.

Aigis turned to the other three. "I would recommend a team approach. Surrounding the enemy would be the most effective means of containment."

"Works for me," Shinjiro said. The four began their approach, Junpei angling to go around to her back. Still spinning her weapon, she waited until he was in range, and in the next moment, danced closer to him and whipped the naginata at his ankle. "Shit!" he swore and staggered.

Akihiko smirked. "There's only so much we can really cooperate on this one. Any strategy talk is gonna get overheard."

"Fair enough," Shinjiro grunted and tapped his naginata twice. Aigis lunged, and Minako danced to the side, but it was her weapon she was going for. She grabbed the pole with both hands and putting her weight behind it, twisted as if to fling the naginata away from her. Aigis's momentum easily ripped the weapon from her. Shinjiro closed the gap, charging with the naginata as if it were a lance. Minako abandoned retrieving her weapon and sidestepped Shinjiro's advance. At the last second, he freed one hand from the weapon, balled it up, and planted it straight in her gut. She staggered with a gasp and curled forward.

"The _hell,_ Shinji?!" Akihiko roared and ran to her side.

"She's the _enemy_ , you idiot!" he roared back, distracted. Spotting his one-handed grip on the naginata, Minako lunged for the handle, secured it, and yanked it from his hand. _My chest is starting to throb a hell of a lot earlier than I expected._ Staying low, she whipped it in an arch and brought it behind Akihiko's knee. He staggered, and she stood up straight, using her foot to shove his hip and make him topple to the floor. Shinjiro took that moment to back away from her. Aigis launched the naginata she had stolen to him, and he caught it.

Minako studied Aigis for a moment when Junpei charged up behind her. Despite his lack of stealth, she barely got her weapon up in time, and the sheer force of the impact rattled her bones. He clearly had the upper hand, and she had to struggle to keep her weapon in her grasp. Junpei smirked, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. _Lower her stance a bit more, and then one good kick would knock her over!_

_Not a bad idea._ Gritting her teeth through the effort, she angled her grip and used it as a way to push off of his blade. He staggered as his momentum carried the blade to the ground. She nearly backpedaled into Aigis. _No way I have the momentum to knock over a robot without a height advantage._ Aigis lunged for her arm and Minako tried to dart again. Instead, Aigis's foot connected with her shin. Her knee hit the mat. _Close one._

Shinjiro was in front of her in an instant, swinging at her head. She ducked, and positioning the naginata horizontal in her hands, pushed off of the mat and charged forward. She used the handle to shove into Shinjiro's chest. He toppled over.

Her momentum carried her into Akihiko, fists up, and with clear distaste, preparing to launch a punch at her. The blow made her shoulder scream for a moment. She almost thought about verbalizing it, but that seemed like too low of a blow to land on him. Instead, she smashed the end of her weapon into his side.

He grunted but took the opportunity to grab her arm. In the next moment, the flat of a practice blade slammed into her legs, and she fell forward, losing her grip on her weapon and toppling Akihiko as well. He tried to use his grip on her arm to flip her on her back, but her position on top of him gave her the advantage. She spared a wink before she twisted her arm enough to loosen the grip. She saw Shinjiro dart in and secure the naginata.

In the next moment, a cold hand grabbed her by the back of her top and yank her backward. It was enough of a gap for Aigis to wrap her free arm around her torso and throw her into the mat. Not a _slam_ per se, but the mat stung her back and knocked the wind out of her. Minako grunted.

Despite the radiating pain, Minako couldn't deny missing the adrenaline of battle. She let her head sag to the mat, and she untied the headband. _That's unfortunate...I guess I'll have to take up boxing like Aki or something._ _Tennis just won't cut it._

"So...did Aigis win?" Ken asked.

"Aigis wouldn't have had that opportunity if Akihiko hadn't had a grasp on her." Mitsuru clarified.

"Which she wouldn't have gotten without Junpei's blow," Chidori added.

"And Minako was likely expecting Shinjiro to be the aggressor and Aigis to set up the opportunity, like their attacks before." Fuuka said.

She sat up and rubbed her neck, trying to catch her breath. "So, Mina!" Yukari called, "Is a leader supposed to set up opportunities, or execute on them?"

"Depends!" she hollered breathlessly. Akihiko came to her side and helped her up, studying her carefully. She flashed him a smile and said, "I've determined that you all are still eligible to participate in the next round of testing. Nobody's being eliminated yet."

"What?!" Junpei hollered. "There are eliminations? Now, this really feels like a game show!"

"Feel fortunate then I don't have real game show criteria," she jabbed. "Because you fought like a barbarian, Aigis was way too soft, and Shinjiro and Akihiko were distracting each other, _again_." Akihiko winced.

Almost breathlessly, she asked, "Okay, next test! How would you deal with those issues? Junpei?"

Peeling his head guard off, he gave her a dumbfounded look. "Uh, now? I haven't had time to think!"

"Ya sure haven't," she said with a smirk. "Doesn't matter. Aigis is reluctant to attack a human-looking opponent, what do you do?"

"Uh...uh...have her use light physical attacks until Fuuka finishes an analysis to confirm what the enemy is?" asked.

Minako shrugged. "Not bad. Akihiko!" He snapped to attention, trying to shake Minako's treatment of him. "Junpei's surrounded by enemies and the team is two minutes away, what do you have him do?"

"Stick to light, multi-enemy fire attacks until backup arrives," he said with certainty. "There's a minimal chance that the enemies will reflect the attack."

Minako nodded. "Fair enough. Aigis!"

"Yes!"

"Shinjiro and Akihiko are bickering, _again._ They are both very right and very wrong at the same time. You're trying to lure a Shadow out of a population-heavy area. What do you do?"

Aigis gave the two an appraising look. "Threaten to use them as bait if they don't pipe down. If they comply, use them along the route to ensure the Shadow goes the correct way. If they don't, execute on the threat."

Minako barked a laugh. "Shinjiro!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a crate that must be secured at all costs, but a horde of Shadows is blocking your escape. Do you leave Akihiko to guard the crate, or put him in the assault team?"

"He's on guard duty," he said with finality. He looked around her to catch Akihiko's eye. "Because he's gonna remember that I said that if anyone is going to do what it takes to get the job done, it's him. Because I trust he's too stupid to even consider failure an option."

Minako gave Akihiko a look that said, " _Does this count toward my apology?"_

He laughed. "Sounds about right, Shinji."

Satisfied, Minako called, "Alright, next test is...hydration! Ten minutes." Mitsuru went to a side room and returned with bottles of water to the participants. Minako removed her guards and snagged a bottle from her, watching as the rest of the team got up from their seats and started talking. Yukari and Fuuka went over to the weapons and started to play with the ones left on display. Fuuka even found a mace, which she started swinging around to Yukari's horror. Minako drifted over to Takeharu Kirijo. "Thoughts?" Minako asked.

"Many," he admitted with a furrowed brow. "Mainly, considering what decisions in my life have lead me to having children fight for supremacy."

"I would hope we don't seem as dark as _Lord of the Flies,_ " Minako quipped. She watched as Ryoji made his way to the middle of the room and picked up the black headband, running it through his fingers curiously. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a discreet nod.

"I believe you were just slammed on the ground by a robot of my company's design. That knowledge does cast a shadow over the scene." Chidori joined Fuuka and Yukari and found a bow and arrow to terrify Yukari with. Kirijo sighed at the scene.

Minako shrugged. "We've got to make lemonade somehow." She spied Ryoji with his hand on Mitsuru's arm, whispering something to her. Mitsuru gave Minako a questioning look, and Minako nodded. Minako then whistled to the group.

"Okay, everybody, time for more questions!" Most of the team turned to face her.

"You bring up a good question, Chidori! Your typical weapon is a hatchet attached to a chain, which admittedly is a bit difficult to wield when you're fighting alongside multiple companions. Are you open to new suggestions?"

"With the right argument," she said with a flick of her wrist. "Persuade me!"

"Bow and arrow," Akihiko offered. "Distance weapons make it easier for you to switch to healing when you need to, same as Ken and Yukari." They both nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, that mace looked pretty cool," Junpei said with a smirk. "It's a similar construction to what you're used to, just a shorter chain and a more predictable way to hit the enemy.

"It does suit my style," Chidori admitted.

"You can't worry about style in combat, or else you'll end up stylishly dead," Shinjiro grunted. Koromaru barked in agreement. "Rig up some pockets and that dress and you'll have some throwing knives to show off."

Aigis went to the weapons racks and started offering Chidori various options. "Discussion is irrelevant if she does not feel comfortable with the weapon. You must try your options first."

Keen on the concept, Akihiko asked, "Mitsuru, are there any targets or bags she can use for practice?" When he heard no response, he looked around and called. "Mitsuru?" His eyes went wide and locked on Minako. "Where'd Mitsuru go?"

Kirijo growled, "That's a good question, Sanada. _Where is my daughter?"_

The team quieted and looked around the room, no red-heads to be found. "She was giving out waters earlier." Shinjiro made his way to the door she had came from previously, but Junpei put a hand on his arm and asked suspiciously, "Where's Ryoji?"

"Where is the headband?" Aigis finished. They turned to Minako.

Minako shrugged.

The four dispersed to guard one of the doors. "Four doors, two are missing, and one is compromised," Aigis reported.

"I wish I had popcorn, this is good!" Yukari whispered to Ken. He chuckled, boyish glee taking him over.

Holding his sword at the ready, Junpei called. "Since the headband's gone, can we assume a hostage situation?"

"Seems likely," Shinjiro called back. "The question is, who is holding who hostage?"

"Doesn't matter," Akihiko replied. "We know they'll be together, so once we determine a direction, we can move as a team."

"On three," Shinjiro called. "One, two, _three!"_

Four doors opened simultaneously, two to empty hallways, once to a janitorial closet, and one to a storage room, containing mats and combat equipment, as well as Ryoji holding a practice short sword to Mitsuru's throat. The headband wrapped around the hand that clutched the sword. His other arm was wrapped around Mitsuru's waist. To Ryoji's misfortune, that was Shinjiro's door.

Shinjiro's nostrils flared, but instead of charging, he called. "Here!" The three flocked to his side.

The girls and Ken grabbed chairs from the back of the room and position them behind the scene for them to stand on, to which Takeharu Kirijo seemed on the borderline of storming out of the room. Mitsuru shrieked. "Stay back! He's not in his right mind!" Ryoji yanked her backward with the arm around her waist.

Shinjiro's eyes narrowed.

"Not in his right mind...does that mean charmed?" Junpei asked. "Yuka-tan, a bit of help?"

Startled, Yukari jumped off of her chair and scurried to the front line. "Right, right!" She made a gun with her fingers and called, "Isis!"

To Ryoji's credit, he acted as if he was struck by Charmdi and straightened up, sheepishly dropping the sword and the headband and letting Mitsuru go. He looked around the room as if he couldn't remember getting there. Shinjiro crossed to them and scooped up the headband in one hand and Ryoji's collar in the other. "I'm gonna keep a close eye on you," he growled as he towed the regretful Ryoji out of the closet. He sputtered something about him passing the test with flying colors, great job senpai, but it fell on deaf ears. "Back to the bench," Shinjiro said as he shoved him away.

It took a few minutes to straighten up the room and get the team seated. The four contenders stood in front of the room once again. From her front and center seat, Minako said, "Okay, final test. Brutally honest questions and answers. Just to be crystal clear - I think there's not a bad choice among you. I trust you all with my life, and the lives of the team."

She looked to Akihiko first. "Akihiko, do you want this?"

He shook his head. "I will do whatever it takes to help this team, but I knew when I met you that you were the right choice. Any of these three would be the right choice as well." Akihiko took a seat.

Aigis cocked her head curiously. Shinjiro scoffed as if to say _"sneaky bastard"._ Junpei looked positively touched.

She then looked to Aigis. "What club are you joining in school next year?"

Aigis furrowed her brow. "I - I am unclear as to how this is relevant."

"Balance," Minako said with a nod. "You deserve a life as much as the rest of us. Fighting Shadows cannot be the primary focus of your life. It's not your parents', or your creators' choice to determine what you want to _do_ with it. We saved the world to let everyone live, and I...I'm afraid you don't include yourself in that."

Minako could feel Yukari tense at her side.

"I can't control you either," Minako said plainly. "But I won't condone you losing yourself to this cause. Because one day, the threat of Shadows will be eliminated for good, and I need to know that you'll be okay." She sighed. "Because I'm having a hard enough time as it is, and the only thing my parents ever pressured me about is good grades."

Aigis's face fell. "I...I understand. But I appreciate the concern."

Takeharu Kirijo spoke up. "I second the concern. Right now, I want it to be clear that the Kirijo Group will not stand in the way of your personal pursuits, Aigis-san."

That seemed to shake the girl. "I...I appreciate it." She gave a polite bow of her head and when she raised it again, said, "I...I wish to respectfully withdraw as well." She found a seat next to Ken.

Satisfied, Minako turned her attention to Shinjiro. Before Minako could ask _"Why?"_ Shinjiro began. "I fucked up. I fucked up, and then I left. But me coming back doesn't make up for that. I'm not leaving the team again, and this is me doubling-down on that."

"Who do you think believes you would?" Mitsuru asked, torn between sorrow and frustration. Most eyes drifted to Takeharu Kirijo, and to their surprise, he looked hurt. Like a father who had been rejected by his son.

"Do you have actual proof that people are doubting you, Shinjiro?" Minako asked. "Or do you just _think_ that? Are you still trying to punish yourself?"

Shinjiro's ears started to burn, but he sighed and relented. "Fair enough. But I'm not stepping down."

"Fair enough," Minako replied and looked to Junpei.

Junpei Iori and "pensive" were not two words that generally met in the same sentence, but it was applicable in that moment. "Same question, Junpei. Why?"

"I've learned a lot ever since I moved into the dorms," he started. "I've had to turn upside-down a lot of ideas that I grew up with and I...I know I've been a screw-up. And my grades were garbage most of the year. And I'm - I'm not great at speeches, but I...I've been lucky to live with people who pushed me to do better. Even Yuka-tan's teasing meant that she cared because if you don't _do_ anything, it means you don't care. I care about the person I've become, and the person that I'm still growing into, and I want to continue to use what I've learned. For everyone's sake."

Minako smiled. Shinjiro gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Damn, kid."

"Junpei..." Yukari whispered.

"He's all grown up," Chidori teased, but the pride on her face was unmistakable.

As Minako approached him, he seemed to be in shock. She extended her hand to him. "Will you be our leader?"

His eyes lit up, and he shook her hand. "Yeah," he whispered, and then louder, "Yes! Yes I will!"

She used their clasped hands to pull him into a hug.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

"Good luck! You're gonna need it," she laughed.

* * *

9:26 PM

Chidori: PAY ME U COWARDS!!!!

Yukari: Ugh, it's finally hitting me that this IS real...

Aigis: Are you saying...you all gambled on the outcome?

Minako: To be CLEAR, I did NOT participate in this bet!

Mitsuru: Additionally, the details of who bet on who cannot be disclosed under any circumstances.

Chidori: bc you bet against your delinquent

Mitsuru: That counts as disclosure!

Fuuka: Everyone has a password on their phone? This conversation could be discovered fairly easily without one.

Minako: Can't we just delete?

Chidori: AFTER I'm paid. I need a new sketchbook sooner rather than later

Yukari: Fuuka, can you help me set one up? My phone has the note about who bet for who

Fuuka: Coming!

Chidori: Who was your favorite going in? Tell us!

Minako: OVER.

             MY.

             DEAD.

             BODY.

Mitsuru: Please, this conversation only ends poorly.

Aigis: I agree

Yukari: Of the 4 who bet, 2 picked you

Aigis: Truly?

Chidori: Mitsuru's door slammed!

Minako: She gonna EXECUTE you

Yukari: Somebody save me!

Minako: A moment of silence for our fallen comrade?

Chidori: *bows head*

Aigis: *bows head*


	58. Round 58: Girls' Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, folks, this fic has reached over 100K words! And with considerably more kudos and hits than I ever could have expected, thanks to everyone for reading!
> 
> This chapter is going to be a biiit goofier and a bit more liberal with the characters than usual, but it's a fun idea I've been playing with for a while and decided it would be fun for a 100K special.
> 
> Also, a **CONTENT WARNING** for underage consumption of alcohol in this chapter, so if that's not something you're interested in reading, feel free to skip this chapter! Nothing really 'plot-worthy' happens here, just some fun and female bonding :)

Chidori arrived at the dorm shortly after the boys left with two heavy grocery bags clinking in her arms. Junpei had been taking his new leadership role seriously, in the regard that he was taking every social opportunity possible to "enhance team unity" before the seniors moved out. Tonight was specifically a boy's night, so Chidori took the initiative to plan a girls night. "Wow, you're prepared!" Minako said with a smile, taking one of the bags. 

"It's customary, is it not? For a girls' night? I've never attended one," she clarified. Chidori had exchanged her typical white dress for a pair of white sweatpants and white shirt, hair bound in a long ponytail.

Minako set the bag on the coffee table when she realized the bag was full of bottles of wine, liquor, and beer. Chidori set her bag next to it, while Mitsuru approached and examined the contents. "Thank you for your generosity, but none of us are of age to drink alcohol..." she said carefully.

Chidori sighed, "Same here, but that never stops the convenience store from selling to me."

Mitsuru looked at her in horror.

Chidori rolled her eyes. "Like a year ago, I saved the owner during the Dark Hour. He doesn't remember most of it, but he remembers being attacked, and then he remembers me patching him up."

Minako beamed. "You have always been a  _softie!"_ She thought for a moment. "Well...we're not planning on going anywhere, are we?"

Chidori smirked.

Mitsuru furrowed her brow. Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis watched with rapt attention.

"Your point?" she asked slowly.

"We've all been through...a lot. And we saved the world. So I think, there's not really a major risk in us just...enjoying ourselves. For one night. As long as we keep drinking water, I'm sure we'll all toe the line just fine."

"This is a school dormitory," Mitsuru pointed out, not unkindly. Minako could see the tiniest spark of rebelling in her eye, however, and the curiosity of a child who grew up watching her father polish off expensive liquors from around the world in ornate glasses.  _She's thinking out loud more than anything._

Unfortunately, Chidori hadn't developed the ability to sense that from Mitsuru yet and scoffed. "That your father owns. And his Persona experiments are what made me the  _lovely_  person I am today."

Minako shot her a look. "We're  _not rehashing sins,_ remember?"

"Sorry," Chidori said looking away, cheeks burning. She was attempting to be social, Minako realized and fighting with herself to be like Junpei.   _Just leave it to me, Chidori. Mitsuru just wants to cover our asses_.

"I suppose...none of us have any major obligations tomorrow either...but it probably wouldn't be fair to Aigis," Mitsuru said.

"Actually, Ai-chan?" Fuuka asked. "Do you have access to your behavioral settings?"

"Affirmative," Aigis said. "Are you suggesting I lower my inhibitions?"

"Perhaps just for a few hours, just a touch," Fuuka said. "Unless you don't want to! But I think it would be a good simulation of the effects if you want to participate."

"You want to, Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked, surprised.

Fuuka blushed. "I've always wanted to try sake. Have you had some, Mitsuru?"

"Once before, a sample from my father. But I believe it was a kind that tends to be for more...experienced palates."

"Same here," Yukari added. "Something one of my mom's friend bought; it tasted terrible."

Chidori grabbed a bright pink bottle out of the bag, "I promise you, this is not that."

"Very well, if we're all in consensus..." Mitsuru's eyes gained a sparkle that Minako recognized from Kyoto.

Minako ran to the kitchen and grabbed glasses. By the time she returned, Chidori had unscrewed the lid to the bottle and let Mitsuru smell the contents.

"It's...sweet. And fruity."

Chidori was thoroughly amused. Minako set the glasses on the table, and Chidori poured about an ounce in each glass. Each girl took a glass. "If I were cruel, I'd tell you to drink it all in one gulp. Just sip it."

"Don't we need to cheers?" Yukari asked. 

"It's 'Kanpai', right?" Fuuka answered.

Chidori rolled her eyes.

"Let's try something a little more personal," Minako suggested. "How about...'Suck it, boys!'"

They all laughed. 

"How much should I lower my settings?" Aigis asked Chidori. 

Chidori was baffled at the question. "Uh...for this specific drink? I dunno, maybe five percent? You're all lightweights."

Mitsuru held her glass in the air. "Alright, let's all be responsible, drink water and...suck it, boys!"

They clinked their glasses together. "Suck it, boys!"

The first bottle of wine tasted like juice and went down just as quickly among the five girls. Yukari and Mitsuru split a strawberry beer, while Minako, Chidori, and Fuuka tried a plum wine next. Aigis found a card deck with short party games in one of Chidori's bags, so she became their game master. They started a game called "Never Have I Ever". All of the girls held a hand up, all five fingers extended. Chidori laughed, "This game gets interesting."

"Let's begin by using the example prompt on the card," Aigis said. "'Never have I ever kissed a girl,'" she read.

Chidori, Yukari, Aigis, and Minako put a finger down. Chidori had the courtesy to not point out the obvious and simply pointed to Minako, "Kind of a surprise, to be honest."

"Her name was Yui, we were twelve and curious, and the next day she got herself a boyfriend. Jokes on her, cause I got transferred to a new orphanage the next week," Minako said, taking another drink of her wine. She was starting to get accustomed to the slight burning that came with it, so she appreciated the fruitiness more.

It was Chidori's turn next. "Never have I ever kissed a boy," she said. Mitsuru, Minako, Fuuka, and Chidori put a finger down. 

"Is that against the rules?" Yukari asked, turning to Aigis. 

Aigis examined the card. "It's not a wise strategy for victory, but it is not explicitly forbidden."

"It's just a good strategy to get to know people," Chidori giggled. Her eyes darted Fuuka, excited. "Are you admitting that you kissed The Death Boy?"

"He's not Death anymore!" Fuuka protested.

Minako couldn't help herself. "But was he Death for the first time?"

She could no longer control her blush. "Yes. It was before we went to Tartarus to create the Seal."

Yukari reached her other hand out and high-fived Fuuka. "That is  _so_ cool!"

Mitsuru chuckled, "It is very impressive if you phrase it that way."

Minako shook her head, "And I was impressed with myself for bagging 'Sanada-senpai' right out from under his fan club."

Aigis prepared glasses of water for everyone. Chidori raised an eyebrow at Minako as she poured another round of drinks in conjunction. "No offense, your boyfriend is a cute guy...I guess I'm confused by that magnitude of his popularity."

Feeling a warm hum in her body, Minako gave a silly grin. "You didn't get to see him at the boxing tournament last semester. You'd understand then."

"Or fighting in Tartarus," Mitsuru admitted to her glass.

"Or shirtless, period," Yukari said. "I'm gay, but I'm not blind."

"Does he do that a lot?" Chidori asked.

Minako's grin got wider. "Hang out around here more and you'll see. Sometimes I swear he's allergic. 'Tis the burden I bear!"

Chidori rolled her eyes. " _Such_  a burden. Come on, your turn!"

Minako thought for a moment. "Never have I ever...went out in public without underwear!"

Aigis, Chidori, and Yukari put fingers down. 

Yukari made a face. "Come on! That's like the easiest thing to go without!"

Mitsuru's turn was next. "Never have I ever...worn a boy's clothes?"

Minako turned to Mitsuru, "Does that count borrowing a shirt to sleep in?"

"Oh! Shoot," she said. "I got myself in that instance...but really it's not like either of us went out in them..." she looked around the room to see no other fingers had gone down. "Truly? I thought one of us at least."

"That's kind of a bummer," Chidori said with a sigh. 

"Is there a way to remedy that?" Yukari asked with a giggle, finishing her beer.

"I have a key to Aki's room!" Minako said, punching a fist in the air.

"I have one to Shinji's," Mitsuru smirked.

"I know for a fact Junpei never locks his door," Chidori added.

"I have a Polaroid camera!" Fuuka smiled. "And...perhaps a means of getting into Ryoji's room..."

Minako finished the rest of her water and hollered. "We regroup in ten!"

Minako was able to cobble together three outfits of Akihiko's - his typical school outfit of a red vest and black pants, cream-colored winter outfit, and workout outfit complete with a red jacket. She threw on his school outfit, the waist of his pants almost too snug against her hips. She had to fold the bottom of his pants up considerably and roll his sleeves up. She even found one of his ties to bind her ponytail into a bun and a spare pair of gloves to complete the effect.

Perhaps it was an illusion of the alcohol, but she could swear the clothes smelled like him even though she knew they were freshly laundered. Regardless, she felt powerful. She trotted down the stairs barefoot and laid the other outfits on the table to share. Yukari came down next and gasped in excitement when she saw his workout outfit. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed and took the outfit into the bathroom.

Fuuka was fortunate that she and Ryoji were close in height, as his pants and shirt fit her fairly well. It was unfortunate he didn't have an extra scarf to complete her outfit, but the suspenders more than made up for it. She held the Polaroid camera up victoriously. "And I have plenty of film!"

Minako clapped and struck a pose, both fists ups in a typical boxer's defense. Fuuka snapped a picture and set in on the table to develop. Chidori and Aigis came down next - Aigis in Junpei's school uniform, hair bound under his cap. Chidori was in a summer outfit, her bra poking through the deep arms in his tank top, wearing another one of his baseball caps to the side. Fuuka snapped a few more pictures. Yukari emerged next. She rolled the legs of Akihiko's sweatpants to her mid-calf, and neglected to throw on his t-shirt. Instead, she simply had her pink bralette peeking out from underneath the jacket.

"This is how Senpai'd do it, right?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Minako cackled while the other girls cheered. Finally, Mitsuru emerged.

Black pants and white shirt were nothing special, but the maroon cap on top of her head was the coup de grâce. The S.E.E.S. girls threw their hands in the air and yelled, "The HAT!" Mitsuru had tucked most of her hair in the hat, letting her bangs frame her face in a way that was appealing and intimidating at the same time.

"He left it here?" Yukari asked in shock.

She giggled as she stepped on to the ground floor. "He acquired a spare after hot springs incident."

Minako doubled over, laughing. Even Chidori knew enough to realize the ridiculousness. Fuuka went to snapping more pictures, passing the camera to Aigis to get a shot of herself in Ryoji's clothes. They then started taking pictures in pairs - 'Junpei' and 'Ryoji', 'Shinjiro' and even the two 'Akihikos' and the two 'Junpeis'. They then took turns switching clothes - and Minako begged Mitsuru to put on Akihiko's winter outfit. "Please, you're the only one tall enough to do it justice!"

Minako nearly cried when Mitsuru emerged wearing the outfit. "I can't decide who looks better in it!"

"She does!" the rest of the girls answered.

They eventually found enough black pants and white button-up combinations to take a group picture - Aigis proving able to line up the shot expertly while Koromaru sat perfectly still while Minako and Fuuka held him. When the film ran out, Mitsuru asked, "What shall we do with all of these?"

Fuuka grinned. "I have an idea. We each can take one to do with it as we please, but the rest will go into a secret scrapbook. Whoever reveals the scrapbook's existence to the boys first has to buy the rest of the girls dinner." 

"That sounds intense, but I approve," Chidori said. "Now let's get these clothes put away while we have plenty of time." 

Minako was fortunate that Akihiko kept to a fairly minimalist wardrobe, so it proved easy to recall where everything belonged. She had also selected the photo she wanted to keep - a shot of her sporting the sweatpants, jacket, and bra combination like Yukari did, but without zipping the jacket. She had both hands on her hips and a smug smirk on her face. She realized that while she was taking the picture, she had completely forgotten about her scar. Even now, she was eager for him to see it. She grabbed a marker and wrote "Shhh! x" on the bottom, and hid it in the bottom of his underwear drawer. 

Fuuka, Chidori, and Aigis were tired, so they shambled off to bed. Yukari stumbled down to the living room where she declared, "I put Chidori in Junpei's room, so he can't say I've never done anything for him!"

Mitsuru laid on the couch, flat on her stomach. She chuckled into the cushion. Yukari draped herself on a chair while Minako set a plate of food on the table. Mitsuru perked up a bit. "What are those?"

"They're called pizza rolls, and they are delicious! They can be boiling lava hot on the inside, so be careful!" Minako grabbed a handful of rolls and stretched herself out on another chair. 

"Gimmie!" Yukari hollered. Minako threw one at her, hitting her in the cheek. 

"Ouch!" Mitsuru moaned as the pizza roll she bit in to scalded her mouth. She blew on it for a moment and then ate the rest of it. "Mmm. So good."

She turned and stared at her. "Minako...I have a confession to make. I didn't remember until I made that silly comment about Akihiko's appearance. I...I made out with Akihiko in middle school!"

Yukari audibly gasped.

"We were the only ones living in the dorms for a few months, and we were curious...but I promise, we both decided it wasn't a good idea! It was like kissing a friend or a brother!" She buried her face in the cushion.

Minako laughed. "He already told me. Like shortly after we started dating, we had the obligatory discussion about history. And he told me about that girl freshman year, Rei."

"Why do I know that name?" Yukari asked, grabbing another pizza roll.

"That senior Aki hooked up with when he was a freshman. But she was just using him like a piece of meat so he broke it off with her before things went too far. I thought she was going to be at the sweet shop on Valentine's."

"I remember her...but Akihiko never explained why she stopped hanging out at the dorm." Mitsuru looked sad. 

"Don't be upset! I think he was just embarrassed." Minako decided to change the subject. "You know what's funny? When I first moved here, like for the first month, I assumed Aki was being groomed to be your husband."

Mitsuru couldn't withhold a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Oh man!" Yukari said, a little too loud. "If someone would have told me that when I first moved here, I would have believed it."

"Thank you!" Minako said, throwing a pizza roll at Yukari. This time it hit her boob. She scooped it up and ate it regardless.

"So what made you convinced otherwise?" Mitsuru asked in amusement, feeding a pizza roll to Koromaru.

"I really don't remember, honestly. Just over time, it seemed to become clear. Like maybe I thought he might be flirting with me when we'd hang out, but also maybe I was reading him wrong. But, I didn't have a proper, like, revelation until the night of the Lovers full moon."

Yukari fired a pizza roll at Minako this time. It hit her lap. "Tell me what happened! Finally, please tell me!"

Minako ate the roll. "Okay, okay! So, we're at the love hotel, we all get separated. I wake up in a room, with the heart-shaped bed, frosted glass peeking into the bathroom, and whatnot. I wake up on the bed, in a robe, feeling ridiculously cozy and not wanting to get up. I hear a shower going and was just like 'Of course he's in the shower' but I couldn't remember how we got there. And a voice in my head was just telling me to stay put, enjoy myself, give in to what feels good and whatnot, which part of me was all about, but another part just couldn't remember what was going on. I knew I had responsibilities, I just didn't know what they were. And then the shower turns off, I see a familiar silhouette through the glass, and my heart just starts pounding. Akihiko comes out of the bathroom and says it's my turn, and he's just standing there! And not just that, it's like 'Of course we're here together, of course, we're comfortable like this,' and my mind goes to static until he snaps back to reality as well. And then Fuuka gets a hold of us and we both just get dressed as fast as we could. And like, I fucking know it was just the Shadow messing with us, but that took me from my previous mentality of 'well, duh, I've got a crush on him' to 'if I can get back to that, for real, I'll never need anything else.'"

"That is...strangely beautiful. Mina, I'm really happy for you," Yukari sniffed. "But, are you saying that your revelation of your deep and profound feelings for him came after seeing him emerge from the bathroom in a towel?"

"Hoo boy!" Minako exclaimed. "About that, the towel was actually -" 

"Look!" Mitsuru said, pointing at the clock on the wall. It was ten seconds until midnight. They all held their breath until the second hand moved past midnight. They sighed.

"It's still bizarre that it just  _doesn't come anymore,"_ Mitsuru said. 

The girls jumped as they heard a clicking at the front door. "What the -?" Akihiko asked, followed by the rest of the S.E.E.S. boys. 

"Aki!" Minako burst, stretching her arms out, but not making any movement to get out of her chair. "I made pizza rolls!"

"I see that," he said as he approached.

"You guys are drunk, aren't you?" Shinjiro said, amused. 

" _Were_ drunk,  _are_ tipsy," Mitsuru clarified from the cushion. 

"Oh man, this is hilarious," Junpei chuckled.

"You'll see how hilarious it is when you see that Chidori is in your room," Yukari said, pointing a pizza roll at him. He gulped and bolted up the stairs.

"Let's get you in bed," Akihiko said, scooping up Minako. 

"Oooh, you're real strong," she giggled.

Shinjiro helped Mitsuru stand and guided her up the stairs, while Ken and Ryoji helped Yukari.

Akihiko didn't bother attempting taking Minako to her room, opting to just keep her with him instead. He sat her on his bed while he pulled out two pairs of pajamas. She watched as he got undressed, without hesitation or nervousness because  _of course, that would be silly at this point._

She couldn't contain her grin. "What are you thinking about?" he chortled as he pulled on his shorts.

"It's...well...I have a question. Do you remember what you were thinking about the night of the Lovers full moon? Like, before we came to our senses?"

He looked stunned but tickled at the same time. "I guess ... I was just really relaxed. I mean the shower was nice and hot, and I thought 'She should come in here too,' but then I realized there was no need to rush. That we had the rest of our lives to do things like that." He blushed, "I know it was the Shadow, but I still...couldn't get it out of my head. That I needed to get back there, somehow, and earn it properly."

She tripped as she got up off the bed, straight into his arms. He laughed and held her tight. "Was it similar for you?" 

Into his firm chest, she replied, "Yes. And we finally got there. Against it all, we're here." She inhaled deeply. "You smell nice."

He stroked her hair. "And you're sweet, but dearly in need of sleep. Back to the bed, Mina."


	59. Round 59: A Hollow Place

It was only when Akihiko showed up with a fistful of concert tickets that Junpei realized that they hadn't celebrated _any_ of the team's birthdays this past year. _That really blows! But I'm in charge now, and we're not gonna have any missions in the foreseeable future, so we can chalk it up to team-building exercises._ Minako had been doing her best to teaching him the strategies she'd employed as a leader, but most of those centered around stuff they already had to do together to defeat the Dark Hour. _Without that, we risk falling out of sync with each other. Birthdays are the perfect excuse to hang out._ Chidori had gagged when he suggested making a calendar compiling them all, but she dutifully helped him collect the dates all the same.

"Mina's birthday is... April 10th?" he said, furrowing his brow. "Why doesn't that sound right?"

Akihiko looked up from mending his boxing glove with a frown. "You weren't part of the team yet. She...she was in the hospital during her birthday."

"That makes it sound _sad,_ not incorrect, Junpei," Chidori teased.

"Well, then we should have a party before the concert! It's a double-birthday, for seventeen and eighteen." Junpei said, satisfied with his solution.

Ryoji had been staring at the laptop he borrowed from Fuuka and absently said, "Not seventeen and eighteen. Eighteen and nineteen."

Akihiko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Dammit, Ryoji."

_The hell?_ Junpei thought, looking to Chidori for an answer. She shrugged.

Ryoji studied Akihiko for a moment before it hit him. "Oh no. Oh...that's right. I'm sorry."

Akihiko sighed even harder than before. "It's not me who you have to apologize too. It's not _my_ secret."

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down a minute," Junpei said. "Doesn't that mean she should be a senior?"

Akihiko eyed Junpei and Chidori. "I'm swearing you to secrecy. Seriously, the only reason I'm telling you this is because your the leader now. School did not go very well for Mina after her parents' passing. It's not uncommon for orphans to experience issues in school, but nobody really wants to _advertise_ that. Mina especially, now that she's student council president. I don't know if she'd have brought it up with me, honestly, if I hadn't already known from looking at her chart in the hospital. So keep a _tight lid on it._ "

Junpei swallowed. "Right, right. It's just...dang, she had to repeat a year? That must have been some really tough times."

Chidori hit Junpei's arm and gestured to Ryoji with her eyes. "I don't think it was just the grief that was the problem, dear."

Ryoji stared at the keyboard despondently. "I don't doubt my presence caused problems. I don't remember much from that time, as I wasn't really...able to see beyond myself at that point, but...I'm doubtful there was much of her to see at that point. It felt like a hollow place at the time."

Junpei bit his lip and swallowed. _Way to go, man. Akihiko was trying to distract from the whole thing with a concert and cheer everyone up before him and Mitsuru leave, and I have to open my big mouth. Now, even Ryoji's depressed._

"So...Ryoji-kun. Your birthday's November 3rd, right?" Chidori asked, breaking the silence.

Ryoji looked confused. "I...I don't really have a birthday."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to write 'Day You Ripped Yourself Out Of Minako' on a banner, now am I? It'd be garish. So would 'Spawn Date'. So we're calling it a birthday for aesthetic purposes."

Ryoji smiled. "That's right, I'd hate to clash. And ages shouldn't really go on the signage anyway, because I'm either one, infinite, or whatever the Kirijo Group found easiest to forge."

Akihiko chuckled. "Sounds about right. I'm not gonna come back for these parties if they're not done right."

Junpei gave Chidori's hand a thankful squeeze. _Ugh, that was almost a disaster, and nobody's life was even at stake! This is exhausting._ He knew he should just shut his big mouth right then and there, but the temptation was too great to say, "So, this means that Minako is older than you, Senpai?"

He nodded. "Even older than Mitsuru. Makes us a little bit less of monsters for having her lead us, now, doesn't it?"

Chidori rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, you've morally gone from 'black' to 'charcoal grey'."

* * *

Moving Akihiko to his dorm was...hard. Minako kept trying to conjure up the advice Ms. Toriumi gave her, but in her heart, it felt _wrong._ They were _supposed_ to live together. They were supposed to run into each other in the hallways, and give each other lingering glances, and attempt to sneak into one or the other's rooms, long after everyone stopped caring about their escapades. She was supposed to get to snag quick moments with him between her millions of activities, and most of all, she was supposed to be able to curl up in his arms and recap the day with him. Hadn't she _earned_ that? Hadn't she done enough?

As they made their way to the train station, Shinjiro elbowed her. "No crying," he grunted.

She shot her nastiest scowl at him as she felt prickling in her eyes. "Don't tell me how to feel," she growled back.

"I'm not telling you how to feel, I'm telling you what _not_ to do. You'd be pissed if he was crying, which, I guarantee he is now, so don't be a hypocrite." He pressed the heel of his hand into his eye as if trying to wrestle it into submission. He sniffed.

"Fine, no crying," she choked out. "But I get to swear. I get to swear a lot."

"Try that again?" he poked.

"I get to fucking swear a lot!" She was starting to regain her composure.

"Atta girl." He cuffed her shoulder. "Let's go get some real fucking food while we're here. Can't stand that shit they serve on the train."

"Couldn't agree more," she said with a nod. "Tastes like ass."

"Oh, you know what ass tastes like?"

"Don't tell me you and Mitsuru didn't save something special for christening her new apartment like we did?" she quipped with a mischievous smile.

He barked a laugh. "Jesus! You kiss your prissy boyfriend with that sailor's mouth?"

"Let me guess, you only sip tea and eat pastries with _your_ prissy girlfriend?"

He gave her another shove. "Fuck off, before I make you pay for your own food." She shoved him back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And We'd Charge In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19548199) by [AkisMusicBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox)




End file.
